Love and Lessons
by Mac's Queen
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a single dad to a 7 year old girl. He is making it work, getting help from Carol and Maggie, learning that raising a little girl on his own is hard to do ...which he wont have to worry about raising her alone for long.
1. Chapter 1

August 2nd -3rd

Daryl entered the living room, where he had left his bow the other day to fix it. Last time he went out he noticed the arrows were flying in a different trajectory than they should and he had told Charlie not to touch it. He had always made sure to teach her that his bow and guns were not toys and were not to be played with. Now seeing it, he saw that she touched it and broke off one of the sights. Now he had to get repair parts for it. He had to talk to her. He wanted to make sure that she remembered that it was not a toy.

"Charlie Dixon get your little ass down here." Daryl stood in the living room, looking at his crossbow, which was leaning against the wall

"What daddy?" he hears her. He turns looking down at his daughter, the spitting image of her mother except her eyes, she had the same blue eyes he had, her hair was a wild curly mess just like her mother's was….but his little Charlie always wanted her hair in a ponytail.

"Come ere" Daryl says with the sternest voice he could muster, he squats down in front of her, taking her little hand in his. "I'm gonna ask you a question and don't lie to daddy, okay?" he tells her, already seeing tears in her blue eyes.

"Okay," she says barely over a whisper.

"Did you touch daddy's bow….after daddy telling you not to?" Daryl asked trying not to cry himself, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to brate it daddy I'm sorry," she says, snot now meeting tears.

"What did daddy say about his bow and guns?" Daryl asks using his shirt to wipe tears and snot from her face.

"Neber neber neber touch em ….neber," Charlie answers.

"That's right, so why was daddy's little princess touching it?"

"I was tryin' to fis it for daddy….you said it was broke, I was tryin' to fis is all," Charlie sniffles.

"Well thank you princess but it's daddy's job to fix what is broken and daddy's bows and guns can hurt you really bad and daddy would never want anything to happen to you. Daddy loves you with all his heart."

"I sorry daddy….I lo'e you wif all my heart," Charlie says kissing Daryl on the cheek hugging him.

"Daryl hugged her back kissing the top of her head. "Okay princess since you broke one of the rules….. you are gonna have to go one week- 7 days- without cartoons," Daryl tells her, he could tell that she wanted to say something but she didn't she was his kid through and through.

"Okay daddy," Charlie says.

"So now how about we get ready and go get the rest of your school stuff." The next day was her first day in first grade, and the list they had got of required materials was almost two pages long and they still needed to pick up some more stuff and some more outfits for school.

"Go get your shoes on and I'll call Aunt Carol and see if her and Soph want to go with us."

"Okay daddy" Charlie smiles and runs to her bedroom to find her shoes. Daryl picks up his phone and calls Carol- Merles wife.

"Hey Carol me and Charlie were wondering if you and Sophia want to go finish school shopping with us?" Daryl asked praying that she would say yes, he had no idea about girly clothes and Charlie was at that age of wanting to pick out her own clothes…..he had no idea what he was gonna do when she got to be a teenager.

"Of course Daryl, I need to pick up rest of the stuff on Sophia's list and she needs some shoes" Carol answers.

"Yeah me too….that damn list is crazy as hell why do they need dry erase markers in the first grade?" Daryl asked.

"Those are for the teachers Dar." He could hear Carol laugh in the background. "Okay come to the house we will take my car. More room," she tells him.

"Okay thank you Carol….you know this is gonna be your job from now on, school clothes shopping, Charlie don't wanna wear clothes that daddy picks out anymore," Daryl says.

"I don't blame her Dar, you dress her like a little boy," Carol laughed.

"I do not!" Daryl says.

"What did she wear today?" Carol asked trying to prove her point.

"Um camo shirt, shorts and her boots" Daryl said. "Shit I do dress her like a boy."

Carol laughed into the phone "Let's go get her some girl clothes" Carol says.

"Okay I'll be there in a few." Daryl says hanging up his phone, he was lucky to have her she was one of the only females Charlie had in her life besides Lori- his best friend Rick's wife and Maggie his friend Glenn's wife. He goes into the laundry room finding him a shirt that didn't have snot and tears on it.

"Hurry Charlie I'm getting old waiting on ya" Daryl says through the house.

"You already old dad" Charlie laughed coming into the kitchen.

"Not as old as uncle Merle," Daryl laughed, as they walked out to his truck, she laughed as he helped her up into the truck and helped her with her seatbelt.

Daryl turned on the radio, looking over at Charlie her face lit up when the music came on she loved music she loved to dance and sing, Daryl smiled looking at her as she started singing to the song that was playing.

"Okay come on princess, let's go find aunt Carol" Daryl says opening the door for her, helping her out of the truck, as soon as her feet hit the ground she was running.

"UNCLE MER" she screamed as she ran onto the porch.

"What is it my little Char Monster" Merle says stepping out on the porch scooping her up into a hug.

"Daddy said you was old" she smiles looking back at Daryl.

"You rat" Daryl laughed coming up on the porch.

"Do I look old to you Charlie?" Merle asked smiling at her.

"No" she giggled kissing him on the cheek wiggling out of his arms.

"Good girl" he smirks as he holds the screen door open for her to go in.

"Oh little brother you got yourself a handful with that little lady" Merle says handing him a cigarette.

"I do….she reminds me so much of her mom sometimes" Daryl answers.

"I know little brother, but you know as well as I do she would not want you mopping around this long. You need to go find you a good woman and date…..hell go find a not so good woman and get some." Merle tells him.

"Just hush about it Merle" Daryl was not gonna talk about him going out with another woman.

"Okay Dar, but she wouldn't want this for you" Merle says as he turns to go into the house. Daryl shook his head and went into the house, "Okay ladies are we ready to go?" Daryl asks looking down at Charlie and Sophia. Sophia was two years older than Charlie and looked just like Carol.

"Yes uncle Dar" Sophia smiles.

"Well let's go" Daryl says "We are taking Aunt Carols car" he tells Charlie. The two girls run to the car getting in. Daryl got in the passenger's seat as Carol got in the driver's seat, and the four of them headed into town.

"Sophia has Maggie this year as a teacher, not sure how that's gonna go, I'm afraid Maggie will let her get by with stuff and Sophia won't work as hard since its aunt Maggie" Carol says pulling into the parking lot of the store.

"I think she will do fine" Daryl says getting out of the car opening the door for the girls taking Charlie by the hand as they go into the store. Daryl pulls Charlie's list out of his pocket scanning it, this stuff he could pick out …pencils and paper. He can do that.

"Hey Charlie you go with Aunt Carol, and go look at some clothes, okay?" Daryl tells her. "She needs shoes too Carol" Daryl tells Carol as they go their separate ways.

Daryl walked down the aisle that had school supplies….he found the paper that she would need. He picked a pack of crayons for school and a few packs for home, he got a pack of color pencils and the dry erase markers for the teachers. When he got to the pencils he stood and looked at them….finally deciding that Charlie would like the pink one….he also picked up some purple ones just in case she liked that color more…small moments like this is when he missed Charlie's mom. Charlie's mom had passed due to complications of child birth that was the most bittersweet day of Daryl's life. He had become a dad, something he had always wanted but he lost his wife, the first woman he had ever loved. Daryl shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. He hurried and wiped a tear from his eye, before putting the pencils in the cart.

He checked the list again and picked up glue, he needed her to pick out her crayon box, pencil bag and lunch box. He had gotten everything that the list said. And in good timing when he sees Carol and the girls walking his way, and Charlie had a princess backpack on…..Daryl chuckled when he sees she was carrying it like he carried his bow.

"Hey princess whatcha got there" Daryl says squatting down.

"My bagpag dad…..there's princess on it" she miles turning around walking backwards to him.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool backpack you got there….what kind did you get Soph?" Daryl smiles standing up getting Sophia's from the cart. "Which cartoon is this Soph?" Daryl asked.

"Its frozen uncle Dar….you watched it with me …member" she says.

"Yeah I remember now…that's awfully pretty backpack Soph."

"Look at my dress I got" Sophia says her face gleaming as she pulls out a cute little dress.

"Uh oh I'm gonna have to go to school with you keep the boys away," Daryl says smiling at her, her face turning 10 shades of red.

"Okay Char, you need to pick out a crayon box, pencil bag and a lunch box and then you are ready for school," Daryl says.

Charlie stood at the crayon boxes, studying each and every box, Carol laughed when she stuck a finger into her mouth chewing on it.

"Charlie do you know a man named Daryl Dixon?" Carol laughed.

"That's my daddy" she answered looking at Carol with the look of "duh" on her face.

"Yeah you act just like him" Carol laughs stepping in helping her pick her crayon box and her pencil bag…..it took much longer for her to pick her lunch box. They finally got out of the store Daryl had a feeling this would be the shortest school shopping trip that he will ever have, if it took this long to pick a lunch box at 7 he didn't even want to think about how long it will take to pick out clothes when she's 17….thank God he had Carol and Maggie.

"So what do you ladies want for dinner?" Daryl asked as they all got in the car. Both girls agreed on pizza. Carol drove to the pizza place picking up a pizza and heading back to her house. When they were done eating, Charlie shows her uncle Mer, her princess backpack that she refused to take off as soon as it was paid for and her dresses.

"Okay princess, we have to get home, get bathed and ready in bed, give hugs and kisses so we can go" Daryl tells her putting both his and her plates in the sink. Charlie hugged and kissed, her aunt Carol and Uncle Merle and they headed home.

"Hey princess its time to get in the bath then we can get your backpack ready for school" Daryl says as he walks into her room, he sees all her new clothes scattered all over the floor.

"What are you doing princess?" Daryl asks standing in her doorway.

"Picking my clothes for morrow" Charlie answered.

"Oh okay well do you wanna wear shorts and shirt or a dress? Daryl asked sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of all her clothes.

"Hmmm if I wear a dress can I swing?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah….you can wear these here under your dress that's why Aunt Carol got them for you" Daryl says picking up a pair of tights.

"Otay" Charlie takes the tights from her dad and picked out a yellow dress. "This one" she says.

"Good choice princess" Daryl smiled picking up the dress and the tights taking them to a little table that she had in her room laying them out for her. "You need shoes" Daryl tells her looking back at her.

"My motocycle boots" Charlie says picking up her Harley Davidson boots that matched a pair of his.

"Great choice" Daryl laughed making a mental notes to take a picture of her in her outfit to send to Carol.

"Okay I am gonna get your bath water ready and you need to wash your hair, and you need to use conditioner so I can comb it tonight." Daryl tells her.

"UGH" Charlie groans.

"I know you hate combing your hair but daddy will braid it for you for your first day of school okay" Daryl tells her. Daryl goes in and gets her bath water ready and gets her a towel and washrag. Charlie's hair was just like her moms, it was curly and it seemed like it was always in knots unless it was kept in a braid. His wife after finding out she was pregnant with a girl taught him how to comb out her hair and how to braid hair.

It didn't take long until she was screaming that she was done, he got up and went to the bathroom, and she had dried off….somewhat, and got dressed. "Good job princess" Daryl says smiling at her, noticing that her shirt was on inside out.

"Okay come on lets go do your hair" Daryl got a comb and a hair band and sit her on a kitchen chair. After 20 minutes of her screaming and fighting with him and him trying to get her to sit still, he had finally got her hair combed and braided. He also decided to get her hair cut…they both decided that around the 10 minute mark.

"Okay princess time for bed gotta a big day tomorrow" Daryl smiles. Charlie goes up to her room, Daryl right behind her tucking her in bed kissing her forehead. "Goodnight daddy's princess I love you to the moon and back." "Night daddy love ya to da stars" she says pulling the covers up a bit tighter. Daryl leaves the bedroom, leaving the door cracked and jumped in the shower himself and getting to bed.

August 3rd

The next morning Daryl is woken not by his alarm clock but by Charlie "Daddy….daddy…wate up its school….wate up" Charlie says shaking him. "I'm awake Charlie…daddy's awake" Daryl groans looking at the clock 6:00…they didn't have to be up until 7 that's why his alarm didn't go off.

"Where's the bus?" she asked looking at him.

"Um princes you still have an hour and a half until the bus gets here" he smiled looking at her loving that she was so excited about school…..nothing like he was at that age, he also notices her dress was on backwards

Daryl sit up in the bed "princess your dress is on backwards what happened?" Daryl asked. "Couldn't reach the buttons" Charlie answers.

"Good reason" Daryl laughs. "Come here let dad help" Daryl says, unbuttoning the little dress turning it around and buttoning it back up"

"Tank you daddy" Charlie says running out the door.

"Your welcome princess" she smirked "Hey did you brush your teeth?" he screams out the door. He didn't get an answer ….which usually meant the answer was no. Daryl gets out of bed and goes down stairs, Charlie was standing at the door, waiting for the bus.

"Princess go brush your teeth then we can have breakfast….here let me have your backpack" Daryl says as she runs by him. He hangs her backpack on the back of her chair, getting the coffee started waiting for her to get back.

"What do you want princess?" Daryl asked. "Um cereal and orange juice" she says crawling up in her chair. "Sure thing what kinda cereal?" Daryl asked. "The kind that pops" she answered.

Daryl goes to the cabinet getting the Rice Krispies and a bowl making her a bowl of cereal and getting her orange juice sitting down with her with his own bowl of cereal and coffee "Are you excited about school princess?" Daryl asked between bites of his cereal. "Yeah, I getta ride the bus" she says her eyes sparkling.

"That good princess that you are excited." Daryl answers. "What do you want for lunch?" Daryl asked getting up from the table, putting his bowl in the sink. "Grapes, and um peanut butter and jelly sandwich and …ah juice" Charlie answers.

Daryl smiles getting everything that she wanted, made her a sandwich cutting it in triangles ….she had wanted everything in triangles lately. He got her grapes putting them in a zip lock bag and he also throws a banana in her lunch box ….because she only likes grapes sometimes.

"Okay princess, it's time for the bus" Daryl says handing her, her lunch box….hurrying and taking a picture of her outfit. "I love you princess have a good day at school" Daryl says kissing her forehead walking her out putting her on the bus.

"I lo'e you too daddy" she says crawling up the steps. Daryl watches the bus drive away and send the picture to Carol telling her Charlie picked out her entire outfit all by herself …boots and all. Daryl washed up the dishes, and got ready for work, he jumps on his bike and heads to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

August 1-3

Connor stood in his new classroom he was really nervous he had set up a parent teacher conference so he could meet all his new students. He had recently moved to Georgia from Boston. He loved working with young kids, helping them grow into great adults.

Connor, nervously fumbled with his tie, he hated waiting he was so nervous, to be here. His friend Shane, told him about the job after Connor told him he needed a change. Shane thought it would be a good change for him to change his pace, to get out of the crowded noisy city to a warm sunny, quiet town….so far Connor liked it. The only thing that worried him was his "alternative life style"- he was openly gay and it was never a big problem in Boston, but he had a feeling people around here would not be so open to it.

Connor turned when he heard the sound of little feet coming into his classroom. "Hi there" Connor smiles squatting down coming eye to eye with a little girl with eyes as blue as the sky, and hair that was wild. "Hi my name is Mr. MacManus, what's your name?" he asked.

He was surprised when the little girl grabbed his hand and shook it "Charlie Dixon" she says looking back at the lady that was with her.

"Charlie Dixon it's so very nice to meet you" he said standing up, facing that woman that had brought her in shaking her hand. "Hi Mr. MacManus I'm Carol" the woman says.

"Very nice to meet you, you and Charlie feel free to look around." Connor tells her.

"Charlie if you want you can see if you can find your seat, your name is on your desk." He says looking back at Charlie.

"Otay" she says, he could tell she was very excited.

"She loves school, she is so excited to start."

"That's great I like hearing when students like school."

"Mr. Manus" he hears, Charlie say his name, he turns to see Charlie looking at the tank in the back of the classroom.

"Yes Charlie?" he says smiling making his way back to the back of the classroom.

"You have a turtle?" she asked smiling up at him.

"His name is Murphy, he is the class's turtle, which means that we will all take turns feeding him every day." Connor tells her.

"I get to feed him?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yes you do when it's your day to feed him" Connor answers her showing her the food and the calendar of who got to feed him on which day, showing her, her name.

"Did you find your seat Charlie?" Connor asked.

"Yeah" she answers going to her seat.

Connor was taken by surprise, how forward the southern people were as Carol asked him if he had a wife or a girlfriend. "Um no" Connor smiles thanking God that the other students and parents started coming in. Connor spent the next three hours, meeting his students and their parents, every child that came in all seemed to like the thought of being able to feed the turtle. He would have to call his twin and tell him how popular he was.

After the last child had left, he cleaned his classroom and decided to go to the store to finish getting supplies he needed, and he had been invited over to Shane's house for dinner which he was very thankful for ….he didn't feel like cooking tonight. He packed up his bag, and shut off the lights and left the school, he had rode his bike, but he would need his car, so he could get stuff he needed. Before getting on the bike he called Shane to see what time he wanted him there.

"Hey Shane"

"Hey Conn, how are ya?"

"Good, what time do you and Andrea want me there" he asked.

"Next 20 minutes" Shane answered.

"Damn, okay I can go to the store after."

"Or you can pick up beer and go tomorrow," Shane suggested.

"Or I can do that see ya in a few" Connor laughed hanging up his phone. He climbs on his bike and heads to his house parking his bike and getting his car, heading to the store to get beer. He was greeted by Andrea when he came through the door. "Hey there preggo how are ya?" Connor smiled kissing her cheek, giving her the flowers he had picked up for her.

"Aww such and Irish gentleman….I am good about to bust but good" She smiled.

"Where's that hardheaded husband of yours?" Connor asked putting the beer into the fridge.

"In the back yard, he's got the grill going" she says handing him the steaks to take out with him. Connor took the steaks and two beers and headed to the back yard. "Hey brother" Shane says takin the steaks from him laying them on the grill. "Hey brah'der" Connor answers opening both beers "here" Connor says handing Shane his beer.

"So how did your conference go?" Shane asked closing the lid on the grill.

"Good, all the kids seem to really like the turtle" Connor answers going to the table and chairs.

"Murph will love that" Shane laughs.

"So have you met anybody yet?" Andrea asked coming out to sit with them.

"Yeah, I went to the local gay club up the dirt road there" Connor laughed.

"Smartass" Andrea laughed.

"Sorry." "No I aint met anyone, let me tell ya it was much easier to spot other gay men in Boston…..I don't think there are any other gay men around here"

"Yes there is… you just don't know where to look" Shane says causing the other two to look at him with a bit of surprise.

"How the hell would you know how easy it is to find gay men?" Andrea asked making Connor laugh. "Yeah….are you uh trying to tell us something here Shane?" Connor asked.

"Oh shut the hell up the both of ya…no I just say that there is gay men here, hell Braxton you know the fire fighter, he's gay" Shane tells them.

"What….mm did you say fire fighter?" Connor says.

"Looks like you have piqued his interest there Shane" Andrea laughed.

"Is he single …..and is he a bottom or a top?" Connor asked knowing that it would embarrass Shane.

"I think he's single…..and don't know what the fuck that means …it's probably a sex thing and I don't want to know" Shane says throwing his hands up. Connor laughed at how fast Shane's face got red "well it's nice to know I'm not the only gay man in town" Connor smiles.

"Shane how about you talk to Braxton, see if he would like to come over for dinner, you guys are friends right?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah we are" Shane answers.

"Yeah how about you do that" Connor says smiling at him getting up and going to the grill, to check the steaks. They were done, he puts them on their plates as Shane joins him to help him with the food.

The three eat their dinner and the men drink a few more beers before Connor deciding that he had, had enough. "Okay you two I have to get home, I have to go shopping get some more stuff for my classroom." Connor says hugging Shane and kissing Andrea on the cheek. "Set up that date with the firefighter" Connor yelled back at them as he made his way to his car. He really wasn't looking for a relationship but it had been a long time since he had, had any fun. Connor finally gets home and gets to bed a little more excited about the decision to move.

August 2nd

Connor got up and jumped in the shower, after getting dried and dressed he decided to call his brother. "So the kids love the turtle, I have in my classroom….his name is Murphy" he laughed

"It's all in a name brah'der" his brother laughed.

"Well I just wanted to tell you how popular you was, but I got to go but we will talk later" Connor says.

"Sure thing I'm glad they like me" Murphy laughed.

Connor hangs up his phone, and goes to the kitchen, cooking him some eggs. He eats his eggs as he looks at his roster again trying to recall faces with the names. Most he remembered but not as much as he the little blue eyed girl Charlie Dixon, he could tell that she had a wild streak he could see it in her eyes.

He studies his roster a bit longer, before deciding it was time to go to the store. He picks up his wallet and heads out to his car. Connor pulls into the parking lot of the store and gets out his car, he had also decided to pick up Andrea and Shane something for their baby girl that should be coming any day now.

Connor goes into the store, first heading to get the household items he needed. He picked up, bleach, and laundry detergent, and dish washing liquid. He then pulled his list of what else he needed for his classroom out of his pocket. He makes his way to the art supplies. He still needed paint and pipe cleaners and other stuff he needed for a few of the art projects he wanted to do with the kids.

As he walked to the aisle, he spots a very very handsome man looking at pencils. Connor chuckled to himself as he watched the man who looked like he was debating between pink and purple pencils. Connor grinned to himself telling himself to calm down because there was no way a man like that was gay….hell he was the type of man that would have very strong negative opinions on being gay.

Connor put his paint and pipe cleaners in his cart and headed back to the baby clothes. He was debating on what outfit to buy when he felt little hands on his leg. "Mr. Manus" he heard the bright voice of the blue eyed girl that was in his class.

"Hi Charlie" he smiles squatting down so he was face to face with her.

"Look at my bagpag" she squealed turning around showing him her backpack.

"That is great Charlie" he smiled as she turns back around.

"Do I get to feed Murphy morrow?" She asked.

"I'm not sure we will have to check tomorrow in school okay?" he smiled at her.

"Otay" she says running to the side of the cart where the same woman who brought her in to school the day before.

"Sorry, she seen you and she wanted to show you her backpack" Carol says.

"Oh that's okay, you guys can talk to me any time you see me." He smiles.

"Okay, well we will let you get back to your shopping" Carol says.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Charlie" Connor says waving at her.

"See you morrow" she smiles.

Connor watched as they go down another aisle, Charlie talking the whole way. Connor turned back to this outfits finally deciding on a cute little pink onesie that said something about having the best uncle. As he headed to the checkout aisle he called Shane and Andrea inviting them over for dinner, he said he would pick up something….anything they wanted. Shane wanted tacos, and Andrea wanted Chinese she had been craving it Shane tells Connor. Connor got of his phone and paid for his stuff. He got into his car his mind wandering back to the handsome guy picking out pencils…..he shakes his head trying to get him out of it. He starts his car and heads to the restaurants and got the food and headed home. Shane and Andrea were already there, he got his stuff out of the car and headed in.

"Honey I'm home" he says as he comes through the door, Shane and Andrea coming into the kitchen.

Oh my God that smells so good." Andrea says taking the takeout box from Connor.

"My niece is gonna have a good taste in food" Connor grinned handing her the present "here I got her this today" he says.

"Let me tell ya my baby girl is gonna never go naked with her uncle Conn, buying her clothes every time he goes to the store."

"Hey gotta make sure I'm the favorite uncle" Conner smiled.

"Trust me uncle Conn you will not have to worry you will be her favorite everything" Andrea laughed sitting down at the table. They all sit down at the kitchen table and eat their food, Shane telling him he had talked to the fire fighter and he was in fact single and he was coming over to the house for a cookout that weekend.

"Oh I can't wait to meet him….it's been way too damn long" Connor smiles at him.

"Far too much information brother" Shane says.

"Really I have heard you two going at it" Connor says.

"Oh trust me you are not the quietest one during sex" Shane tells him.

"Hush the both of ya" Andrea says between bites of her food. "So are you ready for school to start?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah can't wait to get back at it" Connor answers.

"Well we should get out of your hair, so you can get ready for work…..thanks for dinner." Shane says taking his and Andrea's plate to the sink.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you this weekend, do you need me to bring anything?" Connor asked.

"Just the usual" Shane answers.

"Beer it is."

Shane and Andrea get up and head to the door, Connor walks them out their car "see ya this weekend" Connor says.

"Thanks for the outfit I'll add to the 100 that you have already got her" Andrea laughs.

Connor laughs as he made his way back in his house, he does the dishes and gets his bag ready, he couldn't believe he was nervous about school starting the next day he felt like he did when he was in high school.

Connor tried to shake his nerves as he climbed into bed. It didn't take long until his mind wandered back to the guy in the store…secretly praying that he was the Braxton that Shane was talking about, Connor could see him as a fire fighter. And that was exactly what he saw as he fell asleep, the guys from the store in a fire fighter outfit….barely in a fire fighter outfit.

August 3rd

The next morning Connor reluctantly woke up to the sound of his alarm clock….he rolled over looking at his clock five in the morning….yep back to this he thought pulling himself out of bed. He stumbled into the kitchen turning his coffee pot on heading to the bathroom, he stood looking at himself in the mirror, he looked like hell, he brushed his teeth, and washed his face running his fingers through his hair.

He went back into the kitchen and drank his first cup of coffee of the day, gathering up his stuff he would need for his class, he heads into his bedroom grabbing a pair of slacks out of his closet throwing them on, along with a white button up shirt and a bowtie, digging around finally finding his suspenders, he fights with them but finally gets the on.

He checks his watch after slipping it on, it was almost time for him to leave, he goes back into the kitchen pouring the rest of his coffee into a travel mug he grabs his stuff and heads for the door.

He pulls into the parking lot of the school, and heads in greeting his fellow teacher and the principle who wished him good luck on his first day.

Connor goes to his classroom, putting the stuff away that he had bought, he gets his coffee and drinks more of it until he hears the sounds of children coming into the school, he smiles putting his coffee on his desk before going out to the hallway greeting his class.

"Do I get to feed Murphy" the blue eyed little girl asked as she came through the door.

"Let's go check Charlie" Connor smiles following her into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

August 3rd-4th

Evening of August 3rd

Daryl came home, he had changed his schedule so he could be home before Charlie got home from school. He hurried and showered, washing the sweat and grease off of him. After his shower he goes into the kitchen making Charlie some food. He remembered that when he was in school he had always been hungry when he came back home. He was standing at the sink looking out the kitchen window when he spots the bus, he goes outside waiting for his daughter.

"Hey daddy" Charlie yelled running to him.

"Hey princess, I've missed you" Daryl says hugging her.

"I'm hungry dad" Charlie tells him.

"Yeah I figured you would be, come on daddy made you some food." Daryl says taking her backpack. They go into the house, Daryl puts her backpack on the table and gets her food. "So do you have homework?" Daryl asked getting her backpack.

"No but I feed Murphy on Wednesday. Can we put it on the calendar?" Charlie asked, Daryl loved that she was so excited.

"I got papers in my backpack for you" Charlie tells him pointing at her backpack. Daryl pulls out a folder with her name on it, getting papers out that needed to be filled out and sent back.

"The calendar daddy" Charlie says. Daryl laughed as he got up and got the calendar down putting 'feed Murphy' on Wednesday. "There ya go" Daryl says, hanging the calendar back up. Daryl sit back down with her asking her about school.

"Mr. Manus wears a bow on his shirt dad" Charlie says motioning around her neck.

"Mr. MacManus Charlie, remember you have to say the Mac too, okay? He wears a bowtie, hmmm." Daryl says scrunching his eyebrows.

"Yeah Mr. MacManus…..and he sounds funny."

"That's not nice Charlie" Daryl tells her.

"No daddy he moved, he showed us on a map" Charlie tells him.

"Oh okay that's why he sounds different than us" Daryl says.

"Daddy can I watch Cartoons?"

"No remember one week that means seven days without cartoons. You can go color in your room." Daryl tells her.

"Otay" she huffs going up the stairs to her room.

Daryl shook his head as he pulled the papers to him, he goes through them filling them out signing his name under the last paper, when the phone rang.

"Hello." It was Maggie.

"Hey Dar, I was just calling to see how Charlie's day went?" She says.

"Good, she seems real excited about feeding the turtle."

"Yeah all the kids seem excited about that, my students asked me if we could get a turtle too" she laughed.

"Yeah also she told me her teacher moved here?"

"Yeah, he came from Boston" she answers.

"Ah that makes sense Charlie told me he sounded funny but he showed them on the map where he lived."

"Yeah his accent is very thick, I'm glad she liked him, he seems like he a very great teacher." Maggie says.

"Well Char likes him so far, so that's good" Daryl says.

"That's great."

"How did Sophia do? Carol was worried about that?"

"Yeah I think I may have to change her teacher, already today she didn't wanna listen." Maggie tells him.

"Yeah that's what Carol was worried about, she asked just like her dad" Daryl laughed.

"Hell yeah she does" Maggie laughed.

"So how are you, is my nephew giving you any trouble?" Daryl asked.

"I can't wait for him to get here, he's keeping me up and when I do sleep he's waking me up" Maggie answered.

"Good boy, if you or Glenn need anything let me know." Daryl tells her.

"You know we will" Maggie tells him.

"Well tell Glenn I said hi, maybe we can get together this weekend. Us, Carol and Merle, hamburgers or something." Daryl says.

"Sounds good I'll call Carol, set it up talk to you later Dar."

"Talk to you later Mag" Daryl says hanging up the phone.

Daryl goes up to Charlie's bedroom, she was sitting and coloring "can I color with you princess?" Daryl asked coming into her room.

"Yeah daddy" she says getting another coloring book handing it to him. Daryl sits down at the little table and was coloring with his daughter, the love of his life. "So did you like riding the bus?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah…..but there's big kids on it." She says not looking up from her coloring book.

"Did the big kids say something to you?" Daryl asked.

"No" she mumbled.

"You know princess if they do say something you can tell me or your teacher and even aunt Maggie. She's at the school, you can talk to her or even your bus driver okay?" Daryl tells her. For some reason she didn't like the big kids on the bus and it was worrying him.

"Okay daddy…..um daddy can I get my hair cut?" Charlie asked once again not looking up from her coloring book.

"Do you want to get it cut?" Daryl asked. Charlie just nodded her head.

"I thought you liked your hair like that." Daryl says.

"I don't know I just do" Charlie says.

"Are you gonna tell me why?" Daryl asks.

"I just do" she mumbles.

"Okay princess, I will call Aunt Carol and see if she knows of somebody okay?"

Charlie once again just nods her head the look on her face worried him, it killed him the thought of his little girl being sad. "I'm gonna go call Aunt Carol okay" Daryl tells her.

"Otay."

Daryl leaves her bedroom and gets his phone calling Merle's house.

"Hey brother" it was Merle.

"Hey"

"What's wrong I can tell something's wrong?" Merle says.

"I think someone has said something to Charlie and she's so much like me she won't tell me" he says.

"Why what happen?" he could tell Merle was worried.

"She wants to cut her hair, just a few days ago she liked it like it was remember she cried when I asked her if she wanted it cut."

"Yeah and she's at that age where the kids are noticing they are different."

"Yeah and she seems to not like the big kids on the bus" Daryl says.

"Well maybe if she talked to Carol and Sophia she will tell them" Merle says.

"Maybe"

"Well, we will be there in a few minutes" Merle says hanging up the phone.

Daryl put his phone away, sitting down at his table, his head buried in his hands…..he knew this day would come eventually. It only took them ten minutes to get to the house. "Hey where's my little Char monster: Merle yelled when he came into the house. Daryl laughed when Charlie came running down the stairs "Uncle Mer" she screamed running to him.

"Hey guys" Daryl says.

"Hey Charlie, why don't you and Soph and Aunt Carol go color." Daryl says.

"Yeah come on" she says grabbing Carol's hand.

After the girls got up the stairs Merle sit down with Daryl. "Ah shit baby brother we knew this day would get here." Merle says.

"Yeah but I wish Mich, was still here to help me here. That's all" Daryl says.

"I know, but we will get through this, we will help as much as we can." Merle says.

"I know thank you guys." Daryl says looking up the stairs, as Carol was coming down.

"Hey what's going on?" Daryl asked.

"One of the big kids was making fun of how kinky her hair was…..asked her if her mom was black….but with not so nice words." Carol says.

"How old is this damn kid?" Merle spits.

"Calm down uncle Mer you aint gonna do nothing." Carol says.

"We talked about her hair, but daddy needs to talk to her about her mommy and the N word" Carol says.

"Yeah I know" Daryl says.

"But we decided that she really didn't want to cut her hair she still likes it like it is and that it's pretty no matter what anyone says." Carol says.

"Daryl, we are gonna have to deal with this the rest of her life, she is the only biracial kid in the county, Michonne was the only African American in the county, she knows that she looks different than the other kids and she knows she looks different than you." Carol says.

"Yeah I know, I will talk to her, I need to do this alone" Daryl says.

"Yes you do, but you know we will be here if you need us" Carol says.

"Yeah, thanks you guys, I think I'm gonna take her to meet her uncle Morgan, he's the only member of Mich's family that will have anything to do with me" Daryl says.

"That's a great idea, she needs to know that side of her family" Carol tells him.

"Okay I'll call him, see if we can meet up this weekend." Daryl says.

"Oh I talked to Maggie, we are having hamburgers and hotdogs Sunday" Carol tells him.

"We will be there, thank you Carol I don't know what I would do without you guys" he says hugging Carol.

"I do. Dress my niece like a little boy her entire life" Carol laughs.

"Yeah, well we will see you Sunday" Daryl says.

"Sophia, Charlie come here" Merle yelled.

"What dad?" Sophia says as the two girls come down the stairs.

"We have to go darling, you guys have school tomorrow." Merle says,

"Give hugs and kisses Charlie" Daryl says.

After Carol and Merle left Daryl got Charlie's bath ready, while she was in the bath he goes and gets pictures of Michonne, she had one beside her bed, but Daryl wanted more for this conversation. After Daryl fixed her hair, they go to her bedroom.

"Charlie I wanna talk about what happen today on the bus." Daryl says sitting down on her bed.

"Otay daddy" Charlie says.

"Um can you tell me what happened?"

"A big boy from the back of the bus was pulling my hair, and said it was tinky and asked me if my mommy was…I don't wanna say it" she says.

"You don't have to princess" Daryl; says.

"What's that word mean…was my mommy that word?"

"That word is a bad, mean mean word your mommy was not bad or mean and neither are you"

"Daddy why do I not look like you?" Charlie asked sticking her arm to his.

"Well you have beautiful brown skin like your mommy, see? Daryl says showing her pictures of Michonne.

"But you have eyes like mine" he smiled at her.

"Nobody else at school looks like me either" she says.

"No they don't and that's okay you are just as great and just as smart and just as pretty as everyone mommy was African American which only means that she had pretty brown skin like you got" Daryl says.

"Am I Afritian America too?" Charlie asked.

"Yes you are, you are half African American like mommy and white like me and that's what is called bi-racial and that is great." Daryl smiles at her.

"Was my mommy great?" Charlie smiled looking at the picture in her hand.

"Your mommy was the best, most beautiful woman that daddy ever met, she loved you and was so excited when she found out she was going to have you" Daryl tells her.

"Daddy do I have to ride the bus home tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"If you don't want to no, Aunt Carol can pick you up she had to pick up Soph and can pick you up too." Daryl tells her.

"Otay"

"Okay well I will call Aunt Carol and tell her to pick you up tomorrow okay?" Daryl leans down kissing her forehead. "Good night princess I love you to the moon and back." Daryl says.

"Good night daddy lo'e you to the stars."….. "Daddy can you leave mommy's pictures here with me?" Charlie asked as Daryl got up from the bed.

"Yes princess I sure can" Daryl smiles leaving the pictures on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

August 4th

Connor stood with his class helping them to their busses, he notices that Charlie was sitting on the bench alone waiting. "Hey Charlie, why are you not on your bus?" Connor asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm not riding the bus home no more" she answers.

"Oh okay, well then how are you gonna get home?" Connor asked a bit worried.

"Getten picked up, my daddy called."

"Your daddy; okay well that's good." Connor says.

"So do you remember when you get to feed Murphy?" Connor asked.

"Wednesday, daddy put it on the calendar" she says smiling at him.

"Oh that's great" Connor says.

"Mr. Manus….oh sorry, Mr. MACManus, did you know my mommy was Afritian American?" she asked looking up at him.

"No I did not but that's great" Connor says now a bit confused, he had seen Charlie's mom and she wasn't African American.

"There she is" Charlie squealed getting her backpack.

"There who is Charlie?" Connor asked getting up from the bench.

"My aunt Carol" she smiled as the woman who had brought her in to the school and who he had seen Charlie with at the store.

"Hi Mr. MacManus, thanks for sitting with her" Carol says.

"Oh no problem, will you be picking her up every day?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, there was an incident on the bus yesterday." Carol says.

"Oh, no can I ask what happened?" Connor asked.

"Charlie why don't you to get in the car with Soph okay." Carol says.

"Otay Aunt Carol, see you morrow Mr. MacManus" Charlie says turning to run to the car.

"See you tomorrow Charlie" Connor says waving at her.

"On the bus yesterday an older boy, was pulling her hair and told her that it was kinky and asked her if her mom was black….with a not such nice word." Carol says.

"Oh that's horrible, I'm so sorry, she did tell me today her mommy was African American while we was waiting." Connor says.

"Oh did she, so her dad must have talked to her. That's good" Carol says.

"Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it" Connor says.

"Your welcome, once again thank you for waiting with her" Carol says.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow" Connor says.

"I guess you will" Carol says, turning to go to her car.

Connor turns to go back into the school hearing about such racist behavior coming from a kid just made him sad, and even more nervous about people finding out about him being gay. Connor goes to his classroom, deciding that the next day in his class they would be talking about how it's okay to be different. He sets up maps and globes around his classroom. And gets out homework assignments for the kids, he wanted each student to take a different country and find a pictures of a person from that country and just a little bit about the people from that country. He gathered his bag and went home.

As he pulled into his driveway he pulled out his phone calling his brother. He needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Murph are you busy?"

"No brah'der, just sitting at the house, what's going on?"

"Okay I have this little girl in my class, and she is bi-racial and a boy on the bus….a kid Murphy was calling her the N word- how the hell are they gonna react finding out about me?"

"You will be alright brah'der, if they say something you'll kick their ass" Murphy laughed.

"Come on Murphy this is feckin serious" Connor says.

"I know Conn, but you have dealt with this your entire life, you have had to deal with dumbass people, that doesn't accept it, you are a strong man and you will be able to deal with it. Show those jackasses that you can do your job and you are one hell of a man." Murphy says, Connor could tell that he was aggravated and upset that Conn had to deal with this.

"Thank you brah'der, your right, when are you coming down?" Connor asked.

"Hell brah'der I wish I knew I've been so damn busy I don't have time to take a piss"

"Holy shit you just sounded like Ma" Connor laughed. "Ahh and Shane and Andrea are setting me up on a date this weekend….well Shane has a friend coming over to his house and he's a firefighter" Connor tells his twin.

"Damn, see sounds like you are doing just fine brah'der" Murphy laughs.

"Maybe it will go alright, it's been awhile since I met any one new" Connor says.

"Oh shit, turn on that Irish Charm you'll be fine" Murphy suggests.

"Thanks for the advice brah'der" Connor laughs.

"Go get some fire fighter ass brah'der" Murphy laughs.

"Fuck…I'm gonna try" Connor says.

"Don't wear a fuckin bowtie" Murphy says.

"Oh fuck you I like my bowties" Connor smiles.

"I swear I'm gonna come get all those damn things and burn every fuckin one of em" Murphy laughs.

"Talk about someone getting an ass kicking" Connor says.

"Fuck, so how is everything else going?"

"Oh shit, I didn't tell ya I seen this really really attractive man at the store" Connor tells him.

"Did you say hi or just stand and fuckin gawk"

"Oh trust me he wouldn't be the type"

"How the fuck do you know? Did he have pussy licker tattooed to his forehead" Murphy asked.

"Trust me he wasn't the type, I'm pretty sure he was getting school supplies for his kids."

"Do you know who else got school supplies for his kid ….Smecker" Murphy says.

"Trust me he wasn't the type."

"Okay, okay but you need to get out there, find someone." Murphy says.

"I am. I am" Connor says.

"Okay brah'der are you better now?" Murphy asked.

"Is there a woman coming over?" Connor asked.

"Mmmm maybe" Murphy laughed.

"I'm good thank you brah'der, have fun with your lady be safe and if not name it after me" Connor says.

"Sure will, love ya brah'der."

"Love ya thanks Murph" Connor shakes his head as he hangs up the phone, he knew his twin would help him deal with this issues. He always had, and he always know that if it got too much, he could always move back to Boston.

Connor got his bag out, and started to grade some of the work that the kids had done, this was one of his favorite things to do. Reading their journal entries. The mind of a 7 year old was fascinating. He finally finished grading the last bit of the homework, he jumped in the shower and headed to bed. Once again the man from the store invaded his dreams.

August 5th

Connor woke up happy that it was Friday, even happier that the next day he may be leaving Shane's with a date. He hurried and got dressed got his coffee and headed to school, after all the kids got to classroom, he told them that today he was going to talk about how it's okay to be different.

He was happy to see how the kids took to the lesson and they all seemed to be excited about their homework assignment. They all seemed very excited to learn that he was born in a different country, they all wanted to see it on the map, he was happy to see how excited they was when he showed them Ireland on the map, and told them that he could even speak a different language.

The all laughed and squealed when he went through and said all their names in Celtic, they were all excited to have him say certain words. Once again he ended his school days sitting and talking to Charlie, the reason he had his lesson today and had assigned the assignment ….one that she could not stop talking about.

"Mr. MacManus can you say daddy like the other words?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, of course its athair" Connor tells her grinning.

"Tank you Mr. MacManus" Charlie smiles.

"Your welcome Charlie, looks like you Aunt is here, come on I'll walk you over" Connor says. The two get up from their bench, Connor walks her to the car, waving at them as they pull out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Night of August 5th

"Daddy, Daddy, I got homework." Charlie yells as she comes running into the house.

"And you're excited about that?" Daryl laughs as Charlie ran into the house.

"Yeah, look" she squeals giving him her backpack. Daryl takes her backpack from her and goes into the kitchen.

"Well come on this is your homework, not Daddy's" Daryl smiles.

"Otay, I'm comin" Charlie says walking past him sitting down at the table.

"Okay what do you have here?" Daryl says getting her folder out of her backpack. "Okay looks like you have to find a picture of Africa, a picture of a person from Africa, the language and what kind of animals" Daryl says looking at the paper.

"Yeah Mr. MacManus was born in Ireland, see here." Charlie explains pointing at the map. "Is it otay that I told Mr. MacManus that my mommy was Afritian America?" Charlie asked.

"Of course it was princess." Daryl replies, now understanding why Charlie got Africa for the assignment. Daryl then decided to write a 'thank you'- note for Charlie's teacher to thank him for helping her learn about Africa.

"Okay so we will need the computer for this right?" Daryl asked.

"Yep"

"Well let me go get it and then we can do your homework because tomorrow daddy has a surprise for you" Daryl tells her , he had got a hold of Morgan Michonne's brother and he was beyond excited for them to come visit.

"Really what is it?" Charlie squeals as she follows him into the living room.

"I'll tell you after your homework is finished" Daryl tells her "Come on."

"Otay" she huffed following him back into the kitchen.

They worked on her assignment, Daryl loved that was she so enthused about it. "So my mommy was from here?" Charlie asked. "Well not your mommy, but your mommy's mommy was from there, your mommy was born here."

"Like Mr. MacManus was born in Ireland?" She asked.

"Yep just like that" Daryl smiled.

"What about you daddy?" Charlie asked. "We ,me and my mommy and her mommy were all born here" he smiled.

"Where was I born?" Charlie asked.

"You was born here to, like me and mommy. Me and mommy lived here growing up so we wanted to have our baby here." Daryl tells her.

"Did you go to school with mommy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes we did, we were friends from when we were little, we went to school together, then we got married, then mommy had you" Daryl smiles kissing her forehead. "Okay well let's get your homework finished so I can tell you what we are doing tomorrow" Daryl tells her.

"Otay" Charlie says, the smile on her face lit Daryl's world. They work on the assignment, finally getting it finished and put back in her backpack along with the notes from Daryl.

"Okay so you know how Uncle Merle is daddy's brother right?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah"

"Well mommy had a brother too, his name is Morgan and tomorrow, if you want, we can go see him, but only if you want okay?" Daryl tells her.

"Would he be my uncle too like uncle Merle?' Charlie asked.

"Um well yeah he would be" Daryl answers.

"Can we go see him?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, we sure can but first we have to eat dinner and take a bath, but in the morning yes we can." Daryl tells her.

"I'm hungry dad" Charlie tells him.

"What do you want princess?" Daryl asks.

"Pizza"

"Pizza it is, you go color and I will call and get one here" Daryl tells her.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor went through every outfit he had, he couldn't believe that he was acting like this over a guy…he had never acted like this before. He finally decided on an outfit, taking Murphy's advice not wearing a bowtie, going with a nice pair of jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. He goes to the store picking up a case of beer, and heads to Shane's. When he pulls into the driveway he parks beside an older model pickup truck….one point for the firefighter, Connor thought looking at the truck.

He goes into the house, Andrea was in the kitchen "Hey Conn…..looking good" she smiles hugging him "damn you smelling even better" she says.

"Thanks momma how are ya feeling today?" he asks.

"Good…..the men are out back" she tells him.

"Yeah…I'm um just gonna um stay in here for a second" he smiles at her.

"Connor, you look good, you smell good, don't waste that on a pregnant married lady, you will be alright….get out there and get some firefighter ass" Andrea tells him.

"Have you been talking to my brah'der?" Connor asks.

"Hmmm maybe" she laughs.

"Damn all of yuns" he laughed kissing her on the cheek.

"Get out there, take some beers out there…..go…before I kick your ass"

"Okay…okay I'm going" Connor says, getting a few beers he heads out to the back door, and stops dead in his tracks….the guy was gorgeous, very tall, muscular, tan, dark hair….. "shit" he mumbled before opening the door and heading outside.

"Hey Conn, finally you get your ass here" Shane says getting up from the table.

"Sorry" he laughs. "Here's some beers" he says handing both beers to Shane, making his way to where the guy was sitting.

"Connor this is Braxton, Braxton this is my friend Connor" Shane says introducing them. "Hi Connor nice to meet ya" he says extending his hand to Connor.

"Hi nice to meet you" Connor smiles.

"Where you from….not from around here I can hear that" the guy smiles.

"Boston...well I grew up in Ireland" Connor tells him.

"I like it" the guys says.

"Thank you" Connor says relaxing a bit. Connor sits down with the two guys, listening to the guy talk …he liked his accent too.

"So you're a teacher Connor?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah, I teach first grade" Connor answers.

"How long have you been teaching?" he asks.

"Um five years now, this is my first year here, I'm really enjoying it, and the kids are great. Shane tells me you're a firefighter?" Connor asks.

"Yeah, been a firefighter for about ten years now, that all I have ever wanted to be" Braxton says.

"That's great being a firefighter" Connor smiles. He was relaxing and he was actually enjoying being around him. The two talk, completely ignoring Andrea and Shane, barely eating. They were getting along pretty well.

But after about the fifth beer the guy got in him, Connor began to not enjoy him anymore, he was handsy and loud, telling him how much he hates kids. Connor was seeing a whole new light to the firefighter. After the fourth time the man grabbed at Connors crotch Connor was done….and so was Shane.

"I think it's time you go" Shane says.

"Nah….not unless he goes with me" the guys slurs.

"Yeah, fuck you I aint going anywhere with you" Connor says.

"You're a little fuckin tease bating those eyelashes at me….then you don't go home with me ….fuck you, you damn Mick" the guys spits shoving away from the table.

"Damn that was fun" Connor says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry" Shane says.

"Ah it's okay Shane…not the first time I have been called a Mick" Connor says finishing his beer. "Well I'm goin take my batting eyelashes and go home." Connor smiles getting up from the table.

"Okay brother, I'll see ya later" Shane says hugging Connor.

"Yep, see ya later momma" Connor smirks hugging Andrea kissing her cheek, turning to go to his car. Connor gets in his car, kicking himself for even thinking this could go good. He heads home just wanting to get to bed.

He gets home, kicking his boots off, shedding his clothes falling into his bed, in his briefs his mind wandering back to the guy in the store….pissed at himself for not saying hi ….his brother was right he should have at least said hi.

As his mind wandered so did his hand, just the thought of the guy had him hard as a rock. Connor shimmy's his briefs off, his cock hitting his stomach. He runs his hand down his stomach, the other hand pinching a nipple. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he moans…it's been too long and he needed this…bad.

He lays in bed and lazily strokes himself, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, precome dripping down the shaft making his hand slide easer up and down his cock….the guy from the store….in his head. "Fuck" he moans, moving his hand faster, his hips threatening to buck. Connor moves his hand faster, he wasn't gonna last much longer, he could feel his balls start to tighten. "Shit….FUUUUCK" he moans he was taken by surprise when his release hits, cumming all over his hand and stomach "fuck" he grunts his cock, softening. He felt much better…..fuck he really needed that, he grabs his briefs cleaning himself up , rolling over and falling asleep.

Monday:

Connor hops on his bike and heads to school, he couldn't wait to see what the kids had done with their assignments. As he goes into the school, he was stopped by the principle.

"Hi Mr. MacManus can I speak with you for a minute?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, did something happen?" Connor asked.

"We can talk in here" she says motioning towards her office. "Um we have had some complaints coming in from some of the parents of the kids in your class."

"About what…that assignment, you approved it" Connor says he was worried, nervous, and kinda pissed.

"No um, the parents over the weekend have found out about your 'lifestyle'" she says.

"What me being gay?" Connor asked all his emotions changing to being upset.

"Yes"

"What are you firing me because I'm gay?" Connor asks.

"No…not at all, I have no issues with it, but you're living in a very small close-minded town" she says. "and a few of the parents have pulled their kids out of your class."

"What the hell and you just let them" Connor says.

"Yes I had too, I'm sorry, but there are a group of parents in your classroom they wanted a meeting" she tells him.

"A meeting…what so they could call me a faggot and pull their kids out of my class?" he says.

"I don't know, but it's up to you if you wanna go see them".

"Hell yeah lets go, I'll talk to the close-minded pricks" Connor says getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

He along with the principle, goes into this classroom, he scans the room…..his eyes landing on the guy from the store….he fuckin knew he would be one of them with an issues, he thinks to himself shaking his head.

"I hear you have some worried and concerns about my lifestyle and me teaching your kids?"

"Yeah we do, we don't want your type teaching out kids" one of the guys spits.

"Yeah we all know your gonna teach our ids to be gat" a woman says.

"I'm not going to teach your kids I'm just doing my jobs" Connor say. "The kids don't even know I'm gay" he say.

"I think you are doing a great job, my son loves you, he comes home all the time talking about you" one of the other moms says.

"Well, if you want your kids to be taught by some fruit, you can I'm taking my kid out of his class" the guy spits.

"What the hell is you people problems?" Connor heard a gruff voice say he looks around trying to see who it came from…..it was cleared up when the guys stood up.

"He's a good teacher, he does his job, my kid loves him, he has helped her a lot, who gives a damn who he picks to sleep with…..hell Braxton is gay you telling me if you house was on fire and he came to put it out you would just stand back and let it burn ….because he's gay." The guy said, Connor tried to hold back a smiled…tried hard.

After the guy mentioned Braxton, Connor knew exactly how the people ion the community found out he was gay.

"Of course your ass would be okay with it….sleeping with niggers and all" the guys says looking towards Connors knight and shining armor.

"You know what please take your kid out of this class, I don't want my daughter being in a class with your kid if you're teaching him to be as ignorant as you are." The guys says.

"Fine, works for me, hell maybe you can get in his bed….you know protect him from all the ignorant people" the guy spits leaving the room.

"If anybody else wants to take their kids out of my class, I'm fine with that, I'm just wanna teach that's all" Connor says.

By the end of the meeting, he had lost four students….but gained a knight. Connor tried to say thank you to the guy, that he now knew was Charlie's dad, but he was gone in an instant. Everybody left his class, but the principle.

"I will go get your students Mr. MacManus" the principle says.

"Thank you" he smiles her worried about having to tell his other students why there was some of their friend no longer in their class.

He watched as his students come in finding their seats. He tells them that some of their classmates where now in other classroom, but they would still get to see them during recess. The rest of the day, went well, they done their assignments, talked about them…it was a great day.

After the kids had turned in their assignments, during lunch, he graded them. When he go to Charlie's, he was surprised to find a note from her dad….his new knight thanking him for helping her learn about her family. Connor smiled as he wrote a note back to him, thanking him for standing up for him at the meeting, he couldn't help but smile as a he put the folded up notes in Charlie's folder.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl was getting ready to leave for work when his phone rings. It was the principle from Charlie's school, telling him that the other parents wanted to have a meeting about Mr. MacManus and she wanted to know if he wanted to be there. Of course Daryl said yes, if something was happening at his kids school, dealing with his kids teacher of course he wanted to be there….he had no idea what the meeting was about but he would go see.

He calls the garage telling them he would be late, there was something happening at his kids school. He hops on his bike and heads to the school. He pulls into the parking lot, taking notice of a nice bike, he actually stopped and looked at it whoever the bike belonged to was taking real good care of it. He pulls his attention away from the bike and goes into the school being directed to Charlie's classroom.

When he walks in he notices first the other parents in the room….some he did not care for at all, then he noticed the famous Murphy the turtle. Daryl finds a seat in the back of the class, stopping to ask one of the other parents what was going on.

"Some of the parents found out the teacher is gay got their panties in a bunch" the mom says.

"Seriously….that's why I'm gonna be late for work, because of ignorant sons-a-bitches." Daryl says.

"Yeah" the woman says rolling her eyes.

Daryl sits down in a seat the name Katie on the table. They wasn't there long until the principle and the teacher came in. Daryl laughed when he saw the man had a bowtie on, Charlie was right he did wear a bow on his shirt.

As the meeting started and the people started giving their opinion, the angrier Daryl got. Not only because it was a stupid reason to take a kid out of a class, but the look on the teachers face…..it broke Daryl's heart to see how upset the man was getting. That's when Daryl decided to stand up and say something. Daryl Dixon wasn't a man of much words, that was always Merles place but he could not just sit and let them make the man feel bad.

"What the hell is you people problems?" Daryl says standing up….the look on the man's face when he sees him, tells Daryl that it was worth standing up and saying something.

"He's a good teacher, he does his job, my kid loves him, he has helped her a lot, who gives a damn who he picks to sleep with…..hell Braxton is gay you telling me if your house was on fire and he came to put it out you would just stand back and let it burn ….because he's gay."

"Of course your ass would be okay with it….sleeping with niggers and all" Daryl knew this guy he had always had shit to say all through school about him and Michonne….it took all the strength Daryl had to not kick his ass right then and there in the middle of classroom.

"You know what please take your kid out of this class, I don't want my daughter being in a class with your kid if you're teaching him to be as ignorant as you are." Daryl says he had had enough and he didn't want his daughter around a kid like that anyway.

"Fine, works for me, hell maybe you can get in his bed….you know protect him from all the ignorant people" the guy spits leaving the room, this made Daryl chuckle as he left the classroom.

Daryl leaves the classroom, he was pissed beyond belief, that guy he knew that guy he had always had shit to say all through school and still even to today. Daryl leaned back against his bike waiting for the guy to come out of the school.

"What the fuck do you want Dixon, you mad because I don't like your boyfriend in there?"

"What the fuck is your problem? I mean how old are you, fuck I would think a man that had 5 wives in the last 10 years wouldn't have a foot to stand on when it comes to moral values." Daryl spits.

"Fuck you and that little nigger kid of yours" the guy spits.

Daryl had no idea what happened all he remembered was him on top of the guy beating him senseless, in the school parking lot. The guy was bloody and screaming by the time someone was trying to get Daryl off of him…..someone had called Merle.

"Brother….brother stop your gonna kill the man" Merle says trying to pull Daryl off of the man.

"Fuck him" Daryl says hitting him again.

Finally Merle pulls him off of the guy "what the hell is going on?" Merle asks.

"He caked Charlie, the N word" Daryl spits.

"What?" Merle says looking at the guy who was on his feet. "What the fuck did you call my niece?"

But before Merle could get his hands on the man he was gone out of the parking lot. "I gotta get out of here" Daryl spits heading to his bike. Merle right behind him, Daryl heads home Merle on his tail.

"What the hell brought the on?" Merle asks as they go into the house.

Daryl tells him what had happened at the school, and what had happened in the parking lot. The whole time Merle was getting even more pissed. "I'm sorry baby brother" Merle says.

"That fucker has always had shit to say" Daryl spits getting ice out of the freezer for his knuckles.

"Well it don't look like he's gonna be saying anything too soon…I think you broke his jaw" Merle laughs.

"Fuck he's lucky I didn't kill his fool ass" Daryl adds.

"I'm right there with ya baby brother, but you need to calm down, get yourself pulled together, and get to work" Merle says. Daryl nods his head and gets his self around, and leaves to go to the garage, Merle following him to work.

Daryl finally gets home from work, he hurries and showers and starts dinner. "I heard what happened today" Carol says as she comes into the kitchen.

"Yeah I figured you would" Daryl replies.

"How are you feeling?"

"Knuckles hurt but other than that I'm okay"

"Okay, well just so you know if it was me I would have done the same thing" Carol says kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Carol…..you better watch that husband of yours he's mad as hell" Daryl says.

"I will" Carol promises before leaving the house.

"Hey daddy there was kids taken out of my class today" Charlie says climbing up in a chair.

"Yeah I heard" Daryl mumbles.

"Yeah but its okay, we will still be able to see each other at recess" she says.

"That's good princess, do you have homework?" Daryl asks getting her folder out of her backpack.

"No, can I watch cartoons?" she asks.

"Yeah princess you can" Daryl smiles.

Daryl opens her folder, finding a note from her teacher, saying thank you for standing up for him at the meeting…..the note made him smile. He grabs a piece of paper writing a note back to him telling him it was not a problem and the way the people were acting was not right, and he would hate to see him leave because Charlie really liked him. Daryl folded up the note and put it in Charlie's folder, before going back to working on dinner.

As he was putting dinner on the table his phone rings.

"Hey Daryl" the female voice says.

"Um yeah" he answers not exactly sure who it was.

"Um this is Bryn from the bar, you gave me your number" she explains.

"Oh …yeah, sorry" Daryl says.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow evening if your free?" she asks.

"Yeah that sounds good….I can get a babysitter"

"Good, you wanna meet at Rick's get a hamburger or something?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's sounds good. Around 5 sound good to you?" he asks

"Yeah, I'll see you there" she says.

"Okay, yeah see ya there" Daryl says hanging up his phone.

He smiles to himself, he had taken Merle and Carol's advice and had went to the bar, and actually met someone. He picks the phone up again, calling Carols number.

"Hey can you watch Charlie after school tomorrow?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah why you have a date or something?" Carol laughs.

"Stop laughing….I actually do have a date" he says.

"Oh shit …..sorry…really?" Carol asks.

"Yeah I met her at the bar, so can you keep her? I'm meeting her at 5 at Ricks?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah…of course" Carol says.

"Thanks"

"Okay, well you have fun, and remember to use protection" she laughs.

"Thanks Carol" Daryl laughs hanging up the phone.

"Charlie come eat" Daryl says into the living room.

Charlie comes into the kitchen, hopping up on the chair, getting her food. "You will be going to Aunt Carols tomorrow after school okay?"

"Otay daddy" she smiles taking a bite of her food.

Daryl gets her ready for bed, along with himself and headed to bed….. the happy look on the teachers face invades his dreams.

The next day after work Daryl showers, and gets ready for his date, he felt really awkward especially after he realized he had only ever been on dates with Michonne. He had never went on dates with anyone else, he had only ever dated Michonne….slept with Michonne ….what the hell was he thinking. He debated for an hour on calling the girl and calling the date off. Daryl fumbles with this keys, fumbles with his phone….'fuck' he thought its just a date, he wasn't marrying the girl. He finally settles his nerves….with the help of a few shots of Jim.

He gets in his truck driving to Rick's that was another thing that eased his nerves he was going to a friend's restaurant. He pulls into the parking lot kicking himself for not asking what kind of car she drove. He scans the parking lot hoping he would be able to see her….finally he notices her. He gets out of his truck, walking to her car.

"Hey" he says.

"Oh shit I thought you stood me up" she smiles.  
'If only she knew' Daryl thought.

"No I'm here, you wanna go in?" Daryl asks.

They go into the restaurant, finding a booth. Rick coming out from the back, Daryl smiles and waves at him the look of surprise and a smile coming across his face. The waitress comes over taking their order.

"So you from round here?" Bryn says.

"Yeah I grew up here, never left, you?"

"No I just moved here about 6 months ago." She says.

"Oh yeah what brought ya down here?" Daryl asks.

"Job, I got a job offer I work at the courthouse" she says. "How about you?"

"That is good to know, I know nothing about cars, now I know where I can take mine" she smiles.

Every bit of the awkwardness comes rushing back, she was flirting with him…..he didn't know how to flirt.

"Um yeah" Daryl mumbles.

They talked….well she talked he answered and mumbled as they ate. Daryl was surprised to see Charlie's teacher come into the restaurant he was stumbling and fumbling around, 'hell you would think he was on a date' Daryl thought to himself smiling and waving at him as he left the restaurant.

"So you wanna get out of here….go to my place?" she says pulling Daryl's attention back to her.

"Oh….um…I'm sorry I gotta go get my daughter" Daryl says getting up from the table.

"It was nice meeting you" Daryl says throwing money on the table paying for the dinner. He leaves the restaurant…..to see the nice bike from the school belonged to Charlie's teacher. Daryl gets in his truck and drives to Carol's picking up Charlie and heading home.

After he gets her into the bed, he gets her folder, finding yet another note. The note said that he really liked Charlie, and that she had called a little boy an asshole but he deserved it ….that made him laugh, the note also had his name on it Connor. 'Hmmm it fits him' Daryl thought. He gets a piece of paper, writing a note back to him ….adding his name, he folds up the note and puts it in her folder. Going to bed, Connor and his smile invading his dreams, again.


	8. Chapter 8

Evening after meeting!

Connor finally gets home from the school, he was tired and pissed…..and flattered because of what Charlie's dad had stood up and said. He heats up leftovers, eats, and gets ready for bed, his knight in shining armor…..well his knight in plaid, invading his dreams.

Next day!

He was running late the next day, he was never late, but thanks to his dreams he was running late. He hurried and got dressed, jumping on his bike and going to the school. The day was an alright day, he hated it but he had to get after Charlie for calling a little boy an ass hole….but to be honest he had it coming.

The day got a lot better when he finds another note in Charlie's folder telling him that Charlie's dad was happy he wasn't leaving because Charlie really like him….that made Connor smile and kind of wished that another reason was because the sexy man from the store kinda liked him too. He shook the thought from his head and wrote back to him telling him he was happy, because he really liked Charlie and that she had a great dad as well. Also told him about Charlie calling the little boy an ass hole….making sure that he wrote on it that the little boy deserved it, he also decided to actually sign his name. Connor folded up the note and put it in Charlie's folder.

After getting the note his day got much better, on his way home he passed a little restaurant called Ricks he decided to stop and pick up some food. As he was waiting he sees Charlie's dad sitting in the restaurant with a very pretty woman. Connors heart sank a little, even though he knew that it was a crazy idea that, he would be into men anyways. Connor fumbled in his pocket getting his money paying for his food stumbling out the door, his face turning red when the man waved at him.

Connor gets on his bike and heads home, as soon as he gets home, he finds the whiskey he had hidden when he first moved it. He goes to the living room sits down turning the TV on and drinking the whiskey straight from the bottle. Connor drank more than he eat….and ended up drunk and on the phone with his brother.

"Conn are you drunk?" Murphy asks

"Fuck yeah I am….you know what I seen him today with a very pretty woman…..what the fuck was I thinking?" Connor says.

"Who did you see with a pretty woman the firefighter?" Murphy asks.

"Fuck him too" Connor spits "No …the guy from the store…he was with a woman"

"Are you upset about a guy whose name you don't even know Conn?"

"He's Charlie's dad… that's his name ….Charlie's dad" Connor explains.

"You know what Conn, I don't think that's his name" Murphy laughs.

"I thought…..I thought he liked me, yesterday he stood up for me" Connor says.

"Why did he stand up for you…did something happen Conn?" Murphy asks.

"The moms and dads decided to take their kids out of my class" Connor mumbles.

"Why Conn? Why would they do that?"

"Because I'm fuckin gay….that's why…why the fuck did you let me move down here?" Connor asks.

"Because you wanted to, you fought with me. Hold on what happen with the firefighter?" Murphy asks.

"He was an asshole….fuckin handsy, kid hating asshole then he told everybody I was gay….then the moms and dads took their kids out of my class" Connor says.

"Okay Conn, listen to me, you need to get to bed, you have to work in the morning I have to work in the morning, get off the phone, put the Jameson down, get a bucket put it beside the bed and go to sleep…you hear me?"

"Yeah …I hear ya love ya brah'der"

"Love ya Conn" Murphy says.

Connor hangs up the phone, and heads to bed…..but not before getting a bucket. Connor wakes up with a major headache …..and feeling like a fool. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the phone ring.

"Ah fuck hello" Connor mumbles.

"How you feeling this morning brah'der?"

"Ah fuck"

"Yep that's what I thought"

"What all did I tell you last night?"

"Well apparently there is a guy named Charlie's dad who had a date….and there is an asshole kid hating fire fighter" Murphy laughs.

"Oh my God"

"You sounded like a jealous drunken boyfriend…..no more Jameson, Connor."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Go to work teach the yougins to not be drunken jealous boyfriends" Murphy laughs.

"Yeah…I'm gonna do that" Connor says.

"Take care of your self brah'der" Murphy commands.

"I will…sorry about last night" Connor says.

"No problem, that's why I'm here…to listen to my twins drunken spurts of jealousy" Murphy laughs.

"Yeah talk to you later Murph" Connor says hanging up the phone. Connor shakes his head and gets dressed, he couldn't believe he freaked out and got jealous over a man whose name he didn't even know. Connor decides to take his car, he really didn't need the extra vibration from the bike….he already felt like throwing up just walking.

Connor stops getting a cup of coffee….the biggest they had he even debated on getting two. As he walked into the school he dreaded having to take off his sunglasses. Connor goes straight to the bathroom, to throw up. He digs in through his bag finding a mint, realizing that ….he would be getting another note today…a note from a man that he was almost in tears over just last night.

Connor goes into the classroom, waiting for his students. Today was going to be a long day, he could already feel it. The only thing he had to look forward to was the note in Charlie's folder. The note said thanks for thinking he was a great dad, he apologizes about Charlie using foul language, he would try to not use it as much around her and that he had talked to her about …..also his name was Daryl.

Daryl…. that fit him perfectly, Daryl Dixon now he had a name for his knight in plaid, the man that he was dreaming about since he first seen him at the store. Connor smiled reading the note again, writing another note, telling him that he was a great dad for standing up for what he believed in, showing Charlie that it was okay to be different is a great thing. He tells him that he would keep the incident of her cussing the boy to himself no need in getting the principle involved….and that his name fit him pretty well, and that he was sorry that he didn't say hi or wave at him at the restaurant. Connor folded up the note and put it in Charlie's folder.

During recess the little spitfire known as Charlie Dixon decided to beat up the little boy that she called an asshole just the day before. Connor knew he wouldn't be able to keep this one from the principle.

"Charlie stop what are you doing?" Connor says pulling her off of the little boy.

"He said I have a boy's name …so I punched him….hard" she says. Connor looked down at the little boy who was bleeding from his nose….kinda impressed with Charlie.

"That is not a reason to hit someone, you should never hit someone" Connor explains. "And you should never make fun of someone's name" Connor says to the little boy. "Come on the both of ya."

Connor takes the little boy to the nurse, "I'm gonna have to call your dad Charlie" Connor tells her as they walk to the office…..all of a sudden realizing who her dad was… 'shit' he thought. He walks Charlie to the office dialing the number that was left for her dad...he was calling the same man that he had just had a whiskey fueled jealous stupor over.

"Hello Mr. Dixon, this is Mr. MacManus Charlie's teacher, you are going to have to come to the school today, Charlie has gotten into a fight" Connor says.

"Shit is she okay?"

"Yeah she is fine….the little boy not so much ….he looked to have a broken nose" Connor says.

"Okay can I come in after school I'm at work right now, I can come down and pick her up is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine" Connor says hanging up the phone. Nervousness hitting him hard, he hoped that he would be able to stay professional. "Come on Charlie lets go back to the room" Connor says.

The last hour of school seemed to go by ridiculously fast, and he got even more nervous as the other kids left to get on their buses. Connor and Charlie sit in the classroom and waited for Daryl to get there, Connor fumbles with his bowtie, and with his coffee.

"Sorry I'm late….and sorry about all the grease I work at the garage" Connor's knight in plaid says pulling his sunglasses off his face.

"Um….no….thats….thats….um that's okay" Connor stutters stumbling over his words, looking at the man he had dreamed about, he was dressed in just a simple pair of jeans and tshirt, grease all over those ….very very very muscular arms, shirt dark blonde hair sticking up crazy… 'fuck' Connor mumbled under his breath.

"Umm…come ….come on in Mr. Dixon"

"You can call me Daryl" he says extending his hand…..before jerking his hand back trying to wipe the grease off his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Daryl" Connor says extending his hand this time shaking his hand.

"Why don't you have a…have a seat and Charlie can tell you what happened today" Connor says leaning back on his desk crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell your dad what you did today and why" Connor says.

"I hit Tommy because he says I have a boy's name….I hit him hard….and he was bleeding from his nose" Charlie says.

"Tommy is the same boy she had the incident with yesterday," Connor tells him.

"Charlie, you know that that's not how to deal with stuff like that, what did daddy tell you to do hmm?" Hearing Daryl say ….daddy…had Connor wishing now that he just let the principle deal with this issue. Connor moves behind his desk….with an inappropriate issue.

"Tell the teacher….or Aunt Maggie" she says hanging her head.

"Her Aunt Maggie Rhee….teaches here too" Daryl says answering a question that Connor was just about to ask.

"So if you know what to do why did you hit the little boy" Daryl asks her.

"I don't know" she huffs.

"I swear I have not raised her to go around hitting people" he says, Connor noticing that he was trying to hide his bruised up knuckles.

"I think the best thing to do would be for Charlie to apologize to Tommy and no recess for three days" Connor says.

"I agree" Daryl's says smiling at him. His blue eyes….take Connors breathe away.

"Okay Charlie I will see you tomorrow" Connor says.

"See you morrow" Charlie huffs.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon for coming in"

"Anytime you need me all you have to do is call" Daryl says before taking Charlie by the hand and walking out the classroom.

Connor sits back in his chair, the last thing Daryl said running through his mind…..he noticed that he didn't say if you need something dealing with Charlie….just if you need me. Connor smiled grabbing his bag heading home….with a whole new set of issues to deal with when he got home.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl was elbows deep in the motor of a Ford when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabs a rag wiping the grease from his hands, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello Mr. Dixon, this is Mr. MacManus Charlie's teacher, you are going to have to come to the school today, Charlie has gotten into a fight" Daryl could hear a hint of pride in his voice as he tells him the Charlie had got into a fight.

"Shit is she okay?" Daryl say.

"Yeah she is fine….the little boy not so much ….he looked to have a broken nose" Daryl couldn't hide the smile that came across his face when he heard that.

"Okay can I come in after school I'm at work right now, I can come down and pick her up is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine" It sounded like Charles teacher was nervous as he hung up the phone.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh as he hangs up his phone. "What's so funny baby brother?" Merle asks.

"Looks like your niece just broke her first nose" Daryl says.

"Damn go Char monster" Merle laughs.

"Where's Shane I have to go pickup my little Muhamad Ali?" Daryl laughs.

"He's in the office" Merle says.

Daryl throws his rag down and goes into Shane's office. "Hey I need to go pick up Charlie from school" Daryl says.

"What happen is she sick?" Shane asks.

"No…no my little princes got in a fight at school….broke a little boys nose" Daryl smirks.

"Damn….well you tell her, her uncle Shane is proud of her and remind me when I have my kid she can teach her how to fight" Shane says.

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow" Daryl says leaving the office.

"See ya later Merle" Daryl says as he leaves the garage, getting on his bike, he had to stop and get his truck. He pulls into his driveway parking his bike and getting his truck. He pulls into the parking lot wondering if Charlie's teacher had ridden his bike to work….sadly he hadn't.

Daryl goes into the school, and hurries to Charlie's class room, stopping at the door taking in the picture of Charlie and her teacher….he smiles at the man wearing a bowtie.

"Sorry I'm late….and sorry about all the grease I work at the garage" Daryl says all off a sudden realizing how filthy he was….how so unlike the guy sitting across from his daughter. He could swear he seen him mumble fuck under his breath….damn he must be real fuckin dirty Daryl thought looking down at his shirt.

"Um….no….thats….thats….um that's okay" Charlie's teacher stumbled, Daryl smiling at him thanking God that he wasn't the only one nervous about being here.

"Umm…come ….come on in Mr. Dixon" Mr. Dixon…Daryl fought the urge to tell him that was his dad not him.

"You can call me Daryl" Daryl smiles, extending his hand out to him…again remembering how dirty he was jerking his hand back to try to get some of the grease off his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Daryl" Daryl was surprised when the teacher extended his hand out to shake his hand.

"Why don't you have a…have a seat and Charlie can tell you what happened today" the teacher says.

"Tell your dad what you did today and why" Connor says.

"I hit Tommy because he says I have a boy's name….I hit him hard….and he was bleeding from his nose" Charlie says.

"Tommy is the same boy she had the incident with yesterday," Connor tells him.

"Charlie, you know that that's not how to deal with stuff like that, what did daddy tell you to do hmm?" Daryl notices the teacher shift from where he was standing, moving back to his seat.

"Tell the teacher….or Aunt Maggie" she says hanging her head.

"Her Aunt Maggie Rhee….teaches here too" Daryl says he could see the look on the teachers face.

"So if you know what to do why did you hit the little boy" Daryl asks her.

"I don't know" she huffs.

"I swear I have not raised her to go around hitting people" he says, trying to hide his knuckles…hoping he hadn't already seen them.

"I think the best thing to do would be for Charlie to apologize to Tommy and no recess for three days" The teacher says.

"I agree" Daryl's says smiling at him, the way her teacher was acting kinda confused Daryl…..a lot.

"Okay Charlie I will see you tomorrow" Connor says.

"See you morrow" Charlie huffs.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon for coming in" Yeah he was going to have to tell him to stop calling him Mr. Dixon

"Anytime you need me all you have to do is call" Daryl says….meaning every word of it…for some reason he had an urge to protect him…..he wanted to keep him as Charlie's teacher. He smiles at him before turning to leave the classroom, Charlie's hand in his.

Daryl walks out to the truck "princess you know you can't go around hitting people" Daryl says.

"I know, I was just so mad" she says.

"Because he said you had a boy's name." Daryl says.

"And he pulls my hair….and takes my crayons" she says.

"Well, why didn't you tell your teacher, about that? Daryl asks.

Charlie just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay well next time tell him, is a nice guy you can tell him and he will deal with it okay?" Daryl says looking at her, as they pull into the parking lot of a store.

"Otay….why are we here?" she asks.

"Well we are going to get your teacher something to apologize for you fighting" he says.

"Otay" she says.

"So what do you think he would like?" Daryl says as they walk into the store.

"Bows, he likes bows" She says.

"Bowties….yeah he wears those ….come on lets go look" Daryl says.

They make their way to the men's section looking at the bowties. "How about this one?" Daryl says showing one to her.

"No, not that one" she says. Daryl looks around finding a blue one…"How about this one?"

"Yeah…that one" she smiles.

"Okay" Daryl says. He pays for the bowtie and they stop getting food from Rick's and heads home.

"Okay after you eat, you have to go straight to the bath, and to bed for getting into trouble at school." "Do you have homework?" Daryl asks.

"No….can I color before I go to sleep?" she asked.

"No princess that's what happens when you get in trouble" he says he hates punishing her for standing up for herself.

"Otay" she huffs.

They eat in silence it kills him to see her so upset, but he knew that she had to be punished for fighting. He gets her bath water ready, and gets her into bed. He goes back downstairs getting her folder, finding a note. He pulls the note out of the folder, reading it. He writes back thanking him for keeping the cursing incident to himself, and thanking him for calling him about Charlie's fight, and once again telling him that if any time he needs him to call, thanks for saying his name fit him and to please not call him Mr. Dixon he preferred Daryl. He told him he wished he would have said hi the woman was boring at hell. And also that he and Charlie had picked out a sorry gift for her fighting at school….and he hoped he liked it. Daryl folded up the note and put it back in Charlie's folder along with the bowtie that he and Charlie had got for him.

The next morning Daryl wakes Charlie up, getting her ready for school, he had decided to start taking her to school. "Come on Charlie daddy is going to drive you to school" Daryl says as they finish their breakfast.

"Otay….everyday daddy?" she asks.

"Maybe" Daryl says smiling at her.

Daryl drove her to school…..not secretly thinking he may see Connor….Mr. MacManus at the school. He was bit let down when in fact he didn't see him. "Okay me or Aunt Carol will pick up after school, remember to give him the present we got him yesterday okay." Daryl says.

"Okay, lo'e you daddy" Charlie says as she was getting out of the truck.

"Love you too princess" he says as he watches her go into the school.

Daryl pulls out of the parking lot, and heads for work, pulling into the parking lot of the garage, he could already hear Merle belting out some, Garth Brooks song. "Hey baby brother how is our little Muhamad Ali?"

"Well she had to apologize, no recess and she is grounded for the next three days" Daryl says.

"Why because she hit some little boy, he probably deserved it" Merle says.

"Well….he did but I don't wanna have to be bailing her out of jail in the next ten years because she is like her uncle Merle and can't control her temper" Daryl says.

"Good point" Merle says.

"So did you meet her teacher" Merle says.

"Yeah, Mr. MacManus…..she really likes him he's a good teacher" Daryl says.

"You mean Connor?" Shane says coming out to them.

"Yeah that's his name ….why you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine met him and his brother when I was living in Boston when I was younger, I was the one that talked him into moving down here" Shane says.

"Did you know he was gay?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, I tried to set him up Braxton ….but he was an asshole." Shane says.

"I bet Braxton was the one that got everyone up in an uproar about him being gay, some of them came down to the school bitching and complaining and took some of their kids out of his class." Daryl says digging in the tool box.

"That's a bunch a shit" Merle says.

"Yeah….hence the knuckles son-of-a-bitch had to bring both Mich and Charlie into an argument" Daryl tells Shane.

"Fuckin idiot" Shane says.

"Well I like him he doesn't pull the principle into every little incident the kids have" Daryl says, popping the hood of the car he had to work on.

"Yeah, him and his brother ….not so fond of the authority type" Shane laughs, we used to run the fuckin streets in and out of jail." Shane laughed.

"Really….him and his bowtie?" Daryl laughs.

"Him and them fuckin bowties…me and Murph has threatened to burn those sons-a-bitches" Shane laughs.

"Ah…leave the man to his bowties" Daryl laughs, as he starts working on the cars. Shane looking at Merle, both laughing at him.

"Oh I am going to leave early and pick up Charlie from school from now on, so Carol doesn't have too" Daryl turn back telling Shane.

"Okay" Shane says a smile on his face a mile wide.

Daryl leaves the garage, and heads to the school, when he pulls into the parking lot he sees Charlie sitting with Connor on the bench. He gets out of the tuck and makes his way to the two.

"Hey princess, ready to go home" Daryl says walking up to them.

"Yeah, bye Mr. MacManus" she says waving back at him as she walks to the truck.

"See you later Charlie….Daryl" he hears Connor say, turning back to wave at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Connor finally gets home he swore it took him so much longer to get home after that meeting with Daryl…the raging hard on didn't help….bastard. He didn't think, that Daryl even realized what he was doing to him today in the meeting every time he looked at him with those blue eyes….made to sin. That gruff deep voice, sending chills up his spine every time he spoke, his smile that lit up his whole face…and that mouth…..damn that mouth.

He could tell that Daryl was a hardworking man by the look of his arms and shoulders…his fuckin shoulders, and his hands Connor had noticed his hands…now imagining them wrapped around his cock as he strokes himself.

Connor didn't even make it to the bedroom, he had lost his pants and briefs at the front door….and hit the couch feet planted on the table hand around his cock….imagining Daryl….all parts of Daryl. He was moaning his name by the time he was coming…covering his hand and stomach.

Connor shook his head…..and headed into the shower cleaning himself up. He jumps out of the shower throwing on some clothes and going to the kitchen finding the food he had bought the night before that he didn't eat.

He eats his dinner and heads to bed …looking forward to the next day knowing he will be getting a note ….he felt like he was in middle school again getting secret notes from the boy he had a crush on….it was good feeling.

The next morning Connor was up before his alarm clock, getting his coffee and breakfast, he was excited for the day. He hurries and eats and gets dressed, heading out the door, getting on his bike…..another thing the south had going for it the weather he loved that he could ride his bike every chance he got.

He parks his bike and goes into the school, stopping and picking up his mail from the teacher mail box that they had given him when he first started. Connor goes to his classroom, waiting for his students to get there.

When he sees the kids coming down the hallway to their class he notices that Tommy is missing from the line, he checks his roster that he gets new every morning ….Tommy was no longer in the class ….Connor chuckled to himself.

"Mr. MacManus?" Charlie yelled running up to him.

"What is it Charlie, is something wrong?" Connor asked worried.

"My daddy drove me to school today" she smiled.

"Well that's good" Connor says making a mental note to start standing outside and waiting for his students like some of the other teachers do.

"And me and my daddy got you a present to say sorry for me punching Tommy" Charlie says, pulling her backpack off her back.

"Oh yeah that was nice of you guys" Connor smiled, his smile turning to a laugh as she pulls out a blue bowtie of her backpack…..Connor notices the bowtie was the same color as his eyes.

"Aww I love it thank you so much" Connor says hugging Charlie.

"My daddy picked it out" Charlie says.

"Oh did he, well your daddy is very sweet for picking it out for me" Connor smiles, deep down hoping that this meant that maybe just maybe Daryl Dixon his knight in plaid felt the same way that he felt.

"Well, here Charlie let me have your folder" Connor says, taking her folder out of her backpack. He goes and gathers up everyone else's fodders….knowing that it was a mistake he had a few hours until lunch when he would usually grade them

20 minutes later:

He had the kids working on an assignment….sole purpose: so he could read the note. He couldn't hold the smile back reading the note, Daryl thanking him for saying his name fit him and to please not call him Mr. Dixon….he preferred Daryl. Connor almost lost his shit when he read that Daryl wished he could have said hi at the restaurant because the woman was boring as hell…so yes Connor had overreacted. He smiled playing with the bowtie reading about how Daryl and Charlie had picked out the 'I'm sorry'- gift…and that he hoped he liked it.

Connor folded the note up putting it in his pocket making a mental note to put the bowtie on at lunch …..and to also go out and get him a gift ….and he knew exactly what it was he was going to get and he hoped Daryl did take in the wrong way.

Lunch finally came around and Connor was low key excited about putting on the bowtie and going to get the gift he had in mind for Daryl…..mostly because he would have to give it to him himself. Connor jumped on his bike and headed to the nearest store, finding his gift, smiling at himself.

He hurried and got back to the school getting to the classroom a few minutes before his students got back he had just a few minutes to write a note back to him. He wanted to thank him for the gift, and he hoped he liked the gift, that he had picked out for him….just something small. Connor tells him he was sorry that his date was boring, but it had to be better than the handsy disrespectful date he had.

He tells him that he will make sure to call him Daryl from now on and that he really liked that name. Connor got a bit ballsy when he tells Daryl that maybe next time he sees him at Ricks he would stop and talk to him.

PS: I always stop there on Thursdays after work, and that he is the one that rides the bike. It took Connor some time to decide if he really wanted to put that in the letter. He fumbled with his pen for a while, finally deciding if he didn't he would regret it. He fold ups the notes putting in Charlie's folder.

He was excited to give him the gift, hoping he didn't take it wrong. He felt like a giddy little school girl waiting for Daryl. Finally it was time for the school buses and for the parents to pick up their kids. He walks with Charlie out to the bench where they always sit and wait for Daryl to come pick her up

"Mr. MacManus what's that?" Charlie asks pointing at the bag in his hand.

"Oh it's a thank you present for your daddy for being so nice in our meeting" Connor smiles at her.

"He will like that, my daddy likes presents" Charlie grins.

"That's good I hope he likes it" Connor smiles down at her.

They sit and talk, Charlie talking about her dad, until they see Daryl's truck coming into the parking lot.

"My daddy's here" Charlie squealed.

"Okay, come on I'll walk you over" Connor says. As they walk closer to him the more nervous he got.

"Hey princess" Daryl greets her, squatting down to hug her, as he stands back up he smiles at Connor.

"I see you got the "we are sorry" gift" Daryl smiles looking at the bowtie.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much" Connor says fumbling with his bowtie.

"Daddy, daddy Mr. MacManus got you a present for being nice:" Charlie says looking up at her dad.

"Oh did he?" Daryl asks looking over at Connor.

"A yeah just something small" Connor says blushing handing the bag to Daryl. He was relieved when Daryl opened the bag laughing. "Thank you I have been needing more of this" Daryl laughs pulling out the Goop hand cleaner/grease remover from the bag.

"Glad I can help" Connor says smiling at Daryl.

"Thank you I appreciate it" Daryl replies smiling at Connor.

"Okay Charlie, come on lets let Mr. MacManus get home" Daryl says, again smiling at the teacher.

"You can call me Connor" Connor suggests.

"Okay well Connor you have a nice night" Daryl smiles getting into his truck.

"You too" Connor says turning to head back to the school.

"Oh….um Connor I will also be dropping her off at school from now on" Daryl explains.

"Well I will see you tomorrow morning then Daryl" Connor says turning back going to the school.

Connor was happy that Daryl liked his gift and couldn't wait for the next note. He goes into his classroom and gets his bag, and gets on his bike and heads home. When he gets home he notices Shane's Jeep in his driveway.

"Hey is something wrong with Andrea?" Connor asks going into the kitchen.

"No…no actually we are having a bit of a get together for my birthday just wanted to invite you over….not this weekend but next…..is that a new bowtie?" Shane asked smiling,

"Um….yeah one of my student's dad got it for me…..it was a we are sorry gift. His daughter got in a fight at school." Connor answers playing with his bowtie.

"Oh yeah…..well that was nice of him" Shane smiles. "So….anything going on between you and this dad?" Shane asks.

"No….I'm pretty sure he's straight" Connor sighs.

"Hmmm…..I know I'm straight and I would have no idea where to even get a bowtie….or to get one that was the same color as your eyes" Shane says winking at him.

"I don't know, we have been sending notes to each other….in his kid's folder" Connor smiles.

"That's something" Shane smiles, Connor could tell that there was something going on with Shane.

"Well enough about my pen pal, do you need me to bring anything?" Connor says changing the subject.

"Just the usual" Shane smiles.

"Beer?" Connor asks.

"You know it brother" Shane agrees.

"How many people are gonna be there?" Connor wants to know.

"Six or Seven, you'll have fun …come and enjoy yourself" Shane says trying to hide a smile.

"Okay I'll be there….with the beer" Connor answers.

"Okay, love ya brother" Shane says.

"Love ya too brah'der see ya then" Connor says as he watched Shane walk to out to his Jeep pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Connor goes into the kitchen finding him something to eat, he had taken his bow tie off, it still made him smile and have hope that maybe Shane was right. Maybe Daryl did have a thing for him. Connor washes his dirty dishes, and calls Murphy.

"Hey brah'der" Murphy answers the phone.

"Hey, his name is Daryl" Connor says.

"Oh the store guy…..Charlie's dad" Murphy laughs.

"Yeah Charlie's dad his name is Daryl" Connor says.

"Good so you actually said hi….huh?"

"Well he had to come in his daughter beat up a little boy" Connor laughs.

"I like this little girl" Murphy laughs.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool" Connor says.

"So how did that go?" Murphy asks.

"It went alright, I stuttered and sounded like a little 12 year old girl but other than that it went alright" Connor laughs.

"Awww my brother has a crush" Murphy laughed.

"I know, I know it's ridiculous…..but he bought me a bowtie" Connor smiles.

"He bought you a bowtie?" Murphy sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah, well it was an "I'm sorry" gift for Charlie beating up the little boy" Connor answers.

"Oh a gift huh?" Connor could hear Murphy smile.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have told you" Connor says.

"Yes you should have. Its cute I'm happy you have someone to flirt with" Murphy says.

"Yeah, but I think I'm the only one flirting" Connor breathes.

"Maybe its new to him…..you know flirting with a man and all" Murphy tries to explain.

"Ha….yeah well little brother I'm gonna go" Connor laughs.

"Little brother my ass, you know I'm the oldest" Murphy laughs.

"Yeah….yeah I'll talk to you later love ya" Connor says.

"Yep love ya too" Murphy says hanging up the phone.

He laughs to himself, as he goes to the shower, taking his time in the shower ….Daryl once again causing an inappropriate problem for him to deal with. After cleaning himself up he throws on a pair of briefs and gets into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merle and Shane:**

"Hey Carol where's that husband of yours?" Shane asks coming into the Dixon household.

"In the garage working on his bike" Carol answers him "Is something wrong?" Carol asks.

"No…..but I think your brother-in-law may have a crush on Charlie's teacher" he says winking at her.

"Come on now really…..Daryl?" Carol asks, a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, Daryl…..you don't remember the guy during the summer between me and his sophomore and junior year in high school?" Shane asks.

"Oh holy shit yeah, when him and Mich broke up for a few months. Yeah I remember." Carol replies a smile on her face.

"Yeah well I think our little Daryl, has a crush on Mr. MacManus….Connor" Shane smiles.

"Maybe….but what do you need Mer for?" Carol asks.

"Well, me and Merle are gonna get them talking, because I know for certain Connor likes him" Shane tells her.

"Oh shit he's gonna kill you both, you know he doesn't like you two meddling in his business…..especially in his love life" Carol points out.

"Ah we ain't skeered….but did you know, Dar has been sending him notes in Charlie's folder and he bought him a bowtie. Connor wears bowties all the fuckin' time" Shane states.

"How cute is that?" Carol squeals.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go tell Merle about all this" Shane winks at Carol leaving the house.

"Hey there Mer, how the hell you doing?" Shane says coming into the garage.

"Hey…..hand me a wrench" Merle commands looking up from his bike.

"Here …..so I stopped by Connor's house ….Charlie's teacher, and well your baby brother has been sending him notes in Charlie's folder …..and bought him a bowtie" Shane says.

"Fuck…really?" Merle wonders, standing up from the bike his full attention now on what Shane was saying.

"Yeah, I was talking to Murphy….Connor's brother earlier and he told me about how his brother feels about Daryl…..which is pretty much head over heels in love with the man" Shane explains. "So I decided that I am going to throw myself a birthday party and invite Connor…and talk to you and see if you can get Daryl to come over, maybe get them talking"

"Hell yeah he'll be there I'm so sick of seeing him moping around all sad since Mich passed and I have told him a thousand times to get out and meet people... I think it will be good for him….and he does seem happier the last few weeks." Merle says.

"I agree, it he has been happier….maybe Conn' was the one doing that." Shane mumbles. "Okay well don't tell him Conn will be there….you know his ass won't come if he knows he will be there."

"Yeah I know….his hardheaded ass" Merle laughs. "I'll talk to Maggie see if she can watch the girls….that way it will just be us adults….maybe they will actually talk" Merle says.

"Yeah, well I will see you tomorrow at work" Shane says, heading towards the door of the garage.

"Yep see ya" Merle smiles at him as Shane leaves the garage.

 **Daryl:**

Daryl smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the school, seeing Charlie sitting with Mr. MacManus. He pulls into a parking spot, and notices them coming his way. Also noticing he was wearing the bowtie that he had picked out …..it matched his eyes perfectly.

"Hey princess" Daryl greets her, squatting down to hug her. He stands back up looking towards Mr. MacManus smiling at him…..happy that he liked his gift.

"I see you got the "we are sorry" gift" Daryl smiles looking at the bowtie, fighting the urge to reach out and straighten it.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much" Mr. MacManus smiles fumbling with the bowtie.

"Daddy, daddy Mr. MacManus got you a present for being nice." Charlie says looking up at him.

"Oh did he?" Daryl asks looking over at Mr. MacManus noticing the bag in his hands.

"Ah yeah just something small" Mr. MacManus mumbles handing him the gift. Daryl could see the blush come across his face. Daryl wanted to joke and ask if he should wait to open it alone but he didn't want the poor guy to run away. When Daryl opened the bag, he started to laugh. "Thank you I have been needing more of this" Daryl laughs pulling out the Goop hand cleaner/grease remover from the bag.

"Glad I can help" Mr. MacManus smiles at him, he had a very nice warm smile.

"Thank you I appreciate it" Daryl replies smiling at the teacher.

"Okay Charlie, come on lets let Mr. MacManus get home" Daryl says, noticing a feeling stirring up in him one that he hadn't felt in a long time …one that he needed to be away from people to deal with, one that was caused by the blue eyed man and his smiling standing a few feet in front of him.

"You can call me Connor" Mr. MacManus smiles at him….his problem getting worse.

"Okay well Connor you have a nice night" Daryl says, turning to go back to his truck, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the man.

"You too" Connor says as Daryl watches him turn to go into the school.

"Oh….um Connor I will also be dropping her off at school from now on" Daryl adds wanting him to know ….secretly wanting to see him again.

"Well I will see you tomorrow morning then, Daryl" Connor smiles turning back going to the school.

Daryl smiled to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot, he was happy, over a few little notes and a thing of hand cleaner. He also felt bad for being so happy, he missed Michonne but he knew Merle was right that she would not want him to be sad all the time.

He heads home, helping Charlie out of the truck, heading into the house "What do you want for dinner princess?" Daryl asks Charlie as they walk into the house.

Breakfast" Charlie answers sitting down in a kitchen chair.

"Breakfast for dinner….sounds good to me. Do you have homework?" Daryl asks, as he started getting things out of the fridge.

"Yeah" she replies pulling her folder out handing it to him.

"Well we better get to it then huh?" Daryl smiles taking the note from the folder sticking it in his pocket.

He helps her get her homework started, before going back to cooking dinner, a bit excited about the note in his pocket. He gets their dinner done, and helps Charlie finish her homework before setting a plate of food in front of her.

They eat their dinner talking about school, Charlie talking about Mr. MacManus a lot, Daryl couldn't help but to smile, seeing her liking him so much just made him like him even more.

"So you like Mr. MacManus huh?" Daryl asks between bites of food.

"Yeah, I really like him" Charlie says smiling at him.

"That's good. Daddy is happy that you like him so much. He's a good teacher" Daryl explains, smiling at her.

"He's really nice too" Charlie says.

"Yeah, he is really nice" Daryl agrees with her.

"Im done eating Daddy" Charlie says.

"Okay well, time for bath then" Daryl tells her.

"Can I color before I go to sleep?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah sure princess you sure can." Daryl answers her. They go upstairs, Daryl gets her bath water ready and leaves the room, pulling the note out of his pocket, heading back down the stairs.

He opens the note, and starts to read it. Connor thanks him for the gift, and tells him he hopes that he likes the gift he picked out for him. It pisses Daryl off reading that Braxton had been so disrespectful towards Connor on their date. Daryl smiles reading that he liked his name, and reading that the next time they see each other at Ricks, he would stop and talk to him, making a mental note of Connor stopping in at Ricks on Thursdays, his smile got bigger reading that Connor was the one that rode the bike. Daryl already knew that but…..now he had something to talk to him about …..bikes. Daryl folded up the note and put it back in his pocket finding a new sheet of paper writing him back, folding the note up and putting it back into the folder hoping that he hadn't just made a mistake.

Daryl goes back up the stairs finding Charlie in her room coloring. "Hey princess can I join you?" Daryl asks

"Yeah daddy" Charlie answers.

"Okay do you remember where we are going Saturday?" Daryl asks.

"Mommy's brother's house" Charlie says smiling.

"Yep we are going to meet his wife Sasha, and their two kids Ashley, and Asher….who are your cousins, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I can't wait daddy" Charlie smiles.

"I'm happy that you're happy about going, so you have one more day of school and then we will go" Daryl exlplains.

"Otay" Charlie says. Daryl smiles and gets up to leave her bedroom.

"Hey daddy?" Charlie asks before he got to the door.

"Yeah princess?" Daryl says turning to her.

"Do you love Mr. MacManus?" Charlie asks.

"What…..wha…..what do you mean?" Daryl stutters.

"Well you smile at him like you smile at me and you love me…do you love him too like me?" Charlie asks.

"Hmmmm…well I like Mr. MacManus, he's nice, but no daddy doesn't love him like he loves you" Daryl replies.

"Oh, okay…..hey daddy you know it's okay if you do love him like you love me" Charlie smiles at him.

"Okay Char" Daryl says leaving her room wondering if she knew something he didn't …..want to admit.

Daryl stood outside Charlie's bedroom, smiling at himself, proud of his daughter, for even thinking about him loving Connor because he smiled at him like he does her. He goes back into her room, getting her into her bed.

"Goodnight princess, I love you to the moon and back" Daryl says tucking her in.

"Goodnight daddy lo'e you to the stars." She says.

He leaves her room, getting in the shower, and getting in bed…..yet another night Connor joined him in his dreams.

The next morning they were up and out of the door, Daryl taking her to school. They pull into the parking lot. "Look daddy it's Mr. MacManus" Charlie says pointing at Connor who was standing in the midst of children.

"Yeah I see him" Daryl smiles.

"See daddy you do love him, you smile every time you see him" Charlie smiles.

"I'm just happy Char, that's all" Daryl explains.

"You don't smile like that when you see uncle Mer" Charlie says.

"Hmmm yeah you're right, I don't, but daddy is just happy that you like him" Daryl says.

"Otay daddy" Charlie says as they get out of the truck.

They walk up to Connor, "Hi Charlie, good morning" Connor says smiling at the both of them.

"Mornin Mr. MacManus….bye daddy" Charlie says looking up at Daryl.

"I'll see you after school Charlie, I love you" Daryl replies.

"I lo'e you too daddy" Charlie smiles as she makes her way into the school.

"See you after school Daryl" Connor smiles following Charlie into the school.

Daryl watched as they go into the school, noticing Charlie telling Connor something that makes his face pink and him to turn around and look back at him.

'Ah shit' Daryl thought hurrying back to his truck hoping his little princess didn't tell him the same thing she told him the night before.  
Daryl pulls into the parking lot of the garage. "Hey baby brother" Merle says as Daryl come into the garage.

"Hey" Daryl says going to his toolbox.

"What's wrong?" Merle asks.

"That niece of yours has decided that I love her teacher because I smile at him and I'm pretty sure she told him that his morning" Daryl answers, causing Merle to laugh "hmm from the mouths of babes little brother."

"Hush, neither of you know what you're talking about" Daryl says popping the hood of a car.

"Okay then baby brother, you still taking Char to meet Morgan's family tomorrow?" Merle asks.

"Yeah" Daryl answers.

"Well next weekend we are having a get together for Shane's birthday you comin'?" Merle asks.

"Um yeah, I need to find someone to watch Char." Daryl answers.

"Well we are taking Soph to Maggie and Glenn's you know they will keep Char too" Merle says.

"Yeah I can do that, they need to get some practice with some kids" Daryl says happy that the conversation about him and Connor was over.


	12. Chapter 12

Connor was awoken by his alarm clock going off, waking him up from a great, great dream that he hated to leave. He rubs his eyes cursing his alarm clock, gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Today was Friday, it was going to be a great day. He would be seeing Daryl twice in one day plus he would be getting a note. He couldn't believe he was acting like this. He gets dressed, filling his travel coffee mug….wondering if Daryl also drank coffee...odd thing to wonder. He gets his bag and heads out of the house, deciding to take his car, he needed to take this bike to Shane's.

He gets to the school earlier than usual hurrying in, taking his bag in to come back out to meet his students off the bus. He watches for his students…..also for the truck, finally seeing the truck pull into the parking lot. He watches as Daryl and Charlie sit and talk in the truck, Daryl shaking his head and smiling. Finally getting out of the truck making their way to him.

"Hi Charlie, Good morning" Connor says smiling at them both getting a smile in return from both.

Connor smiles as, Charlie says bye to her dad, "See you after school Daryl" Connor says smiling back at Daryl as he turns follow Charlie into the school.

"My daddy loves you…he smiles at you like he smiles at me" Charlie explains looking up at him with a smile on her face. Connor's face turning red, as he turns back looking at Daryl, not really knowing what to say…..or do but watch Daryl get in his truck and leave the parking lot.

"Um Charlie…I don't think he loves me I just think that he's happy that you like me that's all" Connor says trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yeah that's what he says, but he doesn't smile at uncle Mer like he smiles at you" Charlie replies before running of to her friend leaving Connor standing wondering what Daryl had said to make Charlie think that he loved him. Connor laughs at himself, shaking his head, chalking this incident up to a 7 year olds mind running wild.

He goes to his class and collects the folders…..excited and nervous about the note …now after the conversation that he and Charlie had just had. His day was super slow, he just wanted the kids to go to lunch so he could read the note. Finally it was lunch time, he pulls Charlie's folder to him taking the note out.

The note said that he loved the gift, and telling him he was sorry that Braxton acted like that and that he didn't deserve that. He told him that he had noticed that, that was his bike and it was a very nice bike that he loved to ride his bike. " Well Connor I may have to start stopping at Rick's on Thursday" that line he read out loud, that line got him….maybe Charlie knew something neither of them knew. He folds the note up pulling it in his pocket, writing one back to him.

Connor smiles to himself, taking the note out of his pocket rereading it …..folding it back up wishing their relationship/friendship would soon go beyond just writing notes back and forth. Connor puts their homework in their folders, and puts them back on their desks.

The rest of the day was good, he enjoyed teaching, he liked being around the kids.

"Okay kids it's time for the busses, let's get our backpacks" Connor says. He walks out with his students, he and Charlie make their way to their bench.

"Me and daddy are going to my mommy's brothers house morrow" Charlie says.

"Oh yeah, are you excited to go?" Connor asks.

"Yeah I'm meeting my cousins, they are my cousins like Sophia is my cousin." Charlie tells him.

"Yeah, cousins are fun?" Connor says smiling at her.

"Mr. MacManus…do you love my daddy?" She asks.

"Um…..um I like your daddy, he's nice, he's…..um he's a good daddy but no Charlie I don't love him. Why do you ask?" Connor says.

"You smile at him like he smiles at you" Charlie explains.

"Oh well, that's just what people do when they are happy. They smile, that's all…. You know like when you are playing with your friends you smile." Connor says.

"Otay…..it's okay if you wanna play with my daddy" Charlie tells him.

"Um okay thank you Charlie" Connor smiles, remembering to keep his thoughts in check.

"My Aunt Carols here" Charlie says looking towards the parking lot.

"Yep, there she is, come on I'll walk you over" Connor mumbles a bit down hearted that Daryl was not there to pick her up.

"Where's daddy?" Charlie asks as they get closer.

"He had to work late" Carol says smiling at her.

"Otay….see ya Monday Mr. MacManus" Charlie says getting into the car.

"See ya Monday Charlie" Connor replies.

"You have a nice night Mr. MacManus" Carol says.

"Please call me Connor" he says.

"Only if you call me Carol" Carol says.

"Alrighty well you have a good night Carol" Connor tells her.

"Ah I'm going home to a Dixon. It's always a good night" Carol winks at him, making him laugh. "You have a good night as well Connor" Carol adds getting into her car.

Connor liked her, he laughs to himself, wondering how well of a night he and Daryl could have …if they ever got to "play" together.

Connor goes back into the school getting his stuff and heads home stopping at Ricks to get dinner. He liked stopping there, the owner of the place had become somewhat of a friend of his, helped him learn the area.

"Hey Rick how has your day been?" Connor asks coming into the restaurant.

"Pretty good, want your usual?" Rick smiles.

"Yep, thanks" Connor says as he finds him a booth, Rick coming from behind the counter joining him.

"How has your day been Connor? Rick asks.

"Pretty good, I got a question though?"

"Shoot" Rick says.

"Okay…..um do you know Daryl Dixon" Connor asks.

"Yeah went to high school together. We have been friends since we were little. Why, did something happen?" Rick asks.

"Oh no….no nothing is wrong ….oh lord okay um is he …..oh shit, into men?" Connor stumbles over his words.

"Oh Lord" Rick laughs.

"I know its stupid he has a kid, I shouldn't have even thought that" Connor says before taking a bite of his food.

"No…no actually I remember one summer him and Michonne broke up and he actually did hang out with a guy for a while. I don't think anything sexual happened but….yeah he has mentioned when we were younger he also liked men" Rick tells him.

"Really?" Connor squeaks his heart very happy about hearing about this.

"Yeah, but I don't think he has been with anybody since Mich passed, man or woman" Rick replies.

"I didn't know his wife had passed" Connor says.

"Yeah she passed after giving birth to Charlie. I'm not exactly sure what happened but yeah he's been alone since then" Rick tells him.

"Oh that's not good" Connor says.

"I know Merle had been on him about finding someone…..I think that's what that date was all about. I don't know though he seems content with it just being him and Charlie" Rick says before one of the cooks asked for him from the back.

"Yeah…..well thanks for the talk Rick" Connor mumbles.

He finishes his food, going up and paying for his food, saying goodbye to Rick. "See ya Thursday?" Rick asks.

"Yep see ya Thursday" Connor says going out getting into his car.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl had to work over at the garage so he calls Carol asking her to pick up Charlie. He was upset, he wanted to go to the school to pick her up and see Connor. But he also needed to finish this pricks car before his fucking head exploded. Daryl cursed under his breath after the man asked if he was done for the 30th time.

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be done" Daryl spits. Thanking the heavens above when Shane came out of the office to save him….well save the guy from an ass kicking.

Daryl finally gets back to work, finally finishing the car. "Thanks Shane I was about to take his head off" Daryl says.

"Yeah I could tell" Shane laughed.

"Why does he come in here every fucking week?" Daryl mutters, shaking his head putting his tools away.

"Ah I think he may be looking at the mechanic" Shane laughs.

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl smiles.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy the attention…or the tips" Shane says throwing a wad of money to him.

"Not from the sons-a-bitch" Daryl replies.

"Oh….from another sons-a-bitch" Shane smirks.

"Not sure…never met his mom" Daryl laughs.

"Ah well, she's a good lady, a bit loud, and drunk….but a great lady" Shane says smiling at him.

"You act like you know shit" Daryl mocks.

"I do know shit:" Shane answers, patting him on the shoulder, causing Daryl to laugh.

"I'll see ya Monday…..oh are you comin over next weekend?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, I'll be there, see ya Monday" Daryl answers leaving the garage smiling at himself happy that even if Shane knew something was going on, he seemed alright with it and almost supportive of it.

He heads to Carol's to pick up Charlie and heads home. It was late, so he let her go straight to bed. After showering he goes back downstairs getting Charlie's backpack getting her folder and note. The note says:

"Thank you that means a lot that you think that I don't deserve being treated that way. I wish all men felt that way, you are a good man, Daryl Dixon and hopefully one day a woman will see that. It would be really nice to see you at the restaurant, maybe have dinner, sit and talk a bit. Thank you, I try to take care of my bike. It would be nice to see your bike, I have always been a fan of bikes even bigger fan of men on bikes."

The last line made Daryl laugh, he could see Connor on his bike riding with him. Daryl smiled at that thought folding up the note and wrote one for Connor. He takes the note and goes back upstairs climbing into bed.

Next Morning:

"Daddy, daddy lets go" Charlie says shaking Daryl awake.

"I'm awake….I'm awake" Daryl mumbles.

"Get dressed daddy we gotta go" Charlie squeals.

"Okay…..go play daddy will get dressed" Daryl says a bit groggy.

He gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom as he gets to the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror, he had been dreaming of Connor before he was woken up and now he was left with an issue that he had to take care of. He slides down the bathroom door, his hand wrapped around his hard cock, eyes closed, his hand moving up and down his cock, twisting a bit, the other hand rolling his balls….he knew he wouldn't last long…..it had been a very very long time and that dream of Connor on his bike….oh he liked that image….."that damn dream", he mumbled as he shoots his load which hit his stomach and all over his hand.

He may or may not have quietly moaned Connor's name as he came. He reaches for a rag washing himself off, before finishing up in the bathroom and heading to his bedroom to get dressed

"Okay princess let's get something to eat then we can go" Daryl says looking into her bedroom.

"Otay" Charlie was up and down the stairs before Daryl could turn around. They both eat a bowl of cereal, Daryl emptying the coffee pot into a travel mug….wondering if Connor drank coffee too.

"Come on Char lets go" Daryl says holding the door open for her.

The day was a great day, Daryl talked to Morgan and Sasha, and Charlie played well with their kids…..it was a great day but all Daryl could do was think of Connor. His mind was all consumed with Connor….and he wasn't sure what to do about it, not sure if Connor would even want to know that.

Daryl shook his head and said goodbye to Morgan and Sasha, inviting them over to his house telling them they were always welcome.

"Did you have fun today Charlie?" Daryl asked as they drove home.

"Yeah I like playing with Ashley and Asher and Aunt Sasha fixed my hair" she answers playing with her hair.

"Yes she did, daddy will have to learn how to do that for you." Daryl says.

"Or we could go to her house ever more" Charlie says.

"Yeah or we could do that, daddy is happy you enjoyed yourself" Daryl smiles.

"So I seen you have homework, in your folder we will have to work on it when we get home."

"Otay…um daddy are you gonna play with Mr. MacManus…..he left a letter in my folder for you. Was that about me?" Charlie asked.

"Um the letter was just keeping me updated on how you are doing… um do you want daddy to play with Mr. MacManus?" Daryl asks.

"He makes you smile and he smiles when he sees you, you never smile like that ever before he was my teacher…did you smile like that with my mommy?" Charlie says bringing a tear to Daryl's eyes.

"Yeah I smiled like that with mommy" Daryl answers.

"Well I think you and Mr. MacManus should play together then. I know I'm happy when I get to play with my friends" Charlie says getting out of the truck.

Daryl watches his smart…..very smart little girl go to the house, he follows her in getting the note out of the folder, adding a bit to it before putting it back in the folder.

"Okay come on let's do your homework." Daryl helps with her homework, and gets her ready for bed getting in bed himself.

As soon as he was in bed his mind trailed off to Connor. It wasn't the first time he would like a guy. He had never been with one but that was just because he always loved Michonne even when they broke up. Daryl huffed. But Michonne was gone and would want him to be happy and his little Charlie was so right. He did smile a lot more just because Connor seemed to be a very nice person and, he had to admit, easy on the eyes too. Especially his eyes...and legs...and…Daryl sighed and turned over in his bed. He was falling for a guy and he was falling hard.

Daryl struggled to fall asleep that night not in a bad way though, he had decided to take Merle's advice and find someone. He was just nervous and afraid that he would be rejected, worried about what to do about his feelings hoping he wasn't putting himself out there to fall. He would take this slow…..ease into this, test the waters. Finally after what felt like hours he fell asleep.

The next morning he was actually up before Charlie, happy that he got to see Connor again. "Come one Charlie, time to get up "Daryl says gently shaking her awake.

Charlie wakes with her signature smile "morning daddy."

"Morning princess" Daryl smiles. "Brush your teeth, get dressed gotta get to school"

"Are you taking me?" Charlie asked.

"Yep sure am and I'm picking you up after school today?"

"When are you gonna ask Mr. MacManus to play?" Charlie asked.

"How about you worry about school and daddy will worry about that okay."

"Otay"

Daryl kisses her forehead, and leaves her room, going to his bedroom, getting dressed.

"Cereal?" Daryl asked.

"Yep" Charlie answers sitting down at the table.

They eat their cereal and head out the door, pulling into the parking lot he looks around finally spotting Connor.

"Come on princess there's your teacher" Daryl says getting out of the truck.

"Hi Charlie" Connor greets her.

"Hi Mr. MacManus…..bye daddy" Charlie responds before running off to her friends.

"Um hi Conn' you doing alright?" Daryl mumbles….nerves kicking in bad ….kicking himself for calling him Conn….what the hell was that about.

"I'm good, but I missed you yesterday Daryl" Connor smiles….that smile, was the one that made him nervous…..that smile and those eyes.

"Um…yeah you too…..um I gotta go…..see ya after school" Daryl mumbles turning to go to his truck….Connor missed him!


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday Morning:

Connor got up, nervous, excited from the day, the note he had got Monday from Daryl he had invited him to dinner at Ricks. He calls Murphy, he needed someone to talk him down.

"Hey brah'der I love you but do you know what time it is?" Murphy says into the phone.

"Shut the fuck up I'm nervous I need to talk to you" Connor says.

"Oh yeah its date night" Murphy chuckles.

"It's not a date, it's just dinner" Connor says more trying to convince himself of that.

"Oh okay…..so why are you so nervous if it's just dinner?"

"What do I wear?" Connor asks.

"Oh holy shit I don't know….maybe clothes, call Smecker he would be able to help you better than me" Murphy says.

"You are fuckin useless little brother" Connor says.

"Little my ass…..call Smecker" Murphy says before hanging up the phone.

Connor shakes his head and dials smacker s number.

"Hey Conn how are you ya?" Smecker says.

"I need help, what do I wear for dinner tonight?" Connor says into the phone.

"Oh the sexy little redneck hmmm…keep it simple…..and sexy" Smecker says.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Connor asks going through his clothes.

"Oh lord, okay no bowties, nice fitting pair of jeans…simple shirt. I know you have a plain white shirt …wear that, just don't drop shit on it."

"Shit….okay I can do that thank you." Connor says pulling his black jeans out of the closet, along with his white v neck shirt.

"Your welcome, now go blow his mind…make me proud" Smecker says. "Love ya Conn" Smecker says.

"Love ya Smecker…hopefully I'll see ya soon" Connor says hanging up the phone.

He gets dressed checking himself out in the mirror a dozen times before leaving his house. He gets in his car, he would much rather be riding his bike but he needed it worked on before he felt comfortable driving it much.

He heads to the school, he was getting more and more nervous as the day grew shorter. He walks outside with this students some of them getting on the bus some of them being picked up, he makes his way to the bench him and Charlie share, he knew that Carol would be there to pick up Charlie, the note in Charlie's folder told him that, it also told him Daryl was looking forwards to dinner.

"Hey guys" Connor was pulled out of his thoughts by Carol.

"Oh hi Carol, how has your day been?"

"It's been great how about yours?" Carol smiles at him a smile that told Connor she knew about dinner.

"I'm alright…..nervous but alright?" Connor says, looking down at his shoes.

Carol smiles at him, leaning in a bit closer "don't be nervous….you look great….it will be a good evening" she whispers to him.

"Thank you" Connor tells her that helped his nerves a lot actually.

"You have fun tonight Connor, I know I will I will have Charlie all night tonight" Carol says winking at him. Suddenly every bit of his nervousness came rushing back, it had been a long time since he was with anyone….and from what he hears Daryl had never been with a man.

Connor goes to his classroom, nervous as hell….thinking he may call Daryl and call it off….h needed time to think. He sits at his desk for a while, his phone in his hand, he had got Daryl's number from the student contact sheet, he sits and looks at the number….no he wasn't going to chicken out….he wanted to meet his man…talk to him.

He shakes his nerves and gets his stuff and goes out to his car, Daryl told him he would be there around five, he had to go home before and shower….he really didn't want to be all greasy and dirty for their dinner…..Connor remembered reading that thinking he would be just fine with Daryl being all greasy and dirty. Connor had some time, so he goes to the store to just look around kill some time. He ends up at the same place he always ended up looking at bowties-finding a red and black plaid one ….it reminded him of Daryl…..because the first time he seen him he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt. He debates on buying it ….finally deciding to, he looks at his watch 4:30 time to go.

He drives to the restaurant was nerve wrecking his hands were shaky and sweaty….he didn't know why he was so nervous he never got this nervous about anything. He pulled into the parking lot….Daryl's truck was not there and there was not bike there …..it was only 4:45 so he wasn't late.

Connor gets out of his car, and goes into the restaurant, happy to see Ricks smiling face.

"Hey Connor is it to go today?" Rick asks.

"No I'm actually meeting somebody here" Connor says.

"Oh yeah…..a date?" Rick asks sitting down across from him.

"No….I don't know…he invited me to dinner" Connor asks.

"Hmmm someone I know?" Rick asks.

"Um…..well actually yeah …..its Daryl" Connor answers.

"Shit …really hmm well this is gonna be fun….. you nervous?" Rick smiles.

"A bit yeah….not gonna lie" Connor says shaking his head.

"Follow me" Rick says getting up from the table. Connor follows him to the back. "Here" Rick says handing him a shot glass.

Connor laughs taking the glass from him "thank you" Connor says as Rick fills his glass.

"Okay go back out there…..don't want him getting the wring idea" Rick laughed taking the shot as he went back to his seat as he looked out the window, he sees Daryl's truck his heart started to beat a bit faster.

"Hi Connor, sorry I'm late, got a bit behind at the garage" Daryl says smiling at Connor.

"That's okay, Rick kept me company" Connor tells him.

"Good, Rick's a good guy" Daryl says.

"So um how has your day been?" Connor asks.

"Busy, we had a lot of people come in today, we usually don't have that many people" Daryl tells him.

"The usual guys?" Rick asked from behind the counter. Both men nodding their answer.

"And coffee, um add a bit more of that from earlier" Connor smiles.

"Sure thing, how about you Dar coffee?" Rick asks.

"Yeah" Daryl answers, which answered one of many questions he had about Daryl.

"So um how is everyone treaten ya now….. any issues" Daryl asks. "I mean people shouldn't being treatin ya bad" Daryl asks.

"Um well I guess it's gotten better…. I mean they aint saying anything bad about me….well actually they really aint saying much of anything about me …or to me" Connor says. Connors heart jumps when Daryl grabs his hands.

"I'm sorry they are assholes…don't let them get you down. And if anyone ever says or does anything to you….you can always come to me or my brother Merle….we will take care of them for you" Daryl tells him.

"Um thank you….that you so much….that means a lot actually…..I kinda needed that actually" Connor says, looking at his true knight in plaid.

"Oh God my brother would love hear that ….I was always the protective one" Connor laughs trying to lighten the mood.

"Your brother?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah Murphy….my twin actually."

"Twins hmm…..so there's two of ya?" Daryl smiles.

"Well Murph is my complete opposite, dark hair, dark skin…..straight as an arrow…..same blue eyes though." Connor laughs. "Excuse me what?" Connor asks swearing he heard Daryl whisper under his breath something about preferring blondes.

"I didn't say nothing….um how is my little princess doing in school?" Daryl smirks.

"She's doing really well, she is so smart, she catches on to things so fast, she is so good at math, and so very open minded" Connor answers him.

"I'm so proud of her, I'm not surprised about her being good at math, her mother was amazing at math" Daryl says.

"I'm sorry about your wife, it must be heard raising her on your own" Connor says.

"Well to be honest I can't say I have raised her alone, I've had help from my family and friends" Daryl says "including Rick and Lori" Daryl says nodding towards Rick.

"That's great….well you can add me to that list it you ever need help with her or time to yourself I can always keep her for a few hours" Connor says.

"Aww well thank you so much I appreciate that" Daryl says.

"Your welcome…..anytime I'm serious" Connor smiles.

"Well hopefully soon you won't have so much free time" Daryl says.

"Why would you say that?" Connor asks.

"Well I'm just saying, hopefully you will find a nice guy that's all" Daryl smirks at him.

"Yeah hopefully…..but until that happens, always free time to spend with Charlie" he smiles back at him.

"So um I didn't see your bike I was hoping to get to see it" Connor says.

"Yeah um I drove straight from dropping Charlie off at school to work, can't ride it with her" Daryl says.

"What about your bike, how did you get into bikes?" Daryl asks.

"Oh well I need to get mine worked on." "Actually my Da had a bike me and Murphy would steal it when he was away take turns riding it around Ireland until one day Murphy wrecked it…..no matter what you hear …..Murphy wrecked that bike" Connor laughed. "Anyways it was totaled and when Da come home he was pissed I thought he was gonna kill us….but he made us work at the garage to learn how to fix it …..Murphy took to it right away can fix them in a snap….I took to the mechanics son…..didn't learn much at all about bikes" Connor laughs taking a bite of his food. "How about you?"

"Oh my brother Merle, had one …..actually still has the same one from when I was younger…..he taught me to ride, told me it would get me woman" Daryl laughed. "He would put me on that thing I was way younger then Charlie barely stay on the thing, and he would take me everywhere he went, when I was 15 he brought this old beater home showed me and Shane how to make it run….been obsessed since" Daryl says. " So me and Shane decided to make a livin out of it, actually if you would like you could bring your bike by tomorrow after work I can look at it for ya, the garage is up there by the store there in town" Daryl says.

"Yeah I know where it is actually I don't live that far from it" Connor says. "Thank you I'll do that" he says.

"Okay good" Daryl nods.

"Um actually you know what maybe I should give you my cell number, you know in case you get a date and need someone to watch Charlie" Connor says writing his number on a napkin.

"Yeah that's a great idea here I'll give you mine"

"Um actually I kinda already got it …students emergency contact papers" Connor smiles.

"Sneaky I like it" Daryl laughs.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do" Connor laughs.

"Yes he does" Daryl smiles.

"Okay you two….its closing time, Lori will kill all three of us if I don't get home soon" Rick laughs.

"Oh shit Rick sorry didn't even realize what time it was" Daryl says getting up from the booth.

"It's okay" Rick says.

"I need to go anyways got school in the morning" Connor smiles at both men. "Um I'll see you tomorrow at the garage Daryl" Connor says.

"Yeah I'll see ya tomorrow" Daryl answers.

Connor leaves the restaurant, on cloud nine, this was the happiest he had been in a long time…..hell he just spent three hours talking to the man of his dreams …..literally. And he got to see him again the next day…..all greasy and dirty…well at least he hoped all greasy and dirty. He smiles at himself as he gets in his car and heads home.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl left the restaurant almost every emotion he had running rampant. He was happy that the day had finally came, sad that it ended, mad because he actually said the "preferred blondes" out loud, what if that scared him off, excited and nervous about the next day. He drives home wondering…..and hoping Connor was feeling the same way he was feeling…on cloud nine. He decides to just go on home, it was late and Carol would already have Charlie in bed….plus he hadn't had the house to himself in a while.

He pulls into his driveway, he hurried into the house, his mind never leaving Connor. His blue eyes, and his smile- that made him happy, those legs….oh those legs in those tight jeans. Daryl's mind stayed on those legs for a long time enough time to get his jeans and boots off, his mind wandered up to his arms….he had nice arms that gave him enough time to get his shirt off. His mind made its way back to his smiled and his eyes that was the reason he was now thanking the heavens….and his sister-in-law for having the house to himself.

He couldn't believe, he was acting like this- like a teenager…and Connor had him feeling like a horny teenager again. Daryl sits on the couch, his hand roaming his body, stopping at his nipples, pinching the sensitive nubs, pulling moans from him, he throw his head back, closes his eyes…..he was going to enjoy this he had all night and he was going to take his time…..give Connor the time he deserved- Daryl's face turning red with that thought

Daryl spreads his legs deciding to stable himself, bracing his feet on the table, spreading his legs a bit obscenely….Daryl thought. He slowly wraps his hand around his semi-hard cock, slow strokes, swiping his thumb over the tip "son-of-a-bitch" he moaned out loud, pacing himself taking this slow as he slowly strokes his cock that is growing harder with the thought of Connors legs.

He always had a thing for legs and Connors legs was long and lean and looked amazing in those jeans. Daryl imagined how they would feel wrapped around him, how they would look thrown over his shoulders, with that thought, there was a line of obscenities and a spurt of precome that dribbled down his cock.

Daryl swipes his thumb through the precome smearing it down his cock, his mind wandering up Connors body, the shirt he wore for dinner was tight, Daryl could see he was built, he could see that he cared about what he looked like…..and it was good. Daryl imagined running his hands over Connors stomach and chest…..damn he wanted to see what he looked like under that shirt…..with that thought his hips bucked….thrusting his cock in his fist.

His mind wandered from his stomach to his arms, he had very nice muscular arms…..hell he could man handle Daryl…..Daryl never knew he would even enjoy that until he felt his cock twitch in his hand.

"Fuck" Daryl moans, moving his hand from his chest, sliding it down his body, his thighs were straining as he tried to keep his hips from bucking…..his hand finally meets its destination as he cups his balls rolling them, as he strokes his cock. Daryl got a bit more daring as he moved his hand to his entrance…no one had ever touched him there…..not even himself…he always wanted it just too ashamed to asked.

He moans even louder his strokes getting faster as he rubs his entrance wet with the precome dripping down his cock, he was surprised about how great it felt….he grunted and chanted Connors name as he slowly and gently pushed his finger in…..cumming instantly.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Daryl pants, he just had one of the best orgasms ever thinking of Connor, Daryl laughed out loud he was happy….he wanted this …..he wanted Connor.

Daryl sits smiling at himself, he had not been this happy since Michonne, and he knew she would be happy for him she was always supportive of him even after he told her he also found men attractive.

He remembered that day, remembering her laughing and telling him she already knew because she knew him better then he knew himself. Daryl knew she was right she did know him better then he knew himself, he laughs remembering when she asked him what type of men. Daryl realized even back then he described Connor to a T, when she asked that. Michonne had even gave him permission to explore his sexuality…..the reason for the break up that one summer….but even though he wanted too he could not bring himself to sleep with him because he loved Michonne and he could not do that to her even if she told him it was alright.

He missed her, and if she was still around, he just knew she would love Connor too, he was a good man, he was good with Charlie….but it worried Daryl. Charlie already had to live in a place with people that disagreed with him and Michonne due to their races. He wanted Connor…..bad, but he didn't want Charlie to be treated bad again because of his choices.

Daryl shook his head, his happiness changing to sadness, as he goes to shower and washes off and heads straight to bed…..sleeping naked for the first time in 7 years. He tossed and turned up until the early morning hours, he was nervous about seeing Connor again worried about not being able to control himself. Finally falling asleep around four in the morning….Connor and Charlie both on his mind.

The next morning Daryl pulls himself out of bed his alarm clock going off way to early. He gets out of bed going to the bathroom washing his face trying to shake thought form his head. He goes to his bedroom, and gets dressed, he sits on the foot of his bed pulling his boots on, getting ready for work.

He was too nervous to eat so he just makes some coffee before calling Carol to check on Charlie.

"Hey Carol how was my princess last night?"

"She was an angel as always" Carol laughs.

"Okay stop lying how was she?" Daryl chuckles.

"No she was good her and uncle Mer, and Soph watched cartoons, got in a food fight….that your brother started" Carol says.

"Little troublemaker" Daryl laughs.

"So how was dinner?" Carol asked. Daryl had told Carol about their dinner…..she was the only one he told, he didn't want Merle and Shane ridin him about it.

"Really good actually" Daryl smiles.

"Yeah….is that all I get" Carol laughs.

"I don't know …..I like him a lot, but I don't know …ugh… I don't want people starting thing with him ….or Charlie" Daryl says.

"Well you know what Daryl Dixon, people started shit with you and Michonne, and you two dealt with it, stood up to those hateful ass people and loved each other and had a beautiful, smart baby girl" Carol says. "So if you like him, don't let those hateful people keep you from being happy….I taught you better than that" Carol laughs.

"Yeah your right….you did teach me better than that" Daryl smiles, happy that he had Carol in his life.

"Um….can you pick Char up again tonight…..sorry I have to work late tonight" Daryl says.

"Yeah of course I can" Carol says.

"Ok thank you, I promise I'll keep the girls one a whole weekend let you two have the weekend to yourselves." Daryl says, he didn't want to tell her he was meeting Connor after work he wanted to keep that to himself…..see what happens.

"Damn right you will" Carol laughs. "We will talk later Dar" Carol says.

"Yep talk to you later Carol" Daryl says before hanging up the phone.

Daryl finishes his coffee and heads out the door…..taking his bike. He pulls into the parking lot going into the garage.

"Hey baby brother" Merle says as Daryl came in.

"Hey" Daryl mumbled.

"You look like shit" Merle says.

"Thanks" Daryl laughs. "Didn't sleep well last night is all" Daryl says.

"Ohhh… could that have anything to do with why Char stayed with us last night?" Merle asks.

"Yeah, it did actually" Daryl answers.

"Well how about you tell your big brother, what happen maybe I can help…..wife of mine refused to tell me….even after I offered sex" Merle says.

"Yeah….well I aint telling ya either…..keep the sex" Daryl laughs.

"Wasn't offering you the Dixon dick" Merle laughs.

"Good thing….both of ya get suited up we got shit to do ….none of it involves Dixon dick" Shane laughs coming out of the office.

"Unless of course…..Daryl's favorite prick comes in again today" She smirks at him.

"He can stay away from the Dixon dick" Daryl says stepping into his dirty, greasy blue overalls.

"You look like shit" Shane says looking at Daryl.

"Yeah, so I hear" Daryl says popping the hood of his first care of the say. "Ugh also I'll be stayin late tonight….need to work on my bike" Daryl says.

"Okay that's fine…..just lock up before you leave…..and don't take the damn tools….I have to go to Merle's house every fuckin week to get the tools back… so we can fuckin work" Shane laughs throwing a rag at Merle.

"Hey I fuckin needs those tools" Merle says sticking the rag in his pocket.

The day went by way to slow for Daryl's liking, they bad went to Ricks for lunch….Daryl eyeballing Rick so he knew not to say anything about.

"So you still comin tomorrow?" Shane asks both men.

"Is there gonna be beer?" Merle asks.

"Of course" Shane answers taking a bite of his food.

"Hell yeah we will be there" Merle says elbowing Daryl.

"Yeah I'll be there" Daryl says his mind wandering back to Connor….fuckin wondering what he was wearing…lord he had it bad.

"I got a friend comin in, he's bringing his girl I want you guys to meet him" Shane says.

Both Dixon boys, nodding their heads okay.

"Shit….okay, let's get back ….go make some money" Merle says finishing his last bite of food.

They go back to the garage, and work for the rest of the day, both Shane and Merle noticing and asking what Daryl was thinking about….he had been "off" all day.

"Nothing…..just getting my hit done so I have time to work on my bike" Daryl answers. Lying to them both, all day his mind was on Connor, wondering what he was doing, what he was wearing…wondering if he had done the same thing he had done after dinner….that thought have him in the bathroom….dealing with a problem that had popped up.

"Okay I'm gonna get home, remember to lock up" Shane says leaving the garage. Daryl follows him out getting his bike and taking it into the garage. Daryl fiddled with this bike, trying to keep his mind busy. Finally he heard the sound of a bike outside, he hurries and opens the garage doors letting Connor in.

Daryl's jaw almost hits the floor when he sees him. Another pair of tight jeans, a black and red plaid shirt the sleeves pushed up his muscular forearms, a black bowtie …..and suspenders….FUCKIN suspenders, and a pair of black rimmed glasses…..he was too fuckin cute.

"Um….um….shit hi….I didn't know you were glasses" Daryl stutters, his problem from earlier threatening to pop back up.

"Um yeah….. I usually wear contacts…ran out" Connor says pushing his glasses up his face…Daryl almost lost it.

Connor's POV:

Connor pulled up to the garage, it took seconds, before the door open, he almost falls off his damn bike, when he sees Daryl standing all dirty, and greasy in blue overalls and a smile.

Daryl's POV:

"I like the glasses" Daryl smiles.

"Thanks" Connor says.

"Um…you can park it right there" Daryl says pointing beside his. Connor moved the bike parking it right beside his.

"So um…what's going on with it?" Daryl asks as Connor climbs off his bike…..those legs getting his attention again….he had to pull his eyes away from them.

"Something with the clutch, I talked to Murph about it he said I may need a new one" Connor tells him.

"Okay….let me check" Daryl says walking to the bike, brushing against him…..the small touch sending shivers down his spine.

"Damn….if only I had paid more attention to the mechanic when I was younger instead of his son I could fix it myself….Murphy says it's an easy fix" Connor laughs.

"Yeah…its an easy fix…but you know if you would have paid attention… you wouldn't be here….so maybe I should thank the mechanics son" Daryl smirks "I'm gonna go look in the back see if we have what you need" Daryl says hurrying to the back.

'What the hell…is he flirting with Connor…shit" Daryl thought as he looked for the part he needed. He knew he had the part he just really needed some time…..to keep his problem from popping back up.

Daryl rummages around in the back, trying to buy some time….this was a bad idea…he may not be able to control himself being around Connor. He gets the part he needs and goes back to find Connor squatted down looking at his bike.

"Is this your bike?" Connor asks looking up at him.

"Mmmmhmmm, same old beater Merle bought me….my first bike." Daryl answers a bit of pride in his voice.

"It's a hell of a bike…..damn…..I bets it's a nice ride" Connor says standing back up.

"Yeah…..maybe I'll take ya a ride on it…..thank you for helping Charlie in school" Daryl smirks getting into this toolbox.

"That would be nice" Connor says walking closer to him.

"Yeah….so we got your part, it won't take long to fix it ….if you want you can pop a squat on the tool box…..or you can watch me ….. teach ya what the other mechanic didn't" Daryl says, licking his lips.

"I'll watch you…..I like learning new things" Connor says…licking his lips….. 'fuck' Daryl thought….he couldn't handle this.

"Well then come on over" Daryl smiles.

Connor makes his way to Daryl, Daryl telling him what tool he would need, and what the first step was, he was surprised when Connor got his hands into helping him.

Connor's POV:

'Was he flirting with him…was Daryl flirting with him…he just licked his fuckin lips…..son-of-a-bitch…..Daryl liked him' Connor's mind was racing…what was he going to do holy shit.

Connor watches Daryl's nimble fingers work on his bike…..he couldn't take his eyes off of his hands …..those hands he had imagined wrapped around his cock…oh god he bet he could wonders with those fingers.

Daryl's POV:

Daryl stepped closer to Connor….he could feel the heat from his body….he could smell his cologne he really liked the smell of Connor. He notices how closely Connor watches his hands…..Daryl wondered if Connor ever thought of him when…..he pleasured himself as he had done the night before.

"Okay…..we are done….see it was pretty easy" Daryl says smiling at Connor.

"Yeah it was….thank you for showing me" Connor says.

"It's not a problem" Daryl says stepping behind Connor….thanking God that he had him park his bike so close to his as he brushed his crotch against Connors backside. "Shit sorry" Daryl says grabbing Connors hips…. "almost tripped….fuckin clumsy as hell" Daryl smirked, stepping from behind Connor letting go of his hips.

"Umm…..that's okay" Connor stutters.

Daryl smirks at himself as he goes to his tool box putting his tools away, looking back over his shoulder, Connor had not left the spot he was standing.

Connor's POV:

Connor was stunned….. 'holy shit' he just rubbed up against him…..holy shit….this was not happening …..it wasn't- his knight in plaid was straight….he never slept with a man….he's straight.'

Daryl's POV:

"Are you okay Connor?" Daryl asks…..hoping he hadn't just fucked up everything.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine…um how much do I owe ya …for this?" Connor all but pants.

"Nothing" Daryl says shaking his head.

"No….no how much" Connor says moving from the spot he was standing walking towards Daryl.

"Its fine….Connor…nothing" Daryl says.

"Here….please …here" Connor says trying to hand him some money.

"Please Connor…..for being such a great teacher." Daryl smirks.

"I can't do that" Connor says laying the money on the toolbox turning back around going to this bike.

Daryl picks the money up quietly…..very quietly walking up behind Connor… 'fuck it was all or nothing he wanted this man….he was going to show him how much' Daryl thought as he stepped behind Connor, his hands going to Connors hips, pulling him back towards him.

"I said you didn't owe me anything" Daryl says against Connors neck, slipping the money back into his front pocket. Daryl can feel Connor's breath start to get faster, as Daryl presses his …..now hard cock against him, his hands trailing up Connors body, slipping his hands under his suspenders…..slowly pulling them off of his shoulders.

"You know….it really made me mad when you told me what Braxton had done….you are such a great man…..I wanted to kick his ass" Daryl whispers against his neck kissing his neck, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on Connors shirt.

"Yeah" Connor pants.

Daryl turns Connor around so he was facing him, the look on Connors face told Daryl that he was enjoying this.

"You know Connor….last night after our dinner….when I got home….the thought of you had me so hard…holy shit" Daryl moans his hands moving behind Connors neck.

"Shit Daryl….you have had me hard more than once" Connor moans.

Daryl pulled Connor closer to him, he wanted to kiss him ….bad….so he did, he could feel Connors hands grab his hips, as Daryl licked at his bottom lip….Connor parted his lips allowing Daryl's tongue in…Connor tasted amazing Daryl thought as his tongue meets Connors.

Connors POV:

'Holy shit this was happening …..it was really fucking happening….damn he could kiss' Connor was stunned he didn't know what to do the man of his dreams was kissing him, telling him how he gets hard with just the thought of him….he was shocked.

Daryl's POV:

Daryl was kissing Connor…finally …he wanted this…..he needed this….then Charlie popped into this mind. He wanted this but she shouldn't be treated badly because of his choices. Daryl pulls away from Connor, his forehead leaning against Connors, their eyes meeting.

"I'm sorry Connor….I shouldn't have done that" Daryl says.

"Yes…..yes you should have" Connor says.

"I'm sorry I can't …I can't….I want to…oh God I want to…..but I can't" Daryl says letting go of Connor, stepping back away from him.

"Um….you should go" Daryl says hanging his head.

"Okay" Connor says, Daryl's heart broke in a million pieces, he could hear how sad Connor was but he couldn't put Charlie through the bullying and the added shit of having a gay dad, she already has to put up with being biracial, in a southern town that hated everybody that wasn't white, straight and republican.

He hears the sound of Connors bike, start and leave the garage, he hated himself, he locks the garage, and heads to Carols. "Hey princess you ready to go home?" Daryl says coming into Carol's house.

"Are you okay Daryl?" Carol says getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"No….no I'm not" Daryl says shaking his head.

"What happen?" Merle says.

Daryl just shakes his head "come on princess lets go home" he says smiling down at her.

"Otay daddy" she says smiling up at him, she grabs his hand and they walk out to the truck.

"Daddy why are you so sad?" Charlie asks as Daryl drives them home.

"Daddy's not sad" Daryl says smiling at her.

"Did you play with Mr. MacManus?" Charlie asks.

"Um….no….no I didn't" Daryl says.

"I want you too daddy….. aunt Carol says that we can do anything we want, that we are tough and it don't matter what the dumbasses say we can be happy" Charlie says. "You smile when you see him…..that means you're happy no matter what the dumbasses says" Charlie says.

Daryl laughs, "you and Aunt Carol…are amazing …..do you know that?" Daryl says.

"Yep" she says.


	16. Chapter 16

Connor leaves the garage… reluctantly….he was so hurt, he didn't know what he had done…..he wasn't the one the one who rubbed up against him or kissed him…..but he felt like he was the one that had done something wrong.

He leaves the parking lot and heads home, going into his house, he needed to talk to someone…..he knew if he called his brother, Murphy would be pissed….he didn't know what he would do. He decides to call Shane.

"Hey Shane can we please talk?" Connor says trying not to cry.

"Yeah are you okay…did something happen?" Shane asks, the worry in his voice was evident.

"No…I don't know what happen" Connor says tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hold on I'll be there in a few minutes" Shane says.

Connor hangs up his phone and finds his bottle of whiskey that he had bought to replace the last bottle he drank because of Daryl already.

"Conn where are you?" Connor hears Shane come into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen" Connor replies.

Shane walks into the kitchen, noticing the disheveled state Connor was in, his hair was a mess, his suspenders hanging off of his shoulders, his shirt partially unbuttoned. "What the hell happened….I have never seen you this upset? " Shane asked sitting down beside him at the table.

"That son-of-a-bitch Daryl" Connor says taking another drink from his bottle, he could see the confusion on Shane's face.

"What the fuck did he do?" Shane asks his confusion turning to anger.

"Shit….no nothing like that….fuck okay we went to dinner last night, and he told me to bring my bike to the garage tonight and he would work on it, so I did…..he fuckin kissed me …then told me I should leave….like I had done something wrong" Connor says.

"What….he kissed you?" Shane asks.

"Yeah…..I thought he liked me…..sure fuckin felt like it when he rubbed up against me" Connor spits.

"You want me to talk to him?" Shane asks.

"No…don't fuckin do that…I'm just done with him….I like him but I'm not gonna deal with feeling like this" Connor says.

"Why did he tell you to leave?" Shane asks.

"He just told me to leave….no reasoning …..nothing" Connor says.

"Okay Conn, stop drinking…..go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow….you better e there or I'm kickin your ass" Shane says taking the bottle from him.

"Yeah I'll be there…..sorry I was just a bit pissed" Connor says.

"It's all good Conn" Shane says leaving the house.

Shane leaves Connor's house and was a bit pissed as he turns heading to Daryl's house.

"Daryl can I talk to you?" Shane asks, coming into the house "Hey Charlie" Shane says squatting down hugging her.

"Hi Uncle Shane" Charlie says hugging him back.

"Um yeah what's up?" Daryl says.

"Alone?" Shane says.

"Yeah princess go on up to bed, daddy will be up there in a few minutes tuck you in okay?" Daryl tells Charlie, his guards going up.

"Good night Char girl" Shane smiles at her.

"Night" Charlie says, by the time she got to the top of the stairs Daryl was staring at Shane.

"What?" Daryl asks crossing his arms over his chest, Shane knew he done that when he was upset.

"What the fuck did you do to Connor?" Shane asks.

"What?" Daryl asks shocked about how Shane was acting.

"He called me …he was fuckin crying and drinking….told me you kissed him….then told him to leave what the fuck…..you broke his fuckin heart" Shane spits.

"He was crying…..I didn't want him to cry….oh shit….I was fuckin scared I like him ….a lot, but as I was kissing him all I could think of was Charlie being bullied because of who I like, like she has already had to deal with at 7 years old" Daryl says shaking his head sitting down at the table, his head buried in his hands.

Shane huffs, sitting down beside him "you know she's a tough little girl, she can handle her own….she is our little Muhammad Ali" Shane laughs. "And if she can't that's why I am here, Merle, Rick….Glenn we are here to stand up for her and you and Connor…..I would kill someone if they ever done something to Char or you and Connor…..hell we all feel the same way" Shane says.

"Yeah I know…..I had decided to fuck what the people thought…..its just gonna take some time….I do really like him" Daryl says struck by what Shane had just said.

"Yeah…so I hear….kissing…..rubbing up against him" Shane smirks.

"Ah shit….he told ya huh?" Daryl says, his face turning red.

"Yeah, he did" Shane says.

"I'm sorry Shane, didn't meant to hurt your friend….I'll talk to him" Daryl says.

"Okay…..well I'll see ya tomorrow you still comin…. Right?" Shane says.

"Mmmmhmmm, may need something stringer then beer" Daryl says.

"Yeah you may" Shane mumbled ….."I'll see ya later."

"Hey Shane what was you planning on doing comin over here?" Daryl asked.

"I was gonna kick your ass…. For hurtin him" Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Good to know" Daryl says.

Daryl watches Shane leave the house he was upset that he hurt Connor, that's no what he wanted to do. He turns and goes upstairs going to Charlie's room, he needed to talk to the only person in the world whose opinion mattered.

"Hey princess can I lay with you?" Daryl asks standing in her doorway.

"Yeah daddy" she smiled scooting over given him room.

"Daddy needs to talk to you about something important."

"Otay…..are we gonna talk about Mr. MacManus?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah…yeah we re gonna talk about Connor is that okay?" Daryl asks as he laid down beside her.

"Tonnor…..I like that name" she giggled.

"Yeah, me too, um Daddy wants to ask if you would be okay if daddy and Connor …um played together." Daryl asks.

"Do you love him daddy?" Charlie asks.

"Um well daddy really likes him….daddy thinks that one day maybe daddy could love him is that okay with you?"

"Yeah…..I love him ….can he come over and play maybe stay all night with me?" Charlie asks.

"Um how about we go slow hmm, maybe him not saying the night so soon….okay?"

"Otay and daddy its okay if he does stay all night….he can sleep in my bed" Charlie tells him.

"That's very nice of you princess….thank you for talking with me" Daryl says kissing her forehead.

"Your welcome…..I love you daddy to the stars"

"I love you to the moon and back princess" Daryl says tucking her in.

"Daddy…..its okay that you kissed him" Charlie says rolling over away from him.

" Thank you princess" Daryl says leaving her bedroom, smiling his mind was made up if his princess was okay with him being with Connor then he could deal with anybody else's bull shit….he was ready for it …he could handle it.

The next day, Daryl decided to text Connor and apologize maybe try to set something up so they could talk. He picks up his phone texting Connor:

"Connor, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, about last night, I'm not sorry that I kissed you, I wanted to kiss you, hell I would still be kissing you, I would really like to be able to see ya, explain in person what happened, if you don't want to then that's okay as well, I'll leave you alone." Daryl hits the send button and crosses his fingers that Connor would want to see him.

Connor's POV:

Connor waked up from the sound of his phone going off, it as a text. He didn't even look at it he knew it was Shane threatening to kick his ass if he didn't show up tonight. Connor gets out of bed and goes, to the bathroom, his eyes were pussy, from crying, he couldn't believe he cried over him.

He leaves the bathroom, going to the kitchen finding him some food. Connor cooks him some breakfast, pouring himself some, coffee he had decided that he was going to have a good day, he was not going think about what he had happened the night before, he was going to get over his school boy crush on the cut redneck. Connor does his dishes and decides to grade some school work, he didn't have to be at Shane's for a few hours.

Daryl's POV:

Daryl waited for text from Connor, he waited all day but he didn't get one, he had fucked up….messed up any kind of hope for a relationship since Michonne. Daryl didn't really want to go to Shane's, he really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone at the moment, checking to see if Connor had texted him back-he hadn't, he dials Shane's number.

"Hey I don't think I'll be coming over tonight" Daryl says.

"Why the hell not?" Shane spits.

"Just not feeling like being around people" Daryl says.

"Does this have to do with last night?" Shane asks.

"Um, yeah I texted him, and he aint texted me back, looks like I really fucked up" Daryl says.

"Well don't count yourself out Dar, maybe he will come around and text you back" Shane says.

"Yeah hopefully" Daryl says.

"You really like him dontcha?" Shae asks.

"Yeah…..I really do" Daryl answers.

"Well Daryl keep your hopes up and come over, get out of that house, come hand out …..please" Shane says.

"Okay I'll be there but you better make sure there's something stronger the beer there" Daryl laughs.

"I sure will, I'll see ya later" Shane says hanging up the phone.

Daryl hangs up his phone, getting off the couch, Charlie had already left with Maggie, so he was alone, he hops into the shower.

Connor's POV:

Connor was getting out of the shower, when he hears his phone ringing. He hurries into this bedroom, getting his phone it was Shane.

"I'll be there….I told I would be there" Connor says sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, I was just making sure….by the way check you damn phone" Shane says before hanging up the phone.

Connor laughs as he looks at his phone…..he had a message from Daryl that was sent hours ago. "Shit" Connor says out loud, hitting the open button.

He reads the message, reading that Daryl was sorry and that he wanted to see him again, to explain himself. Connor just sit there looking at his phone he wasn't sure he wanted to hear…but he had said that he would still like to be kissing him so it couldn't be that bad.

Connor decides that he would meet with him, hear what he had to say, so he test him back:

"I would like to know why you acted the way you did, so yes I will meet with you, I can't tonight, but I can tomorrow, if you want we can meet at Rick's at 4" Connor hits the send button.

Daryl was getting out of the shower hen his phone went off, he hurried to get it, his face lit up when he sees it's a text from Connor. The test tells him, that he would meet him tomorrow at 4 at Ricks. Daryl texted him back:

"Thank you, I'm so sorry I acted the way I did, I really do like you, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Daryl hits the send button. He was in a much better mood now, he gets dressed and gets in his truck and heads to Shane's.

"Hey Andrea" Daryl says coming into the house.

"Hey there baby Dixon, how are you?" Andrea asked stepping closer to him hugging him.

"Alright, how are you and baby Walsh doing?" Daryl asks.

"Hungry….always hungry" she laughs.

"Who's that out there with them?" Daryl asks standing looking out the window looking at the dark haired version of Connor.

"Oh…um that's Shane's friend Murphy and his girlfriend Theresa" Andrea answers.

"Murphy…Connors brother Murphy?"

"Yeah"

"Your husband is a bastard" Daryl's says shaking his head.

Andrea laughs…. "yes he is….he said to give this too you when you came in….he said you would need it" Andreas says handing him a bottle of Jim.

"Thanks" Daryl says opening the bottle taking a drink.

"Go…get out there meet your future brother-in-law" Andrea laughs.

"No happening ….not yet" Daryl says taing another drink from his bottle.

"Okay …well either get out there…..with them or stay with me …..Connor will be comin in, in a bit" Andrea smiles.

"What?" Daryl says turning looking at her.

"That bastard husband of mine and your big brother ….set this up so you can Connor would have actually talk…..they found out about you two sending each other notes." Andrea says.

Daryl laughs shaking his head…..of course they did…. "okay wish me luck…this guy may kick my ass I made his brother cry last night…..and I kissed him" Daryl says looking back at her.

"Yeah I heard…..good luck….but he doesn't know about that" Andrea tells him.

"Thank the heavens" Daryl smirks going towards the back door, heading outside whiskey in hand.

"I see you uh found the Jim I got ya" Shane says walking too him.

"Yes I did you asshole" Daryl says.

"We decided to do this before…..you guy's incident…..did he text you back?"

"Yeah were meeting at Ricks tomorrow…..I guess we won't need to now" Daryl says taking another drink.

"Here let me have that…..you get touchy feely when you're drunk" Shane laughs.

"Okay ….well introduce me" Daryl says.

"Ah he already knows who you are …Connors told him about you….not about last night, but he has told Murphy about you…..he wants to meet you" Shane says.

"Ah….shit never was good at meeting family" Daryl laughed.

"He's cool…..trust me if you and Connor are going to have any kind of relationship your gonna have to get by Murphy" Shane says.

"Okay I understand…..same way with me and Merle….which I guess Connor will be meeting for the first time tonight huh?" Daryl says looking past Shane to Merle who was laughing at something Connors twin had told him.

"Okay let's go" Daryl says walking towards the table, where everyone else was sitting.

"Hey baby brother" Merles smirks at him.

"Hey Merle, Carol how are ya?" Daryl asks leaning down hugging her.

"I'm good, talking to Murphy here" Carol says nodding towards Murphy.

"Hi nice to meet ya Daryl, I'm Connor's brother Murphy" the dark haired version of Connor says sticking his hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you" Daryl says shaking his hand, he sits down beside Carol.

"This is my girlfriend Theresa" Murphy says smiling at the pretty girl sitting beside him.

"Nice to meet you" Daryl says smiling at her.

They all sit and talk for a bit….until Daryl see's Connor walking out the back door…..his fuckin heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell you doin here Murph" Connor says pulling Murphy up into a hug.

"Shane invited me down…..check up on ya…..wanted to introduce you to Theresa and meet Daryl" Murphy says nodding towards Daryl.

"Well it's good to see ya little brah'der" Connor laughs. Hearing Connor laugh and seeing how excited he was to see his brother made Daryl happy made him smile…..which got him an elbow from Merle.

"Pick your fuckin jaw up baby brother" Merle whispers in his ear.

"Little brah'der my ass" Murphy says, hitting at Connor…which made Daryl jerk.

"Calm down Dar" Merle whispers.

"Theresa this is Connor…Conn this is Theresa….my …..fiancé" Murphy smiles.

"What…..are you serious…..sorry got to ask ….are you pregnant?" Connor laughs looking past Murphy to the girl that was with him.

"Not yet….she aint" Murphy laughed. "Wanted to tell you but it just all happened real fast" Murphy says.

"Congratulations brah'der" Connor says pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, sit down visit" Murphy says moving over …..so the only seat available was the one right beside Daryl.

"How are you Daryl?" Connor asks sitting down beside him.

"Better …now" Daryl answers.

They all sit and talk, both Daryl and Connor stealing glances at each other….not o secretly, everyone noticing. It was nice, being able to sit and talk to Connor, laughing, joking around they was actually having good conversations.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm going to have to take my husband home" Carol giggles slapping Merles hand away from her ….again.

"I'll walk ya out" Daryl says, getting up from his chair. He walks with them into the house.

"Hey it's nice to see you smile, seeing you happy again baby brother….he will be good for you….you should see what happens" Merle says before hugging him.

"Yeah….I'm going too" Daryl says. "I'll see ya later…be good brother" Daryl says watching them leave.

He was startled when he turns around seeing Connor. "Um hi" Daryl says hanging his head.

"Can we talk?" Connor says.

"Yeah….I think we should" Daryl says.

"What happen last night….I have to know?" Connor asks.

"Yeah I know…I'm sorry, I like you…..I really like you, and I want to see If we can have something between us…..but last night all I could think of was Charlie being bullied because of my choices, like she already has…..I'm sorry." Daryl says.

"That makes sense, I understand that a hundred percent Daryl I do…..I'm not angry with you….I …..I like you….hell I have liked you since the first time I saw you" Connor says walking closer to him.

"You know the first time I saw you I felt like I should protect you….I wanted to knock the hell out of every one of the parents that said something bad to you….even the woman" Daryl laughs.

Connor laughs "yeah….but I'm willing to deal with people saying shit if….that means I can see if we can have something" Connor say looking down at his feet.

Daryl didn't waste any time, shortening the distance between them, taking Connors face in his hands…..kissing him pulling him closer to him Daryl's hands in Connors hair, Connors hands on his hips. Daryl pulls away from Connor, leaning his forehead against Connors.

"I'm willing to deal with it too….that you for talking to me" Daryl smiles and leans in kissing him again. "Your welcome"

"Just to warn ya I aint been in a relationship for seven years" Daryl tells him

"You taught me how to change my clutch….I'll help you with being in a relationship" Connor smiles.

"Sounds like a fair deal" Daryl says kissing him. "I have never been in a relationship with a guy before" Daryl says.

"It's fun….my favorite kinda relationship" Connor laughs causing Daryl to laugh.

"So are we doing this?" Daryl asks.

"If your game I'm game" Connor says.

"We better get back outside, before they come looking for us" Daryl smiles.

"Yeah…..I wanna introduce my brother to….my boyfriend?" Connor asks.

"Yeah…..boyfriend….I haven't been a boyfriend in ten years" Daryl laughed. "Let's go" Daryl smirks, grabbing Connors hand, interlacing their fingers together. As they walks out together, hand in hand they are greeted with wolf whistles!


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl sit with Connor…..and the others, his hand never leaving Connors, every once in while leaning over kissing him.

"Alright…..alright stop you two" Murphy laughs as Connor pulls Daryl to kissing him….a bit dramatic.

"Um….you wanna go to my place….get something to eat, talk some more….maybe?" Daryl leans over whispering to Connor.

"Yeah" Connor smiles.

"Okay….thanks" Daryl smiles back.

"Stop thanking me, this is what you do in relationships" Connor says.

"Sorry….im just nervous" Daryl says.

"Nothing to be nervous about" Connor says "come on" Connor grins squeezing Daryl's hand.

"Daryl can I talk to you?" Murphy asks as Daryl started to get up to leave.

"Um…..yeah" Daryl says looking at Connor who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Daryl gets up and follows Murphy into the house.

"First off, it's very nice to finally meet you, not going lie I was worried to meet you, after I had heard my brother crying over you being on a date, but then I heard how you stood up for him, and I wanna thank you for that." Murphy says.

"You don't have to thank me, he is a great person he did not deserve to be treated like that" Daryl says noticing that Murphy had the same mannerisms that Connor had.

"Also…..if you ever hurt him….I will kill you, he's all I have in the states, he is the best man you will ever find, he is kind, protective, and very passionate, and trust me soon he will tell you that he loves you…..he loves you if he didn't he would have never been so passionate about you….promise me you won't hurt him" Murphy says.

"I promise, I will never hurt him, I really like him, I want to be with him, I want to protect him, I want to make him happy" Daryl says.

"Okay thank you, and here I wanna give you my cell number, because there will be days that you will want to kill him, and he will shut himself off….and you may need my help" Murphy laughs handing Daryl a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" Daryl says slipping the number in his pocket.

"Now go…play with my brother" Murphy laughs causing Daryl to laugh.

"Lord you sound like my daughter" Daryl laughs.

"Charlie?" Murphy asks.

"Yeah" Daryl says

"Conn, really likes her" Murphy tells him.

"Yeah, she really likes him too, told me I could play with him" Daryl laughs.

"I'll be here until next weekend, we all should get together for dinner or something" Murphy suggests.

"Yeah we should" Daryl replies, "I'll see ya later Murphy" Daryl says turning to leave the house, Murphy following him out.

They say bye to every one Murphy laughing telling them to be safe, making Daryl's face to turn ten shades of red and Connor to hit Murphy. They get in Daryl's truck…as soon as the door is shut Connor had slid over right beside Daryl his lips on his neck his hands never leaving Daryl's body. Connor wanted to see this beautiful man…..his beautiful man undressed wanted to see what he was always hiding under his damn plaid shirts.

"Connor…shit Connor….I need to drive" Daryl says trying to keep his attention on the road instead of on this man….his man…his man and with that thought Daryl's face lit up and he was smiling.

"What's that smile about handsome?" Connor asks, his chin on Daryl's shoulder.

"I'm just happy I can call you mine" Daryl says his face turning pink, he was never what you would call a cheesy person but Connor made him want to be he wanted to buy him flowers and puppies or kittens or both, he wanted them to have a song, to have a movie…he wanted to be the main character in one of those stupid cheesy romance movies that he hated so much.

"I didn't know you were so cheesy, Mr. Dixon" Connor laughs kissing his shoulder.

"I wasn't until now, you make me want to be cheesy" Daryl says taking Connors hand back into his.

"Don't blame me handsome" Connor laughs kissing his neck.

Daryl pulls into the driveway of his home "well here we are" Daryl smiles. Connor smiled back at him, pulling Daryl to him kissing him his tongue, darting in Daryl's mouth, tasting him, his hand creeping up Daryl's leg.

"Holy…..shit come on" Daryl moans pulling Connor out of the truck, pushing him up against the truck kissing him, funning his hands under his shirt.

"Take me in your house….I wanna see what you hide under this shirt" Connor moans pulling at Daryl's shirt.

Daryl chuckled as he picked Connor up throwing him over his shoulder. "Shit" Connor laughs. Daryl hurries into the house carrying him up the stairs.

"You should carry me like this all time ….got a pretty nice view back here" Connor laughs slapping at Daryl's ass.

"Hey…hey now" Daryl laughs, a he tosses Connor in his bed.

"Hmmmm I like your bed" Connor says pulling his shoes off, tossing them beside the bed.

"Good" Daryl smirks toeing his boots off.

"The shirt…..gotta go…dying to see those shoulders" "Hold on …..shit do you have tattoos….I really like tattoos" Connor smiles, wiggling his eyebrows, as he sits up on his elbows.

Daryl laughed pulling his shirt up over his head, turning to show Connor his tattoos and scars on his back" Daryl surprised himself that he turned around so fast, not caring if Connor seen his scars…..it had taken him months to show Michonne, but he trusted Connor he knew he wouldn't judge him because of them, treat him different.

"Yep…got tattoos" Daryl says. "I showed you mine….show me yours" Daryl smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

The sight, of Daryl….his boyfriend standing in front of him, his broad shoulders, even the scars on his back was sexy everything about him was sexy…..even the way he crossed his arms over his chest…..damn he was lucky. Connor thought going to his knees, pulling his shirt up over his head, revealing his tattoos….and scars of his own.

Daryl smiles as he climbs onto the bed pushing Connor to his back. "Who's name" Daryl asks kissing the tattoo on his chest.

"My Ma's"

"That's sweet, what about this one" Daryl says kissing one on his neck that he had never notices….because of the bowties.

"Mary Magdalene….matching tattoo with my brother" Connor moans from the feel on Daryl's weight on him, his lips on his neck, he could feel his cock already start to react, running his hands up Daryl's back….his fingers tracing the scars on his back.

"What about your tattoos?" Connor asks, tracing the one on Daryl's arm.

"Nothing special….Merles jail house special" Daryl laughs laying beside him….both still in their jeans.

"Except this one" Daryl says, unbuttoning his jeans sliding them off….pulling the leg of his boxer briefs up revealing a small snake tattoo"

"Really….how cute is that" Daryl smiles.

"Drunken….. "let's get tattoos" teenage moment, Mich talked me into it, then chickened out on me" Daryl laughed.

"Well I like it" Connor says, kissing his shoulder….he was never going to get enough of those shoulders.

Connor climbed on top of Daryl throwing his jean clad legs over Daryl's hips, he leans down kissing Daryl, Daryl's hands, tangled in his hair, pulling him closer kissing him deeper.

"Okay….got to admit something" Daryl says as they pull away from each other.

"Oh lord….what" Connor says, Daryl could see the look of worry on his face.

"Nothing bad ….a bit embarrassing…um…I dreamed about you just like this…..I really like your legs" Daryl says hiding his face with his arm.

Connor chuckled as he kissing Daryl's arm, pulling it from in front of his face… "you have no idea how many times I have dreamed about you in all kind of positions….. and I really like your shoulders, and your arms" Connor smiles kissing his chest.

"My legs huh….hmm well how about I lose these jeans" Connor says jumping up standing over Daryl, looking down on him as he unbuttons his jeans, he was shocked when Daryl reach up and pulled them down off of his hips.

He kicks his jeans to the floor, now both men in nothing but their briefs, Connor sits back down on Daryl, kissing him, feeling Daryl's hands on him, gripping his sides. Connor moves his hands all over Daryl, running them down his chest at they kissed…..everything stopped when his hand found the hem of Daryl's briefs.

"Please stop Conn….I don't…I can't..." Daryl whispers.

"Okay…I'm sorry" Connor says moving from on top of Daryl.

Daryl threw his arm back over his face, "I'm sorry it's just ….I have never slept with a man….I'm sorry ….I'm just nervous…..I don't think I'm ready….yet" Daryl mumbled.

"Hey….hey come here that's fine Daryl…..please come here that's alright handsome" Connor says kicking himself for not asking.

"Are you sure…..I'm not sure when I'll be ready" Daryl says looking down at the bed.

"A mihuirnín…..that's fine, it's a big step in any relationship…let along one like this…..it's okay, hell I'm fine with just kissing you for as long as it takes" Connor says kissing him chest.

"Thank you" Daryl says kissing him.

"You and the thanking people" Connor smiles.

"Hell we came here to talk and eat ….that mouth of your got me distracted" Daryl laughs.

"My mouth…..your mouth aint too shabby there" Connor laughs kissing him again. "So talking what do you wanna talk about?" Connor says laying back on Daryl's arm, taking Daryl's hand in his.

Daryl smiled down at Connor his man…smiling he plays with Connors hair, "who's older you or Murphy, you called him little brother I thought you were twins?" Daryl asks.

"Oh lord….we are twins….um" Connor laughs. "We actually don't know who the older one is" Connor says his face turning a bit red.

"Oh your Ma wouldn't tell ya?" Daryl asks.

"Well she actually did tells us…she um told us the older one was ….oh lord…okay um the one with the bigger….cock" Connor mumbled turning hiding his face in Daryl's arm.

Daryl laughed, so hard Connor could feel the bed shaking. "I like her" Daryl says.

"So we don't know who the older is….since we don't like the same people...and I aint whipping it out measuring it" Connor laughed.

"That is too funny" Daryl laughs.

"Yeah my Ma is something else" Connors says. Daryl could tell by the change in his voice something was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Daryl asks, hoping he wasn't hurt or mad about him not wanting to have sex.

"What are you gonna tell Charlie?" Connor asks leaning up on his elbow looking at Daryl. Daryl leaned over looking at Connor pulling him close, Connor throwing his leg over Daryl's.

"We are gonna tell her the truth….just not right now, I wanna make sure this is goin work, before I tell her." Daryl says.

"Are you worried about this not working" Connor asks.

"No, I'm not at all worried but I want to figure it all out first its new to me. I just want to be able to tell her what this is and before I can do that I need to learn" Daryl says, running his fingers through Connors hair.

"I understand, but you know I'll be there with you when you want to talk to her about it" Connor says kissing him.

"Yes you will be, she really likes you she gave me permission to play with you, told me it was okay that you make me happy."

"Yeah I like her a lot…..she told me you loved me" Connor smiles.

"Dammit I knew that's what she told you that day when you turned back looking at me, she told me that too that day when I brought her to school." Daryl laughs.

"Smart girl you got there Mr. Dixon" Connor smiles.

"Mmmm I like when you call me that" Daryl smiled.

"Good to know, I may have to use that later" Connor winked.

"Yes you will" Daryl smiles. Connor smiled, and leaned in kissing Daryl as Daryl pulled him closer, they fell asleep like that Connor cradled in Daryl's arms.

The next morning Connor wakes up Daryl's arm around him, his head on Daryl's other arm. He smiles at himself, scooting back closer to him, his eyebrows raising when he feels Daryl's cock….hard pressed against his ass.

"Thanks for staying with me" Daryl whispers in Connors arms.

"Stop thanking me or I'm leaving ya" Connor laughs slapping at his arm, making Daryl laughs. Daryl pulls Connor closer to him…..tickling Connor loving the sound of his laugh. Connor turns, slapping at Daryl, until he was straddling Daryl pinning his arms down.

"Well you got me pinned….what are you gonna do with me?" Daryl smirks.

Connor smiles leaning down, kissing him again….this kiss was much hotter….full of want and need and Daryl could feel every emotion all over again. Daryl grabs Connors hips, running his hands up his back, pulling him down so their chest were touching, both of their hearts were racing.

Daryl becoming all too aware of his hardon trying to move so Connor wouldn't feel it. "Daryl….that thing is too big to hide" Connor moans into Daryl's ear as he nibbles at it. When Connor bends down to whisper, the he rubs his ass against Daryl's cock.

"Connor….I'm still not ready" Daryl says.

"I don't want to have sex either….but there are other ways we can do, explore each other….if you're comfortable with it I want to make you feel as beautiful as you are too me…let me take care of you" Connor moans in Daryl's ear. Hearing Connor say those things sends shivers down his spine…..he wanted it….he wanted Connor to take care of him.

"Please…..Connor…..please take care of me" Daryl pants pulling Connor into a kiss.

"Gladly A mihuirnín" Connor smiles moving down Daryl's body kissing, his neck, kissing his chest, he wanted to take his time kiss every inch of his body but he wanted to get to Daryl's cock before he changed his mind.

Connor moved down between Daryl's legs, looking up at him smiling at Daryl as he pulls his briefs off….revealing the most gorgeous cock he had ever seen….it fit the gorgeous man that was laid out in front of him in all his glory….the sight made him gasp and his cock to twitch.

"Such a pretty cock" Connor moans kissing Daryl's thigh, looking up at Daryl who had covered his face with his arm ….Connor realized that's what he did when he was embarrassed.

"Daryl please move your arm I wanna see your face…those beautiful blue eyes….please" Connor begs.

"I'm not gonna do anything if you're uncomfortable Daryl….do you trust me?" Connor says, rubbing Daryl's thighs.

"Yeah I trust you sweetheart I'm just nervous is all….it's been so long and I really like you and I don't wanna mess up" Daryl's says.

"Babe all you gotta do is lay there and look sexy and let me tell ya you're doing one hell of a job at it" Connor says wrapping his hand around Daryl's cock, making Daryl hiss.

Connor moved his attention to Daryl's cock, stroking him fighting the urge to take him in his mouth, he really wanted to taste him….but he wanted Daryl to relax and enjoy it, Daryl took everything Connor said to heart as he moved his arm, his attention focused on watching Connor who was focused on making him feel good, when Connor wrapped those perfect lips around the head of his cock….he almost lost it.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Daryl moans grabbing the sheets keeping his arm from covering his face. Connor looked up at Daryl as he took what he could of Daryl's cock into his mouth, Daryl was a bigger man then anyone he had ever been with, stroking what he couldn't fit into this mouth. He takes Daryl out of his mouth, stroking him, sucking licking at the tip of Daryl's cock getting just what he wanted tasting the precome that was trickling down his cock.

"Good God you taste so good" Connor pants flattening his tongue, running his tongue up the back of Daryl's cock, feeling every vein, every bump…..he could get addicted to his cock. Connor moved down taking one of Daryl's balls into his mouth sucking it.

"Fuck sweetheart your amazing" Daryl moans, feeling Connor suck one of his balls into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down Daryl's cock….Daryl moaning Connors name, hearing such a sexy man moan his name had his cock so hard it hurt. As Connor sucked his cock deep down his throat once more, rubbing some spot under his balls set Daryl over the edge as he cums…..and cums hard. Daryl's release surprised Connor as he gags, he gets back to himself as he swallows all of what Daryl gives him.

"Shit….shit…I'm sorry shit" Daryl says hurrying off of the bed.

"What's wrong…where are you going babe?" Connor ask, turning his head watching Daryl hurry off the bed.

Daryl hurries out of the bedroom, Connor was confused as he got out of the bed following Daryl seeing him go to the bathroom.

"Daryl please what happened…..please tell me what's wrong if I did something I'm sorry" Connor says trying to open the door- it was locked. "Daryl please talk to me" Connor says sliding down the wall beside the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry….you didn't do anything I'm embarrassed" Connor hears him say.

"Why, that was sexy as hell" Connor says.

"I swear…..I'm usually not….that fast" Connor hears him mumble.

"Oh my God, that's why you ran off, Daryl trust me you cumming fast was a compliment to me…fuckin sexiest thing I've ever seen" Connor says.

"Really…I promise when we do sleep together I will last longer" Connor hears him say.

"Daryl please bring that sexy cock back out here to me" Connor says standing up from where he was sitting.

Daryl comes out of the bathroom, his face was red….the blush spreading to his chest when he sees Connor. "Come here my sexy man….please don't get embarrassed about stuff like that …trust me when I introduce you to your prostrate….you'll be cumming so fast" Connor laughs, hugging Daryl running his hands down his back, squeezing Daryl's ass.

"Well thank you for that …..best blowjob I have ever had…..seriously the best" Daryl smirks kissing him, he could taste himself on Connors tongue.

"Babe, there are many many more of those to come…..I really love your cock" Connor moans in his ear wrapping his hand around Daryl's cock.

"Hey baby brother you home" Daryl hears Merle hollering up the stairs.

"Dammit…I'm gonna kill him" Daryl says.

"Nah… we need to talk to him anyways he was gone last night when he made out relationship "official""

"Yeah, okay well lets go get dressed. "Hold on Merle ….WE will be down in a second" Daryl hollers back smiling at Connor, whose face had lit up at we.


	18. Chapter 18

(1 week later)

Daryl woke up happier that day, then he had in a long long time, he had, a man that he loved being around, a man that in only a week of dating, he was starting to love. He wanted to be with him all the time, all day, every day, but they had both decided to take it slow. Not only for them but for Charlie, they wanted to figure out what they were doing, before they talked to Charlie about it.

Today was Friday and he and Connor, along with Murphy, Theresa, Merle and Carol were all going to dinner at Ricks tonight. Daryl was happy Connor was going to be there in a few minutes, Charlie was hanging out at Shane's with Sophia for the night, so he would get to spend, time with Connor, which they hardly ever got to do between both of them working and not wanting Charlie to find out to soon.

He was excited about tonight, he got to hang out with Connor, and he was hoping he would be able to ride his bike …..with Connor something he wanted to do since the day he saw him.

"Babe where are ya?" Connor says as he comes into the house.

"Upstairs….getting dressed" Daryl answers. It took Connor seconds to make his way up the stairs.

"Hey my sexy man" Connor says coming into Daryl's bedroom wrapping his arms around him. "Glad I got up here before you put your shirt on" Connor smiles kissing Daryl's chest.

"Sweetheart….you can always take my shirt off" Daryl smiles at him kissing him.

"Damn your kisses always make me weak in the knees" Connor smiles.

"Ah and you call me cheesy" Daryl says, "okay sorry sweety but I got to put my shirt on" Daryl says picking up his t-shirt pulling it on over his head, Connor pouting. "Maybe you can take it off of me later" Daryl winks, slapping his ass.

"Damn don't tease me, I've had to deal with dreams of you past few days" Connor smirks.

"Mmmmm….did you touch yourself" Daryl growl, pushing him up against the wall his lips on Connors neck.

"Yeah….imagined it was you" Connor moans, leaning his head back against the wall revealing more of his neck.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Daryl spits when he hears his phone rings, making Connor whine.

"Better get it" Connor says.

"Hello" Daryl says into the phone- it was Carol.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Carol asks.

"If I said yeah, would you hang up so I can continue what I was doing?" Daryl laughed.

"Nah…..are you guys comin?" Carol asks.

"No…but I wish we were," Daryl laughs. "Yeah we are getting ready to leave, we will see ya in a bit" Daryl says hanging up the phone, laughing and shaking his head.

"We better go sweetheart" Daryl says kissing Connor, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

"Wanna take my bike?" Daryl asks.

"I don't know, you think we should….. what if someone sees us?" Connor asks hating that he had to even say that, but he knew where they were at and he knew how people had reacted to him, he could imagine if someone seen them and said something to Charlie.

Daryl shakes his head "yeah your right….sorry" Daryl says, he really wanted for Connor to ride his bike with him, he wanted to show everybody that Connor was his, but he knew the time wasn't right.

"Hey handsome don't be sad….this way I can …um play on the way there" Connor winks at him rubbing Daryl through his jeans.

"Oh lord….is my sexy little Irish man horny?" Daryl says.

"Always….when I'm around you or when I think of you…..oh lord and when I dream of you…..you have no idea" Connor smirks.

"I'm sorry Conn….about not wanting sex right now…I know it's gotta be hard on you thank you for waiting" Daryl says looking down at his boots. "Trust me though I completely understand."

"For one…..I can wait for sex until the end of time…for two I hope it does not take that long, but I want you to be comfortable, this is new for you, trust me my first time I thought I was gonna cry and puke…I was so nervous, so please stop apologizing ….or I am gonna punch you….another thing about dating another man…he can punch you really hard…..so stop" Connor laughs, pulling Daryl to him kissing him.

"Thank you…I don't know why I'm so nervous, I mean I want to make love to you I do, It has just been so long…..and after last week I don't know" Daryl says.

"Like I said I can wait….as long as you want me too…..but just to let you know "make love" …no I want you to fuck me into the bed" Connor smirks kissing him.

"Um…..can we still "play"" Daryl smirks.

"Hell yea….we can" Connor says pulling Daryl to him kissing him, rubbing him.

"Come on we better go…..and I'll drive real slow" Daryl winks at him.

They walk into the restaurant hand in hand, this place was one place in public, and they felt comfortable enough to be a couple.

"Hey guys what took so long…..cant keep your hands off of each other" Carol smiles getting up hugging them.

"Um…..you can say that" Daryl smirks. "Hey guys" Daryl says looking past Carol to the others.

They find seats, the restaurant was pretty much empty, so Connor and Daryl was able to kiss, and laugh….be a couple.

"So how is this goin?" Murphy asks, looking at his brother, Daryl knew that look he gets that from Merle when he is checking on him making sure he is doing okay.

"Great brah'der I'm happy, excited can't wait to see what comes next" Connor smiles grabbing Daryl's hand.

"When are you gonna tell his daughter?" Murphy asks.

"We don't know yet" Daryl answers "We wanna figure it all out…..its only been a week." Connor adds.

"That's good, it's goin be hard to explain it to her" Carol says.

"Yeah, but our girl is smart, she will understand, and she will be happy that her daddy is happy" Merle says.

"She is the one that brought us together, she would talk her daddy up like he was some kinda saint" Connor smiles.

"Hush" Daryl blushes.

"Aw look at my baby brother blushing" Merle jokes poking at Daryl.

"Shut the hell up" Daryl says.

"You are so much nicer to your boyfriend" Merle chuckles.

"Talking about boyfriend, I think we should go…..since Charlie is staying at Shane's" Connor smirks at Daryl.

"Yeah I think we should" Daryl says kissing him.

"A….A before you go I wanna talk to you Connor" Merle says.

"What for Merle?" Daryl asks.

"Because I want to baby brother" Merle says by the look on his face, Daryl could tell he was serious…..a bit worried.

"Okay, I'll be outside" Daryl answers kissing Connor, before leaving the restaurant, Carol, Murphy and Theresa following behind him.

"What's he talking to him about?" Daryl asks Carol as he leans back against his truck.

"The big brother, I'll kill you speech" Carol says "he gave the same one to Mich" Carol laughed. "But to be honest I think she scared him more then he scared her." She laughed.

"So Merle what's going on?" Connor ask, a bit nervous, fiddling with a napkin on the table.

"I just wanna know what's going on with you and my brother, he has been through way too much to have himself hurt again" Merle says.

"I….love him Merle" Connor says.

"Love?" "How long have you known him?" Merle asks.

"I know we have only been technically dating a week, but honestly from the first time I seen him I wanted him, I wanted to know him, then he stood up for me there has never been anyone besides my Ma and my brother to stand up for me" Connor says. "When we started writing notes…..I don't know he's a great dad, I've never met anyone like him before."

"He's always been the sweet one, my baby brother" Merle smirks.

"Very sweet, very caring, protective" Connor says.

"Yeah, he is I'm glad it's working for him now" Merle says. "But I want you to know, if you take advantage of that niceness, then I promise you Connor I will hurt you, I'm not jokin, my baby brother has been hurt to many times by people who said they loved him" Merle warns.

"The scars?" Connor says.

"Yeah, he's told you about them?" Merle asks.

"No, I just saw them" Connor answers shaking his head.

"Well that tells me the he trusts you, he didn't show Michonne for months after they started dating and he knew her since they were kids" Merle informs him.

"How did he get them, who gave them to him?" Connor asks.

"That for him to tell ya when he's ready, but don't treat him different after he does." Merle says.

"Trust me Merle, I have my own scars with stories behind them, how am I gonna treat him any different because he has scars" Connor says.

"I just wanna be with him, scars and all" Connor tells him.

"That's what I wanted to hear Connor, you make him happy and that's all I care about" Merle says getting up from the table.

"We will see you later Connor"

"See ya later Merle" Connor says leaving the restaurant, going out finding Daryl leaning against his truck…..lord he was handsome.

"Hey there what took so long I was beginning to think Merle had talked you into running away with him?" Daryl laughed.

"Ah I tried baby brother…..my sweet talking aint as good as it used to be" Merle laughs.

"Ah…..I'm afraid of Carol" Connor says winking at Carol.

"Me too" Merle chuckles.

"We will see you guys later, go have some fun….name it after me" Daryl chuckles kissing Carols cheek.

"Too damn old for any more babies" Carol says.

"Nah….never" Daryl smiles.

They get in the truck, and head to Daryl's house. "So what did Merle want?" Daryl asks as Connor scooted closer to him.

"Ah, just the big brother talk, same one Murphy had with you" Connor smiles leaning over kissing Daryl's shoulder.

"I'll never understand that" Daryl chuckled.

"Ah it don't matter how old you are babe, he will always gonna see that snot nose teenager, that's just what older brothers do" Connor laughs playing with Daryl's hair.

"Yeah…just hope he wasn't too rough on ya"

"Nah….it was a good talk" Connor says.

"Good, I'm glad" Daryl says pulling into his driveway.

"Come on sweetheart….we got some talkin to do of our own" Daryl smirks as he pulls Connor out of the truck with him.

Before they even get in the house their mouths and hands were all over each other "Damn Dar, that mouth of yours" Connor moans. Daryl falling back on the couch, pulling Connor so he was straddling him.

"I wish you was here all the time with me" Daryl pouts rubbing Connors thighs.

"Me too….and it sounds like everyone else, seems it's alright to tell Charlie" Connor says pulling Daryl's shirt up over his head.

"No…..not yet it aint" Daryl says.

"Okay I'll follow your lead babe" Connor smiles kissing his neck, Daryl pulling his shirt off of him. It didn't take long until the two men were panting, Connor rutting up against Daryl.

"Babe…..babe" Daryl moans in Connors ear.

"Mmmm" Connor groans.

"I wanna…..um I wanna taste you" Daryl says.

"Holy shit….really" Connor pants.

"Yes….I wanna make you feel like you make me feel" Daryl smiles tangling his fingers in Connors hair pulling him into a kiss.

"Have you ever done that" Connor asks.

Daryl shakes his head "Okay….damn…Daryl your beautiful…..okay I'll help you" Connor says sitting beside Daryl kicking his boots off, pulling his jeans off.

Daryl looked nervous "I swear you look sexier and sexier every time I look at you…come ere" Connor says pulling Daryl to him kissing him. "Let's go to the bedroom" Connor says, Connor gets up, pulling Daryl with him going up the stairs heading to Daryl's bedroom.

Connor couldn't help himself with the thought of Daryl wanting to taste him, and knowing it would be his first time…had Connor unbelievable hard and wanting to touch every inch of Daryl he could.

He almost comes in his briefs when, Daryl rubs him through his briefs. "That the first time you touched another man's cock?" Connor moans, loving the feel of Daryl's hand on him even through the fabric of his briefs.

"Yeah…..can't wait to feel it in my mouth" Daryl moans into Connors ear.

"Fuck Dar….please" Connor pants, Daryl moves him back so he could sit on the bed. Daryl kisses him before pushing him on the bed, crawling with him pulling his briefs off of him….his mouth watering at the sight of Connors cock laying on his stomach, precome already making his cock wet.

"Stroke me Daryl please….just like you do yourself" Connor says pushing himself up on his elbows so he could watch his beautiful man.

Daryl wraps his hand around Connors cock, the only thought on his mind was worry, about them heaving sex….Connor wasn't lacking in the size department...Daryl was worried about it fitting.

"What are you thinking about darling?" Connor asks, he could tell by the look on his face.

"Us having sex" Daryl answers, wanting to be honest with Connor.

"We aint having sex right now" Connor answers.

"I know…..but I'm nervous about this fitting" Daryl smiles stroking Connor a bit faster.

"Babe you don't have to worry about that I'm a bottom….always a bottom" Connor gasp giggling at the confused look on his face.

"I'm the one that likes to be fucked Daryl so I have to worry about that monster of your fitting….and trust me it will …I promise so stop worrying ….keep stroking"

"What would that make me if you are a bottom?" Daryl asks bending down licking the head of Connors cock, tasting his man for the first time…..and he liked it …a lot.

"A top babe….please do that again" Connor moans watching Daryl lick the tip of his cock, this time sucking just the tip. Daryl looks up at Connor smiling.

"I don't think I can get all of it in my mouth" Daryl says.

"It's okay…..just fit what you can….trust me it will get easier….just uses your hand for what won't fit" Connor says looking down at Daryl his blue eyes locked on his.

"Okay" Daryl smiles, Connor hisses and scrams a slew of obscenities when Daryl takes what he could into his mouth.

Connor looks down at him amazed by how gorgeous Daryl was with his mouth full of his cock.

"Shit….babe….shit slow down" Connor moans, taking Daryl's face in his hands, moving Daryl slower up and down his cock.

"Oh my god your perfect Daryl do you know that" Connor pants, when Daryl hums his response the vibrations on Connor cock, set him over the edge.

"Shit babe I'm gonna cum if you don't want to swallow better move" Connor moans. Connor's eyes grew wide when Daryl took him even more in his throat, swallowing most of what Connor gave him, gagging a bit when his release hit the back of his throat.

"Shit….Daryl fuck" Connor moans cumming down Daryl's throat. Connor pulls Daryl off of him pulling him into a kiss licking the bit of cum from the corner of Daryl's mouth.

"Oh my God…..you're fuckin amazing" Connor moans with a smile on his face.

"It was good?" Daryl's asks.

"Fuck babe…the best….did you not just see how fast I came, that mouth of yours is a sin" Connor smiles kissing him again.

"Did you like doing it?" Connor asks running his fingers through Daryl's hair.

"A lot….yeah" Daryl smiles.

"Good because you will be doing that again…..many times Mr. Dion" Connor smiles.

Daryl kissed Connor again "I like doing all these things with you"

"Oh babe…there is more we can do…..fingering, rimming…and of course sex, I promise Ill teach you all of it" Connor smiles kissing him again.

"Rimming?" Daryl asked looking at Connor confused.

"Oh babe…trust me you'll like it It's my favorite thing to have done…baby steps…we will get to it thought I promise" Connor smiles.

"Here that those jeans off, let me see that beautiful cock" Connor smiles unbuttoning Daryl jeans pulling them off of him along with his briefs, Daryl's cock standing proud.

Connor licks his lips, as he takes Daryl into his mouth, making quick work of getting him off. "How the hell do you do that" Daryl moans falling back on the bed.

"I have been told I'm pretty good with my mouth" Connor smirks.

"Fuckin amazing" Daryl smiles. "Are you staying tonight, Charlie staying at Shane's?" Daryl asks.

"Yep, can't get rid of me that easy" Connor smiles laying down beside him. Daryl pulling him to him, both naked.

"I like sleeping next to you" Connor says looking back at Daryl.

"Me too" Daryl says kissing Connors neck.

They fall asleep, Daryl holding Conner, this is exactly what he wanted he wanted people to know about him and Connor…..he had made the decision that night that soon they would tell Charlie.


	19. Chapter 19

Connor had been dating Daryl for a month, and Daryl had met his twin Murphy and they got along and now it was time for him to meet his adoptive dad you could say.

"Connor son, how are you?" Smacker ask as he gets into Connors car. Connor met Smecker when he was young very young his Da had ended up in prison and his Ma was just not ready to raise the boys on her own so they moved in with a family friend Doc, who was friend with Smecker the FBI agent that helped their Da get out of prison. Smecker was actually the person Connor came out to…..after he told his brother. Hell Connor would run away and always end up at Smecker's house, Smecker was the one to help Connor with coming out to everybody else, taught him about how to be safe…..was the one to catch him ass proudly in the air, as his first boyfriend pounded into him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm great how are you?" Connor answers leaning over hugging Smecker.

"Hot as fuck down here" Smecker says wiping sweat from his forehead, cranking up the air in Connors car.

"Yeah much hotter and dryer down here, then Boston" Connor laughs.

"Hell yeah it is….but hell there are some positives about his heat" Smecker smirks looking out his window to a shirtless man mowing his lawn.

Connor laughed "yeah there are pluses"

"So talking about positives of the south when do I get to meet this sexy little redneck of yours" Smecker smirks.

"Well I am stopping by the garage, to drop him and his brother off some lunch…..but he is coming over tomorrow for dinner" Connor answers.

"Is he ready to meet me?" Smecker asks.

"No….no one is ever ready to meet you" Connor laughs. "Plus like me and Murphy, he and his brother not too fond of the authority type…especially the FED's" Connor laughs.

"Yeah well you and Murphy warmed up to me" Smecker grinned.

"Yeah we did, how is Murphy doing?" Connor asks.

"Doing really well, Theresa has moved in with him, they are doing great, won't be long she will be pregnant" Smecker says looking out the window.

"If she isn't already" Connor says pulling into the parking lot of the garage.

"Okay you comin in" Connor asks.

"Hell yeah….love me some mechanics" Smecker laughs.

Connor gets out of the car shaking his head with a grin on his face, Smecker behind him, he was thanking God that the garage was empty.

"Baby brother your boyfriends here" Merle hollers to the back of the garage, "Hey Conn how are ya?" Merle asks.

"Good brought you guys some lunch, wanted to introduce you all too Smecker a friend of mine" Connor says handing Merle some food.

"Thanks….he looks like a cop" Merle says looking past Connor at Smecker.

"FED actually, nice to meet ya Merle right?" Smecker says extending his hand.

"Yeah" Merle says reluctantly shaking his hand.

"Calm down brother he aint coming to take ya in" Daryl laughed coming from the back. Just the sight of Darryl still took Connors breath away especially when he was all dirty and greasy.

"Hey sweetheart" Daryl says kissing Connor. "Smecker I'm guessing" Daryl says extending his hand out to Smecker.

"Yeah, Daryl I'm hoping since your kissing on Conn, I hear his boyfriend is a real ass kicker" Smecker smiles.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya, I have heard…a lot about you" Daryl laughs.

"Only believe half of it" Smecker smiles, making Daryl laugh.

"How was your day babe?" Daryl asks hugging Connor.

"Good, gotta love school breaks, how's Charlie doing on her homework?" Connor asks.

"She's the only kid I know that likes homework, she had that done the first night" Daryl laughs.

"She's the best" Connor smiles.

"Talking about Charlie, I think it's time we told her." Daryl says.

"Really?" Connor says, Daryl could see how happy he was.

"Yeah its time and we will have a few days before school starts to talk to her so if you wanna come over tonight" Daryl says.

"I'll be there darling" Connor smiles, he was excited about telling the most important person in his boyfriends like that they were together, it meant that Daryl thought it was going to last and that made Connor excited about their future. It also meant they could be a couple in public, he could show all those woman that seemed to always wanna flirt with Daryl that he was his.

"Okay sweetheart, thanks" Daryl says flinching knowing that Connor was gonna playfully hit him.

Connor laughed, hitting Daryl "what did I tell ya stop thanking me" Connor laughed.

"Okay…okay mean ass," I'll see ya tonight then" Daryl says kissing him again slapping his ass as he turns to leave the garage.

"You're excited I can tell" Smecker says.

"Yeah I have been waiting for this day she is his everything and I know how much it means for her to know, so him telling her means a lot to me" Connor says….he wasn't crying…..well that's what he kept telling himself as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm happy for ya, this is serious isn't it?" Smecker asks.

"I love him Paul absolutely love him" Connor smiles.

"I can tell son….I can tell, it's hard to find that something special, that something that will last, it's tough you know that and even tougher here" Smecker says. "I'm happy for you the both of ya" Smecker says.

"So have you slept with him?" Smecker smiles, causing Connor to laugh.

"Not yet, we decided to take it slow, this is his first same sex relationship, so he's nervous and I don't want to scare him off… I mean I don't think he would leave but it is intimidating at first….but we have done other things it was cute I was the first person he ever gave a blowjob too….he makes me feel like a teenager again every time I see him I want him, like it's like I can't control myself around him" Connor tells him.

"Hell the first time I was in his house I went to my knees and took him in my mouth, like I was taking Holy Communion" ( Sense8) Connor says. "I could spend my whole like worshipping his cock" Connor tells him.

"You know what I have always told you and your brother, pick the person that would will never get bored sleeping with, pick the person that on Saturday morning, you just as happy sitting and drinking coffee with as you making love too" Smecker says. "Is that who Daryl is to you?" Connor asks.

"Yeah he is, hell just seeing him today made me happier then I have ever been, just seeing him in his overalls I'm like a giddy school girl" Connor laughs. "And you know how I am…I like sex…a lot and usually by now I would not be with him if we had not have sex and with Daryl I would stay with him for the rest of my life and would be content with never having sex."

"And he's sexy as fuck" Smecker laughs.

"Yes he is …..and mouth on him my God Paul it's incredible, his first time blowing me I came faster than I had ever cum before….damn." Connor says as they get out of his car, going into his house.

"You can sleep in the guest room" Connor says nodding towards the bedroom.

"Nah I'll get a room….I have a feeling that he will want his gay sex cherry popped after telling his daughter" Smecker winks.

"Oh lord…that just made me super nervous….good lord" Connor says getting him and Smecker a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Here" Connor says handing Smecker a bottle of water.

"Thanks…..have you told your Ma or Doc about Daryl?"

"Doc knows about him told me to bring to the bar" "I miss that old man."

"Yeah he tells everyone about you, he is very proud of his teacher" Connor informs him.

"Okay Conn, can you take me to find a motel?"

"Or you can take my car, so you will be able to drive around, I have my bike, and there's a cute little place right up beside the garage."

"Alrighty sounds good, I'll be back over here tomorrow….please be done with the cherry popping before I get back here" Smecker laughs.

"I can't promise anything" Connor teased.

"Yeah, yeah….I'll see ya later Conn."

Connor was excited, Daryl had texted him telling him he couldn't wait to see him. Connor calls Daryl, he wanted to see how busy he was, wanting Daryl to come over they hardly ever got to spend time together, but now that they were telling Charlie that would change.

"Hey babe whatcha doin?"

"Sitting here on my toolbox, what are you doing sweetheart?"

"Nothing sitting here…..alone…. thinking about my sexy man" Connor all but purrs into the phone.

"Why are you alone, where is Smecker?"

"He decided to get a hotel….you know in case he gets him a sexy redneck while he's here" Connor laughed.

"So my baby is all alone huh?"

"Yeah all alone …..and missing you….and I'm horny as hell…..I had a dream about you last night" Connor pouts into the phone.

"Oh yeah" Connor could hear Daryl voice catch in the back of his throat.

"Yeah…my tongue was buried in that sexy ass of yours…you was moaning my name…." Connor was but off by Daryl. "I'll be there as fast as I can". Connor laughed when he heard Daryl hang up, he was even more excited now.

Daryl hung up his phone, putting his tools back into this tool box, not even caring about taking his overalls off. "I'll see ya later…I gotta go" Daryl hurries telling Shane.

"Where are you going?"

"You may not wanna know" Daryl smirked.

"Oh shit ….go on then…..lord have mercy" Shane jokes shaking his head at Daryl.

Daryl got on his bike and headed to Connors house, Connor amazed him, turned him on beyond belief, he was nervous about doing all the things Connor had mentioned…but if they were all with Connor he couldn't wait.

He pulls into Connors driveway, hurrying into the house, losing his overalls as soon as he barges through the door. "Connor…babe….where the hell are ya" Daryl mumbled kicking his boots off.

"In my bedroom…..naked" Connor replies.

"Fuck" Daryl moaned, heading towards Connors bedroom throwing his shirt to the floor, he was fighting with the button on his jeans as he got to his bedroom…. "Damn" Daryl stops at the door looking in on his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed, cock heavy laying on his muscled stomach.

"Damn babe now that is a sight….I wish you could see your self like that so sexy…..hold on" Daryl winks pulling his phone out of his pocket. "No…nope don't do it" Connor warns.

"Come on sweetheart…for my spank bank" Daryl sulks …. "please". Connor couldn't tell him no when Daryl stuck his bottom lip out.

"Okay….but YOU are the only one too look at it" Connor threatens.

"Trust me …aint nobody gonna see this…..your all mine" Daryl growls crawling on the bed with him taking Connors cock in his hand slowly jerking him from the first time he very put his hands on Connor is a sexual way he had been...addicted for lack of better word he thought about him all the time he wanted to have him naked every time he was around him.

. "So what do wanna do sweetheart" Daryl hummed in Connor's ear, making sure to nibble at it….learning quickly that Connor had many spots and one was his earlobe.

"Ah fuck …..I wanna eat you out so bad …..Daryl you have no idea" Connor's voice was so full of want, dripping with sex, it sent shivers down Daryl's spine.

Hearing Connor say that, shocked Daryl, he had never done anything like this before, never with Michonne it was never her kinda thing so he never brought it back up…..but he wanted to do all these things with Connor….hell he would walk through hell if Connor was holding his hand.

"Shit….sorry darling….we don't have….."

"I want to…..I want you to do that …if you enjoy it I want to see what it's all about" Daryl smiles resuming the stroking of Connor's cock.

"I wanna….try it on you too" Daryl confesses, smiling when he hears Connor sigh.

"God you are perfect" Connor kissing him pulling Daryl closer to him, their cocks, rubbing against each other, Daryl thrusting his hips to get closer to him.

"Only to you sweetheart….how do you want me" Daryl smiles laying over on his back, spreading his arms and legs out like a starfish, making Connor laugh. "I mean that looks nice" Conner purrs crawling on top of Daryl kissing his newest tattoo a small X on his collarbone…..after Connor finding that spot and seeing how it completely undone Daryl got when he kissed and sucked on it ….Daryl surprised him with the tattoo.

"Damn Conn" Darryl grunt, thrusting his hips, rubbing his cock against Connors.

"Are you sure about this …..not gonna lie it can be weird at first" Connor asks him looking down on Daryl

"If you don't do this….I'm gonna go find someone else to do it to me" Daryl snickers looking up at Connor, that smart ass comment was rewarded with Connor biting his nipple.

"Come on then. Let's get in the shower, because if I am gonna eat you, we need to clean that ass up" Connor winked at him.

Daryl blushed and grabbed a pillow to hide his face. "Oh God Conn' you are killing me."

"Wait till I have my tongue buried inside you."

Connor took the pillow away and pulled Daryl up, into the shower and started washing him, as soon as the water hit them. When he was on eye height with his cock, he put it in his mouth and Daryl grabbed into his hair, pushing him down on his cock some more. Then Connor stands up, starting to let his fingers glide between Daryl's ass-cheeks, while kissing him. "Have you ever had a finger ….in that sexy ass of yours" Connor mumbled against Daryl's neck.

"Once….mine….I was thinking of you" Daryl groans back loving the feel of Connors lips on his neck.

"God I bet that was sexy…I'm gonna be using my finger….is that okay" Connor moans kissing Daryl's Adams apple, Daryl nodding his head. Connor attacks Daryl's lips keeping his attention as he slowly runs his soaped up finger down the crack of Daryl's ass, slowly pushing it into him, feeling Daryl gasp in their kiss. Connor grins, removing his finger and continued washing him and making sure he was a bit relaxed before he would do something else to him. Daryl's hands were rubbing up and down his back, moaning into their kiss. When Connor thought he was clean enough, he washed himself, just in case.

After they were done he pulls him back to the bed and Daryl sprawls out again.

"Fuck me…..okay how do you want me?"

"Just like you are spread your legs" Connor instructed as he shimmies down Daryl's body grinding his ass on his cock for good measures, positioning himself between Daryl's leg, running his hands on the inside of Daryl's thighs…..another one of Daryl's spots. Connor hooks his fingers on the waist band of Daryl's briefs pulling them off of him.

"Seriously Daryl you have such a beautiful cock" Connor licked his lips, before taking Daryl's cock into his mouth sucking him a bit relaxing him, Daryl jerks as Connor pushes his legs so his feet was flat on the bed. Connor moves down sucking, one of Daryl balls into his mouth, hearing Daryl's breathing start to get faster he moved on down kissing, licking, adding a bit of pressure on the perineum knowing that this would be the first time Daryl had any one done that…..and he was rewarded with the one of the sexist sounds he had ever heard.

"Sweet mother of God what are you doing down there?" Daryl groans once again his arm covering his face.

"Daryl…let me see your face…I wanna see your eyes….if you keep doing that I'm gonna tie your arms down" Connor warns him. When Daryl uncovers his face and looks down at Connor, Connor smiles and thumbs the area again "your prostrate is located right around here…..but inside of course ….trust me if you think that felt good wait until I get a finger into you" Connor smiles.

"One thing at a time my sexy little teacher" Daryl…..lost his ability to speak when he feels Connors hands grip his ass cheeks, his tongue licking over his entrance he was surprised at how just that contact had his head reeling. Connor chuckles when he feels Daryl fall back on the bed, him chuckling causing Daryl to squirm.

Connor went on, gently licking around the entrance, now and then pushing his tongue against it and tasting Daryl felt incredibly good. With one hand he gently stroked Daryl's cock a bit, before rolling his balls in his hands, his tongue never leaving his man.

"How you doing?" Connor mumbles against Daryl's hole. Connor smirked at that moan as an answer. He tasted just as Connor knew he would, a mix of sweat and musk.

"Fuck…..fuck…..holy fuck" Daryl scrams as Connor pushes his tongue into Daryl, the more Connor got into eating Daryl out the more he crawled up in knees….at this point he had Daryl bent in half Daryl's arms hooked behind his legs keep him in place, his arms and thighs shaking and Daryl moaning grunting, begging Connor for more. Connor pulls away from Daryl's hole, licking his lips as he looks down at him his hole fluttering, wet and shiny, clenching around nothing but air.

"Please…..your tongue…God please put it back" Daryl begs, his face 10 shades of red as he hears himself beg for his boyfriend to put his tongue back in his asshole.

Connor gave him what he was begging for, pushing the tip of his tongue back into him, one hand stroking Daryl faster, when Connor blew on his wet, pink…..sensitive entrance Daryl cried out he had never felt anything like this in his life and he never wanted Connor to stop…..and he couldn't wait to do the same to Connor.

"Fuck…sweetheart…oh fuck I'm gonna cum" Daryl roared his voice deep, and raspy. Connor pulled his tongue away from his entrance, taking Daryl's cock into this mouth, sucking him….sucking every bit if cum out of Daryl.

"Holy…..shit…..you ….shit" Daryl shuddered.

"You're Welcome" Connor giggled crawling up Daryl's body kissing him.

"I think you may have popped my hip out of place" Daryl laughed…..realizing he would need to get much more flexible when it came to anything sexual with Connor, making Connor laugh.

"Oh….shit I gotta go" Daryl hurried and got out of bed "I need to get home Andrea is bringing Charlie home in like 20 minutes" Daryl explains to Connor, looking over at the clock on the bed stand.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow darling" Connor smiled looking down on the bed, sad his man had to go, once again.

"Nope I wanna tell her tonight no more waiting, I want you with me so sweetheart you will be ridin with me" Daryl winks, knowing that Connor has been wanting to ride his bike with him.

"Sorry sweetheart….maybe you stay tonight…..ill help you with this" Daryl purrs, stroking Connor.

"Mmmm sounds good, let me go get washed up" Connor smiles leaving his bedroom going to the bathroom. Daryl goes through Connors house picking up his clothes and waits for Connor.

Connor comes out of his bedroom, dressed Daryl could tell he was nervous. "You look mighty sexy in this" Daryl smiles playing with Connors bowtie that he had put on. "What's the matter?"

"Just nervous…..the first time I have ever told a student that I'm dating their dad" Connor laughs.

"It will be okay….she loves you lets go" Daryl interlaces their fingers together and climb on his bike, loving the feeling of Connors arms tight around him, his face buried between his shoulder blades.


	20. Chapter 20

"They aint here yet" Daryl informs Connor as he stops the bike, getting off the bike taking Connors hand helping him off the bike.

"Calm down baby…please it will be okay" Daryl tries to sooth Connor who looked like we was about to cry. Daryl kisses Connor, taking his hand in his, walking into the house.

"Are you sure, she will be okay with us?" Connor, was doubting everything at the moment, he was worried that Charlie would be upset about her daddy dating her teacher.

"Holy shit what is she gonna call me at school?"

"Um Mr. MacManus….that is your name babe" Daryl chuckled pulling Connor to him kissing him, his arms wrapped around his waist. "Sweetheart, I promise you, you're overreacting, she loves you, you are her hero, she talks about you constantly" Daryl reassures him.

"Okay" the sound of the door opening made both men jerk away from each other.

"Hey guys" Andrea greets them with a knowing smile. "She's coming, her uncle Shane took her shopping today" Andrea tells them laughing showing them one of the bags.

Connor reaches for Daryl's hand, he was shaking like a leaf, what if this didn't go so well and he lost the man he loved, he wanted to just leave…go back to Boston and never look back…..when Daryl squeezed his hand and smiled at him….all that melted away.

"Let me go help her, her uncle Shane should have brought her over and helped pack in all her stuff" Daryl jokes, smiling at Andrea, kissing Connor before leaving them alone.

"So are you two telling her today?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous"

"Don't be….she has talked about you all day today, well you and the turtle" Andrea smiled. "I'm gonna go, let you three have your time" Andrea kisses Connors cheek before turning to leave the kitchen, out the back door, leaving Connor alone with his worries.

He and Daryl had talked about how they wanted to tell her, so Connor knew Daryl wanted to talk to her alone first, so he sits down at the table to wait.

"Daddy look what uncle Shane got me" Charlie squeals showing her a Barbie doll that Shane had bought her.

"Wow, that's great princess" Daryl smiles hugging her "Um Charlie daddy needs to talk to you it's very very important, here we can play with her later okay" Daryl sits down in the floor, sitting Charlie on his lap.

Connor got up from the chair he was sitting in, and quietly snuck to the kitchen door, looking in on them seeing Daryl sitting cross-legged on the floor with Charlie on his lap….the image made his heart happy, it made him beyond happy he wanted to be a part of this he wanted to sit cross-legged on the floor with them and watch cartoons or color, help Charlie with her homework he wanted this.

"What is the matter daddy?" Charlie looks at Daryl with a puzzled look on her face.

"There is nothing the matter with daddy, um do you remember, when you told daddy that he smiles at Mr. MacManus like he smiles at you?"

"Yeah, I memer, you are happy when he talks to you"

"Yeah I am happy when he talks to me, okay daddy has a question for you and he wants you to answer him with your heart, and if you say no then daddy will still be happy okay?"

"Okay daddy"

"Daddy has been talking to Mr. MacManus a lot lately, and daddy really likes him, and I would like to know if you are okay with daddy and Mr. MacManus being boyfriends?" Daryl held his breath hoping that his daughter even understood what he was asking of her.

"Does that mean that he will live with us?" Charlie asks.

"Um well not right now…..but maybe one day, do you know what daddy means by him being my boyfriend?"

Charlie giggles "it means that you hold his hand…..and kiss him" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah that's what it means, it also means that Mr. MacManus will be coming over to visit and we would go to visit him at his house and we will be spending a lot of time with him is that okay?"

"Yeah daddy…..I lobe him daddy"

"You love him….well daddy loves him too" As soon as Daryl got the last word from his mouth he heard Connor gasp and start to cry.

"Conn….oh come here sweetheart" Daryl says getting up from the floor, going to Connor, Charlie on his heels. He reaches for Connor pulling him into a hug, kissing him, Connor looks down feeling Charlie hugging him.

"Are you sad?" Charlie looks up at him her eyes on the verge of tears.

"No Charlie…..no I'm not sad I'm happy very happy" Connor answers her squatting down so they were eye level. "Thank you for letting me be your daddy's boyfriend" Connor smiles at her.

"Do you love him like he loves you?"

"With all my heart" Connor smiles looking up at Daryl.

"Do you wanna see my Barbie?" Charlie asks Connor.

"Yeah I do" Connor was happier at this moment then he had ever been in his life, the man of his dreams just said that he loved him, his daughter loves him, he was the luckiest man alive!

Charlie took Connor's hand and they walk back to the couch where Charlie, shows him Connor her Barbie doll. Daryl smiled as he walked over to join them sitting down beside Connor who was sitting cross-legged, leaning over kissing him mouthing I love you to him.

"Me and Connor have some more stuff we need to talk to you about Charlie"

"Okay" Charlie says sitting down on Connors lap like she had Daryl's before. Connor beamed with pride, smiling at Daryl who was smiling back at him, his arm around Connor's shoulder.

"Okay so when you are at school, you have to call Connor- Mr. MacManus. Because even though he is daddy's boyfriend he is also still your teacher, so you have to still call him Mr. MacManus at school just like you have been"

"But when I am here or you and daddy are at my house, you can call me Connor" Connor adds.

"Daddy do you love Tonnor like you loved my mommy?" Charlie asked, her attention going from Connor to Daryl.

"Um… yeah" Daryl nods his head, watching as Connors smile gets bigger and bigger

"Does that mean that Tonnor is my daddy too like you are?" Charlie asked, rendering the two men completely speechless.

"Um….ugh…..um well… how about right now him just being Connor" Daryl stuttered.

"Otay…I would like for him to be my daddy like you" Charlie tells Daryl, turning to hug Connor "thank you for making my daddy smile" Charlie says hugging him tighter.

"Your welcome doll" Connor replies hugging her. "Do you wanna play Barbie's?" Connor asks trying to get her mind off of any other daddy questions she may have, by the look on Daryl's face he was thankful that Connor was doing just that.

"Yeah" Charlie squealed climbing off Connors lap handing him a doll.

Daryl kisses Charlie on the top of the head, before kissing Connor "I gotta take a minutes" Daryl whispers in Connors ear, Connor nodding his head his attention going to what Charlie was telling him about the doll.

Daryl was overwhelmed he needed to step away for a second as he goes into the kitchen sitting in a chair his head buried in his hands. He was happy that Charlie was happy about his and Connors relationship, but when Charlie asked about Connor also being her dad he wanted to tell her yes…..that's what he wanted but this was scary that he wanted that as fast as he did.

"Daddy…..daddy me and Tonnor are hungry" Daryl hears Charlie holler from the living room.

Daryl laughed as he gets up from, his chair walking into the living room. "Hmm well that a problem not aint it…..what do you and Tonnor want to eat" Daryl smirks at Connor getting the response he wanted when Connor licks his lips and smirks.

"I don't know" Charlie answers.

"Well how about we go to Ricks" Daryl suggested he wanted to take Connor out show him off show everyone he was his.

"Yeah can I get ice cream" Charlie was p on her feet in a split second.

"Don't you always" Daryl laughs. "Come on my two hungry loves" Daryl offers Conner his hand, helping him out of the floor, hand in hand as they walk to Daryl's truck, Connor opens the door, for Charlie, before sliding in beside her. Connor throws his arm up on the back of the seat, Daryl's hand meeting his, Charlie as she always does when she is in the truck, turns on the radio belting out every word that came on. Daryl enjoyed their drive there, especially when Charlie talked Connor into singing a song with her.

They pull into the parking lot, surprised by the amount of cars that was there, Daryl looked at Connor and smiled…..this would be their first time out as a couple with more than just the people that already knew. Connor was nervous, he didn't want anyone to say anything especially since Charlie was with them. His nerves was calmed a bit when Daryl took his hand in his.

"We will be fine, if they don't like us fuck em" Daryl whispers, so Charlie didn't hear him.

"When Connor felt Charlie grab his other hand, his nerves were gone, if she was happy then that's all that mattered to him. Connor smiled as they walked into the restaurant, spotting Rick who smiled as soon as he seen them. Daryl finds them a seat, Daryl and Charlie on one side, Connor on the other side.

"Hey guys…..hi Charlie" Rick smiles at Charlie, it wasn't a secret that Charlie had a crush on Rick.

"Hi" she stutters hiding her face, making Connor smile at her.

"What can I get you petty lady?" Rick had sit down beside Connor across from Charlie;

"Um…chicken stripes and French fries…..and"

"My special brownie ice cream sundae" Rick grins, Charlie face bright red, as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds good" Rick winks at her before turning to the guys. "What can I get you two?"

"Hamburger and sweet potato fries" Daryl answers.

"Mmmm that sounds good but I want bacon on mine …and brownies and ice cream" Connor answers.

Daryl reach across the table taking Connor hand in his smiling "So princess are you ready for school to start back?" Daryl asked looking over at Charlie whose eyes were glued on Rick.

"Charlie…..he's way too old for ya and he's married…..plus you will never be old enough to have a boyfriend" Daryl chuckles. Charlie looks at her dad, and if looks could kill, Daryl would not make it out of the restaurant. "So are you ready for school to start back" he ask again.

"Yeah, I miss Murphy, he is probably sad being there alone" Charlie answers.

"Well I don't think he's alone he's at Connors house" Daryl tells her looking at Connor for affirmation.

"Yep he stay at my house when we don't have school" Connor agrees.

"Can we go see him" Charlie was excited.

"Maybe tomorrow princess" Daryl chuckles.

"Or if it's okay with daddy, maybe I can bring Murphy to your house and he can stay with you when we do not have school." Connor suggests.

"Oh daddy please, please can he, can Murphy stay at our house please." Daryl shot a look at Connor, once again if looks could kill Connor wouldn't be leaving the restaurant either…..Connor chuckled, winking at Daryl.

The conversation was interrupted by Merle, Carol and Sophia coming into the restaurant. "Hey guys…..hey my little Char monster" Merle greets them coming to their table kissing Charlie on the top of the head.

"Hi uncle Mer." Charlie smiles.

"Pull up a table join us" Daryl offered. Merle nodded had he manhandled the nearest table. Pulling it at the end of Daryl's table. Charlie moving over to sit beside Sophia, the two little girls giggling.

"Here move sit with your boyfriend" Merle tells Daryl slapping him on the back. Daryl moves to the other side, scooting in as close to Connor as he could, his hand sitting on Connors thigh.

"So how is everything?" Carol ask sitting down beside her husband.

"Good…..even if Charlie asked if Connor as her new daddy" Daryl mumbled low enough just for the adults to hears.

"Darn….but we knew it would come up" Carol nods.

"Yeah but she seems to like the idea of us together, she told me she loved me" Connor brags, looking at Charlie.

"That's good, we are happy for you three….so um….consummate the relationship yet?" Merle asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Merle" Carol warns slapping at Merle, which made him laugh even louder.

"I was jokin" Merle laughs.

The six of them eat their food, and their ice cream, the two girls talking and giggling. "Uncle Dar?" Sophia asks looking at Daryl.

"Yes love?

"Are you and Mr. MacManus boyfriends?" Sophia asks.

"Um yeah we are" Daryl answers, putting his arm around Connor.

"I have a boyfriend" she tells him.

"Um you better not….what's this little boys name? Daryl jokes. "I'll kick his butt"

"I'm not telling you"

"That's okay I'll get Connor to find out who it is, I'll have him spy on ya" Daryl warns her.

"I won't do that uncle Dar will have to just deal with you having a boyfriend" Connor laughs. Daryl laughs when Sophia giggles and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Hey daddy can I stay all night with Sophia?" Charlie asks.

"Um if it's okay with your uncle Merle and Aunt Carol" Daryl answers her, looking at Carol with the look of please on his face, he had decided that tonight was the night he wanted to consummate their relationship as Merle would call it ….he wanted to give Connor everything he had, they had told Charlie they had told each other they loved each other, he wanted this ….no he needed this.

"Only if you promise to help me and Soph…..make ice cream and brownies tonight" Merle smirks.

"I promise….I promise" Daryl was beyond happy that Merle got his look, he and Merle had always been able to know what each other were thinking since Daryl was little.

"Okay then but you bee good" Daryl tells her.

"I will I promise"

"Well aright then you can go" Daryl smiles squeezing Connors thigh.

"Well looks like we better go, need to stop at the grocery store, get things to make brownies and some ice cream." Carol shakes her head smiling.

"I love you princess, I'll see a later" Daryl hugs Charlie, Connor was surprised and very happy when Charlie hugs him. "I love you Tonnor, I will see you later" she tells him. "Love you Charlie, I'll see ya later."

Merle and Carol and the girls leave the restaurant, leaving Daryl and Connor sitting alone, Connor could feel the mood change in Daryl, it worried him.

"What's wrong darling"

"Nothin sweetheart" Daryl smiled kissing him, which shocked Connor since the restaurant was still full of people. "You wanna go back to my place or yours?" Daryl asks playing with Connors hair.

"Mmmm mines closer" Connor smirks.

"Sounds good, wanna get my hands all over my sexy boyfriend" Daryl said a bit louder than necessary, kissing Connor both choosing to ignore the comment being made.

"Ready to go babe?" Connor whispered in Daryl's ear, rubbing Daryl through his jeans.

"Mmmm you little minx you" Daryl growls, before pulling him to him. They go and pay for their food, leaving the restaurant Daryl's arms around Connor waist, pushing his already stiffening cock against Connors ass.

Daryl drove like his ass was on fire, he wanted to get Connor in a bed as fast as he could. Daryl had his truck door open, before he even had the truck in park, pulling Connor out of the truck pushing him back against the truck Daryl's lips on his neck. Connor pulling him as close as he could get him by his belt.

"Grá im thú" Connor moans.

"What does that mean?" Daryl grunts sucking at Connors neck.

"I love you" Connor pants "please take me in the house…God I need you" Connor was breathing heavy. Daryl, picks Connor up, Connor wrapping his legs around Daryl's waist.

"Bedroom please" Connor utters.

Daryl takes no time in getting Connor in his bed kissing him, kissing every piece of skin he could find, straddling Connor he pulls his own shirt off, before working Connors off of him. Connor leaning up kissing Daryl's chest, sucking biting at Daryl's nipples...Daryl yelping looking down at Connor.

"Ba mhiath hom a bheith aw gneas le leat" Connor beams looking up at Daryl his hands tangled in Daryl's hair, knowing that Daryl had no idea what he was saying.

"What?" Daryl asks glancing down at Connor.

"It means I want to have sex with you" Connor's hands had moved and was cupping Daryl's face.

Daryl leans down kissing Connors neck "me too….tonight…please" he groans in Connors ear.

It took Connor seconds to flip them so he was on top "Do we need to shower again….um I wanna do that to you that you did to me this morning" Daryl ask, his face and chest turning pink.

"No babe we are good" Connor says, kissing his chest again. Connor could feel Daryl's erection through his jeans, Daryl running his hands down Connors back, gripping his ass pulling him even closer to him kissing Connors neck.

"Take your jeans off I wanna touch more of you" Daryl growls, Connor moves off of Daryl kicking his boots off taking his phone out of his pocket sitting it on the table, before shedding his jeans, watching Daryl as he done the same still mesmerized by how beautiful his man was.

Daryl gets back in the bed on his back reaching for Connor kissing him…..Daryl felt like he was drunk every time he kissed Connor…Connor was intoxicating to him.

"What do I need to do?" Daryl asks he was excited but worried he didn't want to hurt Connor and he wanted it to be good for Connor.

"Eat me….stretch me" Connor answers him.

"Stretch you?" Daryl looks up at Connor a bit of a scared look on his face.

"You can eat me like I did you this morning then you can help me stretch my tight little ass for you" Connor's lips sucking a hickey on Daryl's chest….marking Daryl as his.

Daryl nodded as he moves so Connor was underneath him, like Connor was this morning. Daryl wanted to take his time, make Connor feel good, he wanted it all to be good. Daryl's insecurities came rushing back at the thought of wanting to make Connor feel good, and making it last but it's been seven years since he had had sex with anybody, he was worried about lasting.

"Darlin what's wrong?" another thing that told Daryl that these two belonged together was made for each other Connor could read his face read his emotions, he knew when something was wrong.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "just worried is all' Daryl mumbled.

"Worried about?"

"Not lasting" Daryl's face was blood red, and looked like he was getting ready to run. Connor wiggled out from underneath Daryl getting into the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out something Daryl had never seen before.

"Come ere, do you know what this is" Connor asks showing him the package.

Daryl shakes his head. " It's a cock ring, which means you don't cum until I let you, until I take it off of you….do you wanna try it?"

"Sure yea…..kinda like knowing you have control of when I get to cum…..kinda sexy" Daryl smirks kissing Connor.

"Hell yeah it is …come pull him out let me see him" Connor licks his lips as Daryl pulls his briefs off, his eye roll back in his head when Connor takes him in his hands stroking a few times before putting the ring around the base of his cock.

"Shit" Daryl moans as Connor takes him in his mouth, carding his fingers through Connors hair. "Fuck …..fuck your amazing" Daryl grunts pulling Connor into a kiss. "I wanna eat that ass….let me see it" Daryl demands running his hands down the back of Connors briefs gripping his ass. Connor lays back on his back, his legs outstretched in front of him, Daryl grabs his briefs yanking them off of him throwing them to the floor his cock landing with a soft thud on his stomach.

"Suck me Daryl…..I love that mouth" Connor groans his hand wrapped around his cock, offering it to Daryl like a treat.

Daryl loves Connors legs, running his hands up his legs, stopping to kiss behind his knee, sucking biting on the inside of his thighs, leaving love marks, Connors thighs looked like Dalmatian from all the spots. Daryl enjoyed leaving love marks on Connor and Connor liked having them walking around in front of Daryl in his briefs so he could see them….if he could his ass would walk around town in nothing but his briefs showing off the marks.

Daryl kisses and nips at Connors pelvis, giving attention everywhere but the place that Connor desperately wanted it. "Please Daryl…..please" Connor pants, jutting his hips trying to get Daryl to give attention to his leaking cock.

"What do you want sweetheart" Daryl teased, kissing his stomach where his cock laid, his cheek brushing against it making Connor shudder at the feel of Daryl's scruff against the sensitive skin of his cock.

"Fuck Daryl I want your mouth on my cock" Connor urges.

"Ask nicely" Daryl smirks, bringing his mouth close to the tip of Connors cock so close that Connor can feel his hot breath against the wet tip of his cock.

"Please….please darling" Connor chokes, as Daryl kisses the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting precome, Connor was amazed how fast Daryl took to sucking cock…..he was a very fast learner.

"You taste good" Daryl mumbles, taking more of Connor's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck…..fuck hold on baby" Connor whines.

"Sorry did I do something wrong" Daryl asks looking concerned.

"Yeah….you are to fuckin good at sucking cock" Connor smirks kissing him before turning to dig in the drawer, pulling out another cock ring handing it to Daryl "put it on me please…fuck I'm gonna need it."

Daryl took the ring from Connor, copying what Connor had done putting his on, after he had it on he took Connor back into his mouth, bobbing his head hallowing out his cheeks like Connor had told him too, hearing Connor moan and feeling Connors fist tight in his hair told Daryl he was doing right.

"Look at me Dar…..let me see those eyes" Connor grunts, Daryl looks up at Connor his face red, his hair all messy. "Fuck babe you look good with my cock in your mouth so fuckin sexy" Connor licks his lips. Daryl feels Connor move around he looks back up at him pulling off of Connor.

"What the hell you doin?"

"You got your spank bank I got mine…seeing you with my cock in your mouth sexiest thing I have ever seen…..get back at it" Connor smirks taking his phone into his hand, turning the camera on. Daryl laughs as he slides his mouth back onto Connor not paying attention to the sound of the camera on the phone…..Connor drops the phone when Daryl slides down his cock taking all of him down his throat.

"Fuck…..fuck…fuck" Connor screams pulling Daryl's hair, pulling him up off his cock. Daryl sucks one of Connors balls into this mouth, causing Connor to fall back to his back, the moans getting louder when Daryl thumbs the area that Connor had on him.

Daryl pushes Connor legs up like Connor had done his this morning, his feet flat on the bed, kissing his ass cheeks, before positioning his hands so that his thumbs can spread him open, his breath catches in the back of his throat. Daryl takes his time just looking, Connor growing very impatient.

"Dammit Daryl…something do something….your killing me" Connor grunts "Spit on it….something"

"What?" Daryl wasn't sure he hears him right.

"Spit on my ass…use your fingers, rub it ….just like you would a clit….come on" Connor begs.

Daryl does as Connor tells him, using his finger to gently massage Connors hole… "Holy fuck your tongue Dar lick me, please"

Daryl decides it's now or nothing as he gently licks his hole, causing Connor to shudder, and his hole to flutter, Daryl liked knowing that he had done that to Connor he had made him shudder like that. After seeing that Daryl went to town, he buries his face between Connor cheeks, licking and kissing nibbling at his cheeks, Connor whining, moaning, withering underneath his hands he loved it …..Daryl was making him act like this he was falling apart under Daryl's touch and it was intoxicating to watch.

Connor was mumbling at this point all Daryl had made out was "finger" "Daryl looked up at him worried, Connor reaches down, opening himself up for Daryl… "use your finger….your gonna need to open me up" Daryl looks back at Connors hole, it pulses open with ever ragged groan Connor lets out. Daryl would do anything to have Connor fall apart like he had just done.

"Get it wet…..slowly push it in" Connor instructs him. Connor groans even louder when Daryl sucks his finger into his mouth, slowly pushing his finger into him Connor was slick and hot on the inside, and so smooth. Daryl starts to fingering him very slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then slowly slipping it back in as deep as he could go.

"Fuck….Daryl….that bump" Connor says panting for breath. Daryl looks up at him shaking his head "press against it." Daryl does as he was told, as soon as he does he feels Connor tighten around his finger and Connor is screaming "don't stop…..shit…another finger…..put it in…..scissoring them stretch me I need your cock" Connor grunts. Daryl does as he is told using two fingers on Connor his eyes glued in his entrance, wanting to taste him again as he sticks his tongue into him…..which was a good decision as Connor is screaming his name.

Connor reaches down between his legs, pulling Daryl's hand from him, shoving three fingers into his hole making quick work on stretching himself.

"Get your ass up here" Connor demanded pulling him manhandling him so Daryl was on his back, Daryl had no idea where or when Connor had got the condom but in seconds Connor had the condom on his cock and was straddling him. "Are you ready darling" Connor moaned looking down at Daryl. All Daryl would do was nod his head….he about lost his mind when Connor slide down on him….he was so fuckin tight.

"Holy Fuck" Daryl howls.

"Fuck you are so big…..fuckin bigger than those damn toys I was playing with" Connor laughed kissing his chest.

"Toys?" Daryl's interest was piqued at that. "Yeah…..we will get to those later" Connor says as he starts moving up and down on Daryl his ass slapping against Daryl thighs. "Shit Connor…..your so fuck sexy riding me like this" Daryl couldn't keep his hands off of him they were everywhere, he was pinching at Connor nipples making him yelp, he was gripping his ass. Connor's head was thrown back eyes closed…the look of pure bliss on his face as he rides Daryl his hands on his stomach. When he goes to grab his cock, he feels Daryl slap his hand away. "I like watching it bounce" Daryl blushes making Connor laughs and lean down and kiss him, moving his hands back behind him his hands on Daryl's thighs.

"Connor…..baby I wanna fuck you please" Daryl pants, grabbing his hips, the look that came across Connors face urged Daryl on even more. Connor climbs off of Daryl, laying on his back, wrapping his legs around Daryl a Daryl teased his entrance, rubbing the head of his dick around the tight puckered hole.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you Daryl Dixon…..put it back in" Connor warns. Daryl chuckles as he pushes back in losing the ability to breath for a second Connor was so tight. Daryl gets a rhythm, pushing into Connor pulling out, watching Connor moan and his eyes flutter open, grabbing at Daryl's ass, Daryl could get used to this…he never wanted this to end. Daryl kisses Connor, kissing his neck his chest…kissing his ribs biting at the skin underneath this arm, he wanted to taste every inch of Connor.

"Oh holy shit Daryl ….take the ring off please…..please I need to cum" Connor moans. Daryl reaches to Connors cock, as soon as the ring is off Connor is cumming, without even touching his cock, the repeated hits to his prostrate had him cumming and screaming …..begging. "Holy shit …..Daryl….fuck….take it out….please" Connor whines, the over stimulation of his prostrate was to much for him to handle. "Cum on me….please." Daryl pulls out of Connor, pulling the condom off, taking the ring off, stroking himself. "Fuck…..Connor I'm gonna cum" Daryl grunts, shooting his load all over Connor's stomach, some of it landing on Connors face, Daryl almost lost his mind when Connor licks the cum from his lips.

Connor pulls Daryl to him kissing him, their bodies slick from sweat and cum. "That was amazing…holy shit I love you" Connor moans kissing him. Daryl moved from on top of Connor, laying down beside him "son-of-a-bitch that was amazing" Daryl groaned throwing his arm over his face. He could feel the Connor get out of the bed. "Where you going" Daryl ask moving his arm. "Gotta go get a rag….we got a mess here" Connor laughed. Daryl laughed as he watched Connor walk out of the bedroom…..a bit wobbly. Connor hurries to the bathroom getting a rag, coming back cleaning them both off before climbing back into bed with Daryl, Daryl wrapping him up in his arms kissing him. They lay in bed happy, kissing each other Daryl drawing little designs in Connor skin with his fingers. "That was the best sex I have ever had" Connor says kissing Daryl's chest.

"Mmmm me too….. I wanna eat you out again later...I love the sounds you were making" Daryl whispers in Connor ear. "Any time babe, you are amazing at it" Connor answers laying his head on Daryl's chest.


	21. Chapter 21

"Dammit Daryl" Connor moans arching his back, riding Daryl's fingers. Daryl grins up at him as he works his fingers in and out of Connor, licking at Connors rim, loving how Connor was writhing and begging to cum.

"Please….fuck please" Connor begs, clawing at the hand Daryl had tightly wrapped around the base of Connors cock, keeping him from cumming. Daryl chuckles as he starts stroking Connor, Connor cumming for the second time that morning.

"You bastard" Connor spits pulling Daryl to him kissing him. "Go get in that box in my closet find a plug" Connor tells him, Daryl gets out of the bed going to the closet finding Connors sex toy box looking at him "damn babe…kinky much" Daryl teases, going through the stuff in the box he knew what some of the stuff was, picking up what he thought Connor was talking about showing it to him.

"Yep that's it, come put it in my ass keep me open for ya for later" Connor winks at him.

"Hell yeah" Daryl huffs, going back to the bed, Connor going to his hands and knees, in front of Daryl, wiggling his ass making Daryl laugh. "Use the lube, slick it up" Connor tells him. Daryl does as he is told, slowly pushing the toy into Connor loving the moans coming from him. Daryl slaps Connors ass "come on sexy we need to shower, wash those sheets, go pick up Charlie, and go grocery shopping to cook dinner for your friend" Daryl says bending down kissing up Connors spine, kissing his neck.

"Mmmmm I don't wanna" Connor playfully whines.

"Okay well I'll be in the shower, I would love for you to bring that sexy ass and join me" Daryl says walking out of the bedroom. Daryl was getting into the shower when he hears the lid of the washer slam shut, a second later Connor was in the shower with him.

"So babe you gonna help me cook dinner tonight?" Connor asks washing Daryl's chest.

"Only if you want me too" Daryl answers.

"Hell yeah I want to see you in the kitchen" Connor smirks.

"I'm pretty good if I say so myself" Daryl smirks. They finish showering but not before Daryl is playing with the plug inside in Connor while Connor sucked another hickey on his chest. They get out of the shower, Connor started the washer. "You ready, let's go shopping before we get Charlie or we will never get out of the store" Daryl laughs. "Do you always wear a bowtie Mr. MacManus?" Daryl asks as he straightens Connor bowtie.

"Yeah, what you don't like them?" Connor asks. "No…no babe I love them on you also I think you should wear your glasses more you're so cute in your glasses" Daryl kisses Connor as they go out to Daryl's truck. "Hmmm I will do that" Connor laughs.

They go into the grocery store hand in hand, which Daryl had decided they would do every time they went out anywhere….Connor was surprised to learn that Daryl was a huge fan of PDA. "So babe what do you wanna cook for him?" Daryl asks.

"Shepherd's pie, it's been a long time since I had it…..last time Ma cooked it, it's been a long time."

"Awww is my babe missing his mommy's cooking?" Daryl teases.

"Yeah, wasn't there a special meal that your ma cooked for you" Connor asks.

"Nah….unless cold hotdogs count" Daryl answers looking down at his feet. "But Merle would make lasagna when he was around which for a while was only my birthday, he still makes it on my birthday for me"

"Aww how cute are you two" Connor smirks.

"Hush" Daryl mumbles. "What do we need to make you momma's Shepard's pie?" Daryl asks, Connor could tell that Daryl was trying to change the subject, so Connor let him….this time.

They go and get all the stuff that was needed …..Daryl insisting on paying. They pulled into Merles and Carols going in. "Hey guys you two hungry….need to keep your energy up" Merle laughed offering to make them a sandwich.

"No thank you brother, we are gonna cook supper when we get home, Smecker is coming over to officially meet me and Charlie." Daryl tells him.

"Things getting serious huh?" Merle asked, Daryl could tell he was asking and not just joking.

"Yeah it is" Daryl says smiling at Connor.

"Can I talk to you in here baby brother?" Merle asks.

"Yeah sure" Daryl follows him into another room, he kinda already knew what his was gonna be about. "What is it brother?" Daryl asks.

"Have you told him about your scars? I know he has seen them I know you two have had sex, you wouldn't be this head over heels without having sex with him." Merle says.

"No I haven told him yet, it worried me that he will leave, that's a lot of baggage to deal with" Daryl says falling right back into the little brother role.

"Daryl do you honestly think that he would leave you because of your past, and if he did then he doesn't deserve you" Merle says, his big brother protectiveness kicking in. "What if dad does find out, what's gonna happen if the old man shows up at your door step?" Merle asks.

"I don't know I figured he already knows, it's not all that secret anymore" Daryl answers looking down at his boots.

"Well you need to tell Connor just in case you two do see him run into him or something he deserves to know" Merle says. "I can tell him if you are uncomfortable telling him." Merle offers.

"No… no I can do it, I just don't want him treating me any different."

"I personally don't think he will, looks like he has scars of his own, you two need to talk" Merle tells him.

"Okay I will tonight, after Smecker leaves" Daryl tells him.

"Okay good…so did you two consummate the relationship" Merle chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes would you like to know all the dirty details" Daryl teased.

"Nah….just happy your happy baby brother….was it good though, I just don't understand"

"The best I've ever had ….so damn tight….

"Hush…..hush that's enough" Merle throws his hands up. "So when you two movin in together?" Merle jokes.

"One step at a time" Daryl says, leaving, goin back out to where Connor was at, he was now joined by Charlie and Sophia all three were coloring.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Daryl asks kissing the top of Charlie's head.

"Coloring, uncle Connor is coloring with is" Sophia smiles.

"Uncle Connor huh?" Merle grinned, elbowing Daryl.

"Uncle Connor if you and uncle Dar get married can I be your flower girl?" Sophia asks.

"Hmm…..um…

"Wed need to go, we got groceries in the truck" Daryl swoops in saving Connor, Connor mouthing thank you to Daryl.

"Okay guys we will see you later" Merle says kissing Charlie on the cheek.

The three go out to the truck, "Where are we going?" Charlie asks, sitting up on the seat so she could see out the window.

"Connors house, we are going to be meeting a friend of Connors, and have dinner" Daryl answers her.

"Can I play with Murphy?" Charlie squeals looking at Connor.

"You sure can doll" Connor answers with a smile.

Charlie runs up to the door, hollering for them to hurry up. Connor laughed as he hurrying to the door unlocking it opening up the door for her. "He's right there on the coffee table" Connor tells her pointing at the turtle on the table, before turning to go help Daryl get the rest of the groceries.

Daryl helps Connor, get the groceries, ready to cook asking Charlie if she wanted to help. "Yeah" she hurried into the kitchen. "What do you wanna help with?" Connor asks turning to her.

"Um, I wanna cut up something" she answers.

"Alrighty, well here you go here's your knife" Connor says "Before you take this you have to promise me that you will never touch a knife without me or your dad giving it to you …..you promise" Connor says.

"Yeah promise"

"Okay here you go" Connor hands Charlie her butter knife, turning to get the bowl of half cooked potatoes and a cutting board. "Cut them up real small okay." Connor tells her.

"Otay" she smiles taking her butter knife, cutting the potatoes as she was showed. "Like this Tonnor?" she asks.

"Yep perfect just like that" Connor smiles.

Daryl smiles watching Connor and Charlie interact, it made him smiled it made him so very happy.

"So sweetheart what else do you need?" Daryl ask, causing Charlie to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Daryl turns giving Charlie a mean look that caused her to laugh even harder "Sweetheart" she laughs.

"What daddy can't call Connor sweetheart?"

"Yeah you can daddy….it's just funny" Charlie laughs.

"Well he calls me darling is that funny?" Daryl asks. "Yeah" she giggles. "Your funny princess" Daryl laughs. "So sweetheart" Daryl says really loud looking squinting at Charlie "What else do we need?"

"Well darlin" Connor says making Charlie laugh. "Can you cook the meat" Connor asks. "Yep" Daryl leans over kissing Connor, making Charlie's face red and, hide her face. "Well I know where she gets that from" Connor says looking back at Charlie smiling.

The three of them finish the Shepard's pie, putting it in the oven just in time, for them t hear a knock at the door. "Can I get it?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah you can get it" Connor tells her, smiling as she runs into the living room. Daryl and Connor standing at the kitchen door watching as she opens the door.

"Well hi there pretty girl you must be Charlie" Smecker grins squatting down.

"Yeah, Daryl's my daddy" She says sticking her hand out shaking his hand.

"Well Charlie my name is Paul I'm Connors friend" he says.

"Did you know that Tonnor is my daddy's boyfriend?"

"Yes I did, and I'm happy for them how about you?"

"I love them" she says.

"Well that's good, where are they?"

"In the kitchen I cut up the taters" Charlie says.

"Did ya well I bet they are delicious then" Smecker says "Can you take me to them" Smecker says.

"Yeah" Charlie grabs his hand walking him into the kitchen were Connor and Daryl was sitting at the table.

"Tonnor your friend is here" Charlie announces as they walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Smecker, how are ya" Connor asks getting up from the table hugging Smecker.

"Good, learned a lot on the walk from the door to here" he laughed. "You got a very special girl here Daryl" Smecker says.

"Thank you"

"We just put the food in the oven" Connor informs him.

"Smells good, especially the potatoes" Smecker says smiling at Charlie who blushed.

When the food was done, all four of them sit at the table eating all the men complementing Charlie on the potatoes. Charlie had also helped Connor make a chocolate cake that she helped put icing on as Daryl and Smecker sit in the living room talking.

"So how is everything going Daryl?" Smecker asks.

"Good, really good actually"

"So I know that Murphy has talked to you but, I just want to know how you see this going, you know our lifestyle is hard, there are many people that disagree with it" Daryl could tell the man was worried.

"Trust me, my whole life people have disagreed with what I do, the people I choose to love, It aint stopped me yet, and I love him, my daughter loved him, so I will protect him and what we love" Daryl tells him.

"Okay Daryl, I believe, your strong I can tell that and he loves you and Charlie, he's happier now then I have seen him in a long time." Smecker says. The men were interrupted by Charlie coming into the living room telling them the cake was ready.

The two men go to the kitchen getting their cake, and eating it. The three men sit and talk after Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch. Smecker telling Daryl stories of Connors childhood, and him spending time in jail …catching him with his boyfriend.

"Okay you two, I'll leave you guys be, go back to my motel room, If you will Daryl can you bring Connor over to get his car tomorrow, so he can take me to the airport" Smecker asks.

"Yes, of course, it was very nice meeting you, and talking to you I understand why he cares so much about you" Daryl smiles shaking Smecker's hand. Smecker turns leaving the house, Daryl turns looking at Charlie, covering her up, Connor locking the door.

"Ready for bed?" Connor moans, moving Daryl's hand to the plug that was still in him.

"Yeah….but we need to talk." Daryl swallows hard, he hated having to have this conversation with Connor, he hated having this conversation with Michonne and she knew about a lot of it.

"Okay is everything okay baby?" Connor was worried all of a sudden on the verge of tears.

"Come on….please" Daryl grabs his hand walking him to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed pulling Connor so they were facing each other. "Okay so this is gonna be really hard to hear but please just listen and let me say all of it okay?" Daryl was shaking at this point.

"Oh my God Daryl are you breaking me up with me?" Connor was crying.

"Lord no babe….oh God please don't cry Connor" Daryl reaches out wiping a tear from his cheek. "Okay so I know you have seen the scars on my back, I really appreciate you not saying anything I know it can be a bit shocking, disgusting."

"Daryl baby they are not disgusting, what happen please tell me"

"Okay um as you know Merle is much older than me, so just so you know when this was happening he was already out of the house and had no idea okay."

"Yeah okay" Connor tried to sound okay but he was so worried, he grabs Daryl's hand scooting as close to him as he could.

"Okay here I go, um my mom and dad both were alcoholics, like really bad they drank a lot, they would rather drink then keep food in the house, or the electric and water on, and when ….um when my dad got drunk he would get mad and …..um he would….ugh hit me with a belt, or switch, anything he could get his hands on one time he used an extension cord. At first it was just when he was drunk but then it got to be all the time it didn't matter if he was drunk on not, I could walk to loud and he was hitting me, I remember coming home from school, and I was excited about a field trip to the zoo and I came into the house being too loud and he hit me busted my lip I was around Charlie's age."

At hearing that Connor couldn't hold back his tears anymore he was pissed he hated this man that he had not ever met, he was disgusted that someone would hurt the man he loved, he wanted to kill this man.

"I can stop I know it's….I'm sorry" Daryl's face broke Connors heart. "No darlin please, you need to tell me all of it I'm just so mad that anyone would put their hands on you" Connor says wiping away the tears. "Why didn't your mom do something?"

"She wouldn't do or say anything because she didn't want him to hit her, so she drank all the time, and I'm pretty sure they both were doing other drugs, but I never touched drugs I smoked pot once didn't like it" "When Merle would come around on my birthday my dad would threaten me not to say anything or it would get worse, so I never said anything or Merle would have killed him on spot, so I was afraid that if I told Merle my dad would beat me worse, or Merle would go to prison and I would be left alone with my mom, who didn't shy away from hitting me either. So I fended for my own a lot, hunted a lot, got my own food, I got lost in the woods once for like a week, I was bit older then Charlie not much though."

"So then I started getting into trouble at school, because I saw that the other kids that got in trouble got taken to Juvie so I figured I would get away from my dad that way so I spent a lot of time in juvie"

"And then it all came to a head when my dad found I was dating Michonne, it got so much more worse, my dad hated that I was dating an African American, he was very racist and hated gay people, pretty much everybody, but one day he told me to break up with her and when I refused he beat me so bad that I could barely walk. That was the day I snuck and called Merle, and told him what was happening and he came that day got me and all my stuff and he moved me in with him and Carol. I was thirteen at the time, I have not seen or spoken to them since, well my dad, my mom burned up in a house fire, too drunk to get out of the house, didn't even go to her funeral, I just wanted to tell you this because my dad still lives around here and I know by now he has heard about us."

Daryl looked like the world was weighting on his shoulders, he looked like that beaten child again it broke Connors heart. Connor moved so he was straddling Daryl, Daryl's back against the head board, Connor takes Daryl's face in his hands kissing him.

"I love you Daryl Dixon" Connor kisses Daryl's eye. "You are strong" kisses other eye. "You are a great dad" kisses his nose. "You are beautiful inside and out" kissing cheek. "You're an amazing person, and this will not keep me from loving you, you aint getting rid of me that easy Daryl Dixon" Connor leaned down kissing him deep, his thumbs wiping tears from his cheeks. Daryl leaned back his head, laying against the headboard.

Connor started unbuttoning, Daryl's shirt "and your scars are the sexiest thing I have ever seen" Connor purrs, kissing his neck. "I have my own scars….see" Connor says showing him the hand cuff scars on his wrist, pulling his shirt off of him tossing it the floor, showing him the big scar on his left arm, sliding back on Daryl's legs that was outstretched in front of him, shimming his jeans off with the help of Daryl showing him the scar on this leg.

"How did you get them?" Daryl asks, rubbing the scar on Connor leg.

"Hmmm…you took your time ….can I take mine please" Connor ask afraid to tell him everything afraid to that it would scare him away from him afraid, he would take Charlie and tell him he didn't want anything to do with him.

"Of course baby" Daryl smiles. "Thank you for not seeing me any different" Daryl smiled.

"What did I tell you about thanking me" Connor smirks, leaning down biting at his collarbone kissing his neck. Daryl ran his hands down Connor back, sliding his hands into Connor's briefs. "Are you sure about this darling?" Connor asks not wanting to push him into anything this soon after telling him about his past.

"Need you now more than ever sweetheart please…let me make love to you I need it" Daryl pants gripping Connors ass.

Connor kisses him "how do you want me?" Connor asks running his hands up Daryl's stomach, tweaking at his nipples.

"On your back….I wanna see your face" Daryl moans moving Connor over so he was laying on his back, laying on top of him kissing him kissing down his body, kissing the scar on his arm, pushing his arms up over his head, kissing down the back of his arms, making Connor shudder when he kisses, and licks at Connors armpit.

"Damn I like that ….a lot" Connor moans, "please take your shirt off I wanna see all of you" Connor groans, pushing Daryl's shirt off of his shoulders, Daryl sits up his knees on either side of Connors hips, pulling his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Connor runs his hands down Daryl's chest, down his stomach, pulling at the hair on his pleasure trail making Daryl yip, and grind his ass on Connor cock.

Daryl stands up off of Connor, being rewarded with a whine and Connor pouting looking up at him, his blue eyes making Daryl's cock twitch. Daryl winks at him as he unbuttons his jeans, sliding them off of his hips, Connor reaching out for him rubbing him though the thin layer of fabric. Daryl laughs and swats his hand away, "don't worry baby you'll get him" Daryl smiles turning around to tease Connor, slowly bending down taking his briefs off he jumps when Connor reaches out running his finger down Daryl's crack.

"I'm gonna bust here baby please….I love the view but please" Connor moans, shoving his briefs off of his hips. Daryl growls as he yanks Connor's briefs off. "Shhhh, Charlie" Connor remind him. Daryl nods, as he climbs back on Daryl reaching for the condom from the drawer, Connor grabbing his hand pulling it back "I wanna feel all of you I'm clean" Connor says.

"Me too" Daryl smiles, grabbing Connors legs wrapping them around him, reaching down gently pulling the plug from Connor, who bites into the pillow keeping from getting to loud. Daryl leans down kissing Connor, gently pushing into him catching the moan form Connor. As Daryl starts moving, Connor grips onto Daryl's forearms so tight he knew that there would be marks to explain in the morning.

Connor starts moving with him, they set a rhythm both knowing that it wasn't gonna last long, Connor had been on the urge of cumming all day every time he would move the plus would brush up against his prostrate.

"Daddy…daddy" they hear Charlie screaming from the living room. Daryl looks down at Connor "sorry babe, welcome to parenthood" Daryl laughs, leaning down kissing him as he pulls out of Connor, who was laughing.

"Daddy where are you"

"Daddy's coming hold on baby girl" Daryl says pulling on his jeans going into the living room.

Connor laughs as he finds him and Daryl a pair of sleep pants, pulling his on, going out to the living room, Daryl sitting on the couch Charlie in his arms, soothing her.

"Are you okay doll?" Connor asks, sitting down beside Daryl laying Charlie's legs on his lap.

"I woke I didn't know where I was ….I got scared." Charlie says.

"Oh I'm sorry doll" Connor says petting her leg, putting his arm over Daryl shoulder kissing his cheek. "How about since you have never slept here before you sleep in my bed with me and daddy hmm" Connor offers.

"Yeah please" Charlie nods her head crawling to Connors lap "Okay come on, I left you some sleep pants in the bathroom" Connor tells Daryl, who was smiling at Connor, "I love you" Daryl smiles.

"I love you too" Connor says kissing him again before standing up carrying Charlie to his bed, he lays her down, covering her up, crawling into bed beside her, Daryl coming into the bed room, pulling the covers back crawling into the bed beside Charlie.

"Good night daddy and Tonnor I love you to the stars." Charlie says snuggling up to her dad.

"Goodnight princess we love you to the moon" Daryl says pulling interlacing his fingers with Connors.


	22. Chapter 22

"Stop" Connor demanded slapping at Daryl's ass.

"Ugh it's weird" Daryl grunts back.

"You let me do it before" Connor bites back.

"That was one finger and it was quick" Daryl was rutting against his bed, trying to get some relief.

"Up on your hands and knees, spread your legs" Connor commands.

Daryl moves so he was on his knees his shoulders and chest pressed against the pillow.

"Stop clenching your ass" Connor spits slapping Daryl's ass again.

"Use your tongue….maybe that will relax me" Daryl smirked looking back at Connor over his shoulder.

Connor moves so his legs were between Daryl's, nudging Daryl's legs a little further apart, he spreads Daryl's cheeks, spitting on Daryl's puckered hole, hearing Daryl try to quiet a moan, not wanting Connor to know he liked it as much as he did.

"I heard that" Connor snickers, before swiping his tongue over Daryl's hole, hearing Daryl moan son-of-a-bitch, into the pillow. Connor makes quick work of making Daryl pliant, Connor hums to himself as he sucks a finger into this mouth, before slowly pushing it into Daryl, feeling how tight he was had Connors cock hard curving up towards his belly, precome smearing on his belly every time he moved.

"Mmmm you okay darling?" Connor ask as he slowly starts to move his finger in and out of Daryl.

"Yeah" Daryl all but moans "more….please more."

Connor grins as he pulls his finger out of Daryl slicking up both fingers, slipping them both into Daryl. They had all night Charlie was staying at a friend's house, she had rode the bus to her house, Connor never drove so fast in his life after receiving a text from Daryl that including a picture of his hard cock.

Connor hooked his fingers and rubbed against Daryl's prostrate, this was his first time he had ever had prostrate stimulation.

"Fuck…..fuck….oh holy fuck what are you doing….oh my God you gotta stop" Daryl screams, trying to crawl up the bed trying to get away from Connors fingers. Connor gripped Daryl's hip keeping him in place seeing how Daryl reacted Connor was relentless as he rubs the sensitive nub, until Daryl was cumming hard, and untouched all over the cover on the bed.

"Holy shit…you didn't even touch my cock…..holy shit" Daryl moan.

Daryl falls to his stomach, trying to catch his breath, as Connor kisses up the back of his legs, kissing each ass cheek, up Daryl's spine, his tongue tracing the scars on Daryl's back, tracing the tattoo on his shoulder.

"So did you like it?" Connor asks nipping at Daryl's ear, laying halfway on Daryl's back, his arms and leg thrown over him, he reaches back getting his glasses, that he had started wearing more after Daryl telling him he liked seeing him in his glasses, he looks at the blissed out expression on Daryl's face.

"Mmm" Daryl nodded his head, pecking a small kiss on Connors lip.

"I'm glad"

"Is that what it feels like when I fuck you/?"

"Oh baby its way better, so much better" Connor moans.

"Um…..will you do that to me, I wanna feel you inside me?" Daryl asks running his fingers through Connor hair.

"Ugh…..ugh I've never done that before …..I don't know" Connor admits.

"Oh okay thast fine baby, I'm just as happy fuckin my man" Daryl smiled kissing Connor again.

"Baby I didn't say I wouldn't, I just said I had never done it before, you have done all these new things with me, I wanna do new things with you" Connor smiles pulling Daryl closer to him.

"Well I don't wanna push is all" Daryl says. "So you want to go out for dinner, or me cook something?" Daryl asks changing the subject, not wanting Connor to think he was trying to push him into anything.

"Whatever you wanna do I'm happy with" Connor smiles.

"Okay, I'll cook, you have homework to grade right?" Daryl asks.

"Yep, sounds good…..but you may need to go to the store last time I stayed me and Charlie cleaned the fridge out" Connor smirked.

"Okay….love my little piggy's" Daryl kisses him, rolling on top of Connor kissing him again before he got out of bed.

Connor watches as Daryl leaves the bedroom, getting up pulling the cover and sheet off the bed, throwing them in the washer, coming back into the bedroom getting in his drawer in Daryl's dresser finding him some clothes to throw on. He was bare footed, loving the cool feeling of the hardwood floor.

"Okay baby, I'll be back here in a bit" Daryl smiles kissing Connor, before leaving the house. Connor standing at the door, watching him pull out of the driveway, before going to the kitchen finding him something to drink, heading back up to Daryl's room.

He goes to the closet, digging for a sheet for the bed, while looking for the sheet he finds a box labeled pictures, it was too neat to be Daryl's handwriting it must be Michonne's. Connor smiles as he pulls the box down sitting it on the nightstand before putting the sheet on the bed.

He had seen Michonne in some of the pictures in Charlie's room, Charlie had slipped up and told him that daddy didn't want him to be sad so he took the pictures of mommy out of the living room and his room. It broke Connor's heart that he had done that, Connor got an idea he knew that Daryl would be gone at least an hour, the grocery store was a thirty minute drive. But the little store that sold everything else, was only about a five minute drive. Connor slips his feet into a pair of Daryl's boots, and heads to the store, buying some picture frames and some other things that he and Charlie would be using the next day, and heads back to Daryl's house.

He goes back upstairs, sitting with his back against the bed, the box of pictures between his legs. He opens the box pulling out the first picture it was a Daryl and Michonne, Connor was guessing in high school, Daryl looked just the same, and the girl he had his arms around was beautiful, Charlie looked just like her mom.

Connor smiled as he laid it beside him, looking through the rest of the pictures laying some beside him, looking through the rest of the pictures finding one when Michonne was pregnant, the look on Daryl's face was pride, he loved seeing Daryl like that. He finds a picture, of Daryl and Michonne's wedding day, his man in a suit, looking very good in a suit.

He had completely forgot what time was as he started putting the pictures in the frames, sitting the picture of Daryl and Michonne from high school on the bedside table on the side of the bed Daryl always slept. He gathers the rest of the framed pictures and takes them downstairs laying them on the table. He goes out to Daryl's garage where they kept their bikes when he rode his over, finding a hammer and some tacks going back in the house.

He hangs the pictures up, heading back upstairs, hanging the ones up in Charlie's room, heading back to Daryl's bedroom. He was looking at the rest of the pictures when he hears Daryl holler for him.

"I'm up here darling" Connor answers.

Daryl comes into the bedroom, finding Connor sitting on the floor, Daryl stops picking up the framed picture of him and Mich from the table.

"I see you have been busy, what's this all about?" Daryl asks kicking his boots off sitting down beside him leaning over kissing him.

"I found your pictures, she was a beautiful woman you was a lucky man" Connor smiles showing him a picture he had found.

"Yes she was, but why did you frame these for?"

"Charlie kinda told me why you put them away, Daryl I love seeing these pictures, she was a huge part of your life, she gave you your daughter, and I want you to keep these pictures up for you and Charlie" Connor tells him.

"I didn't want you to feel ….I don't know" Daryl shrugs his shoulder.

"Daryl I would never feel anyways about these pictures, I love her for given you….us Charlie, without her we would have never met" Connor says playing with Daryl's hair.

"Yeah, I guess you right" Daryl smiles kissing him, taking the pictures from him pulling out one of him, Michonne, Rick and Lori.

"Prom" Daryl says handing Connor the picture.

"Damn look at my man all fancied up" Connor smirks, taking the picture from him. "So how did you get so lucky to end up with such a pretty woman" Connor asks.

"Hmmm me and Mich were friends from kindergarten, I remember telling her one day on the playground that I was gonna be her husband one day."

"Awww how cute is that."

"No…she started crying and told her older brother Morgan he was in the 2nd grade and he beat me up" Daryl laughed.

Connor laughed, "I kissed a boy one time on the playground, and his brother and me got in a fight, and then Murphy beat him up" Connor laughs.

"Sounds like neither of us had any luck in love when we were younger" Daryl laughed tangling his fingers in Connors hair.

"So when did you two start dating?" Connor asks.

"When we were thirteen she pulled me into the janitors closet, and kissed me, then told me I had to be her boyfriend" Daryl smirks.

"Oh I like her, taking what's hers" Connor smiles.

"So we dated all through Jr. high, dated all the way through high school got married then had Charlie" Daryl says.

"Did you ever tell her you liked guys too?"

"Yeah our summer between sophomore and junior year, she laughed and told me already knew, told me she knew me better then I knew myself, she told me to take the summer and explore it…..but I couldn't do it, I hung out with a guy from another county but it just felt like I was cheating so about one month in, I told him I couldn't do anything and went back to Michonne."

"Oh Daryl Dixon you are the best man I have ever met, I'm very lucky to have you" Connor smiles, taking the box of pictures sitting them aside as he climbs on Daryl's lap straddling him, lacing his fingers together behind Daryl's head.

"I told you about my one and only relationship, how about you?" Daryl asks running his hands up Connor's thighs.

"Well when I was fourteen, I had a girlfriend some little redhead her name was Suzy...Stacy something like that I then I realized that I had more "feelings" for her brother then her" Connor laughed. "So I broke up with her and flirted with her brother…..one day him and a group of his friends jumped me beat the hell out of me."

"That's when I told Murphy I liked boys, and he stopped talking to me for like a week, so I ran away and moved in with Smecker told him I liked boys, I knew he would understand…..he had a husband, he let me live with him. One day Murphy come over apologized, and told me to get dressed he was taken me somewhere, he took me to this ….ugh gay club, that's where I met my first boyfriend, Bobby, was his name. Oh I loved him, but I learned that Bobby didn't like to keep it in his pants, so after that I just casually dated on and off…..until I saw you at the store, looking at pencils, knew I had to have ya" Connor smiles kissing him.

"Well I'm glad you seen me at the store" Daryl smirks pulling him close to him kissing his neck.

"So are you hungry?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah starving" Connor says standing up off Daryl's lap, pulling Daryl up from the floor. Connor stops by the laundry room, putting the sheet and cover in the dryer, and heads downstairs, getting his bag sitting at the table, watching Daryl cook as he grades homework.

"You know babe, those things won't help if they're not on your face" Daryl laughs, leaning back against the sink, watching Connor chew on the ear piece of his glasses.

"I know ma" Connor huffed putting them back on his face. "Not used to wearing them" Connor says getting up from the table making his way to Daryl, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You don't have to wear them sweetheart, your sexy in your contacts too" Daryl pouts, making Connor laugh.

"I can get used to them" Connor smirks kissing Daryl, laying his head on Daryl's chest as Daryl wraps his arms around him. "I love you"

"I love you too" Daryl leans down kissing the top of Connors head. "So babe what do you wanna do for your birthday?" Connor asks.

"Nothin…just having you and Char, here with me will be fine with me" Daryl answers stepping over to the stove checking the chicken in the oven.

"Oh come on….nothing you don't wanna do nothing" Connor asks, getting plates out of the cupboard.

"No babe I really don't I know Merle and Carol will be over they will bring dinner but other than that nothing" Daryl answers taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Okay then" Connor rolls his eyes knowing that he and Charlie had a plan anyways and they was gonna to do it if Daryl wanted it or not.

They sit down to eat dinner, this had become somewhat of a routine at this point they knew it was fast but they also knew they were absolutely miserable when they was not around each other.

"So you coming back over tomorrow after work?" Daryl ask taking a bite of his food.

"I don't know I was thinking I would go to my place" Connor answers. "I have to get some stuff done, get more clothes…throw the rotted food away out of my fridge" Connor laughed.

"Okay….okay but I'll miss you" Daryl pouts.

"You and the pouting" Connor laughs stopping kissing Daryl picking up his plate taking them to the sink, washing their dishes.

"Go change, we can watch a movie" Connor tells Daryl as he walks past him brushing the back of his hand against this crotch as he walks in the living room, stretching his legs out on the couch.

Daryl makes his way back down the stairs, seeing Connor all laid out on the couch, still made his heart beat a bit faster. Daryl sits own on the couch, laying Connors legs over his.

"So what are we watching sweetheart?"

"Mmmm I don't know, I just wanted you out of your jeans." Connor smirks, straddling Daryl's lap.

"Well now I feel why you wanted me in here" Daryl smirks, rubbing Connor through his sleep pants.

"Hey you came today" Connor moans, kissing Daryl.

"Yes I did…thank you baby" Daryl groans kissing Connors neck. "Stand up get those pants off" Daryl demands. Connor kinda liked when Daryl got all loud and demanding. "You want my hand or my mouth?" Daryl asks sliding up to the edge of the couch, kissing Connors thighs.

"Did you really just ask me that …..which do…..oh fuck" Connor moans grabbing for Daryl's shoulders, as Daryl takes him into his mouth. Daryl grabs Connor ass, pulling him even closer, deep throating Connors cock…which now that he knows he can do without gagging he does every chance he got because of the sounds that Connor was currently making.

Daryl uses his knees to spread Connors legs further apart, running his hands up his legs, to his belly, tweaking a nipple before running them back down his ass. He pulls off of Connor cock to suck two of his fingers into his mouth looking up at Connor.

"Fuck….Daryl…please yes" Connor moans, as he feels Daryl push his fingers into Connor. Connor grabs a fist full off Daryl's hair, feeling Daryl tap on his thigh letting him know to go ahead, Connor moans so loud he was pretty sure the neighbors heard him, as he moves Daryl head on his cock, pushing Daryl down on his cock, pulling him back off, watching as Daryl cucked and licked at the tip of his cock.

Daryl fingers Connor, as Connor fucks his mouth, he was purposefully ignoring his prostrate letting Connor enjoy fucking his mouth he knew how much Connor loved to do that. Daryl tapped Connor thigh again his sign to let go of his hair, as Daryl deep throats him again as he starts to rub Connors prostrate.

"Fuck…..fuck….Daryl…..yes yes….yes yes keep going" Connor cums hard down Daryl's throat screaming Daryl's name. Daryl gently works him though his orgasm, feeling his cock go soft in his mouth he gently pulls his fingers out of him leaning back pulling Connor on his lap kissing him sharing his cum, Connor moaning into the kiss as Daryl licks the roof of his mouth.

"Holy fuck….you know I think I owe Shane…a fuckin…I don't even know for talking me into moving down here." Connor laughs. "I love you so much" Connor moans kissing Daryl.

"I love you to the stars and back" Daryl grins.


	23. Chapter 23

Connor had made it a habit of taking Charlie out on "Tonnor Charlie" dates as she called them since he and Daryl had got serious. He wanted Charlie to be comfortable with him, he wanted her to be comfortable talking to him. He wanted some time for her to get to know him not as her teacher and not has her dad's boyfriend but someone she could trust.

"Are you ready doll?" Connor stopped at Charlie's door.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Charlie smiles getting up from her table.

"That's a pretty dress" Connor tells her.

"Tank you daddy helped me pick it out."

"Well you and daddy done a great job" Connor smiles taking her hand in his walking down the stairs meeting Daryl who was sitting on the couch.

"Wow look at you two, very beautiful both of you" Daryl smiles kissing Charlie's cheek, then standing up kissing Connor.

"You two have fun" Daryl says, as Connor and Charlie leave the house.

Connor pulled into the little restaurant, it was "their" restaurant it was the one they always went to. "You ready doll?" Connor looks over at Charlie smiling.

"Yep" Connor gets out of the car, going around opening her door, taking her hand, they walk in the restaurant sitting at the same table they always sit. It didn't take long for the waitress to come over.

"Hi there can I start you of with something to drink?" the new waitress asks….Connor noticing the hint of flirting in her voice.

"What do you want to drink doll?" Connor looks at Charlie thanking God she didn't know what flirting was.

"Lemonade" she answers.

"Okay she will take a lemonade and I just want water" Connor smiles at the waitress.

"So doll how was your day?" Connor still kinda felt a bit awkward talking to Charlie alone, he was used to talking to "student Charlie" but not "boyfriend's daughter Charlie."

"It was fun…..me and daddy talked about you today"

"Oh yeah, I hope it was a good talk" Connor laughed.

"He ast me if you could move in with us…..he told me not to tell you though" Connor about dropped the glass of water the waitress had just handed him.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asks.

"Um…yeah what to you want to eat Charlie?" Connor stumbled over his words at what Charlie had just told him.

"Pasgeti and meatballs"

"You know what give me the same and some bread." Connor says trying his best to hurry the waitress and her overtly obvious flirting way.

"Is your brother comin to your house?" Charlie asks, the great thing about being a child, you really don't linger on one certain thing to long…..like telling your dads boyfriend that your dad wants him to move in.

"Yep, him and his fiancé Theresa will be here tomorrow morning"

"Is he fun?" Charlie asks.

"So much fun, you don't name a turtle after a man that aint no fun now do ya?" Connor teased making Charlie laugh.

"No….are me and daddy staying the night at your house tonight?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, when we leave here we are going to my house, daddy will be there, and after Murphy gets here, me you, Theresa and aunt Carol and aunt Andrea and Maggie and Lori and Sophia are going to your house and decorating for daddy's birthday party" Connor winks.

"I can't wait…..can I call your brother uncle Murphy?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, he will like that, he will like that a lot" Connor smiles.

"Otay…Tonnor I like staying at your house…..in my room" Charlie tells him, he and her had decorated his extra room for her to stay in when she stayed over.

"I'm glad doll, I'm glad you like your room that makes me happy." So is there anything happening at school you wanna talk about, like in the cafeteria or at recess?" Connor and Daryl had noticed that she was acting off when she was around them together, Connor had not seen anything happen in class but he was not with all day.

Charlie shrugged her shoulder, biting her finger, when she done things like this you could tell she was Daryl's daughter.

"Charlie you know you can tell me or daddy anything right, you can ask me or your daddy about anything okay?" Connor smiles at her.

"Otay….I know….I don't want to hurt you and daddy's feelins" Charlie whispers

Connor gets up from his side of the table going to her sit, sitting down beside her "come ere" Connor says picking her up sitting her on his lap…the same as Daryl always does when he talked to her about something important. "Charlie you are not gonna hurt me or your daddy's feelings, it hurts our feelings when you don't tell us if something is wrong though, and we want you to tell us when you are feeling bad, and any questions you have you can come to us okay." Connor says hugging her. She nodded her head "okay" she whispered.

"You can talk to me now or you can wait until he are home and me you and daddy can talk okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Here you guys is your food hope you and your daughter likes it" the waitress says.

"My daddy loves this stuff" Charlie tells the waitress.

"Well it's a good thing he ordered it" the waitress smiles at Connor slipping him her number on a napkin.

"He's not my daddy…he's my daddy's boyfriend" Charlie looks at the waitress like she was an idiot. Connor looked up at the waitress who had a look on her face that was priceless….when she realized she had been flirting hopelessly with a gay man in a relationship. The waitress hurries off, Connor laughed kissing the side of Charlie's head.

"Thank you doll."

"You're welcome" Charlie smiles at him. Connor smirked as he moved her back to her seat, and went back to his side of the table and started eating his food.

They eat their food and talk about school. Connor promising her that they will stop on their way home so she could get her daddy a birthday preset and a card. She has many questions about his brother.

"Is he your big brother?" Charlie asks.

"Well we are twins do you know what that means?" Connor asks.

Charlie shakes her head. "It means that me and Murphy was born on the same day, my ma was pregnant with us both at the same time so we are exactly the same age." Connor tells her.

"Like Melinda and Melissa in my class."

"Yep exactly like that" Connor answers remembering that they had just had a birthday party for the girls in class.

"Would you two like a desert?" the waitress asks, this time not even looking at Connor.

"Do you wanna get dessert here or pick up some ice cream and take it home and eat it with daddy?" Connor asks…..he may or may not have looked up and smiled at the waitress at the word daddy.

"Ice cream daddy likes ice cream" Charlie answers.

"Yes he does" Connor looked at the waitress and winked and with that she slammed the check on the table and hurried away.

Connor chuckled to himself as he paid the bill him and Charlie leave the restaurant just as they came in hand in hand.

Connor turns on the radio a song coming on that reminded him of him and Daryl's relationship:

All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"

He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take-it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

Yeah, it takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, the sun need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

Yeah, it takes me all the way.

I want you to stay, stay.

I want you to stay, oooh.

Connor wanted to remember the name of the song so he could get Daryl to listen to it. As he parked at the store, he finds a pen and paper writing the name and artist of the song.

"You ready to go shopping?" Connor asks.

"Yeah" she squealed, Connor had grown to love how excited she got about even the small things.

"Well let's go then doll."

They go into the store "what do you wanna buy daddy?" Connor asks.

"Hmm maybe tools, he likes fixin things" Charlie says.

"Yes he sure does, let's go look" Connor smiles, getting a cart, Charlie helping him push the cart to the tool section.

"How about this set?" Connor asks, it was a set specific for working on cars…motorcycles.

"Yeah he will like that they are blue….um Tonnor do you think my daddy would wear a bow like you wear?" Charlie asks.

"I think your daddy would wear a potato sack if you got it for him" Connor laughs…..deep down inside loving that she had come up with that idea, he wanted to see him in a bowtie since they had looked through the pictures.

"You wanna go look at them?" Connor offers.

"Yeah" They make their way to the men's clothes, looking at the bowties, Charlie picking out a plain black one. "He will like that one, come one we need to get wrapping paper and a card." Connor says.

They get the rest of the stuff, they needed and leave the store, stopping at the grocery store getting ice cream and toppings and cones and head to Connors house.

"Hey princess did you guys have fun?" Daryl smiles coming out of the kitchen.

"We got ice cream….and you a present" Charlie says walking past him carrying the box of cones.

"Ice cream and a present for me, you guys did have fun" Daryl smirks kissing Connor taking the bag from him. "Hi" Daryl says kissing Connor again.

"Hi, baby girl needs to talk to us" Connor says, the look on his face told Daryl it was important.

"Okay, come on princess let's get some ice cream and go talk in the living room."

They get their ice cream and go to the living room sitting on the couch. "Princess Conn, says you need to talk to us, is something going on did something happen?" Daryl asks.

"She was worried about hurting our feelings" Connor tells him.

"Well princess nothing you say will ever hurt our feelings what's going on?" Connor could hear how worried Daryl was ….yet another thing he loved about this man how much he cared for his daughter.

"Um can I ask you a guys a question?" Charlie mumbles.

"Of course princess whenever you have a question you can ask us" Daryl replies

"Um….what is a fagnet?' Charlie ask eating her ice cream.

"Why do you ask that?" Connor asks, Daryl could see how that upset him.

"One of the boys in class as recess said his daddy said that you and my daddy were fagnets" Charlie answers "What does that word mean?"

"It's a mean word that people use when one boy likes another boy" Daryl says, "It's a mean word that people use to make other people sad" Daryl says.

"So it's okay when a boy likes another boy?' Charlie asks.

"It's perfectly fine, and it's okay when a girl likes another girl and when a girl likes a boy" Connor answers.

"Can boys like boys and girls?"

"Yeah daddy likes boys and girls" Daryl answers.

"Daddy do you like Tonnor like you liked mommy?" Charlie asks.

"Yes I do" Daryl answers smiling at Connor, his hand going to the back of Connor neck his thumb trailing his hair line.

"I like that you love him daddy" Charlie smiles hugging Daryl.

"I'm glad baby girl" Daryl says hugging her, pulling Connor into the hug.

"I lo'e you daddy" "I love you too princess" Daryl smiles when Charlie turn to Connor hugging him "I lo'e you Tonnor" "I love you doll" Connor smiles, leaning down kissing the top of her head.

"Okay princess lets finish your ice cream, you need to get to bed." Daryl tells her.

They finish, their ice cream Daryl taking Charlie into the room that was decorated just for her. Connor washes the ice cream dishes, going to his bedroom, he was upset that he just had to explain to a seven year old what such a negative word meant.

"Hey babe how you doin?" Daryl ask climbing into the bed behind Connor, Connor turning to his side wrapping his arm around Daryl burying his face in his chest. Daryl running his fingers through his hair. "It will be okay my love" Daryl whispers kissing Connor behind the ear.

"I know baby I know I love you" Connor mumbles against Daryl's chest.

"I love you too sweetheart" Daryl says scooting down into the bed, wrapping him up even tighter in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Daryl was woken up by Murphy beaten on the front door. "Hold on" Daryl mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, falling over Connor's boots that had been kicked off in front of the door. "Shit"

"Shit back atcha" Murphy laughed as Daryl opened the door. "Sorry your brother leaves his boots in the middle of the floor" Daryl shakes his head kicking Connor boots over with the rest of the shoes.

"Yep I remember those days" Murphy laughs.

"Come on in you two, I'll go make some coffee" Daryl gestured for them to follow.

"How was the trip?" Daryl asks getting the coffee started.

"Sorry that was rude of me hi Theresa how are you?" Daryl smiles kissing her cheek.

"I'm great how are you?" Theresa smiled back at him.

"Daddy who's here?" Charlie all but screamed Daryl could hear her running down the hall way, Daryl smiled as she came through the kitchen her hair all a mess.

"Well no wonder my brother likes you so much Daryl he gets to spend time with this pretty girl" Murphy smiles at Charlie.

"Your Tonnors twin, he told me what that means" She answered.

"Are you not gonna introduce yourself sweet child of mine" Daryl laughed.

"Oh hi my name is Charlie" she smiled at Connor not paying any attention to Theresa.

"Hi my name is Murphy and I am glad that Connor told you what being a twin means" Murphy smiled at her.

"He said I could call you uncle Murphy." Charlie blushed.

"Well he is right you can call me Uncle Murphy I would be honored for you to call me Uncle Murphy" Murphy smiled.

"Princess can you go tell Conn your uncle Murphy is here" Daryl asks.

"Yeah daddy" Charlie ran off as fast as her little legs could carry her running into Connors bedroom.

"Tonnor…..Tonnor…daddy" Charlie shook Connor awake.

"What …..wha…..oh Good morning doll" Connor grinned at her.

"Morning….uncle Murphy is here" she smiled as if Santa himself was sitting in his kitchen.

"Hmmm okay Im comin" Connor sits up in the bed, not exactly sure what to do about Charlie calling her daddy, he kinda liked it …..it felt right.

"And he said I was pretty" Charlie blushed.

"Oh did he now….well I'm kicking his butt ….your my girl" Connor smiled hugging her.

"Nooooo you gotta share" Charlie says hugging him back. "I love you Tonnor" Charlie says kissing his cheek.

"Okay since you love me I'll share….but you better not love him more" Connor smiles tickling her.

"I don't ….I don't" Charlie squirms trying to get away from him laughing.

They head back into the kitchen, Daryl and Murphy talking Charlie climbs into a seat beside Murphy. "Morning" Connor smiles kissing Daryl, getting a "ewww" from both Murphy and Charlie.

"Yep you two will get along just fine." Connor laugh.

"Um Charlie just called me daddy" Connor whispers into Daryl's ear.

"Ah shit I'll talk to her" Daryl answers.

"No…no that's okay….kinda liked it" Connor smiled, turning his attention back to Charlie.

"How are you Theresa?" Connor asks leaning down kissing her cheek.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Wonderful, how has it been brah'der?" Connor asks hugging Murphy.

"Better now, I get to spend time with this pretty girl" Murphy smiles winking to Charlie.

"Yeah I have be informed that I have to share" Connor smiles at Charlie.

"Well we have had to share everything else brah'der" Murphy says slapping him on the back.

Daryl pours them all coffee getting Charlie some juice and toast, sitting down beside Connor laying his hand on Connors thigh. "So what are the plans today?" Daryl ask.

"Well me and the girls are going out for lunch I want them all to meet Theresa, you and the guys are hanging out, Shane wants to see Murphy" Connor answers taking a drink of his coffee.

"Sounds good babe" Daryl answers, he knew that Connor had come up with some plan for his birthday but that was the next day, but he kept it to himself….plus he wanted to talk to Murphy about something.

"Well looks like we need to get dressed then, and Charlie you need to take a bath so I can do something to that hair" Daryl tells his her and to his surprise there was not fighting or huffing…maybe because Murphy told her he couldn't wait to see her in a braid, Daryl made a mental note to thank him later….also ask him if he wanted to move in it had never been that easy to get her in the bath.

Daryl finishes up Charlie's hair "go …..go show your boyfriend" Daryl smiles. Daryl follows Charlie out of her bedroom smiling as he hears Murphy tell her how beautiful she was.

"Okay babe me and Theresa and Char, are gonna head out, the guys are pulling up as we speak" Connor tells Daryl.

"Okay babe love ya….we all meeting my house later?" Daryl asks.

"Yep, we will see you later, love ya too, Murphy see ya later" Connor kisses Daryl as he leaves the house passing Merle, Rick Shane and Glenn as they walk to the car.

"Where is he" Rick asks.

"He's in the house, see ya guys later" Connor waved as them as they get in the car, and head to Daryl's house.

"So what's going on Maggie wouldn't tell me a thing" Glenn the youngest of them asks.

"Ah my lovely boyfriend and daughter are throwing a birthday party…..a surprise birthday party, I'm not supposed to know" Daryl laughs.

"My brah'der does like surprises….even if he aint good at keeping them a secret" Murphy laughs.

"What are we gonna do we got a few house before we have to go to Dar's place" Shane asks.

"We can go shoot at the house" Merle suggest.

"Sounds good, I need to scope in my bow" Daryl says.

"Hell yeah I aint shot in a while" Murphy says getting a look from both Dixon boys.

"Fuck I can shoot, my brother can too for your information" Murphy laughs.

"Got it…..dont piss off Conn" Daryl laughs.

"I got you guys's guns at the house" Shane tells Murphy.

"Yeah Smecker told us you had em" Murphy says.

"Alright pack it up lets go, gotta get my bow and my gun, we will all meet at Merles" Daryl tells the others.

Murphy rode with Daryl which Daryl was happy about since he needed to talk to him. "Why does Shane have your guns?"

"Ah thought it would be better for them to be there" Murphy answers, Daryl could tell that, that was the end of that conversation. They talked a bit more Daryl asking the questions he needed to ask, which got very enthusiastic answers from Murphy.

"Damn it looks like a war zone out here" Murphy laughed as he sees all the guns sitting on the picnic table.

"Welcome to the south" Shane laughs.

"Here brother" Shane hands him a box that made him really happy. Murphy opens the box revealing two identical guns with silencers, it was like a religious experience for the man.

"Let's see what you can do with those pretty guns" Merle snickers, the snickers gone from his face when Murphy picks up the gun shooting….hitting the bulls eyes.

"A little rusty" Murphy smirks.

Connor and Lori Andrea hang up decorations, Maggie, Sophia, and Charlie wrapped the gifts that wasn't already wrapped, Carol and Theresa cooking. Connor comes into the kitchen filling the coolers with ice and beer for the adults, and filling the other with ice and juice for the kids.

"So does he know about this?" Lori asks.

"Yeah….he figured it out but he's acting like he doesn't" Connor smiles.

"You are so happy with him aren't you?" Andrea asks.

"I am, the happiest I've ever been" Connor answers.

"So are we gonna be hearin wedding bells anytime soon" Maggie jokes coming in joining them.

"Only Theresa and Murphy's" Connor laughed.

"What are you saying if he asks you to marry him you would say no?" Carol smiled.

"Hell no…..but we can't legally get married here and from looking at his and Michonne's wedding pictures he will want a big wedding"

"Well go to a state that will marry you, make it official, then come back here and have a big wedding" Carol suggests.

"Yeah…..but let's get him propose first ….then we can talk about that": Connor laughs not realizing Charlie was in the room.

"Okay everything is done, let's call the guys" Andrea says.

"It's time to go or none of us will be getting any anytime soon" Shane laughed.

Shane pulled Murphy to the side as everybody gathered the guns into the house. "Hey um Connor has been asking for his gun."

"Why" Murphy asks looking towards Daryl.

"Don't know …..but it aint that Daryl would die before he laid a hand on anyone trust me his ole man made sure of that ….used to beat the hell out of him, he doesn't even raise his voice" Shane whispers.

"Damn…okay I'll take it to him" Murphy shakes his head.

Murphy and Shane go and help the other guys take the guns and ammo into the house. Murphy hops in Daryl's truck, making a few stops on their way to Daryl's.

"Finally you get here, the other guys have been here half an hour, what happen?" ask as he came out of the house to Daryl's truck.

"Calm down brah'der he wanted to see which MacManus was better on their knees…..congrats you won" Murphy joked, Daryl's face blood red.

"I had to make a few stops I'm sorry babe" Daryl says kissing him.

"Okay you're forgiven….and I coulda told ya that Murphy" Connor laughs.

"Okay come on" Connor smiles, Daryl loved seeing Connor's smile, he loved when he was happy.

"I'm comin" Daryl grabs Connor hand.

The two men make go into the house, the rest of the family jumping out from their hiding spots yelling surprise, when they came in. Daryl given Connor the reaction he wanted by acting surprised. They go in and enjoy the party, eating and talking then it was time for gifts which Charlie, Sophia and Carol was all excited about.

"Aww thank you Sophia" Daryl smiles as he unwraps a set of arrows, Carl got him stuff for his bike…being told now that he had to give him a ride on it.

"Here daddy" Charlie smiles giving him his gift with the help of Connor "thank you princess daddy has been needing more tools…..and a bowtie" and with that everyone in the house busted out laughing.

"Just so you know I swear that is wall her idea" Connor laughs straightening his bowtie.

"I bet it was" Daryl laughs.

"It was daddy…..it was" Charlie smiles.

"Well thank you baby girl I love it" Daryl hugs her.

Next was Connors gift, it was leather motorcycle vest with a set of wings on the back. "I love this" Daryl says kissing Connor putting it on.

"Damn I love it too" Connor says licking his lips. "Get a room you two" Merle yells from the back of the room.

After the present, the kids run outside to play, Connor pulls Daryl to the side "hey um gotta another surprise for ya…..I got us room, I done talked to Andrea, she is taking Charlie, Sophia and Carl, so we can go, we are spending two nights, already got our bags packed so we will be leaving here in a bit" Connor informs him.

"Damn I'm a lucky man" Daryl smiles. "Seriously what did I ever do to deserve you" Daryl leans in kissing him.

"You decided to go shopping for pencils at the right time" Connor laughs kissing him.

"Well let's get back out there before they think were …ugh doing stuff we ought not be doing with a house full of people" Daryl laughed squeezing Connors ass.

"Fine" Connor puts rolling his eyes, making Daryl chuckle. "I promise I'll make it up to you" Daryl winks, taking his hand in his.

They go back out, the men had made their way out with the kids, Charlie on Murphy's heels.

"Hmmm I see Charlie's crush had moved from Rick to Murphy" Maggie laughs. "Yeah but it looks like Rick got the other Dixon girl" Daryl laughed nodding out to the picnic table where Rick was sitting talking to Sophia, Daryl kisses Connor before heading out the back door.

"I swear we are gonna need every gun in the house to keep the boys off them girls" Connor laughed.

"Yeah….and Daryl's bow" Carol adds.

Connor laughs, as he heads outside sitting between Daryl's legs on the picnic table. "So darling did you have a good day?" Connor asks.

"A great day thank you sweetheart" Daryl answers kissing the top of Connors head. "Hopefully an even better night" Daryl whispers biting at Connors ear.

"One hell of a night…I promise" Connor winks back at him. "Mmm can't wait" Daryl growls.

"Okay come on kids let's get goin" Andrea hollars from the door. Daryl grabs Shane's arm as he passes "thanks for keeping Charlie" Daryl says.

"Your welcome….trust me your time will come Uncle Daryl but when your time comes there will be five of em" Shane laughs nodding towards Maggie and Andrea.

"Can't wait" Daryl smiles. "Charlie you be good and listen." Daryl warns her as Charlie runs past him.

"I will….I love you daddies" Charlie yells, making everybody stop in their tracks, and look at Daryl and Connor.

"We love you too baby girl" Connor hollers back, this made everyone get back to going wherever they were going.

"Thank you" Daryl whispers in Connors ear "I love you."

"No… no thank you love" Connor stands, turning around, kissing Daryl.

"Well looks like everybody is gone, you ready to go?" Connor asks.

"Hell yea" Daryl says kissing him.

They get up from the picnic table, and head back into the house, Daryl had insisted on Andrea and Shane taking the leftovers since they was keeping all the kids, so they didn't have much to clean and put away.

Connor went and got their bags, following Daryl out to the truck, he was chocked that Daryl was getting in on the passenger side.

"Whoa my man's gonna let me drive his truck" Connor gasp covering his mouth with his hand ….a bit dramatically.

"Get in the truck" Daryl playfully growls as she slides in the passenger side.

"So what do I owe such honor?" Connor laughs as he rubs the steering wheel of the truck.

"Well my love, for one you know where we are going….for two I drank so your drivin" Daryl grins sliding over closer to him, his hand on Connors thigh, as Connor throws his arm over Daryl's shoulder.

"You look sexy driving my truck" Daryl nips at Connor's ear

"Not as sexy as you, but I'll take the compliment" Connor grins at Daryl.

"Damn babe, whatcha do pick the furthest hotel away from the house?" Daryl pouts.

"Oh hush…were here" Connor says pulling into the parking lot. Daryl gets out of the truck getting their bags. "Damn Conn, did you pack every sex toy you had?" Daryl jokes.

"Not all of em" Connor smiles.

They get their room key and go to find their room. "This is nice babe" Daryl says falling down on the bed, kicking his boots off.

"Only the best for my baby" Connor smirks, locking the door, kicking his boots off before climbing into the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Daryl crawls up the bed straddling Connor lap. "Like I ask before, how did I get so damn lucky to deserve you?" Daryl asks, carding his fingers through Connors hair, leaning down kissing him.

"I can ask the same thing" Connor purrs running his hands under Daryl's shirt, rubbing his thumbs over Daryl's very sensitive nipples.

"Mmm you keep doing that and I'm gonna fuck you into this bed" Daryl growls.

"That's why we are here" Connor grabs Daryl by the shirt pulling him down kissing him.

"Actually I kinda got ya something…..why I was late….butcha can't fuckin laugh….I swear if you laugh I'll leave your ass here." Daryl warns.

"I promise babe I will not laugh, I swear on my ma" Connor says crossing himself, his other hand caressing Daryl's thigh.

"Oh my God…I can't believe I'm even doing this…..oh you better fuckin love me" Daryl's face was blood red as he dug in a duffel bag pulling out a bag, and hurrying to the bathroom. Connor sit on the bed waiting for Daryl, he had lost his shirt….ten minutes later he is taking his jeans off when he hears the bathroom door open…..to a sight that took his breath away.

"You tryin catch flies?' Connor hears him but he doesn't give a damn.

"You hate it ….fuckin knew that it was a stupid….." "Shut up Daryl…shut up let me lookatcha" Connor cuts him off kicking his jeans the rest of the way off, getting up from the bed. Daryl stood in front of him, face blood red, nervously chewing on his bottom lip, his hands in tight fist at his side like if Connor says one thing sideways he would deck him.

Connor cautiously reaches out running his finger along the trail of black lace on the hem of a pair of green (his favorite color) satin panties that fit Daryl very snuggly. Connor tries to level his breathing that had got a bit erratic, from seeing his big sexy redneck manly man of a man in a pair of green satin panties trimmed with black lace, with a garter belt and black thigh high panty holes.

"You got this for me" Connors voice was a bit shaky from arousal that he barely got the words out.

Daryl shakes his head, his hands starting to loosen up seeing how turned on Connor was getting from seeing him in the get up he had bought today. "You are sexy as hell in this" Connor pants, hooking his finger in the garter belt pulling Daryl closer to him. Connor leans in kissing Daryl whispering in his ear "I'm going to fuck you in these." Hearing Connor say that had Daryl's knees threating to buckle.

"Are you sure you want too… you have never done that before" Daryl's voice was very low.

"Fuck yeah I want too" Connor growls pulling Daryl to him kissing him, he pretty much shoves his tongue into Daryl's mouth, the kiss was sloppy and needing.

"Get on the bed…I'm wanna do something else too" Connor demand, noticing the twitch in Daryl's cock at being demanded to do something. "On your back" Connor follows Daryl to the bed, crawling onto the bed with him. Connor smirks he has wanted to do this since Daryl talked to him about his scars and Connor could see the shame in is face over what someone else had done to him.

"I'm gonna warn you right now if you cover up that beautiful face of yours I will tie your hands to the bed" Connor warns as he sit on his knees at Daryl's feet.

Daryl nods his head, loving how Connor was being so forceful with him, he had never seen this side of Connor and he likes it. Connor leans up unhooking the straps from the panty holes pulling them off of him wanting to be able to touch Daryl's skin Daryl jerked, when he felt, Connors knuckles rake against the bottoms on his feet, giving each one a little massage stroking and kissing as Daryl let out soft moans and groans.

Connor moves up to Daryl's shins, feeling the muscles of his calfs beneath them, kissing the strong muscle, sucking gently leaving marks that he knew Daryl would jokingly complain about later. He runs his hands up the muscles of Daryl's thighs, leaning down kissing the inside of Daryl's thighs, smiling as Daryl moans a bit…..Connor notices that the moan was muffled.

"I told you Daryl" Connor smiles grabbing the panty holes, moving up Daryl's body, "let me have your wrists" Connor demands, Daryl had no will power to fight against him as he willingly gives Daryl his wrists as Connor smirks, tying Daryl's wrist to the headboard of the bed. Without saying a word Connor moves back down Daryl's body back to where he left off, the inside of Daryl's thighs. Kissing and nibbling at the tender flesh of Daryl's thighs sucking marks on each thigh. He moves to Daryl's knees kissing each one learning that Daryl was ticklish under his knees as he kissed and nibbled at each listening to him laugh.

Connor looked up at Daryl winking at him as he sucked his finger into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Daryl's as he slips his finger into the green panties circling his entrance, not giving him the pleasure of pushing the finger in just rubbing against it watching Daryl squirm. He pulls his finger away loving the whine that comes from Daryl that was soon replaced with a moan as Connor licks his balls through the satin material of the panties.

Connor moves his hands from Daryl's thighs too, his cock that was hard straining against the thin fabric of the panties, running his thumb along the underside of his cock, feeling Daryl twitch. Daryl nearly screams when Connor blows on the wet spot on the panties from that precome that was already leaking from Daryl's cock. Daryl did scream when Connor bent down sucking the head of his cock, through the panties the wet spot growing. Moving away from Daryl's cock smiling to himself hearing Daryl whine.

He curled his hands lightly over his hips, passing his thumbs over each hipbone that Connor would not get enough, curving down towards his navel where Connor flicked his tongue before nibbling softly on his hipbones. He sucked and bit, kissing each one after he was done, "Dammit Conn please" Daryl moaned. He kissed up, along the hem of the panties kissing up to Daryl belly button, flicking his tongue out licking at his belly button, Daryl's moans getting louder.

"You are so fuckin beautiful Daryl" Connor moans kissing up his sternum, bringing his tongue over each nipple, sucking them until Daryl was trembling and moaning ….at this point the words he was moaning was unrecognizable. He kissed Daryl's broad chest, licking the length of each collarbone…..he loved Daryl's collarbone kissing the small X tattoo "I still cannot believe you got this for me" Connor smiles kissing the small X again, leaning up untying Daryl's hands checking his wrist to see if they were fine. Leaning up straddling Daryl's chest taking Daryl's hand "you know that day when you came into to my class to talk about the fight I seen your knuckles" Connor hums, kissing each knuckle "and I knew you had hit the guy I wasn't for sure why but I dreamed it was about me…my knight taking up for me" Connor lays his hand down to the side taking the other kissing each knuckle on the other hand gently laying it to Daryl's side.

Connor moves down kissing Daryl's jaw, moving to kiss behind Daryl's ear loving the sound that came from him each time he kissed him there. Kissing Daryl's neck, sucking at his Adams apple, his thumb brushing over the hallow of his throat, his hands running down Daryl's strong strong arms, his fingers tracing every defined muscle in his arms.

"Baby….if you don't fuck me soon I'm gonna bust a nut right here in these pretty little panties that you like" Daryl moans. "I'm not done yet babe….turn over" Connor says running his finger down Daryl's jaw. Connor climbs off of Daryl going to his bag getting the lube, they had stopped using condoms a while ago. "Turn over" Connor demands looking back at Daryl.

Daryl huffs as he flops over to his stomach, Connor smiles looking at him, his cute little butt looking even cuter in the panties that Daryl had picked out so very expertly. He crawls back on the bed, laying the lube beside him until he needed it. He leans down kissing the back of Daryl's calf's, running his hands up his legs kissing the back of his thighs, licking at the hem of the legs of the panties, sending shivers up Daryl's back.

Connor straddles, Daryl's ass, swatting at it when Daryl arches his back pressing his ass to Connor hard cock. "Stop…..I'm not done." Connor places his hands at the bottom of Daryl's back, running his hands up his back, tracing every scar that he had, some were deep very deep causing the scar raise.

"Daryl I know you hate these scars, but do you know what I see when I see them…..I see a strong beautiful man, that survived a hateful person, I see a person that deserves every bit of good in his life, he deserves to be loved and cared for, he deserves to be taken care of and to be happy…..and I am the luckiest person in the world to be able to do some of those." Connor leans down kissing each scar, kissing the back of Daryl's neck, kissing his shoulder blade.

"You give them all to me" Daryl whimpers, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"I love you so much Daryl you have no idea how much I love you…..you and Charlie are my everything" Connor whispers in Daryl's ear, Daryl smiling. "Please Connor I need you I need to feel you…..I need you" Daryl moans.

Connor moves down Daryl's body, "Okay as much as I hate taking these off but I need these sexy little panties off of ya I wanna see that sexy ass" Connor moans pulling the panties off of Daryl, Daryl lifting his hips to help. "Okay baby spread em" Connor laughs, slapping at Daryl's ass. Daryl chuckles as he reaches back spreading himself open for Daryl his cock twitching when he heard Connor's breath catch in the back of his throat.

"Damn….so fuckin sexy….all spread out for me baby you have no idea." Connor opens the lube, squirting a gracious amount, laughing to himself as some falls and hits the sheets, poor maids Connor thinks to himself before, gently rubbing Daryl's entrance, the pucker of muscles, tight.

"Daryl please relax" Connor says rubbing this thumb over the entrance.

"I'm…just are you sure your up for it…..if you don't want too…..ah fuck me" Daryl groans as Connor shoves his finger into Daryl.

"Up on your knees" Connor was getting a bit nervous he had never done this before, hell he's had it done to him many times, but to be the one doing it …..and to be Daryl's first was all hitting him at once. Daryl moves up on his knees, Connor going back to moving his finger in and out of him…it was much easier this way, he wasn't as tight as before. "More" Daryl moans. Connor obliges, slipping in another finger, being careful not to mess with his prostrate not wanting him to cum to fast then it would be over stimulation and he didn't want Daryl's first time being a bottom to being uncomfortable for him.

"Please sweetheart…..please I need more" Daryl moans.

Connor squirts more lube on his fingers, slipping the third one in, Daryl almost screaming when the third finger brushes against this prostrate. Connor works him open, scissoring him secretly buying time he really didn't want to mess this up for Daryl he wanted it to be perfect.

"Connor I want you in me …I'm ready please I need you in me now" Daryl growls looking back at Connor.

Connor slicks himself up pretty well, Daryl almost losses his mind when Connor nudges the head of his cock, against his entrance, Connor moans watching Daryl's hole, fluttering, like it needed Connor. Connor grabs onto Daryl's hip, with one hand the other lining himself up, slowly pushing in, listening for any discomfort from Daryl.

"Connor….Conn please" Daryl whimpers "Oh shit baby I'm so sorry, did that hurt…ah fuck" Connor pulls out falling back on his heels.

"Shut up Connor no you didn't hurt me I was just wanting one of those ring things to keep me from cumming I swear by the time you get all the way in me I will cum" Daryl pants.

Connor hurries off the bed, going to his bag pulling out a new cock ring, ripping it open and going back to Daryl, "Turn over babe" Connor says. When Daryl turns over, Daryl's cock is so beautiful, slick with precome, the tip red needing to cum. Daryl moans so loud the neighbors tells them to shush when Connor slides the cock ring on. Daryl hurries back to his knees, Connor grabbing his hip, lining himself up, slowly pushing in a bit at a time, not wanting to hurt Daryl in the least bit.

Connor loses it when Daryl pushes himself back onto Connor, pushing him all the way in "Fuck…..fuck…..ah shit that's good" Daryl screams…..this time the neighbors telling them to keep it down. "Shut the fuck up over there…..I'm trying to get fucked by my man" Daryl yells back hitting the wall, causing Connor to burst out laughing and slap Daryl's ass. "Hush we are gonna get kicked out" Connor laughs, which turns to moans as Daryl pushed back fucking himself on Connors cock.

Connor grabs Daryl's hips, taking over sliding into him, Connor runs his hand up Daryl's back pushing, his shoulders, to the bed, moving his hands back to his hips, his thrust getting a bit rougher. "Connor can …..oh fuck can….I lay on my back I wanna see your face" Daryl grunts.

Connor pulls out of Daryl, Daryl laying on his back, "better" he smiles looking up at Connor, Connor slides his hands up the back of Daryl's thigh putting his legs over his shoulders, pushing back into him, watching Daryl's mouth fall into the perfect O shape. "Fuckin so sexy Daryl…..so so sexy" Connor moans leaning down kissing Daryl biting at his bottom lip.

"Oh God…fuck me ….fuck me…..yes right there please…don't stop" Daryl moans grabbing at Connors arms. Connor smiles at himself he was proud that he was he one that was making Daryl fall apart underneath him, it was his name that Daryl was chanting like a prayer.

"Oh fuck…..take this thing off…I need to cum" Daryl begs his hands not working right to take the rings off from around his cock. Connor removes the ring, adjusting his angle hitting Daryl prostrate over and over until he was arching his back, cumming all over his stomach and his chest some of it even landing in his hair. Feeling Daryl's heat tightening pulsating around him, pushed Connor over the edge "do you want me to pull out?" Connor moans slowing his thrust.

"No…..cum inside me…..fill me up baby please….I wanna feel it" before Daryl got the last words out of his mouth Connor was doing just that, his thrust become jerky as he cums filling Daryl up.

"Oh my God…you are so amazing ….this is so happening again" Daryl grunts pulling Connor to him kissing him like he needed it to live.

"Fuck yeah it is ….I wanna see you riding me" Connor groans falling into the bed next to Daryl, Daryl's cock giving an interested twitch at that. "I see I'm not the only one that likes that idea" Connor laughs, stroking at Daryl's cock, making Daryl hiss, and swat his hand away from him. Connor laughs as he gets out of the bed, going to find a wash rag, Daryl hurries of the bed getting into his jeans pocket getting the other reason he was late to the party and hurrying back to bed.

Connor climbs on top of Daryl straddling him, cleaning the cum from his belly, and chest laughing when he sees it in his hair. "Conn baby….um here stop for a second" Daryl says taking the rag from him laying it on the bedside table. Taking Connor hands in his, "Okay this may be fast ….but I don't care, um I love you and um I hate when we are apart and I know how much you love Charlie and I know how much she loves you…um Connor will you…!


	25. Chapter 25

"Will you move in with me and Charlie?" Daryl asks, showing him the key he had made for him.

"Oh my God I thought you were gonna ask me to marry you" Connor laughs.

"One step at a time sweetheart" Daryl smiled up at him. "So how about it?"

"Of course I'll move in with you and our baby girl…..even though she already told me you was gonna ask" Connor smirks.

"Can't tell her anything" Daryl laughs pulling him down for a kiss.

"Hold on" Connor pulls away sitting up "did you say you bought those pretty little panties today?"

"Yeah"

"You went panty shopping with Murph?" Connor laughed.

"Well I asked him if he knew what kinda stuff you were into and he told me on one of your drunken nights you said something about panties…..it's not like I tried them on for him or nuttin" Daryl was blushing all the way down his chest.

"I just can't believe you done that for me ….I know how private you are about that stuff….I just…it makes me happy" Connor leans down kissing him.

Connor rolled over to lay beside Daryl, laying his head on Daryl's belly looking up at the ceiling. "So when do you and baby girl want me to move in?" Connor asks.

"Well….um not gonna lie I kinda knew about the room, so Murph and Merle are moving some of your stuff in…like now….I told them not to bother anything in your bedroom that we would do that" Daryl says playing with Connors finger wondering how good his hand would look with a ring on it.

"Ah so you are that cocky that you knew that I would say I would move in with you" Connor smirks tweaking at Daryl's nipple.

"Mmmmm yeah….and if you said no I was gonna have Charlie ask you" Daryl tells him.

"Oh you play dirty" Connor gasps slapping Daryl's arm making him laugh. "I'm hungry" Connor moans rubbing his stomach.

"You just ate a few hours ago."

"Sex makes me hungry" Connor whines.

"Okay hop in the shower, I'll call and order ya something then I'll join ya" Daryl kisses him.

"Thank you baby" Connor kisses him before heading to the bathroom. Daryl smiled shaking his head as he watched Connor, go to the bathroom, he picks up the phone ordering them both food…..sex makes him hungry too.

Daryl gets up out of the bed, going to the shower. "Hey baby your food is ordered."

"Thanks sweetheart, so how was your first time?" Connor asks wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist.

"Fuckin amazing…..really liked all the kissing" Daryl runs his hands up Connor's back.

"I'm glad I like doing it, I just love you so much and I wanted you to see how much, you and Charlie are my everything and hearing her call me daddy today….I don't know how to explain it."

"I know I understand, and we both love you more than words can explain" Daryl smiles kissing Connor.

The two men get to washing each other, the warm water running over them, they were enjoying themselves…..only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "Damn food" Daryl growls pulling his lips off of Connor neck. "I'll go get it" Daryl says stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist going to the door.

"Hi Mr. MacManus?" The woman asks.

"Um…yeah that's me" Daryl chuckles.

"This is a lot of food for just one man, too bad you're alone" the woman giggles…..this got Connors attention as he hurried out to the room. "He's not alone" Connor smirks wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist kissing his neck.

"Oh…um yeah well here is your food enjoy" the woman mumbles.

Daryl turns to get money for the woman, but she was gone before he could turn around. "Hmm that was weird" Daryl says laying the money back on the stand.

"She was flirting with you babe" Connor says.

"No she wasn't…..that is a lot of food for one person" Daryl says, and by the innocent look on his face, Connor could tell Daryl actually believed this.

"Oh my God, you are the cutest thing ever…come ere" Connor pulls him into a kiss.

"That is a lot of food" Daryl shrugs his shoulder.

"Yes it is…come eat with me" Connor smiles sitting down at the table in the room.

Daryl sits down beside him, sliding his food to him "so she was flirting with me huh?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah you couldn't tell she wanted you to invite her in to "eat"" Connor laughed.

"I just thought she thought it was a lot of food" Daryl answers. "But I did just learn that you get jealous" Daryl smirks kissing Connors shoulder.

"Talking about bein jealous, me and Char, are gonna need to find a new restaurant for our dates" Connor informs him.

"Why?"

"Well when we were there the last time, the waitress sipped me her number and then got man when Charlie informed her that I was her daddy's boyfriend….she kinda huffed then stormed off" Connor laughed.

"Oh Lord" Daryl shakes his head laughing. "Well you two will find a new place" Daryl says covering his plate up, getting up from the table crawling into the bed, it was late and he was a bit tired after the amazing sex they had. Connor finishes his food and joins Daryl both butt ass naked, Daryl leans up against the headboard, Connor had laid his pillow on Daryl's lap, his head on Daryl's lap, looking up at Daryl.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Connor asks.

"No. I don't think so, all I know is that when I'm away from you I'm miserable" Daryl answers absentmindedly playing with Connor hair.

"Yeah me too, and I love seeing Charlie when I get to school, those days that I stay at my place, I get so excited to see her the next morning" Connor chuckles.

"Yeah I know the feeling I get that feeling when I see you pull into my drive way."

"You know when we first started dating the whole "daddy" things scare me beyond belief, but then I saw how you was with her and you made it look so easy I'm excited about it now" Connor smiles taking Daryl's hand.

"Well so far you are doing an amazing job…but you have to test it and get her to let you do her hair without a fight" Daryl laughs.

"Challenge accepted" Connor says sticking his hand out shaking Daryl's.

"So…..did you really think I was gonna ask you to marry me?" Daryl asks playing with Connors fingers.

"Ah….sorry…Carol and the girls… had me …never mind" Connor says shaking his head.

"No…no what did they do?"

"Carol asks me what U would say if you asked me to marry you"

"What did you tell her?" Daryl smirks.

"I said it didn't matter because where we live we couldn't get legally married" Connor says his voice was sad and it broke Daryl's heart.

"Um…..is it legal in Boston?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah it has been for a long time now" Connor answers.

"Hmmm" Daryl answered. "So babe you ready to sleep, your cock made me tired" Daryl laughs.

"Well your ass makes me tired" Connor smirks and moves around laying on his side, Daryl gets up turning the lights off and crawls back into bed with Connor.

"Goodnight baby I love you" Daryl mumbled nuzzling in Connors neck.

"Goodnight darling love you too" Connor says, grabbing Daryl's hand that was thrown over him, intertwining their fingers together.

Connor wakes up to the feel of scruff on his thighs, and wet heat wrapped around his cock. "Fuck good morning to me" he groans pulling the sheet away to look down at Daryl his blue eyes pupils blown from lust looking up at him.

"What did I do to deserve this" Connor asks running his fingers through Daryl's hair. Daryl pulls off of Connor with a wet pop….. "I had a dream…..I was riding you….I need this to do that" Daryl smirks taking Connor back in his mouth.

"Yes….yes you do" Connor hisses moving Daryl up and down his cock.

"Ah fuck" Connor moans, pulling Daryl up into a kiss tasting himself on Daryl's tongue always got him going, as he runs his hand down Daryl's back cupping his ass, his eyes grow wide.

"Already stretched for me ….must have been one hell of a dream."

Daryl moans and rocks himself back on the now three fingers Connor had buried in him. "Ride me…..shit….come on" Connor pulls his fingers out of Daryl. Daryl positions himself over Connor his hands flat on Connors chest as Connor lines himself up with Daryl's entrance. Daryl slowly slides down Connors cock….holding his breath.

"Breathe baby….go slow" Connor encourages him, Connor's hand on his hip. Daryl moans as he slowly lowers himself until he had taken all of Connor.

"Holy shit" Daryl moans just getting used to the feeling, it was a different feeling then he night before.

"Are you okay darling?" Connor ask rubbing Daryl's thighs.

"Yeah…..just full" Daryl smiles, as he starts slowly moving up and down on his boyfriends cock.

"Oh fuck" Daryl screams as he feels Connor cock brush against that little place in him that send shock waves through his body.

"That's right….scream baby….let the neighbors know whose making you feel good" Connor moans. At first when Connor would talk like that during sex it would embarrass Daryl but now that they can get loud now that Charlie can't hear them…he likes it.

"Fuck…Daryl I love seeing you on my cock like this…..fuck your sexy" Connor groans, as he thrust up meeting Daryl's thrust.

"Oh my God fuck me Connor" Daryl moans. Connor wraps his arms around Daryl pulling him chest to chest and starts thrusting hard into him, hearing Daryl's moans in his ear just urged him one he loved making feel good loved making him make such sounds of pleasure.

"Fuck….fuck…fuck…Connor love you….fuck" Daryl screams.

Daryl…..I'm…..gonn…FUCK" Connor screams as he cums deep inside of Daryl, feeling Connor cum inside him had Daryl cumming all over him and Connor.

"Oh shit…oh shit…..I fuckin love you" Daryl growls taking Connors face in his hands kissing him, he gasps as he feels Connor slip out of him.

Daryl falls beside Connor trying to catch his breath…his heart was beating so fast he thought it was gonna bust out of his chest.

"So you glad you finally ….what's it called topped" Daryl laughs looking over at Connor.

"Fuck yeah…. Not sure if I wanna go back to being a bottom" Connor winks kissing Daryl's chest.

"Don't push it this ass his mine" Daryl growls grabbing Connor pulling him so he was laying on top of him, his finger rubbing against the tight ring of muscles, hearing Connor moan, Daryl kisses Connors neck. Both of them were rutting against each other, the air was getting hot and heavy.

"Fuck….who the fuck is calling they knew this was our weekend" Daryl spits he knew it must be important he told them not to call unless something bad happened so even though he was pissed he was scared to death that something had happened to Charlie. Connor leans over getting Daryl's phone handing it to him.

"Is something wrong did something happen to Charlie?" Daryl asks, his voice was shaky from worry.

"Char's fine …..ugh…the old man found about you and Connor" it was Merle.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Daryl asks siting up in the bed.

"Um well he showed up at my house last night drunk and hollering and bitching…hell he swung at me for letting you fuck around with a man threatening Connor…..which Murphy heard…..and apparently he went to your house…he has tore up the yard, busted windows, tore shit up in your house pictures, spray painted faggit on the side of the house…I'm sorry little brother."

"That mother fucker….I will fuckin kill him…..Merle I aint dealing with his shit he aint threatening another person I love I will fuckin kill him" Daryl spits.

"Calm down Dar that won't help you, you will end up in jail and leaving Connor and Charlie alone ….do you want that?" Merle asks, Merle was always able to calm Daryl down.

"Your right…but I'm telling ya if I see the sons-a-bitch I will knock the fuck out of him" Daryl says.

"He's not that stupid, he knows that" Merle says.

"Fuck we will be there in a few…..go pick up Charlie take her to Conn's house, there is an extra key under the mat" Daryl says hanging up the cell phone.

"Sorry we gotta go babe" Daryl says getting out of the bed.

"Is Charlie okay?" Connor says scared to death he had never seen Daryl this mad before.

"She's fine…fuckin past rearing its ugly fucking head" Daryl spits going to the bathroom.

Connor gets out of the bed gets dressed, and packs their bag, and waited for Daryl, Daryl comes out of the bathroom and gets dressed. They leave the hotel, Daryl takes Connor to his house dropping him off to stay with Charlie picking up Merle they go to his house. As he pulls into the drive way he was even more pissed, seeing the red faggit painted on the side of the house, Charlie's toys thrown around the yard, every window on the first floor was busted out.

They walk into the house, the pictures of Michonne and him was busted and torn up, the pictures of him and Connor and Charlie were ripped up some even burnt. The TV was busted, his room was torn apart. When he walked into Charlie's room he flipped the fuck out seeing his daughter's room torn up, the pictures of her mom all ripped up.

"Let's go" Daryl growls, as he storms out of Charlie's room, heading out of the house. "Daryl …..Daryl this will not help this situation…..trust me I wanna get my hands on him too I wanna tare his fuckin head off for ya but you know how the man is….he will call the fuckin law and they put you in jail….how we gonna explain that to Charlie." Merle says standing between Daryl and the driver's door of the truck.

"Why the fuck does he do this…he's fuckin miserable" Daryl spits, leaning back against the truck, he knew what Merle was saying was right and he didn't want to explain to Charlie why he was in jail. He reaches in the truck pulling out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up…he had told Connor he would top smoking

"Connor is gonna kick your ass when he smells that one you" Merle laughs.

"Yeah I take that ass kicking" Daryl says.

"Well come one brother let's get to cleaning" Merle says patting Daryl on the shoulder.

Connor was dropped off at his house, Daryl told him he would explain everything when he got back. Connor was worried but he couldn't let Charlie know that he was worried. "Hey baby girl…..so daddy ask me to move in with you guys" Connor tells Charlie.

"Yay…..daddy Tonnor, im so happy you want to live with us" Charlie squeals hugging him.

"I'm happy you want me to move in doll I love you" Connor smiles kissing her cheek.

"I love you daddy Tonnor" Charlie smiles kissing his cheek. "Im hungry"

"Yeah me too, you wanna go get some lunch get daddy and Merle some too?" Connor asks.

"Yeah." They go get in Connors car, and head into town stopping at the fast food place, picking up lunch then they head to the store to pick up some house hold stuff they needed at the house. Connor got a cart, Charlie in front of him, her hands between his on the cart as they go around the store.

"Fuckin faggit and his little nigger girl" Connor hears, from behind him, hearing someone say that pissed him off to no end someone calling him names he could deal with….but calling his baby girl a name that was pushing it.

"What the hell did you just say" he says as he turns around he is looking at an older version of Merle, the same blue eyes as Daryl and Merle has.

"I said….there goes my sons faggit and his little nigger girl is what I said" the man said he smelt like whiskey.

"Keep your mouth shut" Connor warns, as he leaves the cart taking Charlie's hand in his, he knew his temper he knew he would hurt this man if he stayed there, he walks out to the car, he could hear the man behind him, he puts Charlie in the car, and turn up the music, so she couldn't hear what was about to be said.

"Aww whatcha gonna do kick my ass" the man laughs.

"No, but I am gonna tell ya that if you ever say anything to Daryl me or our daughter again I will fuckin kill you I have done it before and I'm not afraid to fuckin do it again…..actually I would fuckin enjoy killing your ass for what you done to Daryl I fucking promise you if I ever see or hear from you ever again your ass will have a bullet between your fuckin eyes" Connor warns turning to go back to his car leaving the man standing a but dumbfounded.

"Who was that daddy?" Charlie asks.

"Nobody baby girl" Connor smiles

"He was scary and said mean things" She says.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about him, I promise you, you will never have to worry about him." Connor smiles at her.

"Okay" she smiles.

"We better get home, I can hear your belly growling from here" Connor laughs, reaching over tickling Charlie.

They pull into the driveway Charlie taking her food and running into the house, Connor pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls his brother he needed to talk to him.

Connor smiles hangs up his phone and goes into the house, Charlie was already in the kitchen eating her lunch, "what do you want to drink baby girl?" Connor asks sitting Daryl and Merles food in the fridge.

"Hey guys where are ya?" They hear Daryl say as he comes through the door.

"We are eating" Charlie yells back.

Daryl and Merle comes into the kitchen Connor can tell that Daryl was pissed, "daddy, uncle Merle we got you food" she says getting out of her chair, going to the fridge getting their food.

"Me and daddy Tonnor seen a mean man at the store today" Charlie says eating her food.

"A mean man?" Daryl asks looking at Connor.

"Yeah" Connor says nodding to the living room, Daryl and Merle follow him. "It was your dad, he saw us at the store, ran his mouth" Connor tells them.

"Fucker" Daryl spits. "Stupid son-of-a-bitch tore up the house, broke the windows, ripped up all the pictures in the house …spray painted faggit on the side of the house…I'm so sorry you have to go through this Connor." Daryl says.

"It's okay babe…fuck him we aint gonna let some fuckin drunk ruin this for us…fuck him" Connor says hugging Daryl.

"I love you so much" Daryl smiles kissing him. "Come on lets go eat before Charlie eats it all" Daryl laughs.

They go back to the kitchen, and sit with Charlie eating their food, talking about the party, after Merle finished his food, he hugged Charlie and headed home. Charlie ran to her room and was watching T.V.

"So babe how long is it gonna take to clean up the house?" Connor asks as they go outside to sit on the porch.

"A few days, it's just pisses me off that he would do something like this, it kills me that Charlie's pictures of her mom was ruined."

"Yeah but there is plenty more that me and her and put in frames and hang back up….it's gonna be okay love" Connor says laying his head in Daryl's shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do without you babe" Daryl says.

"You would never know how good it feels to be fucked by a man" Connor laughs, making Daryl laugh louder than he had ever heard him before.

"Or to fuck man…..I very glad I met you…just for that" Daryl laughs kissing him.

The two sit outside for a while until they was joined by Charlie, "hey daddies" she says crawling up on Daryl's lap. "Hey princess" Daryl smiles helping her onto his lap. "Uncle Shane said that you two should get married" Charlie tell them.

"Oh did he now?" Connor says. "How would you feel if we got married?" Connor asks.

"Hmmm could I change my name to Charlie MacManus?" she turned asking Daryl.

"Um….. I guess if you wanted too" Daryl laughs. "But what if daddy Connor changed his name to Connor Dixon?" Daryl asks.

"Oh…..huh then I would keep my name Charlie Dixon then" she says.

"Well maybe one day we will talk about us getting married but we have to get daddy Connor moved into our house first" Daryl tells her.

"Yeah, we do, are you moving tonight?" Charlie's asks Connor.

"No not tonight I'm too tired to move tonight" Connor answers, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

"Well let's go to bed so you can move can move tomorrow." Charlie says hoping off Daryl's lap grabbing Connor hand pulling him up out of his seat. "Well looks like in goin to bed….care to join me" Connor smiles looking down at Daryl. Daryl laughs getting up from the chair following his boyfriend and his daughter into the house, he turns and locks the door.

Daryl and Connor tuck Charlie in bed, "good night princess we love you too the stars and back" Connor smiles kissing her cheek. "Good night daddies love you to the moon." They leave her bedroom and get to bed themselves.

1 month later:

They had cleaned up the house, Connor had moved all his stuff in and him and Charlie had hung up more pictures of her mommy and of her two daddies. They were eating dinner when they heard a knock on the door. Daryl gets up from his seat, and answers the door to the Sheriff and Shane. "Can you get Connor, we need to talk to you out here" Shane says.

"Um okay…Babe come out here please" Daryl leans into the house yelling for Connor.

"Hey what's going on?" Connor asks, seeing the Sheriff and Shane on the porch.

"Um Mr. Dixon, we ugh found your dad um he has been murdered, we are sorry" the Sheriff tells him.


	26. Chapter 26

"What the hell do you mean he murdered, he probably got drunk had a heart attack or suttin" Daryl says feeling Connor grab his hands, rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb.

"It was a ritualized murder" the Sheriff says.

"What exactly does that mean?" Daryl asks.

"Well the FBI has seen this before, all over the country, he was um shot in the back of the head by two different guns, he was laid out his hands crossed over his chest….and um pennies in his eyes." The Sheriff tells Daryl.

"What the hell I don't understand." Daryl says, Connor couldn't tell if Daryl was sad or mad ….he hated that about Daryl.

"The FBI will be comin in….a um Smecker he has been the lead on this case since it started years back" Daryl looked over at Connor who nodded his head, answering the question that he could see on Daryl's face.

"We apologize, we will leave and let your family get back to dinner…..we apologize" The Sheriff says turning to go to his car.

"Sorry Dar" Shane says, before looking over at Connor with a knowing look on his face, he nodded to Connor in agreement and acceptance.

"Thanks Shane" Daryl, pats him on the shoulder before Shane goes out to the car.

"Come on babe, let's get back in the house, so Charlie doesn't start to worry" Connor says Daryl's hand still in his. They go back into the house "are you okay baby?" Connor asks as they sit on the couch.

"Yeah I mean I aint seen him since Merle moved me into his house, so it's not like I'm missing anything's" Daryl shrugs.

"I love you" Connor says kissing him.

"I love you too." Daryl smiles.

"Please remember that" Connor mumbles as he gets up from the couch to go check on Charlie.

"Hey daddy's girl whatcha doin?' Connor asks as he walks back into the kitchen.

"Eatin" she answers.

"Okay well when you're done, you need to take a bath, and then I am gonna fix your hair….then we can call uncle Murphy"

"Yeah okay, can we call uncle Murphy and Aunt Theresa now?"

"Nope but after your bath and you let me fix your hair without crying and fighting we will call him" Connor says.

"Otay" Charlie was up and heading to the bathroom, Connor on her heels, he gets her bath ready and goes back down to Daryl. "Oh you're doing your challenge huh?" Daryl laughs pulling Connor onto his lap, Connor straddling him.

"Well I figured since, I moved in and everybody wants us to get married, I should learn how to do her hair." Connor kisses him. "Darlin are you sure you're okay?" Connor asks running his fingers through his hair that had gotten long.

"Sweetheart I'm fine, to be honest if I ever met the man that done it I would shake his hand and buy him a beer" Daryl says.

"How about your dad, you never talk about him?" Daryl asks.

"Oh we was strict when he was around, he was bit of a religious fanatic, when we wasn't around he was in prison, only he and God knew why but he was put in prison when me and Murphy were teenagers again after Smecker got him out the first time and he's been there since." Daryl says.

"Does he know you're gay?" Daryl's asks.

"Yeah Smecker told him, but he never said anything to me about it when I would visit him in prison" Connor shrugs.

"Hmmm I would like to meet him one day and your ma" Daryl smiles.

"Oh my ma would love you…..wouldn't keep her hands off of ya" Connor laughs.

"Daddy I'm done" they hear Charlie scream from her bedroom.

"That's you daddy" Daryl smiles slapping Connors ass "Good luck" Daryl smiles.

Connor goes upstairs, and heads to Charlies room….Daryl standing in the door way watching as Connor does her hair, not one word spoken from Charlie.

"Damn I think I'll keep ya" Daryl laughs.

"Good, it would be hard to get rid of me now"

"Can we call him now?" Charlie asks.

"Who we calling?" Daryl asks.

"Uncle Murphy" Charlie answers.

"Oh…I get it you bribed her" Daryl laughs.

"Oh comin from the man that ask my brother to move in with him so he could do her hair" Connor laughs getting his phone out of his pocket calling Murphy's number putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Conn how are ya?"

"I'm good I got a pretty girl here that wants to talk to you" Connor smiles handing Charlie the phone.

"Hi uncle Murphy"

"Hi there pretty girl how are you?"

"Aright….I miss you and Aunt Theresa"

"Well we are gonna be coming down in a few days, so I will get to see you" Murphy says.

"Really are you gonna stay all night with me?"

"Sure am if it's okay with your daddies"

"You know its fine Murphy" Daryl answers.

"Okay well pretty girl keep my bed warm and I'll see ya in a few days." Murphy says.

"Okay I lo'e you" Charlie says.

"I love you guys too" Murphy says. Charlie hands the phone up to Connor. "I didn't know he was comin in" Daryl says looking over at Connor.

"Me either" Connor says shaking his head. "He's probably comin to tell us Theresa is pregnant" Daryl laughs.

"Probably" Connor says wondering himself why his brother was coming in. "Okay princess, its bed time, it looks like we need to go grocery shopping after school tomorrow, so we can cook for Uncle Murphy and Aunt Theresa." Daryl tells Charlie tucking her in bed.

"Lo'e you daddies to the moon" she says.

"We love you to the stars and back" Daryl says kissing her cheek followed by Connor. They go to their bedroom and get ready for bed. "I hope nothing is wrong with Murphy comin, I hope nothing happened" Daryl says wrapping Connor up in his arms.

"Me too….I just think he misses me, we spent every day of our lives together and even after I started school we still lived together….it's hard to be away from him not seeing him every day" Connor sighs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you know that anytime you wanna go out there, we can go, if you can get off work we can go I don't want to keep you away from your brother and I would like meet Doc, and see Smecker again." Daryl says kissing the top of his head.

"I know maybe next break we can go up there and visit show you where I spent most of my life…where I spent my time sluttin around as Doc would call it" Connor laughed against Daryl's chest.

"I would love to see where ya slutted around" Daryl laughs, feeling Connor laugh even harder.

The next morning Connor and Charlie was going to school, Daryl heading to the garage, Connor pulled into the parking lot getting Charlies backpack and his bag and they headed into the school. Connor and Charlie go into the class room waiting for the rest of the students. "Let me have your folder Charlie" Connor says. "Here ya go daddy….I mean Mr. MacManus" Charlie corrected her self handing him the folder.

Connor was surprised to see, a note from Daryl they hadn't exchanged notes in a while. Connor, couldn't describe how happy he was as he took the note out of the folder. As the other students came into the room, he stuck his note into his pocket to read during lunch.

The day was super slow he was excited about the note, but he was so nervous about Murphy coming in, he wanted to talk to Daryl about this alone…..but it looks like it was gonna take both Saints to talk to Daryl about it. Finally, it was lunch time, and he had time to read his note:

Conn, baby just wanted to tell you how much I love you and tell you that you are a great daddy, and I'm so happy that we moved in together. I couldn't be any happier, so hurry teach our daughter math and stuff…..and come home to daddy…Ps: bring pizza from Ricks, love you.

Connor laughed so hard at the daddy line, Connor folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket, before writing one back to Daryl:

Daryl my love I love you too, and the only reason I'm a good daddy is because I learned from you, I have never been this happy in my life and you are the best man I have ever met and I love you with all my heart. I have to go teach our daughter math and stuff now…..PS: never call yourself daddy to me ….EVER, or you will never get any ever again love you too.

Connor laughed folding the note and putting it in Charlie's folder, just in time for the kids to fill the classroom. The rest of the day went by super slow, he wanted to get home. Finally it was time to leave he and Charlie got in his car stopped by Ricks and got the pizza that he called and ordered. "Daddy can we get ice cream?" Charlie asks.

"Yep, what kind do you want baby girl?" Connor smiles he loves hearing her call him daddy, this was his place in the world, this is was what he was meant to do meant to be Charlies daddy and Daryl's boyfriend maybe one day husband. He gets the ice cream and heads home, pulling into the driveway, noticing a car in his spot…..it must be Murphy….he was early. He grabs the pizza and the ice cream and heads into the house.

"Hey baby we got company" Daryl says, the look on his face was worry….that worried Connor. "Yeah I seen the car Murphy and Theresa here?" Connor asks. "Well um Murphy is here, Theresa couldn't make it" Daryl says. Before Connor could say anything he heard him.

"Son" Connor hears the accent the voice that taught him right from wrong. Connor almost drops what was in his hand, his eyes wide looking at Daryl.

"Da?" Connor's voice was a bit shaky as he turns to see his dad, the stern look on his face, the grey hair, that it seemed like he always had been gray he couldn't remember a time when it wasn't grey, those brown eyes that could be the scariest thing you have ever seen on the softest.

"Daryl we need to speak" Noah says. "Um okay I'll let you guys alone" Daryl says turning to leave the room.

"No…no me and you son" Noah's voice reminded Daryl of Connors.

"Da please can we talk first" Connor pleads.

"Connor go sit down, Daryl kitchen please" Daryl takes the ice cream and pizza from Connor, as he watches in amazement as Connor hung his head and went to the couch sitting down as he was told.

"Princess please go to your room" Daryl tells Charlie. "Otay daddy" she smiles heading up the stairs.

Daryl goes to the kitchen where Murphy was sitting. "Murphy put that in the freezer then go in there with your brah'der." Daryl watches as Murphy jumps to doing what his dad told him to do.

"Is this because I'm dating your son?" Daryl asks.

"No son no I'm very happy for you both, this is about your father sit down please." Noah's face was stern, Connor looked like him, he would use the same face when he got after Charlie.

"What about him?" Daryl asks, as he sit down.

"Your father threatened you, threatened your daughter, threatened my son, I can't have that Daryl."

"You don't have to worry about that, he's dead now"

Noah, shifted in his seat, pulling something out of his pocket, throwing two pennies towards Daryl "yes Daryl I know."

"Did you do that?" Daryl asks, picking up the pennies from the table. "Yes me and Murphy, is that gonna be issue for you?" Noah asks.

Daryl gets up from the table, "Murphy" he yells as he goes to the fridge, looking back seeing Murphy and Connor coming into the kitchen, Connor smiles as he sees Daryl come back to the table with two beers. "Thank you" Daryl says handing them the beers, sticking his hand out to shake their hands.

Connor shook his head remembering what Daryl had told him. Daryl sit down beside Connor "Thank you babe" Daryl kissing him. "The scars you have are they from this kinda stuff?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, do you remember a few years back, the Saints the one's that was killing them mob members?" Connor asks. "That you three?" Daryl asks. "Just me and Connor" Murphy says.

"You're a teacher" Daryl says a bit confused.

"Not always, Da, taught us right from wrong, we would get rid of bad people, mob members mostly, drug dealer, rapist…..murders…child abusers" Connor could see Daryl's body stiffen at the last part. "But Da, decided it was time to hang up our Rosaries, Smecker brought our guns to Shane, I ….finished school" Connor informs him.

"Daddy I'm hungry" they hear.

"Ah shit, sorry baby girl come on let's get some food" Connor says getting up from the table, getting Charlie a plate of pizza.

"You look like my daddy" Charlie says looking over at Noah.

"Um baby girl, he's my daddy" Connor tells her both Murphy and Daryl chuckles.

"Otay, my other daddy doesn't have a daddy" Charlie tells him.

"Me either" Noah smiles looking at Charlie. Daryl swore Charlie could smile at the devil himself and he would fall to his knees and do anything she wanted him too.

"Do you want pisa?" Charlie asks Noah.

"Uh…..yeah sure Charlie" Connor and Murphy sit in awe as their bad ass, murdering, ex-con of a dad sit and smiles at this wonderful little girl that she was the mother Mary. "Daddy your daddy wants pisa" Charlie turn telling Connor.

"Yeah….um okay" Connor gets up throwing Murphy a look before getting his dad a piece of pizza. "Here da" Connor places the plate in front of his dad, before getting everyone else a piece as well.

The boys have never seen their dad this talkative, him and Charlie had hit it off she already had him wrapped around her little finger, just like she had every man at the table. "Okay princess it's time for bed, say goodnight and give hugs and kisses." Charlie kisses her dads, kisses her uncle Murphy, stopping and waiting for Noah to bend down so she could kiss him goodnight. Connor gave him a look, finally he took notice and leaned down so she could kiss his cheek. "Good night daddy's dad" she smiles at him. "Good night." Daryl follows her up to her bedroom tucking her in.

"Connor are you happy?" Noah asks. "Very happy" Connor answers. "He seems to really care about you, I am worried about his reaction, well lack thereof, of learning of me and your brah'der murdering his dad."

"Well he moved in with his brother when he was 13, hi dad would beat the hell out of him when he was growing up, he has scars all over him bad ones, when he found out he was dating an African American girl -mother of his daughter, he almost killed him…..he's not missing anything his words." Connor tells him, the look on his dads face, told him he understood…..the fact that Noah had killed his own dad for the same reason told Connor he understood.

"This will be the last we talk about this….understood?" Noah warns.

"Yes sir" the twin's answers in unison.

"Okay, Conn are you going to marry this man?" Noah asks. "Really you too Da?'

"I have already ask him that" Murphy laughs…..laughing even harder when Daryl comes back into the kitchen. "I don't know, you will have to ask him" Connor says looking over at Daryl.

"Ask me what?"

"Are you gonna to marry my son?" "Um…..one day yes" Daryl answers.

The boys bust out laughing when their dad says the next thing. "Well when you do you better ask my permission first" Noah says with a straight face.

"Ye….yes sir" Daryl squeaks, sitting down beside Connor.

The three men talk, swapping stores, Daryl learning more and more about Connor. "So got a question who really wrecked that bike?" Daryl smirks.

"I told you Murphy wrecked that damn bike" Connor laughs. "The fuck I did it was you trying to impress the neighbor girl" Murphy says.

"No it wasn't…..it was her brother" Connor smirks, telling on himself for wrecking the bike.

"Well son did you get the boy?" Noah asks. Connors face was red….. "no" The other men busted out laughing. "Aww don't worry babe your bike got my attention" Daryl coos kissing him.

"Well then that's all that matters" Connor laughs. "Well men I need to get to bed I have to go to work in the morning, or Shane will murder me" Daryl says.

"Shane, the little black haired boy loud as hell" Noah asks his sons. "Yeah Da that one" Connor answers. "Well Noah, you can have me and Connors bed, I put clean sheets on the bed, we will take the guest room, Murphy you know where your sleeping" Daryl laughs. "She made you a cot in the floor" Connor laughs.

"Hey better then I got from most women" Murphy laughs. Daryl and Connor, get up from the table, followed by the other two men, Connor shows his dad where he would be sleeping, Murphy found his cot, Connor and Daryl climb in the guest bed.

"Sweetheart how are you feeling, that is a shit ton of information to get about the man your sharing your bed with, a man that was around your daughter?" Connor asks.

"Well I do wish you were honest with me up front I'm not gonna lie about that." Daryl says.

"I'm sorry, I can go if you want me too" Connor says, his voice was sad. "I didn't say that Connor, I still love you, hell I love you even more for protecting our daughter, I just wish you felt comfortable enough to tell me is all" Daryl says.

"It wasn't that I didn't feel comfortable Daryl it was just…..thats some shit to hear you know." "Yeah I know…..can I tell you something" Daryl says.

"After what I just told you today…..yes babe you can tell me anything" Connor smiles. "Well I remember when that was happening, and not gonna lie I thought it was the most bad ass thing I had ever heard of, I remember telling Merle I wish you guys was down here" Daryl's face was red. "Oh really" Connor smiles.

"Yeah, thought it was kinda hot" Daryl chuckles, pulling Connor into a kiss. "Well I still have the clothes we used to wear" Connor winks.

"Really now" Daryl raises his eyes brows in a very suggestive way….. "Hmm I wonder if your dad and brother could take Charlie out tomorrow after school" Daryl winks, running his hand into Connor briefs.

"Fuck….I'll fuckin make em" Connor moans throwing his head back as Daryl starts to stroke him, until he was hard. "You do that" Daryl winks, sliding underneath the covers pulling his briefs down as he takes him in his mouth.


	27. Chapter 27

3 Months later: December

"Charlie are you ready?" Connor yells up the stairs at his daughter.

"I'm not comin dad" he hears back, he shakes his head, dreading when Charlie turns into a teenager she is already so moody, he walks away from the stairs picking up his and his boyfriends suitcases and takes them to the car.

Connor comes back into the house, seeing Daryl, he could tell he was worried and nervous. "Daryl baby, don't be nervous it's just a plane" Connor laughs kissing his boyfriend.

"I aint afraid of no plane…..I'm afraid to meet Doc…..and your mom" Daryl says biting at his finger nail.

"Ah well yeah you should be afraid of them" Connor laughs. "Go get your daughter….she aint comin" Connor says after screaming up the stairs four times, he figured Daryl could do better. "Oh I see she's MY daughter when she's not listening huh?" Daryl smiles. "My daughter is a sweet, beautiful…listening girl" Connor laughs.

Daryl laughs as he heads up the stairs, stopping at his and Connors room digging in the closet finding a small box he would be needing for the trip. He leaves his room going to Charlie's room, "What's going on princess?" "I'm not goin" Charlie huffs, Daryl knew when his daughter was mad and hurt. "Baby, daddy isn't mad, that's not why he is yelling up the stairs, he just wants you to come on" Daryl says.

"Not mad at daddy." "Okay who are you mad at?" Daryl asks stepping in further into the room. "Murph" she mumbled, Daryl could barely hear her. "Why are you mad at your uncle Murphy?"

"Because" she spits. "Um princess, that's not an answer." "Cause he married Aunt Theresa" she says her arms crossed over her chest just like Daryl does. "Yeah but you like Aunt Theresa and she going have a baby, that's fun right?" Daryl says sitting down with this daughter.

"Yeah but he's my boyfriend and he didn't ask me if he could marry her daddy."

"Oh….well I understand why you are mad, but maybe you should talk to uncle Murphy, let him apologize ….and we get to see daideó (grandfather) Noah, and we get to meet daddy's mom who will be your maimeó (grandmother)." Connor had been teaching Daryl and Charlie Celtic, so Daryl would use it every chance he had with Charlie to surprise Connor.

"Otay daddy, I'm comin" she was up her arms still crossed over her chest, and stomping down the stairs.

"What wrong baby girl?" Connor asks, shocked to see his daughter this mad.

"I hate uncle Murphy" she huffs and stomps out to the car.

"Umm okay fair enough" Connor nods he will worry about why later, they needed to get to the airport.

"Baby come on she's in the car." Connor screams into the house.

"Hol on I'm comin" Daryl yells back.

"Trust me you won't be for a long time if you don't hurry up" Connor threatens, he had been trying to get the two hardheaded Dixons out of the house, for thirty minutes now.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm comin….well I hope I will be" Daryl smirks, kissing Connor heading to the car. Connor laughed as he shut the living room light off, locking the door, and going to the car, letting Daryl drive…..he knew the roads better.

After a 2 hour flight of Charlie crying and Daryl about to chew every damn fingernail off he had, they finally made it. "Where are we daddy…its cold?" Charlie asks tugging at Connors pea coat. "We are in Boston, this is where daddy used to live." Connor answers. "And yea its cold" Connor smiles. "Come on" Connor took his daughters hand in his. Murphy had got them a rental car, and t was waiting for them at the airport, they put their bags in the car, they was going to spend Christmas and New Year's here with Connors family which he was very excited about.

They pull up to the bar, "okay baby girl, before we go in, daddy needs to tell you something, Doc daddy's friend says a lot of cusswords….but he can't help it…..daddy does not want you repeating what he says" Connor tell her after an incident at school and Charlie got kicked out of the library for calling the librarian a bitch.

"Otay daddy" Charlie says.

"You ready darling?" Connor asks looking over at Daryl.

"As ready as I'm gonna be" Daryl answers.

They get out of the car, and head into the bar, Daryl holding Connors so tight the he thought the circulation was being cut off. "It's okay babe" Connor leans over and whispers to Daryl.

"Yeah you're not the one walking into a bar fill of your boyfriends family" Daryl whispers back. "No your right I walked into ta cookout that was full of my soon to be boyfriends family" Connor smirked.

Connor opened the door, practically pulling Daryl through the door. "There's my pretty girl" Murphy smiles, as he makes his way to Charlie. "Whoa what's that look about" Murphy says squatting down in front of Charlie. "I'm mad at you" Charlie huffed. "Why are you mad at me?" Murphy whines. "You married Aunt Theresa" she says crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you and Aunt Theresa were friends?" "We are …..but you are my boyfriend and you didn't ask me if you could" Charlie squints her eyes looking as mean as she could at Murphy.

"Oh my I'm so sorry pretty girl, your right I should have asked, but you are my favorite girl, and I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry" Murphy pouts. "Otay, I love you too" Charlie smiles. Squealing when Murphy scoops her up in a hug kissing her face all over.

"Daryl how are you?" Noah asks extending his hand out to Daryl.

"I'm good, how are you?" Daryl answers, shaking his hand.

"Better now, that my son's here" Noah says.

"Daryl, let me introduce you to Doc?" Connor smiles. Daryl follows Connor to a table, where an older man sits. "Doc, this is my boyfriend Daryl Dixon" Connor introduces them.

"Nice to meet you sir" Daryl says extending his hand. "Fuck…ass….don't call me sir call me Doc." The man stutters, Connor had told him Doc had Tourette's, so he was ready for the outburst.

"Sounds good Doc" Daryl smiles.

"Okay babe, you know Smecker, this is his husband Ray, this is Rocco, and of course you know Murphy and Theresa, this is Greenly, Dolly, and Duffy" Connor introduces Daryl to everyone, Daryl goes through shaking every ones hand.

They all mingle, Daryl loosening up a bit….a few shots slipped to him by Doc helped. "Daddy…..daddy I'm hungry" Charlie tells Daryl. "Yeah me too, let's go get daddy then we can go find something to eat" Daryl took Charlies hand.

"Daddy we are hungry" Daryl smirked "And tired" Charlie added. "My babies are hungry and tired, let's go get some food…..then we will find you a place to nap" Connor says, smiling at his daughter.

"Fuck…..ass… the apartment" Doc stutters "New little bed" Doc tells them. "Yeah ma thought it would be good for her to have her a bed for when she is here" Murphy informs them.

"Where is ma by the way, I thought she was gonna be here?" Connor says. "Her flight will be here tomorrow, she can't wait to meet them….especially after Smecker told her…what was it that you told her Smecker?" Murphy laughs looking over at Smecker and Ray.

"Sex on a stick" Ray answered a bit of a blush in his face but none that compared to the one on Daryl.

"Goodness, well me and my sex on a stick and our daughter are going to get something to eat would anyone likes to join us?' Connor smirks, he always loved when Daryl's face got all red. "If it's okay with Charlie" Theresa say smiling at Charlie. "If uncle Murphy sits with me" Charlie says. "Where else would I sit" Murphy smiles leaning down scooping Charlie up.

"Da, Smeck, Doc, you guys wanna go?" Connor asks. Rosso had already passed out, and the other three had left to get back to the station. "No you guys go, enjoy Boston's, the door will be unlocked." Noah tells them. Daryl watches as the others leave the bar. "Noah ca new speak tomorrow go for lunch or something?" Daryl asks.

"Sure can son, come by and get me from Murphy's" Noah smiles, a knowing smile.

They all head out to a little restaurant that the boys used to go to a lot when they were younger. "Pretty girl what do you want to eat?" Murphy asks Charlie.

"Cheeseburger, and curly fries" Charlie smiles at her uncle Murphy, like he was Santa Claus. "Me and my pretty girl would both like Cheeseburger and curly fries….and lemonade" Murphy tells the waitress.

They eat and talk, they come up with a plan for Christmas, which Charlie was very excited about because it meant presents. Daryl looked over at Charlie who had fallen asleep her head on her uncle Murphy's knee. "Um daddy, your baby is asleep" Daryl nods towards Charlie.

"Looks like we need to get her to bed, been a long day and got another long day in front of us" Connor smiles.

"Daryl can I talk to you before you guys leave" Murphy asks. "Yeah, sure lets step outside" Daryl knew what he wanted to talk about. "Hey this come in" Murphy smiles handing him a small black box. "It's perfect, um tomorrow I have to come pick up your Da I will drop Connor and Charlie off at your place, I need to talk to him and set everything up, I have the video…so can you keep Charlie tomorrow night?" Daryl asks.

"Of course I can…..what if Da says no?" Murphy smiled. "We will sneak off to the court house" Daryl laughed. "I'm very happy for you two" Murphy hugs Daryl looking over his shoulder. "Here they come hide that thing" Murphy whispers. Daryl puts the box in his pocket, and turns to Connor.

"You ready?" Daryl smiles. They head back to the bar, locking the door and heading up the stairs to the small two room apartment over the bar. "Here we are, where I spent most of my time when I was younger." Connor says laying Charlie in the small princess bed his Ma had told Murphy to get.

"So this is where you slutted around?" Daryl smirked pulling Connor into a hug kissing him. "Yep…never thought I would bring my boyfriend and our daughter here" Connor was happy to be able to show Daryl and Charlie where he spent most of this time hoping that one day they would be able to make it to Ireland.

"So sweetheart ready for bed…..you have to go to your brothers tomorrow, go present shopping" Daryl smiles. "What do you mean me….where are going?" Connor asks. "Your Da wants to speak with me" Daryl says. "Taking him to lunch."

"Okay, well let's get ready for bed then" Connor says going to his bag digging out him some sleep clothes. Daryl watched as he went into the bathroom, and found a spot to high the small box, before getting his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

They climb in the bed, on the other side of the room. Connor telling Daryl about him and Murphy staying at the apartment, telling him about the pool table that was moved out to make room for Charlie's bed, and how they used to stumble drunk up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Daryl says against Connors neck, kissing him.

"Goodnight darling" Connor turns to face him kissing him, before snuggling back into him.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Daryl woke up nervous, excited ….sick to his stomach, he had been waiting for this day for a while he hopes he wasn't moving too fast. He rolls over Connor's side of the bed was empty….so was Charlies, they must already be downstairs. He gets out of bed, locking the door, and pulling the box out of its hiding spot opening it up. It was now or never he thought as he smiled and closed the box.

He gets dressed, putting the ring into his pocket, and heads down stairs. "Well look who finally decided to get out of bed" Connor jokes. "Morning" Daryl smiles kissing him, before kissing Charlie.

"Daddy when are we going to Uncle Murphy's?" "Here in a bit princess" Daryl tells her. "Coffee darling?" Connor asks standing behind the bar at the coffee pot.

"God yes…..you look nice behind that bar….kinda….ugh never mind" Daryl winks at Connor, making him laugh. "Maybe we can ugh….play later" Connor whispers in Daryl's ear.

"So you and Charlie gonna spend the day with Murphy and Theresa?" Daryl asks Connor. "Yeah baby girl and Theresa are going shopping for the baby and Murphy are going present shopping" Connor had learnt well as he spelt present it made Daryl laughs. "Well we better get goin….dont want Murphy and Theresa to have to wait for yuns" Daryl tells them.

"Oh you just wanna spend time with my Da" Connor laughs. "Yep that's it" Daryl chuckles. They finish their coffee, and Charlie's juice, and the head to Murphy's stopping to pick up breakfast for everyone.

"Uncle Murphy" Charlie yells running into the house, that Murphy had found and bought, after Connor left for Georgia. "My pretty girl" Murphy yells back scooping her up. "We brought you food" she smiles. "Thank you I'm starving." Murphy laughs.

Connor and Daryl come in bringing in the food. "Hey Da" Connor hugs his dad before going to the kitchen with Carlie. Daryl and Noah follow them into the kitchen. "Okay we are going go you guys have fun today….and don't go overboard you too…don't spoil her" Daryl kisses Connor and Charlie. "Can't make any promises babe" Connor nods towards Murphy, Daryl shaking his head, as he and Noah leave the house.

"So son, what do you need talk about?" Noah asks taking a drink of his coffee. Daryl was nervous as he pulled the box from his pocket sliding it over to Noah.

Noah picked up the box opening it. "Well I'm flattered, but I think my son may be a bit upset" Noah laughed, that was the first time he had joked with Daryl. "Your right maybe I should ask him ….you know so he don't get upset" Daryl smiles.

"So I'm taking it you're here to ask for my son's hand in marriage?" Noah asks looking at the ring. "Yes sir" Daryl answers.

"Well are you serious about thin, are you ready for that and how does your daughter feel about this?" Noah asks. "I'm very serious, I have never wanted anything more in my life, I'm ready to settle down, be married have a family….Charlie loves him more then she loves me sometimes" Daryl answers.

"How are you gonna deal with the hate you two are gonna get because of your relationship?" "Sir I've dealt with that since I was 13 and dating the only African American girl in my county, I have been called names, and in fights to defend what and who I love and that's not gonna stop, I will protect him and our family with every ounce of strength I have I promise you that."

"Okay, well then yes you can ask my son to marry you…..but I promise you though I and his brother will have no problem with putting a bullet in your head…..do you understand?"

"Yes sir….and I wouldn't have it any other way" Daryl answers.

"Alright…now take me back so I can get to know my granddaughter" Noah says sliding the ring back over to him. "Thank you….and she's a handful, If I didn't know any better I would swear she belonged to your son" aryl laughed throwing money on the table paying for their coffee.

"Yeah from the bit I've seen of her she does act like the twins…..good luck with that" Noah laughs as they leave the restaurant.

Daryl drops Noah off at Murphy's and heads back to the bar, he had talked to Doc asked him to keep it closed, told him why Doc was happy to oblige. Doc along with Smecker have their okay on the proposal, also Connor's mom she had called and she was very happy to give her blessing. She was on her way she would be there by the time Connor said yes or no.

Daryl headed up to the apartment getting the box he had brought with him heading back down stairs. He still couldn't believe he had come up with this plan. He opened the box pulling the first note out that Connor had written him, and placed it on the outside handle of the door, the second note on the table, he laid the notes up to the apartment, putting the last note on the TV that Doc had brought up for him, he put the video in the dvd player. He goes back looking at his handy work before pulling his phone out of his pocket he had dressed up for Connor a simple black button up, nice pair of pants….and Charlie birthday bowtie.

"Hey babe…you still busy?" Daryl's voice was laced with sex.

"I can stop being busy very fast" Connor says hearing the lust in Daryl's voice.

"Well I figured since Charlie was busy with Murphy…maybe we could…ugh play bartender" Daryl felt stupid saying it but he knew Connor would enjoy it.

"I'll be there in five minutes"

Daryl grins…..he wasn't nervous anymore he wanted this, this was supposed to happen, and they were supposed to be together. He waited for Connor checking his pocket half a dozen times for the ring, when he hears the door to the bar open he goes to the storage room.

Connor hurries to the bar, after Daryl's phone call he, needed to get there. As he walks up to the door, he notices a piece of paper on the handle of the door. It was the first note that he had ever written Daryl, it was the note that was thanking Daryl for standing for him. There a new part added:

Connor, from the first day I saw you I had this want…no need to protect you I don't know why but deep down inside I knew that I needed you and you needed me.

Connor could already feel the tears in his eye, as he made it to the second note was Daryl thanking him for keep the cursing incident to himself and for calling him about the fight more added:

Connor, From the day I met you until the day I die I want you to know that even if we are together or not….I hope and pray that not never happens but if you ever need me I will be there for you. I wish one day that we will share the same last name I would love to be called Mr. Dixon if you shared that name with me. The day at the restaurant I left that woman there, at the table after she offered me sex because I saw you was upset I hated seeing you upset I ran after you….but I missed you...that was the first night I thought of you….when well you know.

Connor laughed as he read this note, making his way to the next note:

Connor, after hearing that Braxton was so disrespectful towards you….I beat the piss out of him, I was so angry. I stopped by Ricks every Thursday after you told me that's when you stopped, I would watch you I never got the nerve to actually come in and talk to you I was so nervous.

Connor gathered up the notes reading each one, he was in tears as he made his way up the stairs, the apartment door open he goes in…Daryl was not in the room. He sees the last note sitting on the TV:

Connor, I love you with all my heart, I have never loved anyone like I do you, I loved Michonne still love her for giving me Charlie but …..you have made me believe in soulmates, and I know your mine me and Charlie loves you so so much. Okay my love please turn the dvd player and watch the video.

Connor smiled to himself as he steps back turning the TV on, pressing play his smile got bigger when he sees Charlie.

"Daddy Gráím thú", the smile on her face made Connor laugh he had been teaching her some Celtic but they had not worked up to that one. "And I want to ast you something ….well me and my other daddy wants to ast you something Will you marry my daddy….turn around daddy" Connor slowly turned to see Daryl on one knee with a ring.

"Connor An bpósfaidh tú mé?" Daryl also had tears in his eyes. Connor fell to this knees in front of Daryl taking his face in his hand, kissing him. "Is that a yes" Daryl sniffles

"Hell yeah it is…I love you so much" Connor says pushing Daryl to his back his lips never leaving Daryl's. "Here babe…..I got this made for you" Daryl smiles showing him the ring It was a simple black, Claggagh engagement ring, with groves on the inside of the ring " that's me and Charlies finger prints on the inside of the ring" Daryl says slipping it on his finger.

"Holy fuck Daryl I love you so much" I love you too….and I would love to help you with this" Daryl moans sliding his hand down the front of Connor's jeans …. "but everyone is waiting for us back at Murphy's, but he is keeping her tonight so we can celebrate" Daryl says rubbing him. "Thank God for my brother" Connor moans in his ear. "Your keeping that bowtie on tonight and your gonna fuck me with the bowtie on" Connor smirks playing the with the bowtie.

"However you want it baby."

"Come on let's get to Murphy's so we can hurry and get back to celebrate" Connor winks, standing up pulling Daryl to his feet.

"I gotta call Merle" Daryl says "I told him I was gonna ask" Daryl smiles, pulling his phone out, calling Merle, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey brother got some news for ya" Daryl says.

"Son-of-a-bitch he said no…..I'll kick his ass" Merle spits, Daryl could hear Shane in the back ground.

"You aint kicking nobodies ass do you really think I would say no" Connor says into the phone.

"No….but you never know…glad I'm not kicking ass I'm too old for that" Merle laughs. "We all say coagulations and we can't wait to see the ring" Merle say.

"Thanks brother, we love ya" Daryl says.

"Love you too brother….and brother-in-law" Merle says hanging up the phone.

They pull into Murphy's driveway, and head into the house, smiling hand in hand. "Charlie come here" Daryl says as they come through the door. "What daddy?" Charlie came into the living room followed by everyone else.

Connor squatted down "guess what baby girl" Connor smiles. "What daddy?" "Me and daddy are getting married" Connor smiles showing her his hand, as the room reputed with cheers.

"Really….oh I love you" She squeals wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too baby girl" Connor hugs her wiping a tears from his eyes. He stands back up everyone crowding them, hugging them congratulating them.

"Come on Dar, time to meet ma" Connor smiles taking Daryl by the hand. They go into the kitchen Connor smiling Daryl could see how much he missed her "Ma" Connor had tears in his eyes again, as he wrapped her into a hug.

"Cronaím thú" Connor smiles Daryl loved hearing him speak Celtic he thought it was beautiful.

"Conn I missed you son" she smiles. "Daryl I'm guessing….Smecker was right …sex on as stick….my sons very lucky" she flirted hugging him he jumped when he felt her grab his ass. "Nice to meet you mam.

"No don't call me mam call me ma" she smiles. "Your daughter is beautiful and a very smart girl." "Thank….she is so smart because of your beautiful son" he winks making her laugh. "I like him, so I'm guessing he said yes to you" she smiles back at Connor.

"Hold on how did you know?" Connor asks his mom. "Murphy called her for me, so I could as her permission" Daryl answered. "Did you asks Da too" Connor smiles. "I ask you're Ma, your Da, Um Doc and Smecker" Daryl laughed.

"Did you get him a ring?" Connors Ma asked. "Let me see" she turned to Connor who showed her the ring "the inside of it has his and our daughter's finger prints" Connor tells her.

"Our daughter huh?" she asks. "Yeah she's mine she calls me dad, she's my everything Ma." Connor was so proud of her.

"What about her Ma?" she asks. "Is she okay with that?" Connor could kick himself for not telling her. "Um she passed after having Charlie….but she knew my feelings towards men and she would have loved Conn." Daryl swallows hard.

She nods her head "very happy you two, I better be invited to the wedding" she looked at Daryl...Daryl was more afraid of her then his dad…the man that kissing his dad. "Of course I wouldn't have one without you there" Daryl tells her.

Noah and Murphy along with Charlie comes into the kitchen "so do you approve of your son's partner?" Noah asks. "Yes I do" she answers him.

Everyone gathers into the kitchen and talks, this is what family was supposed to be, Daryl thought, he had his family and they were amazing, but he was so very happy to be a part of this family.

"Daddy…is my last name gonna change….like Aunt Theresa's" Charlie asks Daryl.

"I don't know princess, what do you want?" Daryl asks looking over smiling at Connor.

"Hmm….I want to keep my last name" Charlie says. "Can I have it too baby girl?" Connor asks.

"Yeah daddy you can have it too" she smiles. "Thank you" he smiles kissing Daryl "Well that settles that I guess" Daryl smiles, putting his arm around Connor's shoulder.

Daryl sit back and watched his new family, realizing that the twins even though they were alike they were so different too especially after meeting their parents. "Your Ma reminds me of Murphy" Daryl whispers in Connor ear. "Yeah he is just like her, I am Da's son we are just a like."

"Hell yes you two do" Connors Ma laughs. "Murphy is your son through and through, emotional loud, hot headed….impulsive…..likes to drink" Noah shook his head.

"Yeah and you Conn, quiet, calculating…..scary quiet sometimes….and your feckin planning" Ma says. "I bet his ass plans when they focáil" his ma says making every one but Daryl laugh. "Does he Daryl?" Daryl looked over at Connor looking for help "fuck" Connor whispers in his ear causing Daryl to laugh.

"Well…..yeah he usually has a plan" Daryl grinned making Connor blush.

"Talking about focáil I think it's time we go" Connor whispers in Daryl's ear.

"Aye" Daryl grins making Connor laugh. "We are gonna get going thanks brah'der for keeping Charlie for the night" Connor says as they get up from the table.

"No problem….you know thought if you two lived here I would spent more time with her" Murphy smirks. "I know….Charlie be good for Uncle Murphy we love you" Connor kisses her cheek followed by Daryl. "lo'e you daddies."

Daryl and Connor leave Murphy's they were both hungry as well as horny, both deciding to eat, to keep their energy up. They drop the car of at the apartment Connor wanted to walk around a bit show Daryl the town. Connor shows Daryl many places where he and Murphy would hang out, Daryl loved seeing him this happy.

"Here it is love this place, food just like back in Ireland:" Connor tells Daryl as they go into the resonant. They find a seat and wait for the waitress. The whole time they witted Daryl held Connors hand across the table playing with the ring on his finger.

"You look mighty sexy wearing at this ring" Daryl smiles kissing his ring finger. "Can't to see you with a ring on" Connor smiles.

"You two look very happy" they hear looking up seeing an older couple. "Thank you" Daryl says he wasn't used to people stopping and saying nice things about their relationship.

"How long have you two been married" the woman asks. "Just got engaged" Connor smiles at her. "Congratulations" the man smiles shaking Daryl's hand. "How long have you two been married" Connor asks. "We've been married 45 years" the man answers.

"Wow that's amazing" Connor says. "Great sex and even better communication is the key" "and being a good cook" the woman adds." Well then we are on the right track then" Connor winks at Daryl who was blushing.

"Well we will let you two lovebirds get back to loving each other, good luck on the marriage," the woman smiles, before taking her husband's hand as they left the restaurant.

"I want to be them" Connor smiles. "We will babe….we will be the old couple giving at marriage advice in 50 years….60 years….on our death beds" Daryl leans over the table kissing him….noticing that no one says anything about it.

They eat their food laughing and talking Daryl was having a great time….with this fiancé. "Come on fiancé I need you to help me with something" Daryl smirks pulling Connor out of his seat. "Oh yeah and what would that be" Connor chuckled….turning to a moan when Daryl presses his erection to his ass "this." Daryl growls in his ear. "I think I may be able to help you with that ….my future husband." They stumble back to the bar, trying to keep their hands off of each other….not really accomplishing it.

"Fuckin door" Connor spits digging for the key to the bar, pulling Daryl into the bar locking the door behind him. "So you wanna play bartender" Connor smirks pulling Daryl to the bar yanking his pants off of him.

"Fuck….Conn…..the win…fuck it" Daryl growls as he feels the wet heat of Connor mouth tight around his cock. Connor pulls off of his cock with a wet pop "let em watch" he smiles running his thumb over the soft tip of Daryl's cock licking the precome off of his thumb.

Daryl growls "take those damn clothes off…bend over the bar….let me see that ass" Daryl barks it goin straight to Connor's cock. "Fuck I love when you get like this" Connor was so turned on by this man.

Daryl picks him up sitting him on the bar, pulling his clothes off of him "not fast enough" he growls puling Connor off the bar, bending him over the bar, kicking his legs apart. Connor screams when he feels Daryl's tongue on…..and now in him…..he was amazing. Connor grabs the other side of the bar keeping his knees from buckling. He enjoyed the feeling his engagement ring pressing into his finger.

"Please Daryl…..fuck me please" Connor whimpers. "Hush" Daryl spits slapping his ass. Daryl stands back up leaning over Connor "spit" Daryl demands. Connor spits in his hand, loving just how filthy this all was, spitting, the window uncovered people walking by him bent over the bar his ass presented to Daryl.

Daryl slicks his cock with Connor's spit, spitting…adding more slick before pushing into Connor. "Fuck Daryl growls as he steadies himself trying to keep himself from cumming Connor tight warm ass….was a bit too much for Connor. Daryl grabs Connor's hips before he started moving.

From the sounds of begging and pleading Daryl knew he was hitting Connors prostrate with every thrust. Daryl grabs Connor around the midsection pulling him up to him, his chest pressed against Connor's back still thrusting kissing between his shoulder blades, kissing his neck.

"I'm the luckiest man alive" Daryl whispers in Connors ear. "Have the sexiest fiancé a man could ask for…perfect tight little ass ….just for me" Daryl growls biting at his ear.

"I love you Daryl….shit….so much" Connor pants. "You gonna cum for me just from my cock….hmm…can you do that for me" Daryl moans in his ear, Connor panting nodding his head.

"Cum for me Connor…..cum now" Daryl bites Connor's neck, and Connor comes hard his body shaking, cum splattering all over the front of the bar. "So fucking sexy when you cum" Daryl thrust a few more times before cumming deep inside Connor.

"Amazing, always so damn good" Daryl moans pulling out of Connor turning him around kissing him. "Looks likes I have a mess to clean up Connor laughs looking at the cum streaked bar. "I got it, go up to the bed I'm not done with you yet" Daryl says slapping him on the ass.

Connor grins as he turns and goes up the stairs, going into the apartment stopping at this bag….he had not unpacked….some of his toys from the trip to the hotel….smiling as he pulls the new vibrating anal wand from his back tearing it open.

He crawls up onto the bed, slowly slipping the toy into him from the fuckin he just got and the slick from Daryl's cum the toy slide in and out of him pretty easily. He creams loud enough got Daryl to hear him when he turns it on, the toy laying on his prostrate.

"What the he…..oh fuck" Daryl stands at the door and watched Connor fuck himself with the toy…the sight making him unbelievable bard…very fast. "Come join me babe" Connor moans looking over at Daryl

Daryl crawls up on the bed between Connors legs watching the toy move in and out of him. He leans up licking at Connors rim, making Connor shudder. Daryl pulls the toy out of Connor, moving up his body "clean it now you got it all dirty" Daryl smirks, moaning when Connor lips wrap around the toy.

"Fuck me" Connor demands. "Gladly" Daryl pushes into him, running his hands up the back of Connors thighs….both knew that was not going to last long. Daryl picks up the discarded toy flipping it back on, running it down Connor's chest over his nipples Connor arching his back mumbling stuff in languages Daryl didn't even knew he knew….but damn it was sexy.

Daryl moved the toy further down Connors body gently touching it to the head of Connor's cock. "Fuck…fuck" Connor screams gripping the sheets. Daryl leans down the toy …on and caught between his stomach and Connor cock, kissing Connor. "I'm gonna cum" Connor moans.

"Come on baby let me see it….give it to me… come on" Daryl whispers in Connor's ear. Daryl came hard feeling Connor tighten around him and the wet mess of Connors cum on his stomach. Daryl turns the toy off letting it hit the floor.

"Shit…..where did that thing come from?" Daryl ask laying beside Connor.

"I got it for our trip to the hotel….there's more toys in my bag" Connor answers him. "Hmmm…..maybe Murphy can keep Charlie for a few more nights" Daryl smirks kissing Connors shoulder. "Go get a plug out of my bag…keep me ready for later" Connor winks at him. It took Daryl two seconds to jump out of the bed and in Connor bag pulling a plug out of the bag crawling back on the bed with Connor working it in him, twisting it in and out of him until Connor was whimpering and begging from him to stop.

"I need to clean myself up" Connor starts to get out of bed before Daryl is pushing him back to his back, straddling him, bending down licking him clean, before kissing him tonguing Connor's cum into his mouth, licking the roof of Connors mouth running his tongue all over Connors mouth. "You clean now" Daryl smirks. "what about my thighs there big boy" Connor smirks, moaning as Daryl moves down between his legs licking his own cum from Connor's thighs, running his tongue around the plug in Connor.

"You dirty dirty man you" Connor grins pulling him to him licking every bit of cum form his mouth. Daryl laughed as he flopped back down beside him, sliding his arm under Connor head, Connor turning to his side, throwing his leg over Daryl's moaning feeling the plug press against this prostrate.

"So when are we getting married?" Connor asks looking at his ring. "Whenever you want sweetheart the sooner you are Mr. Dixon the happier I am….if that's what you want  
Daryl says playing with the ring.

"That's exactly what I want…..um how about Charlie?" Connor asks. "I figured you would adopt her…me and her talked about it and she wants you to adopt her….she also wants your last name added to hers" Daryl laughed. "Well we can do that Charlie MacManus Dixon….I like that" Connor says. "Me too babe, you know I was thinking you said that it was legal for us to get married here….and okay what if we moved here….like today I noticed there was not one bad word said to us we were holding hands and kissing and not one person said anything….I think it would be easier for Charlie here too….you know not having to deal with as much hate as she has got from down home."

"Really you would move here" Connor says sitting up…once again the plug brushing his prostrate. "What about Merle and Carol and them?" Connor asks. "They will be happy if I'm happy they will understand and they can come up here and we can still go visit" Daryl says running his fingers through his hair.

Connor straddles Daryl's lap kissing him, "I would love to live here…..I can get my old teaching job back and Rocco owns a garage you can get a job there….or hell you can even open your own" Connor looked like a kid on Christmas he was so excited. "Yeah I could" Daryl smiles. "Holy shit are we really doing this….are we moving up here" Connor smiles. "Yes we are sweetheart" Daryl smiles. Connor leans in kissing him, moaning into the kiss when he feels Daryl reach behind him playing with the plug.

"We….oh….fuck….a house" Connor moans. "I can get enough money from selling mine to get one here, we can look for one while we are here" Daryl grins, thrusting the toy in and out of him some more. "Yeah…..your….that's smart" Connor moans as he starts riding the toy. "Oh…shit you gotta stop I'm trying to think" Connor groans pulling Daryl's hand away from the toy causing Daryl to laugh.

Daryl moves his hand to Connor's thighs. "Okay tomorrow remind me to call the school okay" Connor says. Daryl nods his head and starts to laugh "What is so damn funny" Connor asks. "When you guys were the Saints did you make up all the plans?" Connor slaps his chest…. "Actually yeah I did" Connor smiles. "Yeah figures so remind you to call the school, anything else darling?" "How big of a house do you want….like big enough for what he have or big enough for more kids…..oh my God do you want more kids?" "How about we talk about that later and just practice making em" Daryl laughs moving Connor to his back reaching between his legs stroking him….one thing Daryl learnt about Connor if you want him to shut up kiss him….take his mind off of whatever he was thinking about the best way to do that ….sex.

After Daryl thoroughly took Connor mind off of everything….he's pretty sure after that last round of sex the poor man couldn't remember his name…..they had broken the door….which was added to the list to buy a new door, they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time as an engaged couple.


	29. Chapter 29

"Yes Charlie we are coming back, daddy just put a down payment on a house…..we are comin back" Daryl assures his daughter, who since they told her they was moving closer to uncle Murphy was very excited but also sad about leaving her family.

"When we are coming back?" Charlie asks as they make their way back on the plane. "Well we have to pack, and we need to tell everyone we are moving I promise you baby girl we will be back soon" Connor tells her.

"Otay….are you still gonna be my teacher daddy?" She asks. "No I won't be your teacher after we move." Connor answers her. "Otay" Charlie pouts. "It will be okay, your teacher is a friend of daddy's you will like her" Connor hates that his daughter was upset, about him not being her teacher anymore.

The conversation came to a halt as they plane landed and they were shuffled off the plane. As they pull into their drive way….well the yard since the driveway was full. "They couldn't wait could they" Daryl laughs. They get out of the car, and go in being greeted by cheers and shouts.

"Congratulations baby brother" Merle smiles hugging him, pulling Connor into a hug. "Let me see the ring I heard about it I wanna see it" Carol says walking over to Connor, who showed her the ring. "Good job Dar, that's beautiful" Carol tells Daryl.

"Okay where is my niece I gotta talk to her I need a flower girl" Connor says. "She's out back with Rick" Carol smirks. "We need to load up on guns and ammo" Connor laughs, "Tell them" he whispers in Daryl's ear before he heads to the back yard.

"Soph can I talk to you?" Connor goes to the picnic table. "Yeah" Sophia yells running to the picnic table, hugging Connor, before sitting down beside him. "I was wondering if you would be my flower girl in me and Uncle Daryl's wedding." Connor smiles. "Yeah….do I get to wear a dress?" "Of course you do, thank you for being our flower girl" Connor smiles hugging her. "Okay now go play" Connor kisses the top of her head and heads back in the house, passing Charlie on the way.

Connor goes back in the house, just as Daryl was telling Merle and Carol….and everyone else they were moving. "What the hell did you do?" Merle growled at Connor as he comes through the door. "What the fuck you talking about" Connor growls right back his defenses going up.

"Merle it was my idea not Conn's" Daryl says getting between the two men. "What the fuck do you mean?" Merle spits.

"It was my idea, dammit, hell we walked down the damn street, the three of us together do you know many people said anything about it …..nobody….nobody called my daughter a name, nobody called us faggot's….Merle I'm tired…I'm fuckin tired" Daryl sits down at the table.

"What about Charlie?" Merle asks. "She's excited, she wants to live there….go ask her." Daryl says. Merle goes outside to find his niece. "Char monster can we talk?" "Yeah uncle Merle" Charlie runs over to him. "Your daddy just told me you guys are moving" Merle tells her. "Yeah where daddy Connor used to live….I like it there." She tells him. "That's good so you wanna live there?" Merle asks. "Yeah I can't wait to live there, daddy says you can come visit me and I can come visit you" Charlie says and the look on her face told Merle all he needed to know. "And we got a big house with other rooms ….incase I want a baby brother or sister" Charlie tells him.

"That's good Char monster, okay Uncle Merle wants you to live there then….if you're happy then I'm happy." Merle smiles hugging her.

"I love you uncle Merle" Charlie smiles kissing his cheek. "I love you too Char monster." Merle kisses her back. "Okay go play with Soph…..uncle Merle needs to go talk to daddy."

Merle swallows his pride….which was hard for him to do and goes back into the house. "Okay Connor I'm sorry" Merle mumbles. "It's okay if you hadn't acted like that I would have been worried" Connor answers. "When do you guys need to be out there?" Carol asks.

"Well I put a down payment on the house, I need to get this one on the market, we need to pack and get that out there…..you and Connor need to work on the wedding which is gonna be in Boston because his Ma is staying in the states for the wedding." Daryl answers.

"Well looks like we are gonna be busy next few weeks then" Carol says.

They eat dinner, Connor, Carol, Andrea and Maggie talk about the wedding, Merle not saying much of anything, Shane laughing at Daryl meeting Connor's Ma. "Yeah she's something else" Shane laughs.

"Do you remember the first time we all got drunk…..tried to sneak back into the house….Doc's place we didn't know your Ma had come over?" Shane laughed.

"Yeah and she about beat us to death, I had never heard her cuss that much ….like ever" Connor laughed. "I think what pissed her off was because we drank her whiskey." Connor laughed.

"Yeah we did and most of Doc's plus Rocco's uncles hell I'm surprised that we live through all that" Shane laughed.

Shane and Connor spent the next few hours talking about old times in Boston and drinking and parties they went to and the time they spent in Ireland. Rick Lori and Carl had left, the girls had fallen asleep Sophia wanted to spend the night since Charlie was moving away.

Connor was laughing at yet another story that Shane had told, he had noticed that both Daryl and Merle were quiet not saying much. "I hate to do this but I think we need to get to bed got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and the next few weeks" Connor says getting up from the table.

"Yeah we need to get going, you need to work in the morning" Carol tells Merle, who had lightened up a bit after Daryl telling him they was moving.

Connor came back in the house, after walking everyone out "what's the matter babe…..second thoughts about movin?" Connor asks sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Not at all, just listening to you and Shane talk about teenage years just reminded me that me and Merle never got those….well more Merle never got those he had to work send money to mom for me to eat which the money never got to the store for food, then I moved in with him and he never got to do any of that is all." Daryl says.

"I'm sorry babe" Connor says. "Nah that's okay, from what I hear your teenage years weren't so peachy either….you know with the gun totting people killing bit" Daryl smiles kissing Connor.

"Well lets go my future husband we need to get to bed….we have a lot a shit to get done." Connor smiles getting up from the couch, pulling Daryl up with him.

2 Weeks later:

"Okay so has everything has been put in boxes?" Daryl asks Charlie as he helps her pack the rest of her stuff.

"Yeah daddy….are we taking Murphy with us?" Charlie asks poking her finger into the cage.

"Yes we are" Daryl answers, picking up the turtle cage. "Go tell daddy we are ready" Daryl tells her.

"DADDY" Charlie yells running out of her bedroom. "I could have done that Charlie" Daryl shakes his head following her out of her bedroom.

"Daddy we are ready" Charlie smiles at Connor.

"Good how about Murphy?" Connor asks. "Daddy has him."

"Alrighty then let's go then" Connor smiles at his daughter.

They had already had most of their stuff sent to their new house, they was gonna load the rest of the stuff in Daryl's truck and his Connors car and drive to Boston a seventeen hour drive with a seven year old. They had decided to drive half way then get a hotel room and finish the drive.

"So who do you wanna ride with first?" Daryl asks Charlie as they come out of the house.

"Daddy Connor" Charlie answers as she ran to his car.

"Have fun daddy" Daryl winked kissing Connor. "Stop in a few hours, get something to eat" Connor suggests.

"Yeah your daughter will be starving as soon as she gets in the car." Daryl says.

"No, that's your daughter …..you are the same way" Connor laughs.

"Yeah your right, okay well I'll see ya in a bit" Daryl kisses Connor and gets in his truck, waiting for Connor to pull out of the driveway, looking at his and Michonne's home, where he had raised their daughter, but now he and his future husband was moving into their own home with their daughter….Michonne would be happy for him.

About an hour into the trip Daryl was pulling in behind Connor into…a restaurant. "Your daughter is starving" Connor laughs.

"We aint even out of town yet" Daryl laughs.

"I'm hungry and so is Murphy" Charlie tells them.

"Okay well we can't take Murphy into the restaurant so we will have to bring him some food out." Connor tells her.

"Otay" Charlie says as she heads to the restaurant.

They go in finding them a seat, ordering their food Charlie making sure she got lettuce for Murphy….who Daryl had to explain to the confused waiter was her pet turtle and not another child.

"Okay Charlie you need to go see if you can use the bathroom we have a long ride a head of us" Connor tells her.

"Otay" Charlie says as they all head towards the bathroom. "Okay are you guys ready?" Daryl asks.

Connor and Charlie get in his car, Charlie feeding Murphy….and hour later she was asleep. Connor was very happy that he had talked Daryl into getting a hands free device for his phone.

"Hey babe" Connor says.

"Hey sexy man….everything is awful quiet" Daryl says.

"Yeah my sweet baby girl is sleeping" Connor laughs, thanking God that his daughter was like Daryl and could sleep through a train going through the house.

"Ah she's your sweet baby girl when she's sleeping."

"Yep…but I know that when she wakes up she'll be asking a dozen more question…..she has done ask me if she was going to be a big sister" Connor tells him.

"Oh yeah….well is she?" Daryl asks.

"I mean I would like that…but we should wait to have this conversation after the wedding….how about it" Connor says.

"Yeah we should, don't wanna be too distracted while we drive." Daryl says.

"Yeah talking about that we better pay more attention I love ya" Connor says.

"Yep love ya both…see ya in a bit"

Connor turns off his phone …just in time for Charlie to wake up. "Hey daddy?" "Hey baby girl, how was your nap?"

"Good…what was you and daddy talking about?"

"Ugh…we was having a grown up talk is all" Connor tells her.

"Oh okay…..did he say I could have a baby brother or sister?"

"Well would you like to have a baby brother or sister?" Connor asks.

"Yeah I want baby brothers" Charlie answers.

"Brothers?"

"Yeah twins like you and uncle Murphy" Charlie tells him.

"Oh well I'll tell daddy"

"Will they have a mommy like I got or two daddies like I have?"

"Well um baby girl that's a big question …..that daddy just doesn't have the answer to right now" Connor tells her.

Charlie decided that was the end of the questions and Connor was very thankful, when she asked him to turn the music on.

By the time they got to the hotel, Charlie and Murphy were hungry again and wanted to ride with Daryl. "Finally I hate driving alone" Connor smiles.

"You wasn't alone….you had Murphy" Daryl joked as he laid a sleeping Charlie down in one of the beds. "Yeah Murphy had very good conversation skills" Connor laughed swatting at Daryl's ass.

"Hey don't start nothing you can't finish there big boy" Daryl smirked kissing Connor. "How about we shower…you know she's dead to the world and there's four lock on the door aint nobody getting in" Connor winks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Mmmm sounds good to me" Daryl says pulling Connor to him.

They get some clothes and head to the bathroom they were both surprised how big the shower was compared to the room. They must get a lot a "customers"" Connor laughed stepping in the shower, reaching for Daryl. "Dammit the water is cold" Daryl huffed turning to adjust the water "better" Daryl grinned turning wrapping his arms around Connor, kissing him.

"I missed you driving up here" Daryl mumbled against Connor's neck. "I missed you too baby" Connor moans his eyes closed his head laying back against the tile wall as Daryl attacked his neck, kissing, sucking biting, licking leaving marks all over his neck and chest.

"You really have a thing for leaving marks on me huh?" Connor smiled tangles his fingers in Daryl's hair pulling him to a kiss. "I do…..I like people knowing your all mine…..hell if you would let me I would have my name tattooed on you" Daryl smirked.

"I would do that" Connor says running his hands up Daryl's back. "If you would tattoo my name on you" Connor smirks. "Okay" Daryl nods his head before leaning down sucking at Connor's nipple. "Hold on you would get my name tattooed on you?" Connor asks. "Yeah…actually I was gonna get your name tattooed on my wedding ring finger, because rings are a bit dangerous to wear in a garage…..it was gonna be a surprise for ya" Daryl smiled his hand wrapping around Connors cock, stroking him to hardness.

"Fuck Dar" Connor hisses his head banging on the tile again. "Fuck me Dar" Connor moaned. "I didn't even prep ya babe….it may hurt" Daryl mumbled against Connors neck. "I wanna feel you" Connor moans turning around slightly arching his back pushing his ass against Daryl's hard leaking cock.

"Fuck aint gotta tell me twice" Daryl growls. "Here suck" Daryl demands his fingers going to Connors mouth Connor sucks Daryl's fingers into this mouth slicking them up, holding back a scream when Daryl shoved two fingers into him it was a fast and dirty prep job but sometimes that what they needed. Daryl bites his bottom lip as he shoved into Connor his teeth breaking the skin he could taste the coppery taste of blood.

"Fuck….oh my fuck" Connor moans hanging his head between his arms that was holding himself up on the wall. "My God your perfect….so fuckin tight….Jesus Conn you're perfect." Daryl growled Connor was built for him he didn't believe in much be he did believe that Connor was made for him.

"I don't know why it took me so long to do this…..so fuckin amazing" Daryl hummed as he started to move his hips in slow circles gently rocking into Connor. "It fuckin better be because you was waiting for me" Connor gasp as Daryl hit his prostrate.

"Fuck me…..It was Connor…fuck it was" Daryl moans his hips started to move faster, as Connor was getting a bit loud for his comfort with their daughter sleeping in the next room. "Conn baby shhh….you'll wake her up." Daryl warns, Connor grabs Daryl's hand sucking his fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet. "Ah fuck Conn….I love your mouth" Daryl moaned in Connors ear as he felt Connors tongue wrap around one of his fingers.

"Cum for me sweetheart….I wanna see that sexy face when you cum" Daryl growls in Connors ear. Connor bites Daryl's hand when he came coating Daryl's hand that was wrapped around his cock. He almost came again when he watched Daryl lick his cum from his hand. "Fuck Daryl I love when you do that" Connor moans. "You taste good babe" Daryl moans kissing Connor.

"Come on….cum Daryl I want you to fill me up….mark me make me yours come on" Connor moans pushing back on Daryl's cock, tightening his muscles even more….that sent Daryl over the edge as he bites down on Connors shoulder hard….regretting it the moment he could taste blood on his tongue.

"Shit babe….I'm so sorry" Daryl hurries and cleans the bite mark… "Fuck….babe that's gonna leave a scar." Daryl was almost in tears seeing the mark he had left on Connor he never wanted to hurt Connor. "Good…baby its fine….I really likes that" Connor moans kissing Daryl. "I didn't mean to hurt you….shit" Daryl shakes his head. "Fuck….Dar you didn't hurt me….it was fuckin hot….hell you can do that any time you want" Connor says running his finger over Daryl's bottom lip. "What if it scars?" Daryl asks. "The only problem I see with that is that I'll get fuckin turned every time I see it…..it's okay babe" Connor smiles running his finger over the mark. Secretly loving the mark knowing that people will be able to see it….he loved knowing that people will know he's Daryl's.

"Daryl please its fine it really is okay…and don't act like you don't like the thought of people seeing it and knowing I belong to you" Connor smirked kissing Daryl. "Kinda do like it" Daryl mumbled making Connor chuckle. They wash fast, both very tired, they get dressed and get into bed, Daryl wrapping his arm around Connor.

"So what did you and out daughter talk about on the way here?" Daryl asks. "she told me she wants twin brothers" Connor informs him. "Oh yeah" "Yeah she told me she wanted twin brothers like me and Murph." Connor smiles. "She loves you guys so much" Daryl says running his fingers down Connors spin feeling every bump in his spine. "Yeah but being away from her uncle Merle us gonna be hard on her hell she looks at him like he hangs the stars" Connor says.

"Yeah that's the only thing I hate about moving in them being apart but Merle will come visit and I'll make sure that she gets down there" Daryl tells him. "Yes we will I would never want to keep them apart…..hell she would tare this world apart if that happened" Connor laughed.

"I love you my little Irishman" Daryl winks kissing Connor. "I love you too my sexy little redneck" Connor smiles.

They had finally made to their new home, and had finally go the rest of their stuff packed into the house, and they were hungry, so Connor called and had ordered a pizza from a place that he used to eat at.

"So how about we put the beds up and leave the rest for tomorrow" Connor says. "Yeah, I'm wore out, tomorrow we can go paint shopping I know Charlie is excited about painting her room aint ya princess?" Daryl says.

"Yeah, I'm painting it yellow" Charlie smiles. "That's a pretty color" Connor tell her. Charlie goes to the room and finds the box with her toys, and plays with her toys watching her dads put her bed up. Connor is in the middle of making her bed, when he hears Daryl growl and cuss up a storm.

"Uh oh daddy's mad" Charlie says her eyes wide. "Let me go see what's wrong" Connor leaves her bedroom, and goes to find Daryl fighting with their bed. "What's wrong babe is it kicking your ass" Connor laughs seeing Daryl sitting in the middle of the floor with a screwdriver in his hand cussing about the screws not goin in. "Here let me help ya babe" Connor goes in holding the bed frame so Daryl could get the screw in, it didn't take long for the two to get the bed up.

"Here put the sheet on the bed, I have to finish making Charlies bed" Connor hands Daryl a sheet and kisses him before leaving their room. Connor was finishing up Charlie's bed when he hears the doorbell ring.

Connor goes to the door getting the pizza, stopping to get some paper plates and waters and taking them to Charlie's room. "Hey hon foods here eating in Charlie's room" Connor says passing his and Daryl's room.

Connor sits down in the floor, Charlie sitting beside him as he gets her food. "Hey babies" Daryl smiles coming in the room sitting down beside Connor. "How's the shoulder babe?" Daryl asks getting him a piece of pizza.

"It's fine babe" Connor says. The three eat their pizza, Charlie asking if they was going to decorate her baby bother's room ….causing both men to chock on their food. "How about we …ah talk about a baby first" Daryl says.

"Yeah….okay" Charlie answers. "Okay princess its bedtime you and daddy has to paint your room tomorrow" Daryl says helping her in her bed. "Okay baby girl your night light is on but if you need us come to our room okay" Connor tells her kissing her before leaving the room, leaving the door open.

The two men go to their room changing and getting into bed also leaving their door open didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

"Daddy…..daddy" Connor woke up to Charlie standing in the door of their room. "What's wrong baby girl?" Connor gets out of bed going to her. "I'm scared" she whispers. "What happen baby?" Connor says wrapping his arms around her. "It's noisy here" she says. "Yeah it's a lot noisier then you other house huh" Connor smiles. "How about you sleep in me and daddy's bed" he asks. "Yeah" Charlie says nodding her head. "Okay come on" Connor puts her in the bed, between him and Daryl. Charlie fell asleep pretty fast after snuggling up to Daryl.

Connor felt Daryl moving turning to look at Connor. "Is she okay?" Daryl asks. "She was scared not used to the traffic noise" Connor answers him. "Can't blame her" Daryl smiles. "Sounds like home to me" Connor smiles "love you". "Love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

Connor woke up just him and Charlie, he could hear shuffling and music from downstairs. He gets out of the bed, covering Charlie back up and going to the bathroom…that was attached to the bedroom….Daryl wanted it so they didn't have to worry about Charlie hearing them in the other bathroom.

He makes his way to the kitchen seeing Daryl putting away plates and cup, a song playing that Daryl seemed too really like. "Morning sweetheart" Connor smiles walking in the big kitchen. "Morning….coffee?" Daryl ask handing him a cup.

"Thanks…what this song" Connor asks. "Don't know the name but I like it …reminds me of us and the beginning of our relationship" Daryl answers. "It does….it like it, we made it through a lot of shit aint we" Connor says. "Yeah we have….but look at us now" Daryl smiles kissing Connor.

Oh oh

Ever wonder about what he's doing?

How it all turned to lies?

Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy?

Even when it's not right

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined

And does it make you wanna cry?

When you're out there doing what you're doing

Are you just getting by?

Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

"So before she get ups can we talk?" Daryl asks. "Of course babe is something wrong?" Connor sits down at the table that Daryl had bought he wanted a bigger one. "Um I know you wanted to wait after the wedding to talk about babies but I can't take my mind off of it do you want babies?" Daryl asks sitting down beside Connor.

"Yeah I do I want babies, but never thought I would meet the person I wanted to raise them with….until now" Connor smiles kissing Daryl. "I would like to have another baby …or babies if Char has he say….what are our options though?"

"Um there's adoption or Surrogacy" Connor says. "What's surrogacy?" Daryl asks. "It's when a woman carries our baby they somehow mix our juices with her egg and she carries the baby for us…..or we could just sleep with her" Connor smirked, causing Daryl to laugh. "Have you ever even slept with a woman before?" Daryl asks surprised that he had never asked him that before. "Once when I was 16….didn't even get off "Connor smirked. "Well that throws that idea out the window ….kinda got to do that to get a baby" Daryl laughed kissing him.

"But the surrogacy idea could work but all the women I know are pregnant or won't do it" Daryl says. "Well I know somebody" Connor says. "Really who?" "Um Devin" Connor says. "Charlie's teacher?" Daryl asks. "Yeah we have been friends since we were teenagers I trust her…and she offered to do it for me before" Connor say. "Did you sleep with her what do you mean before?" Daryl asks he was a bit hurt that Connor wanted to start a family with someone else. "No…no it was right before I moved I had decided that I wanted to be a dad with or without someone else…but Murphy talked some sense into me told me how hard it would be to be a single dad" Connor answers him.

"I'm sorry babe but now you're a dad and I promise you'll have your babies" Daryl smirked kissing Connor. "Who's getting babies" they hear. "Ah shit" Daryl mumbled making Connor laughs. "Oh we was talking about Uncle Murphy and Aunt Theresa remember they are having a baby" Connor tells her. Both men happy that, that satisfied her.

Daryl pulls Connor to him by the shirt "get this wedding planned and done so we can make us both daddies" Daryl growled in Connors ear kissing his neck before leaving the kitchen to find Charlie.

1 Month Later:

Connor had done just what Daryl had told him to do along with the help from the woman in their lives that now included Devin they wanted her in their life, they go the wedding planning done and in led than an hour Connor would be marrying the man of his dreams.

"Son are you sure about this I can still sneak you out the back, make your brother entertain them" Noah asks coming into the bedroom where his son's was. "Yeah I'm sure Da, did you get the Rosary for Charlie?" Connor ask picking up the blue bowtie that Daryl had bought or him as a sorry gift for Charlie punching a boy.

Yeah here it is son" Noah hands Connor the Rosary, Murphy handing him the neckless that Connor had bought for Charlie. "Can't believe you getting married brah'der" Murphy shakes his head as he buttons the buttons on his shirt. "Hell if you can get married and settled down anybody can" Connor laughs.

"Yeah your right….you nervous?" Murphy asks. "No I'm relaxed I'm ready I'm happy" Connor smiles. "Good, okay well me and Da's gonna go, I'll send Daryl in" Murphy hugs his brother, straightness his tie and him and Noah leaves.

"Are you ready darling" Connor hears the sweet southern drawl of the man he was going to be marrying. "I've been ready since I laid eyes on ya" Connor turn, "Damn" Connor moans this was the first time he had ever seen Daryl in anything but jeans and a t shirt.

"You like what you see?" Daryl smirked he was in a tux wearing the bowtie that Charlie had got him. "Hell yeah I do" Connor shortens the distance between them pulling Daryl to him kissing him. "Stop Conn….don't think I should be supporting a woody during our wedding." Daryl laughed.

"My God look at you, you are gorgeous" Daryl says spinning Connor around "damn babe your ass looks good in these pants" Daryl says cupping Connors ass. "Got to look good look who I'm standing up there with" Connor winks "And talking about ass's" Connor licks his lips looking at Daryl's ass in the slacks.

"The sooner we get this wedding over the sooner you can admire my ass, you ready babe….ready to become Mr. Dixon" Daryl says taking Connor's hand. "Sure am" Connor smiles.

They make their way out of the room, standing back watching Sophia in her pretty dress throwing flowers with each step, Daryl didn't understand why they needed flowers until he seen how happy she was earlier that day to be involved in the wedding. When Sophia get to her spot in front of her dad their music started.

The song they had picked they heard on the radio, they both feel in love with it and Connor found the acoustic version:

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down

You, you enchant me even when you're not around

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch

How do you do it, got me losing every breath

What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

I'm latching on to you.

"Lord all of a sudden I'm nervous" Connor whispers. "Don't worry babe I got you" Daryl whispers back, kissing him behind the ear as he loops his arm around Connor's as they make their way out seeing all their friends and family…their daughter waiting for them.

Daryl threated everyone that they better not stand up when he and Connor came down the aisle…he was happy to see the threat worked. They make their way down in front of the man that Connor had found to marry them- Daryl could fell Connor shake he hoped from excitement.

When they got up to where Charlie was sanding, Connor had something special he wanted to do for Charlie, because he wasn't just marrying Daryl he was becoming Charlies dad- Connors hand jumps to the pocket of his oats making sure he had the neckless and the Rosary. Daryl nodded to the priest to start.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

"Daryl and Connor, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as man and husband for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes" Daryl smiles at Connor.

"Yes" Daryl could see tears well up in Connors eyes.

"Before you tow join hands, Connor I believe you have vows to say to your daughter" the priest who Connor had known his whole life turned and asked Connor, Daryl had no idea what was happening Connor hadn't said anything to him about.

"Yes I do" Connor smiles at Daryl before turning to Charlie who was standing between them. "Baby girl come here" Connor pulled the neckless and Rosary from his pocket and squatted down in front of Charlie.

"Charlie today I'm not only marrying your dad, I am promising you that I will always be here for you I will protect you with my life, I'll put your needs and wants before mine, you are my life you are the love of my life my daughter and I love you to the moon and back, I got you this to always remember that you will always be my baby girl" Connor had to wipe tears form his eyes as he fastened the part of the neckless that had daddy's girl carved into around her neck , he almost lost it when he hears Daryl crying. "Look see your neckless fits daddy's see" Connor says pulling his part of the neckless from under his shirt. "I love you baby girl" "I lo'e you to the stars daddy" Charlie smiles leaning in kissing him.

Connor was taken off guard when he feels Daryl pulling him up to a kiss his hands cupping his face. "Okay you two….getting a bit ahead of me here" the priest jokes making everyone laugh. "Connor did you give you daughter her first Rosary?" the priest reminded him. "Oh yeah Charlie here is your Rosary, hold it in your hand, daddy will show you how to use it later okay" Connor says laying the rosary in Charlies hand. "Otay daddy" Charlie says holding onto the Rosary like it was a gift from God.

Connor looked back to Daryl, I'm ready…continue" Connor smiles looking at the priest.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." Daryl smiled at Connor taking his hands in his. Both Connor and aryl had decided to use the traditional wedding vows, Daryl was surprised when Connor suggested it telling him that he wanted a traditional Catholic wedding.

"I, Daryl, take you, Connor, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life" Daryl was surprised at himself he was so nervous that he would mess it up hell he walked around all day yesterday whispering it to himself so he wouldn't forget it.

The priest then turned to Connor. I, Connor, take you, Daryl, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Connor was sniffling like a baby at this point and so was Daryl.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide." The priest tells them both.

"Amen" both men answered in unison.

"Lord, bless and consecrate Connor and Daryl in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love."

"Amen" both men answered in unison. The priest looked at Daryl. "Connor, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti" Daryl winked knowing the significance behind saying it in Latin to Connor his brother and their father. Daryl slipped the simple black metal wedding ring on Connors finger.

"Daryl, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti" Connor smiled slipping matching black metal ring onto Daryl's fingers, covering his name that Daryl had tattooed on his finger.

"Can I kiss him now?' Daryl smiles. "Yes Daryl you can now kiss your husband" the priest smiled at Daryl patting him on the back. Daryl all but growled as he pulled Connor into a kiss…..a bit too hot for public…and a wedding.

"Get a room" Merle jokes pulling Daryl away from his husband's lips….his husband. Everyone leaves going to the reception. Where everyone was eating and drinking waiting for Daryl and Connor. Who had went to put their jackets up…and excuse to sneak off for a make out session.

"Babe that thing you did for Charlie….that just…thank you that was amazing" Daryl smiled playing with the neckless around Connors neck. "Thank you for making me a dad I love we with all my heart. Connor says. "We better get out there before Merle comes back here" Daryl laughs. "Come on Mr. Dixon" Daryl smiled grabbing Connors hand.

As they walk into the reception they were greeted with cheers and tells. They fine their seat at the table surrounded by their family. "How's it feel to be married?" Shane asks. "Amazing" Connor smiles looking over at his husband who was laughing at something Murphy was saying.

When the music sartes it gets Daryl's attention he knew this song:

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)

La la la la la la la la lo-ud

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

"Oh no…no Conn not happening" Daryl says looking over at Connor. "Come on babe I wanna dance with my husband" Connor says grabbing Daryl's hand. "No…I can't dance Conn" Daryl tells him. "Please babe….I will lead come on please" Connor pouts. "Damn you…you know I can't say no to that face" Daryl says shaking his head but the look on Connor's face was so worth making a fool of himself.

Connor smiled and grabbed Daryl's hand pulling him to the dance floor wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist. "I love you much Daryl you have no idea" Connor says kissing Daryl. "Yes babe I do I don't think I could love anybody as much as I love you and Charlie MacManus Dixon" Daryl smiles.

Connor kisses him again before laying his head on Daryl's chest as they dance as husbands.


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl had planned their honeymoon, since Connor planned the wedding Daryl took on the honeymoon planning…..and he was very proud of what he had planned. Charlie was going to spend the week with her uncle Murphy and Aunt Theresa while her daddies were on their honeymoon.

"You ready princess?" Daryl asks here as she as putting stuff into her overnight bag. "Yeah Im ready" Charlie says shoving yet another anther toy in her bag. "Okay come on lets go find daddy" Daryl tells her picking up her bag.

They find Connor in his and Daryl's bedroom, finishing his packing. "So baby girl do you know where daddy is taking me?" Connor turned to look at his daughter. Charlie looked up at Daryl who shook his head. "No" Charlie smiled. "Really you're using my daughter to hide this secret too" Connor laughed kissing Daryl. "Gotta do what I gotta do love" Daryl laughs picking up his bag and heading down stairs he can hear Connor whispering to Charlie. "No daddy I'm not allowed to tell you" Charlie says hurrying down the stairs.

"I can't believe you" Daryl playfully scoffed at Connor. "I hate surprises" Connor says. "It will be okay, okay come on my loves we got places to be" Daryl says heading out the door.

They drive to Murphy's dropping off Charlie, Murphy was going to drive them to the airport….of course Connor didn't know that. "Okay you two ready?" Murphy smiles. "Yeah…..um he's driving us to the airport" Daryl tells a confused Connor.

"Where are you taking me?" Connor asks. "He's taking you home brah'der" Murphy smiles at him. "What….hold on are we going to Ireland?" Connor asks. "Yep" Daryl smiles. "Holy shit…really" Connor …..squeals it was a manly squeal ….it was, kissing Daryl. "Yeah I figured I would take you back home, so you can show me around show me where you were born….since this was the first time thing I learned about you" Daryl smiled remembering the day Charlie told him, her teacher sounded funny and was born in Ireland.

"What do you mean?" Connor asks. "Oh um , Charlie came home from school and told me her new teacher sounded funny and was from a different country and she showed me Ireland on the map" Daryl smiles at him. "Yeah, you know she asked me that day how to say daddy in Celtic when we was waiting for her ride home" Connor laughed.

"Such a smart girl….she must take it after her uncle Murphy" Murphy laughed causing the other two men to laugh.

They pull up to the airport, Daryl and Connor get their bags, Daryl making sure to give Connor his passport. They get on the plane, they had a six hour flight and Connor could tell he was gonna have to keep Daryl's mind busy. Connor watched as Daryl chews his fingers. "Babe it's gonna be okay" Connor says grabbing Daryl's hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"I know …..just ugh I hate these things" Daryl says laying his head back on the headrest. Connor knew one sure fire way to relax Daryl…help him relax maybe he would even sleep the rest of the flight. "Hey babe….have you ever um….though about joining the mile high club?" Connor whispered in Daryl's ear. "Lord Connor no….come on now" Daryl says his face blood red, looking around hoping no one heard his husband.

Connor took his jacket off laying it on Daryl's lap, discreetly slipping his hand under the jacket. "Conn….come on now…stop" Daryl warns. "Come on baby….I can feel you don't want me to stop….and I'm still prepped from this morning" Connor was rubbing Daryl through his jeans.

"Connor….people may hear us" Daryl says. "I'll be quiet I promise" Connor moans. "And I kinda like the idea of people hearing me moan your name, letting them know I'm all yours" Connor licks at Daryl's neck.

"Damn…okay go I'll meet you in a second" Daryl whispers not being able to will his hard on away….especially while his husband was licking and kissing at his neck whispering dirty things in his ear.

Connor smiled and kissed Daryl before getting up and going to the bathroom, he couldn't believe he had talked Daryl into it…..he hoped he wasn't left alone in the bathroom to finish himself. Connor almost jumped out of his skin, when he heard a soft knock on the door and Daryl whispering his name.

Connor hurried and opened the door so Daryl could come in, locking the door. Connor unbuttons Daryl's jeans pushing them down just past his balls, he goes to his knees, taking him in his mouth for a sloppy wet blowjob just to get him went so he could slide in easier.

Connor stands back up hands on Daryl's shoulders pushing him so he was sitting on the toilet, Connor pulls his jeans and briefs off. "Conn please" Daryl moans his cock was aching he needed to feel Connor.

Connor smirked, spitting on his hand, slicking up his hole, before moving to straddle Daryl, facing him his hands on Daryl's shoulders, Daryl's hands on Connors hips coaxing him down on his cock.

"Shit" Connor moans…..Daryl knew he couldn't be quiet, Daryl grabs the back of Connor's neck burying his face in his chest, to muffle his moans the best he could. "Ride me" Daryl whispers in Connor ear. Daryl had to bite his own fist to keep from moaning when Connor starts moving, expertly so that every thrust he slammed himself down on Daryl's cock he was hitting his prostrate.

It didn't take long between the constant hits to his prostrate and the thought of them getting caught, "cum with me Daryl…..cum with me" Connor moans cumming hard in Daryl's closed fist that was around his cock. Daryl followed Connor cumming deep inside Connor, smiling to himself knowing Conner would be able to feel it for the rest of the day.

Daryl licked his hand clean, pulling Connor into a kiss, shoving the cum into his mouth. "Damn we taste good together" Connor moans as he got up off Daryl's lap and hurried putting his jeans on. Daryl grabs Connor's briefs sticking them in his back pocket as he quietly leaves the bathroom.

There was only a few seats between theirs and the bathroom, which Daryl as thankful for. As he leaves the bathroom he feels someone grab his arm, he looks down at a smiling older lady. "Your boyfriends a lucky man" the woman winks at him. "He's my husband" Daryl hears Connor come up behind him. "I woulda married him to if he could make me make sounds like that" and with that Daryl was gone in his seat, cussing his husband and trying to not die from embarrassment.

Connor was laughing when he got to his seat. "I'm going to kill you" Daryl sneers at Connor as he sits down. "Oh babe its fine she was right beside the bathroom….she was impressed….ask me what you was working with" Connor smirked leaning over and kissing Daryl.

"You told her didn't you?" Daryl says. "Maybe…..I like bragging about you" Connor kisses him again. "Well now I can mark that off my list" Connor winked. "You have a list?" Daryl says he was learning something new about his husband every day. "Yeah I have a list…you don't?"

"No….not really what is is some kinda kink list or something?" Daryl whispers.

"Yeah something like that" Connor smiles. "Like that panty thing?" Daryl whispered. "Mmmm yeah….damn that was….yeah you need to buy more of those" Connor winks. "Lord your gonna be the death of me" Daryl says laying his head back on the head rest.

"Yeah but you enjoy it" Connor smirks lying his head on Daryl's shoulder. Connor laid on Daryl's shoulder until he feels Daryl's breathing change, Connor looks up seeing that Daryl had fallen asleep. Connor moves his head and watches Daryl sleep he always looked so peaceful when he slept.

Conner looked out the window, Daryl reaching for his hand in his sleep, Connor smiles as he weaves their fingers together. Daryl slept a few hours, before waking up kissing Connors hand. "Good nap love" Connor asks. "Mmmm" Daryl responds kissing Connor. "How long we got left to go?" Daryl asks. "Should be touching down soon" Connor answers.

"Good I really wanna get off this thins" Daryl pouts. "I know…thank you for doing this for me so what do you have planned, where are we staying?" Connor asks. "We are staying at your Da's place, he's on "business" in the states, made me promise to clean up after ourselves" Daryl laughed. "I have a few things planned but mostly I wanted you to show me around take me to where ever you wanna take me….or we could stay in the house naked" Daryl smirked. "Both options sounds amazing to me" Connor winks.

Finally the plane lands, Daryl couldn't get off the plane fast enough…..after running into the older woman and her not so subtle glaring and smiling at Daryl's crotch …they finally got out of the plane. They leave the airport getting a car and heading to Noah's place.

"Looks like Da tried to tidy up for us" Connor laughs picking up an empty whiskey bottle. Daryl chuckled, "where do you want me to put these" Daryl asks holding up their bag. "The extra bedroom 2nd door on the left back that way" Connor nods towards the hallway.

Connor as checking the cupboards when he hears Daryl laughing, he sit the half empty whiskey bottle on the table before going to the bedroom. "Looks like your dad made sure to…ugh keep us supplied in lube" Daryl laughed holding up the three bottles of lube he found laying on the bed…with a note to clean up after their selves.

"Good ol Da always prepared" Connor laughed grabbing one of the bottles. "It would be a shame if we didn't use it" Connor smiles. "A waste of your Da's money" Daryl smirked pulling Connor to him into a kiss that as deep and full of lust and need and want.

Daryl pushes Connor on the bed, laying in top of him, pulling his shirt off of him tossing it to the floor, Connor's following suit. "Lord I'm the luckiest man in Ireland….got the sexiest little Irishman on the island" Daryl purred kissing Connors neck rolling, tweaking, puling Connors nipple into hard sensitive peaks.

"Ah shit….babe use your mouth." Connor moans, Daryl quickly obliges as he kisses down Connor's chest before taking one of Connor's nipples into his mouth, twirling his tongue over his nipples biting sucking until Connor was a withering mess underneath him.

"Fuck me Daryl….please I need you to fuck me" Connor begs. Daryl works Connors jeans off of him throwing them to join their shirts, followed by his jeans and briefs. He positions himself between Connor's legs "I don't think we are gonna need that lube" Daryl smirks shoving two fingers into Connor, his cum still had him slick and open as he worked a third finger into him as he sucked and bit into the soft muscles of Connors thighs.

"Shit…..babe …..oh my God" Connor pants his arms now behind his thighs holding them up to his chest. Daryl fingers Connor, until he was about to bust, precome all over the sheet from his hard cock. "You ready babe?" Daryl asked gently nudging the head of his cock against Connor's whole.

"Please fuck me….come on" Connor begs. "God you're so pretty when you beg" Daryl growls pushing into Connor. "You're so fuckin tight Connor….so fuckin sexy…and all mine" Daryl moans kissing Connor. "Yes….all yours Daryl….all yours….fuck your cocks so big…fills me up so good….shit" Connor grunts pushing himself down on Daryl's cock.

Both knew they wouldn't last long, when they got like this it was to cum they needed to make each other cum. "Mark me Daryl…..please" Connor turns his head granting Daryl access to his neck. Daryl growls as he bites down on the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, lapping at the blood that popped up on Connor's dark skin. "I want you to cum on my face babe" Connor whispers in Daryl's ear. "Fuck Conn" Daryl moans "cum for me ….I need to see it…make yourself cum" Daryl leans up so Connor could grad a hold of his cock as he moved his hand fast up and down his cock summing hard all over his chest and stomach.

"Shit" Daryl thrust's a few more times before pulling out of Connor and moving closer to his face, Connor tugs and rolls his balls, "come on Daryl…..cum on my face….mark me up cum on your husbands face" when Daryl hears Connor call himself his husband Daryl lost it and started painting Connors face with thick white cum covered his husbands face who was catching it on his tongue. "Fuck….fuck….fuck" Daryl growls as Connor took his very sensitive cock into his mouth lapping at the slit, cleaning his cock.

Daryl moves gathers, up both of them cum, Connor sucking his finger into this mouth cleaning off every drop of cum on his fingers. Daryl uses his tongue to help clean the rest of their mess. Finally when Daryl decides Connor was clean enough he lays beside him.

"Cumming on your face another things off your list?" Daryl ask running his fingers through Connors hair. "Yeah" Connor smirked. "Next time leave your glasses on" Daryl smiles kissing him. "My glasses huh?" Connor wasn't surprised by that he knew that Daryl had a thing for him in his glasses. "Yeah…I wanna dirty up your glasses….and I wanna fuck ya in nothing but one of your bowties" Daryl leans over kissing Connor.

"Oh so my sexy husband does have a list?" Connor smirks tweaking one of his nipples. "You calling yourself my husband….that is officially on my list" Daryl rubs his thumb over the wedding ring on Connor finger.

"Well my sexy husband, how about we get cleaned up and I can take you out to get something to eat…..I'm starving" Connor says getting out of bed "Yeah I know sex makes you hungry" Daryl reaches out slapping Connors bare ass, before sliding out of bed.

"Oh and tonight when we get back we are writing down our list" Connor says a look on his face that Daryl knew meant he was up to something.

"Oh I don't trust you or that look on your face" Daryl laughs getting out of the bed pulling Connor off the bed. "Yeah I wouldn't either, if I was you" Connor winked kissing Daryl.

They jumped in the shower, and leave the house, taking Daryl to a small bar. "This food is amazing" Daryl says taking the last bite of the Shepherd's pie that Connor had ordered him.

"It's Ma's recipe. this is her brothers bar. Connor smiles. "Lord we need your Ma to move in with us" Daryl smiles finishing the rest of his food.

"Oh no…me and Ma don't get along to well" Connor laughs. "I love her to death but in two weeks we would both be kill each other" Connor smiles.

"Okay then" Daryl laughs.

"And plus my Shepherd's pie is good" Connor pouts. "Yes it is its very good, the best I've ever had" Daryl leans over the table kissing him. "It better be" Connor pouts.

Connor orders Daryl his favorite dessert, Chocolate Potato cake. "Can you make this?" Daryl asks shoving the cake in his mouth. "I can probably figure it out" Connor laughs. "You should do that" Daryl mumbled between bites.

They finish eating, Connor getting an extra order of Shepherd's pie and a whole cake to take to Noah's with them. "Trying to make me fat, buying a whole cake" Daryl laughs, Connor snaking his arms around Daryl's waist. "I like my men chubby, what can I say." Connor laughs kissing his cheek. "Good thing we are married, I can get fat now" Daryl laughs.

They get back to Noah's Connor insisting they write their list, ….also putting the lube to good use. They spend the rest of their honeymoon Connor taking Daryl to different places, to the first church that he and Murphy went to, he showed them where they wrecked the motorcycle. Connor introducing Daryl to the reason he wrecked the bike who was now married with kids of his own. They decided after that, that as soon as they got home to would discuss with Devin about being a surrogate they wanted to get their family added too.


	32. Chapter 32

4 months After Honeymoon:

Come on Daryl, her appointment is in like 20 minutes" Connor says standing at the door of his home, waiting for his husband to go meet his best friend who was carrying his and his husband's kid.

"Okay I'm comin" Daryl hurried out of the bathroom, knowing if he didn't hurry he would be left there alone to wait.

"So what do you think she's having?" Daryl asks.

"Either way I'm happy, I mean we have our baby girl, so I would be happy with a boy or another girl….both I'm just happy we are getting our baby" Daryl could tell Connor was nervous by the way he was just rambled on about either gender being okay and he was gonna paint the nursery a neutral color either way.

"Baby….calm down, we got a while before we have to paint the room" Daryl says reaching over taking Connors hand in his.

They pull into the doctor's office, Devin was already there waiting for them, Daryl was surprised about how big she already was, when Michonne was pregnant she was not the big this early.

"Lord girl you're getting big already you sure there only one in there" Connor smiles his hand on Devin's belly.

"You heard the asshole only one but to be honest I think he was lying just telling us that so we would leave his office" she says shifting in her seat.

"Me too, maybe this doctor will know what he's doing" Connor says it still pissed him off the way the first doctor had acted when he found out the baby belonged to the two men.

The nurse finally come out and got them both men following her into the room, the new nurse trying and failing to only have one of the men in the room with her.

"So doc, what kinda names do we need to being coming up with?" Daryl asks.

"Well Mr. Dixon, looks like one of each" the doctor answers him, moving the wand to show them that in fact there was one of each.

"I knew there was two" Devin squealed.

"Did you guys not know you was pregnant with twins?" the doctor asks looking at them all very confused.

"No the doctor before you told us there was only one, he also wasn't too thrilled with our situation." Connor answers, Daryl could tell Connor was about to cry.

"Well congratulations, the nurse can print of some pictures for you guys and set up your next appointment" the doctor shook their hands and left them in the hands of the nurse.

"Holy shit we are gonna have two babies" Daryl smiles kissing Connor, grabbing Devin's hand.

"Charlie is going to be so happy" Connor says.

The nurse prints them off enough pictures for everyone, Connor wanted to send everyone one. "Do you feel alright, do you need anything, are you hungry, we can go get some lunch?" Connor ask Devin, he had become a mother hen over her, and Daryl could only imagine how he would be with the babies.

"No Conn, I'm fine, I'm feeling great, tired but great, gonna head home, take me a nap, I'll be over tonight for dinner" she smiles hugging them both Daryl opening her door for her.

"You hungry babe, neither of us have to work today, Char is in school we can go get lunch?" Daryl suggest? "I'm too excited to eat, can we go to the paint store I wanna start decorating the baby's room." Connor says.

"Of course we can darling" Daryl smiles knowing this was going to happen as soon as they found out the sex of the baby….now babies.

They had decided to put the babies in one room, Connor picked a pale yellow almost cream color for the walls…..so it would be gender neutral. Merle had already bought and sent them a crib, so they had to buy another one since Shane had Charlie's old crib. As soon as Connor got in the house, he headed to the room plastic and paint in hand so he could start painting, Daryl followed smiled and shaking his head. Daryl helps Connor move everything out of the room and cover the hardwoods with plastic.

"Daryl….just here let me have it" Connor huffs taking the roller out of Daryl's hands causing Daryl to laugh. "I told you I wasn't any good at painting" Daryl says. "I know ….I'm sorry…I'm just….I don't know." Connor shrugs his shoulders.

"You want everything to be perfect, you want them to love you and you want to be their everything, your nervous, your scared, but your happy and excited you don't think you can do it want them to have more do more then you ever had…..I understand, I've been through it" Daryl says taking the roller out of his husbands hand.

"Yeah all that, what if they hate me, what if I can't do this" Connor says.

"You have done a great job with Charlie, she love you, worships the ground you walk. You are going to be an amazing dad, amazing. Yes they are gonna hate you sometime, hell we aint even got to the teenager years, but just yesterday Charlie hated me but by bed time she loved me again. That's what being a parent is about and you are going to be a wonderful dad." Daryl says holding Connor.

"Thanks babe" Connor says into Daryl snack. "Come on lets go order some food, Charlie will be home soon, then we can finish painting, yeah" Connor nods his head. "You need to call Devin and ask what she wants, tell her to come over" Connor tells him.

They go to the living room, Daryl calling Devin, then ordering some food, going to sit with Connor, who Daryl could tell was still nervous. "Babe tell me what's going on in the beautiful head of yours?" Daryl says laying his arm over Connor shoulders pulling him close to him.

"I don't know I'm just nervous, worried about Devin, and how she's doing and I hate that she's living alone what if something happens and no one is there to help her" Connor says, Daryl could tell that his husband was very worried about his friend.

"How about this, we have the extra room and only if she wants she can come live with us during the rest of her pregnancy so you can keep an eye on her at all times, because I know you check on her at work, she told me you stop by her room a lot" Daryl suggests.

"Really you would do that, you let her move in?" Connor says turning his body so he was facing Daryl. "I would do anything, to lessen your worry I don't like when you worry" Daryl says kissing him. "I'll talk to her when she gets here for dinner, thank you so much, you are seriously the bed man I've ever met Daryl Dixon" Connor smiles straddling Daryl's lap.

Connor smirked as he leaned in kissing Daryl, Daryl's hands on his hips as they made out like a bunch of teenagers. "Eww daddy" Connor hears him and Daryl both laughing as Connor got up off Daryl's lap turning to see Charlie standing at the door.

"Sorry princess" Connor smiles. "Your aunt Devin is coming over for dinner, go get cleaned up food will be here in a bit and we need to talk to you so hurry go wash your hands. "We need to start planning her birthday" Connor says when Charlie was out of earshot.

"Yeah we do, I know that she wants to get her ears pierced and she wants her Uncle Merle here for her party" Daryl says, hearing the front door open as Devin came into the house, Connor rushing to her side.

"Conn I'm fine I can walk I'm not even that big yet calm down" She laughs. "He's not gonna do that, be happy he's not packing you around" Daryl laughs hearing Charlie come back into the living room.

"Hey baby girl come here we need to tell you something" Connor says patting the couch between him and Daryl. "What daddy?" Charlie says sitting down between them. "So daddy and me and aunt Devin went to the baby doctors and you are going to have a baby brother…and a baby sister" Connor smiles. "Yay …will they be twins like you and uncle Murphy?" she asks.

"Yeah like me and uncle Murphy" Connor tells her, the realization now hitting him that he was the father of these babies, Daryl didn't have any twins in his family, that's when the tears started to fall.

"Babe what's wrong?" Daryl says reaching for him. "Nothing…I'm just happy" Connor says wiping the tears from his eyes. "I hope he gets the cravings and the pains too" Devin laughs both men looking up at him confused. "Some men go through the symptoms of pregnancy when their wives are pregnant, they can get emotional, they can gain weight…have cravings" she told them. "Well trust me he's got the emotion" Daryl laughs kissing Connor.

"Baby why don't you take Devin and show her the paint you picked and talk to her about what we talked about earlier" Daryl says when he heard the doorbell ring. "Okay, come on Dev" Connor smiles leading his friend up the stairs.

"That's a pretty color, but I'm more interested in what you two talked about earlier?" she smiles. "Okay we talked and Daryl knows that I worry about you like all the time, and it was his idea, but we was thinking maybe since we have the extra room you can come live with us during the rest of the pregnancy, you know in case something happens you won't be alone" Connor says.

"Really, thank you I would like that, but not right now I'm doing fine Conn I really am, but I promise you I'll move in …..how about the start of my 5th month that's the middle of next month" she says. "I know when it is I have it on the calendar, thank you, I love you, and I owe you the world" he smiles hugging her. "I love you too, Conn, but you don't owe me anything, I wanted to do this for you guys, you two deserve to be dads" she smiles, Connor once again in tears. "Yeah I think I am having the emotions" Connor says wiping his eyes. "Maybe Dar will gain the weight….I know how much you like chubby men" she winked hugging him again. "He's gained some weight since we moved up here all this heavy Irish food he aint used to" Connor laughs.

"Daddy, Debin food is here, Daddy says come eat" Charlie says running into the babies' room. "I like this color daddy" Charlie looking at the wall. "I'm glad you think the babies will like it too?" he asks. "Yeah" she says heading towards the paint. "No Charlie, come on lets go eat." Connor ushers his handsy daughter out of the room, shutting the door behind him warning his daughter to not go in the room.

They eat the food that Daryl had ordered, Charlie falling asleep very soon after Devin had left. Daryl carried Charlie up to her room, tucking her into bed before going to find his husband.

"Hey babe" Daryl says leaning up against the door frame to the babies' room. "Hey darling….you gonna come help or just stand and watch" Connor jokes. "I aint got any better at painting in the past few hours" Daryl chuckled walking into the room. "I'm sorry about earlier, I think Dev is right I think I'm getting all the emotions" Connor laughs handing him a roller.

"It's okay babe, I understand the worry" Daryl says as he starts rolling on the paint trying to copy his husband's movements. "So what did Devin say about moving in?" Daryl asked he wanted to wait until Charlie went to bed before he asked. "She said she would move in the middle of next month, that she was doing fine" Connor says.

"Okay well that will give us time to get her room ready" Daryl says getting more paint on the roller. "Thanks again for letting her move in it really means a lot to me" Connor says. "Babe she could move in with us for the rest of our lives if you wanted her too I love her for what she is doing for us. She is a part of our family and I would do anything for family anything." Daryl says.

"That's why I love you sweetheart" Connor smiles kissing him. "So have you thought of any names?" Connor asks. "Um actually…..yeah I have always wanted to name one of my little girls Dusti" Daryl says looking over at Connor trying to judge his reaction. "I like that, how about Dusti Michelle, that's Devin's middle name thought it would be nice to name our daughter after the woman who made it possible for us to be dads." Connor smiles. "I like that a lot beautiful name, how about our little man?" "Your turn to pick daddy" Daryl smiled.

"I like the name Cian (Kane)" Connor suggest, sitting down in the floor cross legged, Daryl following suit. "I like that, what about the middle name?" Daryl says. "That's you daddy you pick it I picked Dusti's middle name" Connor smiles laying down his head in Daryl's lap, Daryl's fingers in his hair. "You need a haircut" Daryl says playfully pulling at Connors hair.

"I know so do you" Connor says taking Daryl's hand. "Thomas, Merle's middle name" Daryl shakes his head. "I like that Cian Thomas, yeah he will love that his nephew being named after him" Connor laughs. "Here very soon we are going to have two babies here crying, shitting…and crying and shitting that's all they do and sleep" Daryl laughs running his fingers through Connor hair.

"And I can't wait" Daryl smiled leaning down kissing Connor. "Me either, plus they will have the best big sister in the world, they will never have to worry about anything she will be there to protect them." Connor says. "Yeah she will I would be afraid for Cian and Dusti's girlfriends or boyfriends in the future" Daryl laughs. "Yeah she's an asskicker" Connor says. "She reminds me of Murphy all the time I swear If I didn't know better I would swear she belonged to me or Murphy she acts so much like him" Connor sits ups shaking his head.

"Ok daddy, we need to get to bed we both have to work in the morning" Daryl says standing up pulling Connor to his feet. "You calling me daddy has been added to my list" Connor smirks.

"Oh go on you pervert" Daryl laughs playfully shoving at Connor. "Oh you like it" Connor says kissing Daryl. They get to bed, both nervous and excited about becoming dads again, it all become al to real when they had decided baby names the couldn't wait for Dusti Michelle and Cian Thomas to join their family.


	33. Chapter 33

Devin moved in just like she had promised, which made both men happy, Connor could mother hen over her and Daryl didn't have to hear Connor call her half a dozen times in an hour. They had got into a routine, the adults working, Charlie going to school, they had told her to keep it a secret that Miss Devin's babies were her daddy's babies, and they really didn't want to have to go explain to a class room of kids what was going on.

"Hey babe we got another package from down home" Connor says carrying in a huge box.

"Who's it from?" Daryl asks getting up to help Connor with the box. "All of em it looks like" Connor says. They had been getting a lot of stuff since they told everyone they as having twins.

They opened the box, which contained homemade blankets from Carol and Merle, one pink one blue, stuffed toy squirrels from Sophia. Shane and Andrea had sent more clothes, including a onesie that said uncle Shane's princess and one that said uncle Shane's little man. Rick and Lori had send diapers and wipes, Glenn and Maggie had sent onesies that had star wars on them.

"These kids are gonna be so spoiled" Connor laughs taking the stuff up the babies room, they had three months until the due date, but at the last appointment the doctor told them he twins could come early. They were ready for the babies to get here, they had everything but the babies!

"Are you two ready to go check on your gymnasts" Devin laughed as she waddled down the stairs. "They get that from Connor he can't stand still for love nor money" Daryl laughs opening the door for her.

"Yeah, and I'm bendy" Connor winks at Daryl making the other two laugh.

They get to the doctors, an appointment that Connor had insisted on because he had noticed that Devin was getting winded real easy, and light headed and her hands and feet were to swollen for Connor liking.

By the time the nurse had come out to get them, Connor was getting aggravated, because the appointment was at 1 and it was 1:30. "Babe calm down he had to do a delivery, baby you know she's not the only pregnant woman in Boston" Daryl says trying to comfort his husband.

"Yes I know Daryl I was worried I figured you would be worried that the woman carrying our babies is getting light headed almost passing out" Connor snaps

"I am worried Connor, but it's no help to her if we are pacing the floor yelling at the nurse" Daryl spits back.

"You're worried? Sure don't act like it and of all people I would think a man that had lost his wife….." Connor was stopped in his tracks by the look on Daryl's face.

Daryl was quiet though the whole appointment, the Doctor had told them that Devin had pre-eclampsia and she would need to be on bed rest until her due date that had been moved up. The whole drive him, no one spoke Connor knew he had fucked up bringing Michonne into their fight.

Daryl helped Devin into her room. "Do you need or want anything I'm gonna go get your meds filled?" Daryl asks

"I've been craving pork rinds and strawberry ice cream" she says. "Hmm that actually sounds good…..shit I got the cravings and the extra weight" Daryl laughed, rubbing his belly. "Okay if you think of anything else you want or need just text or call me" Daryl tells her before leaving the room.

"Dar can we talk….I'm sorry I shouldn't…" "Have brought up my dead wife, no Connor you should've" Daryl shakes his head pulling the door open "do you need or want anything from the store I'm going to get Devin's meds filled?" Daryl asks not even looking back at Connor.

"No, I love you, be careful" Connor says. "Yeah love ya" Daryl mumbled slamming the door behind him.

They had never been in a fight before, Connor didn't know what to expect from Daryl, him shutting down was no what he expected. By the time Daryl got back Charlie as home ad Connor was worried sick "Babe where have you been?" Connor asks tears in his eyes as he gets up from the couch.

"Sorry stopped at the garage, can we talk alone?" Daryl asks putting Devin's ice-cream in the freezer.

"Yeah of course, come on" they go to their room, the only place they could really talk. "I'm sorry that I shut down, I should've have done that" Daryl says sitting down on the bed.

"You shouldn't be sorry it was my dumbass that said it, I knew the second it left my mouth I had stepped over a line" Connor says. "I'm sorry" Connor says rubbing Daryl's thighs.

"Sounds like we were both dumbasses" Daryl laughs, pulling Connor to him kissing him. "Okay well I need to get Devin's her ice cream and pork rinds." Daryl smiles kissing Connor again.

"Yeah she told me you said it sounded good." Connor smirked. "Yeah it does, I guess she was right, you got the emotions, I got the weight. I have gained fifteen pounds since she moved in with us" Daryl laughed.

"Yeah I can tall" Connor says pinching at the non-extent fat on Daryl.

"Stop…you know you like it" Daryl jokes.

"Hell yeah I do" Connor pushes Daryl on to the bed straddling him. Connor runs his hands under Daryl shirt leaning down kissing him, Daryl's hands on his ass.

"Babe you're causing me problems that we don't have time to deal with right at this moment Daryl moaned as Connor kissed and nibbled at his jawline.

"Fine but tonight we are dealing with it, it's been too long and soon we won't want to do anything but sleep" Connor pouts rubbing Daryl through his jeans.

"You have no idea. I don't think I slept until Charlie was two" Daryl smiles as he adjust himself before leaving the room.

The head back downstairs, Connor getting Devin's ice cream and pork rinds, as Daryl stared dinner. Connor help's Charlie wither homework as Daryl finished their dinner. "Hey babe can you go asks Devin to if she wasn't me to bring food up to her or if she wants to join us down here" Daryl tells Connor.

"Yeah, here baby girl take your backpack to your room, wash your hands for dinner" Connor follows Charlie up the stairs. Daryl sets the table, all three coming back down the stairs sitting at the table.

"Your food is always so good Dar, who taught you to cook" Devin asks finishing her last bite of food.

"Carol, taught me, told me I needed to learn to cook so I could catch or woman…or a man" Daryl laughed winking at Connor. "Well you caught ya one" Devin smiled at the two men.

After dinner, Charlie was put to bed, Devin had waddled back up to bed leaving the two men alone. "Come on lets go shower, so we can deal with your problem" Connor whispers in Daryl's ear before standing up and pulling him to his feet.

It didn't take long for either men to shed clothes and find themselves naked and panting in the shower. "Come on we are clean enough."

Connor pulls Daryl to the bed, their hands and mouths all over each other. Connor shoved Daryl on the bed, Daryl scrambling up the bed pulling Connor with him, both already hard and leaking. "Come on sit on my face" Daryl moans pulling Connor. "Ah number 6 on your list" Connor chuckles.

"Get that ass up here" Daryl growls pulling at Connor. Connor shimmy's up Daryl's body kissing and leaving love bites the whole way, Connor is on his knees, ass over Daryl's face, hands gripping the headboard, to keep himself steady. He had to remind himself to not scream when he feels Daryl spread his ass cheek, and lick his fluttering hole.

"Fuck babe" Connor moans, dropping one hand from the headboards, tugging at Daryl's hair, grinding his ass down on his husbands tongue. Daryl worked his tongue into Connor, feeling his husband's grip on his hair grow tighter.

He loved that he could make such a beautiful man fall apart, fall into a withering moaning mess. Daryl pushed Connor up a bit so he could get a finger into Connor, along with his tongue. Daryl worked another finger into him, felling his quake on top of him, when he rubbed the little bundle of nerves.

"Fuck…..fuck, sweetheart, if you don't get in me soon I'm gonna cum without you" Connor warned. Connor could feel the vibration all the way through his body when Daryl chuckles. Daryl pushes, Connor up so he could talk "well get on down there want you to ride me" Daryl knew that, that was Connor favorite position.

Daryl laughed at how fast Connor moved from his face to his cock. His laugh turning to moan real quickly when Connor took him into his mouth. "Son-of-a-bitch" Daryl moans, grabbing Connor hand. "I'm telling Ma you called her that" Connor laughs, stroking Daryl running his thumb over the slip, licking the precome off his thumb.

"Fuck you taste so good" Connor moans kissing Daryl. "I hear I feel even better" Daryl winks. "Mmmm so I hear" Connor smirks as he slowly slides down on his husbands cock. "Fuck they were right."

"When you tell Ma I called her that, also tell her that her son has the tightest ass I have ever felt" Daryl groans. "That's not fair to the other asses, mines the only one you've ever had" Connor moans as he starts to ride Daryl. "I could have all the asses in Boston and babe yours would still be the best I've ever had" Daryl pulls Connor down into a kiss.

"Lord I love my husband's fat cock" Connor moans kissing Daryl. "Love my husband's tight little ass" Daryl growls, as he buries himself in Connor.

"Harder babe …fuck need it harder" Connor moans. "Hands and knees. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't walk straight for a week" Daryl growls slapping Connors ass. "Sweetheart I've never walked straight" Connor jokes moving to his hands and knees.

Daryl laughs as he moved behind his husband sliding his hand up Connor back resting it in the middle of shoulder blades pushing his chest to the bed as he rammed into Connor. Connor gasping, and grabbing for anything he could grab onto as Daryl rammed into him, hitting his prostrate with every other push.

Daryl loved hearing every mumble and grunt that fell out of Connor's mouth, come words were in Celtic that he knew, some were in other languages that he didn't but he loved to hear them coming from him.

"Come on baby….cum with me….I need you to cum" Daryl pants, his forehead laying against Connor's back. "So close, Daryl…..so…fu…." Connor came feeling Daryl paint his insides with warm cum. "Shit ….shit babe" Connor moans.

"Hold still don't move" Daryl says scurrying off the bed going to Connor's little sex box pulling out a plug and hurrying back to Connor. "Gonna wear this all day tomorrow and y the time I get home, I want you in bed, naked ass in the air waiting for me" Daryl growls his thumb buried in his red puffy hole.

"Yes. Please babe. Please." Connor answers, moaning when Daryl pushes the plug into him. Connor falls onto his stomach "damn wet spot" he groans rolling to his back throwing the sheet to the floor.

Daryl kisses him before getting up, picking up the sheet, throwing it in the hamper and getting a wet rag cleaning Connor up. "Get us another sheet darling" Connor smiles up at Daryl. "I love when you smile" Daryl says covering them both up. "You make me smile" Connor says tangling his legs with Daryl's his arms thrown over Daryl.

"You need to teach our kids all those different languages" Daryl says, carding his fingers through Connor hair. "I will, you need to teach him to work with their hands" Connor says playing with Daryl's hand. "I will Daryl smiles kissing Connor.

2 Months later:

Connor was in the middle of teaching his students spelling, Daryl was elbows deep in a Neon when they got the call to get to the hospital.

"They are coming too early" Connor cries to the nurse. "They are too little to be born…..can't you stop it please" Connor cries, Daryl was holding his husband as the nurse talked to him. "Mr. Dixon, We can't stop the birth, the doctor told you they could come early" the nurse tells him trying to calm Connor by touching patting his arm.

"Will they die…Oh God Daryl" Connor turns burying his face in Daryl's chest. "There's a chance, there is also a chance they will make it, she is asking for you two" the nurse tells him.

"Take us to her" Daryl says. "Come on baby we got to be strong. Out babies are strong like their daddy, they are gonna be okay, now come on we need to be there for our friend come on babe" Daryl whispers in Connor ear. Connor straightens up taking Daryl's hand and follows the nurse to the scrub area.

They are both scrubbed up and put in gown, before they were took to where she was. "I need you" Devin cried looking at them. They burry to her taking her hand.

"We are gonna need to open her up" the doctor tells them. In the matter of seconds they are moved to a surgery rom, there was nurses and machines everywhere….Connor was sick to his stomach. "Daryl please" Connor was crying he had never been this scared in his life….he was so afraid that he was gonna lose his babies.

"Connor look at me, calm down, you need to stay calm Devin" Connor nods his heads and cleans his face. "Okay here we go, he's out" the doctor says Connor and Daryl both looking to the doctor. Both men crying when they hear their son cry.

"He's so beautiful" Connor cries as the nurses hurry and clean him up. "And here she is" the doctor says delivering their baby girl….as soon as Connor looks his heart almost stops beating.

"She's blue…..Daryl she's not crying….Daryl…she's not crying…make her cry…..Daryl please…please make her cry…Daryl please" Connor cries and begs his husband.


	34. Chapter 34

"Why the hell isn't she breathing?" Daryl growls pushing past Connor heading towards the doctor, being stopped in his tracks by the most beautiful sound in the world – his daughter crying.

"She's crying" Daryl hears Connor gasp. Connor turns to Devin, who was crying too "thank you…..oh my God thank you" Connor cries kissing Devin.

Devin was sewed up, the babies were cleaned, weighted and measured, they couldn't hold the, they had to be put in an incubator. Daryl and Connor waits nervously in Devin's room until they time they could go see their twins.

Murphy, Theresa came in leaving the baby and Carlie with Doc, Rocco was there waiting, Merle Carol and Shane was on their way, Andrea staying home with the Sophia and the baby.

"Hi there, um daddies if you could follow me I will take you to see your babies" the nurse coming in smiling. Daryl and Connor had never moves so fast in their lives. They was taken back to the little room were the babies were.

"They are so tiny" Connor, cries looking down at the babies, Daryl holding him looking over his shoulders tears in his eyes. "Yeah buy they are tough" Daryl says kissing Connor's neck. They stay in the room as long as they were could before the nurse ran them out, even with the protest and threats from Connor ….and Daryl.

"I'm not leaving them I'm staying here until they can come home" Connor tells Daryl. "I know baby, I'm not going anywhere either" Daryl says hugging his husband. They go to the waiting room, seeing their friends and family.

"Hey guys how are they doing?" Theresa asks.

"They are so tiny, but they say their hearts are strong and their lungs are strong, there is something wrong with their bellies" Connor tells them. "The doctor told us that they will have to stay awhile because their stomach are not developed fully" Daryl informs them. "He said it was not unusual for babies that were premature" Connor adds.

"Is there anything that we can do for you guys I know my brother he isn't leaving until he can leave with his babies." Murphy says. "Yeah actually if you don't mind can you stop by the house and pick us up some clothes us and Devin, get Charlie some clothes, and her backpack if you don't mind keeping her for a few days." Daryl asks.

"Of course, I can do that." Murphy nods his head.

"Sorry Roc but I won't be in to work ….hell I don't know when I'll be back" Daryl tells Rocco.

"Would expect you to be there brother, take all time you need, paid time off, bring my niece and nephew home" Rocco smiles hugging Daryl.

"Merle, and them will be here in a few hours, I told them that we would bring them over tomorrow" Murphy tells them. "Murphy, bring my baby girl here tomorrow after school I'm gonna talk to the nurse and see if she can see Dusti and Cian" Connor tells Murphy.

"When I bring your clothes I'll bring your daughter and your family" Murphy hugs, Connor whispering something in his ear that made Connor smiles.

Everyone said their goodbyes, leaving Daryl and Connor standing in the waiting room. "Come on babe, let's go check on Devin" Daryl smiles at Connor. "We owe her the world" Connor smiles hugging Daryl. "Yes we do" Connor agrees, kissing him as the head back to Devin's room.

Devin was asleep when they got back to her room. Connor and Daryl sit on the little love seat that was in her room. "Babe why don't you try to nap, your goanna need the sleep" Daryl says. "I don't want to nap, I want to see our babies again" Connor tells him. "I know so do, I promise you that I will wake you up every time they tell me we can go see them I promise" Daryl tells him maneuvering Connor around so he was laying with his head on his lap. It didn't take long for Connor to relax into his husband, falling asleep.

They was there a week until they was allowed to hold he twins, they got to feed them that day. Everyone got to see them, Charlie got in trouble by her daddies, when she hit the nurse when the nurse told her that she couldn't take them home with her.

Devin got released after a few days, going to Murphy's where Theresa helped her recover. They was there a month, when the nurse came into the room where Daryl and Connor was feeding the babies. "I'm very happy to tell you that Dusti and Cian will be allowed to go home tomorrow" the nurse smiled. Daryl couldn't help but laugh when Connor jumped up from his seat kissing her dead in the mouth. "Darn you're a luck woman you're the first girl he has ever kissed" Daryl joked making the nurse laugh. "Well I'm flattered, and you're a lucky man he's a good kisser" She laughed patting Daryl on the back.

"Thank you so much" Connor sniffles hugging her again. "Hey don't thank me, you have some tough babies" the nurse hugs him back. "That's the Irish in em" Daryl joked playing with Cian who was holding tight to his finger.

"Also before, you leave the pediatrician wants to do a DNA test for the twins" the nurse tells them. "Why, they are ours" Daryl was confused. "It's just for medical history issues, we can do the test and put the results in an envelope and it will be your decision if you wanna open it or not." she tells them.

"Can we talk about it first?" Daryl asks nodding to Connor. "Yes of course, I'll leave you two alone" the nurse smiles leaving the two men to talk.

"Do you wanna do this?" Daryl asks, kissing the tope of Cian's head whining and scrunching his little face to the feel of his dad's beard. When the first decided to talk to Devin they also decided to not get a DNA test, they didn't want to know. "I think it would be best to be safe than sorry, you know Ma and Murphy has that heart issues, and your Ma had high sugar right?" Connor asks. "Yeah, she did, I mean it would be good just in case in the future something does happen that way they won't remember it, you know so they won't take it in any way." Daryl says.

"Yeah, so let me go get the nurse and tell her" Connor says handing Dusti to her dad. Daryl looked down at his babies, he didn't need a test to tell him that the babies belonged to Connor, Cian was a spitting image of Murphy.

It didn't take long, for the nurse to come back in and do the twins test. She tells them that it would be about 5 days for the results to come in and they would call them and tell them if they wanted to know.

The next day, Connor and Daryl packed up their babies, and headed home, having to stop for a feeding and a diaper change. "Okay my loves welcome home" Daryl says as they open the door to the house full of people.

Everyone was there, Daryl couldn't believe his eyes when Merle and Carol came out of the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here, you just went home a few weeks ago" Daryl says siting the car seats down. "Wasn't gonna miss them coming home…..now hand me my nephew" Merle smiles reaching for Cian. Daryl shook his head squatting down to get Cian out of the car seat.

"Here ya go Uncle Merle, here's your name sake" Daryl smiles they had decided to keep it a secret that they had picked Thomas as Cian middle name until he was born. "Um brother, my name isn't Cian" Merle laughs. "Well, let me introduce you to Cian Thomas MacManus Dixon or as we have called him which he seems to like CT" Daryl loved the look on Merles face as he takes the baby out of his hands.

Connor and Daryl had talked about it decided that all three of their children would have MacManus in their name.

"Okay let me have my little lady" Murphy asks his brother. Connor smiled as he squatted down unbuckling Dusti's car seat. "Okay Uncle Murphy meet Dusti Michelle MacManus Dixon" Murphy watched as his brother gently held Dusti, cooing and baby talking to her, her smiling up at her uncle.

Charlie sits in her chair, watching everyone play with the babies, her uncle Merle calling Dusti his princess. Charlie gets up from her seat running to her daddy "daddy can we take them back now?" Charlie ask Daryl as she watched HER uncles playing with the babies that kept her daddies away from her.

"No princess, why do you wanna take them back for?" Daryl asks sitting his daughter on his lap. "I just do, take them back daddy" she huffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"We are not taking them back baby girl they are staying here with us, don't you love your baby sister and brother?" Daryl asks.

"NO" Charlie screams jumping off her dad's lap and running to her bed room. "What's wrong with her?" Connor ask as his daughter runs past him crying. "I don't know she ask me if we could take the babies back" Daryl worries following his daughter to her room Connor on his heels.

They go into Charlie's room, she was sitting cross-legged on her bed crying. "Baby girl what's wrong?" Connor asks sitting down on the bed beside her, Daryl taking his place on the other side.

"I hate them babies take them back" she screams at them. "Why do you hate them, they love you remember Cian holding your finger he loves you" Connor sooths her. "Uncle Merle and Uncle Murphy loved them more than me" she cries hiding her face in the Build-A-Bear bear her and her Uncle Murphy had made when they first moved to Boston.

"Oh princess no…no they don't they will never stop lovin you no matter how many babies we have." Daryl hugs his daughter, Connor rubbing her back. "Baby girl, your uncles love you with all their heart, they have big hearts they can love Dusti and Cian too" Connor wipes tears from his daughters face.

"Hold on you stay here with daddy okay" Connor gets up from the bed and goes to the living room. "You two need to go talk to your niece she is upset thinking that you love the new babies more than her" Connor says reaching down taking Dusti out of Merles arms.

"Ah shit, poor thing" Murphy hands Cian over to Carol. "Hey Char monster can we talk to you?" Merle comes into this niece's room hating that she was so upset. "No" she yells at her two uncles that were coming into her room. "Princess don't be mean to your uncles" Daryl warns. "I'm gonna go in here you tell them what you told me and daddy" Daryl kisses the top of her head, whispering good luck to the other two men before leaving the bedroom.

Daryl and Connor were feeding the babies when the three come out of the bedroom. "Are you okay now princess?" Daryl moved Cian up to his shoulder to burp him. "Yeah daddy, we are going for pizza and ice cream" she grabs her uncle's hands saying bye to everyone. Connor laughed as the little girl led her uncles out of the house.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that those two men were played" Carol laughs. "Serves Merle right he was the one that taught her that" Daryl shakes his head laying the baby in his car seat.

"Reminds me, daddy daughter dates to start back up" Connor lays a sleeping Dusti in her car seat, he felt like a shitty dad for letting everything that was going on keep him from continuing their dates. "Yeah or she is gonna sneak and take the babies back." Daryl laughs.

Finally everything had died down everyone went home, Charlie was happy, fed and in bed. Daryl and Connor took the twins up to the bed, tucking them in their cribs. Neither wanting to leave the room. "Okay come on daddy, we need to get as much sleep as we can" Daryl smiles pulling Connor up from the rocking chair, they turn the baby monitors on and go to their bed.

"Shit what was that?" Connor jumps out of the bed.

"It's your kids" Daryl grumbles rolling out of bed, Connor on his heels.

"Go on in there, I'll go get their bottles they probably need to be changed to" Daryl stumbles his way down the stairs. He was coming down the hallway, when he hears his husband singing to their babies; it took him a second to realize it was the song they had danced too. He stands at the door and listens until the babies' starts getting fussy.

"Here ya go" Daryl trades Connor the bottle for one of the babies, he settles himself in the other rocking chair and starts feeding the baby occasionally looking over at Connor. "Babe….wake up" Daryl laughs nudging Connor with his foot.

"Shit …sorry" Connor groans. "Her let me have him, she's almost down, go darling go to bed." Daryl says reaching for the baby. "God I have the best husband in the world. " Connor yawns kissing him. "Yeah remember that here in about 3 hours when they are crying again." Daryl smiles up at him.

Daryl fumbles around so her could get comfortable, to feed them both. "Okay you two, I can't sing like daddy, but we are gonna have a chat. I love you guys with all my heart. I have wanted you guy for so long, don't tell daddy this but the first time I seen daddy I wanted to marry him, have kids with him. And I promise you that me and daddy are gonna be the best daddies that we can to you." Daryl smiles down at this babies who were smiling ….it was most likely gas but he had decided that it was the chat they had just had.

He burped them and put tucked them back in their cribs, he stops and checks on Charlie was who out like a light- once again swearing if he didn't know better he would swear she was Connors, he staggers back the bedroom falling face first onto his pillow.

"Daryl…..babe….I need you" Daryl hears his husband through the baby monitor. He smiles to himself getting out of bed. "Are they kicking you ass babe?" Daryl jokes walking in on two screaming babies and a husband almost in tears.

"CT is wet, and Dusti is hungry…and…." "Babe it's gonna be okay here let me have CT I'll change him" Daryl takes CT from Connor. He hurries and changes him and sits down to feed him. "Sorry I thought I could do it alone, didn't want to wake you" Connor says.

"Babe don't be sorry, that's why I'm here, these are our babies you don't have to do this alone" Daryl smiles at him feeding CT.

The babies had been home almost a week, Charlie had gotten better with them she liked to feed them she also decided that they could stay. Daryl was in the kitchen when he hears his cell phone ring. "Babe can you get that, my hands are dirty" Daryl yells through the house.

Connor finds Daryl's phone, seeing it was the babies' doctors. "Hello"

"Mr. Dixon, this is Dr. Smith's office, we are calling about the paternity test for Dusti and Cian Dixon" the female voice said.

"Yeah actually me and my husbands had decided to not know" Connor answers.

"Well Mr. Dixon, Dr. Smith would like if you and our husband, would come by the office, so he can talk to you about the results" The woman says.

"Um okay…okay it there something wrong?" Connor was worried now.

"Dr. Smith can answer any and all questions; he would like to see you guys today if that's possible." The woman tells him.

"Yeah we can be there in twenty minutes" Connor says hanging up the phone. "Babe we need to go to Dr. Smith's office there is something wrong with the test they took." Connor says walking into the kitchen. "They want to see us today."

"Okay let me clean up and we can drop Charlie off as Murphy's and pick up Devin" Daryl was concerned as he washed his hands. They load up the kids, and head to Murphy's dropping Charlie off to play with little Noah, they stop and tell Devin what was going and they all head to the doctors.

"We are here to see Dr. Smith" Daryl tells the woman at the front office. "Yes follow me" the nurse takes them back to the doctor's office. "He will be with you in a few minutes."

The wait wasn't long, until the doctor was in the room. "Is there something wrong with mu babies?" Connor asks as the doctor sits in his seat. "No, they are very healthy; I needed to talk to you about the paternity test. You know that we done the test, well the results are well uncommon. This is a case of Heteropaternal Superfecundation which means that during the procedure one egg was fertilized by on father, the other egg was fertilized by the other father." The doctor says.

"Hold on are you saying that one baby belongs to me and the other belongs to Daryl" Connor asks. "That's exactly what I'm telling you Mr. Dixon." The doctor says picking up the envelope offering it to Connor.

"No we don't need those, they belong to the both is us" Daryl says dismissing the envelope. Connor agreeing with his husband. "Very well, you guys are free to go the twins checkup is Monday I will see everyone then." The doctor shakes both men's hand the Devi's as the family gets up to leave.

"That's crazy" Devin says as they drive home. "Yeah but like Dar said they belong to us" Connor says taking Daryl's hand in his. "Lucky babies to have such great daddies" Devin smiles.

"And a great aunt, trust me when Charlie and Dusti reach their teenage years, you and Theresa and Carol are takin over" Connor laughs turning in his seat. "I think we can handle it" She winks. They drop Devin off, inviting her over for dinner they pick up their eldest daughter, stopping at the store to pick up stuff for dinner and take their family home.

10 Years Later:

"CT hit your sister one more time and I'm turning her loose on ya son" Daryl warns his son.

"Whatever dad I'll kick her butt" Cian laughs hitting Dusti. "Dusti don't hurt him too bad" Daryl tells his daughter as she decks her twin.

Daryl laughs as he hears his son beg for his sister to stop "I warned ya son you just had to keep at it." Daryl shakes his head as he makes his way into the kitchen where is sexy husband was with their youngest Murphy James MacManus Dixon or as they call him MJ.

"Your daughter is gonna kill your son" Daryl says kissing Connor and stealing a cheerio from his youngest son. "Da…..No" Murphy yells. "He told you dad" Connor laughs slapping Daryl on the ass as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh hell no, where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Daryl gets after his 17 year old daughter in a dress that was way to short and way too tight.

"Dad got it for me" Charlie spits back. "Did you try it on so he could see you in it" Daryl asks knowing good and well she hadn't. "No….but dad he's a good Catholic boy" she smirks.

"Yeah your dad was a good Catholic boy too and we ended up with your three brothers, want me to tell you how he talked me into that" Daryl smirks knowing that anything sex related would make her blush.

"Eww dad that's gross" Charlie gaged. "Darlin come look what your daughter is trying to get by with wearing …outside" Daryl leans into the kitchen getting his husband.

"Oh hell no" Connor says shaking his head his arms crossed over his chest. "But dad he's a good Catholic boy" Daryl mocked his daughter.

"Yeah ask your aunt Theresa what a good Catholic boy will getcha" Connor laughs. "Go change out of that and bring it down here to me" Connor tells his daughter, laughing as she huffs and storms up the stairs cussing them in Italian.

"Good thing I taught them all to cuss in different languages." Connor laughs kissing Daryl.

Daryl and Connor was sitting in the living room, the twins were in their rooms licking their wounds, and MJ was napping and their oldest was about to go on a date with a good Catholic boy…and it made them both very nervous. Connor laughed when Daryl came back into the house with his gun and his crossbow.

When they hear a knock at the door, and Charlie running from her room tossing the dress to her daddy they knew it must be the boy. "I'll get it" Daryl says gun on his hip, laughing at the horror stricken look on his daughters face.

"Mr. Dixon ….um I'm Aiden, I'm here to take Charlie out tonight" the snot nose boy stutters his eyes going from the gun and the crossbow.

"Come on in meet her other dad" Daryl opens the door, letting the boy into the house. Connor getting up introducing himself. "Have her home by 9 if not her dad is one hell of a shot and I know people that can hide a body no questions asked." Connor smiles, the smile even scaring Daryl.

"Yes sir" the boy nods his head. As soon as the two was outside, they hear a thud, and their daughter calling the boy a stupid ignorant fucker and another thud.

"What the hell happen?" Daryl jumps up off the couch when Charlie comes in the house her knuckles bleeding.

"He called you guy's faggots, I taught him a lesson" Charlie says very proudly.

"That's my little Muhammad Ali, come on let me clean your knuckles." Connor hugged his daughter he was so very proud of her.

"Thank you for taking up for us baby girl." Connor was very proud of his eldest daughter.

"Thank you for being the best dad a girl would ask for" she hugs her dad and goes to her bedroom.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Daryl finds hi husband in their room crying. "Yeah I'm fine, happy" Connor hugs and kisses Daryl. "We done a fine job at raising our girl" Connor smiles. "Yes we did" Daryl smiles hugging Connor. "We did good with the twins too even if they do want to kill each other" Connor laughs.

"Yeah well you and Murphy still try to kill each other." Daryl chuckles. "I love you babe" Connor kisses his husband.

"I love you to the stars."

Daryl never thought that his daughter's 2nd grade teacher would become his husband, the father of his kids. He thanks God every day for the ignorant bastards those many years ago that brought him to the classroom where he laid eyes on his future on his everything.

The End: Thank you all so much for hanging with me this long reading this story. Thanks.


End file.
